Changeling
by joyindenver
Summary: Raised by her grandfather Fintan, Sookie is brought close to the world of the faeries. This reshapes her & her world in many ways. Inevitably the vampires emerge to obtain her, little do they know she will be a force to be reckoned. AR/OOC
1. My Grandparents

_(Disclaimer: Charlaine Harris owns all rights to the Sookie Stackhouse series and its characters)_

* * *

**My Grandparents**

**

* * *

  
**

It was the first day of the New Year - 2004. _Wow!_ Who would have ever imagined? Gran always said that the first day of the year is very important, because it sets the tone for the rest of the year. If that were true, I'm not sure what kind of tone discovering a dead body would set. What do you think?

January 1st started out like every other day. I woke up to the wonderful aroma of coffee and Gran's cooking. Jason and I always made sure no matter where we were that we were at Gran and Gram-pa's for our traditional brunch of the year. It was our family tradition. Gran would make a big breakfast, sausage, biscuits and gravy, you name it. So like every day, I crawled out of bed and slowly made my way down stairs.

Most people raise an eye brow when they hear that I still live with my grandparents, but I don't care. And anyway my Gram-pa says that Fae children stay with their parents until they're 50. Thats about the time they reach full maturity. And I'm only 24, so I'm doing good as far as I'm concerned.

I pressed my hands against the kitchen door, and it swung open nice and smoothly.

"Good Morn'n," I chimed prancing over to where my Gram-pa was sit'in. I leaned in and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Happy new year," I said as I squeezed him tightly, inhaling his wonderful sweet scent.

"Good morning Dear One," smiled my Gram-pa, patting my back before I stood up.

"Happy new year Gran," I smiled making sure to plant a nice kiss on her cheek as well. Gran had the kitchen table all set up and ready. She handed me the orange juice to place on the table. As soon as I settled in my chair next to Gram-pa, Jason loudly entered the kitchen.

"Happy new year!" bellowed my brother.

"Happy new year Jason," chimed my Gran. Jason pulled her into a big hug lifting her off the ground a few inches. Gran had a soft spot for Jason, or should I say a blind spot? After their enthusiastic greeting Jason came over and shook Gram-pa's hand.

"Good morn'n Sir," said Jason.

"Good morning son," said my Gram-pa. Jason sat down in the chair next to me. Jason and my Gram-pa had a strained relationship.

Once Jason became a teenager, he and Gram-pa never saw eye-to-eye. The day Jason turned 18, he moved out and into our dad's house. I know that Gram-pa spent many nights worrying about Jason. You see, Jason is selfish, and generally an idiot. And there's a lot about Jason that my Gram-pa doesn't approve of. Heck, there was a lot about Jason that a lot people didn't approve of. Jason was….well how can I put this? There are three things that are most important to Jason in the whole world: Jason, women, and Jason.

When our dad died, Jason came to live with me and my grandparents. He was 11 and I was 8. Our family history is rather colored. You see, it was 1979 when my dad and his wife Michele were separated, which was a regular state for them. Let me just say that they had a passionate relationship. They were young and my dad's "otherness" had an unknown negative effect on my stepmother who was human. You see, my dad Corbett, wasn't entirely human. He was part Fae. This part of his nature, caused my stepmom to be abnormally obsessive and jealous.

Needless to say, it was during one of the many times they were separated that my dad met my mother, Lalyn (lay-inn). He was on a Canadian adventure with some of his buddies for three months. It was during that trip that he met my mother. This time around, it was my mother's "otherness" that attracted my father to her like a moth to a flame. Like dad, mom was part Fae. They both were ignorant of the other's true nature. My dad and my mother had a four month long romance in which I was conceived. Needless to say, dad returned to Michele none the wiser to me being conceived.

I was born June 1, 1980 in the small rural town of Sooke. Thats where I lived with my mother until the fall of 1983. My mother died in an explosion that killed a lot of other people, but that's another story. The point is that I came to Bon Temps when I was three (3). My dad's last known address was my grandparent's home. Luckily for me, it so happened that when I came to Bon Temps, my dad and my stepmother and Jason were staying with my grandparents while he was building their house.

When I arrived in the arms of my mother's attorney, my Gram-pa immediately sensed that I had the essential spark. You see, the essential spark is a special mage in the blood and DNA that make up the Fae race. My essential spark is strong - so I've been told. When my dad and his family moved into their new house, I stayed with my grandparents. This was a good thing. You see my Gram-pa also has the essential spark, so as far as I was concerned, I rightfully stayed with him and Gran; I was the happier for it. I've lived with my grandparents ever since. One day I'm sure I'll move out, but for now I was happily content to stay.

Sometime after our breakfast tradition, Jason left to meet up with his buddies at Merlotte's. He invited me, but as much as I liked Sam, it wasn't tempting. I stayed at home and nested a bit. I'd gotten myself a new drafting table, so I needed to rearrange things in my study to make room for it. Since college I'd taken over Jason's room upstairs, and soon enough I spilled over into the 2nd bedroom, which became my study. The entire second floor was mine, and there wasn't one corner that I hadn't touched.

"Do you need help with your old desk?" asked my Gram-pa.

"No, I'm gonna pop it to the back of your truck," I said casually. Gram-pa leaned against the door frame into my room looking at me skeptically. He didn't think I could do it.

I studied the desk real hard try'n to figure out the logistics of popping with such a large and awkward piece of furniture. After several minutes my Gram-pa broke the silence, and added his two cents. He was the one that popped the desk up here several years ago.

"I can do this," I insisted raising my brows.

"I didn't say you couldn't," smiled Gram-pa. I looked at him wryly, and he let out a short laugh.

"Gram-pa," I said stressing each syllable.

"Yes dear one," he smiled and resumed watching me quietly. I was glad he didn't offer to pop it out for me. That's something I really loved about my Gram-pa. He would always give me time to try to figure things out on my own. After going over a few different options in my head, I telepathically pushed the desk onto one of its sides. "Impressive," proudly stated my Gram-pa. I couldn't help but smile.

"Ok, here goes nothing," I said standing close to the desk. I took a deep breath.

"Be careful," I heard my Gram-pa call out as I popped out with the desk. A few seconds later, the air around me crackled and then the familiar pop. Me and the desk were safely in the back of my Gram-pa's truck bed.

"I did it!" I exclaimed wide eyed. Gram-pa was outside standing next to the truck. I turned to face him. "I did it! I did it!" I exclaimed with the palms of my hands open and cutting through the air. I jumped off the truck bed. "Did you see?" I asked him. He was smiling proudly at me and laughing at my happy dance. "Ok," I snickered. "You gotta admit that was pretty cool."

"Yes," nodded Gram-pa. I silently admitted to myself that it was truly amazing, but I wouldn't try it again. "Where are you planning on taking the desk?" he asked.

"There's a thrift store in Monroe that said they'd take it," I told him.

"Why not pop it to Monroe then?" he said, and one corner of his mouth twitched upward.

"Yeah," I huffed sarcastically. "I don't think so." Gram-pa enjoyed my reaction, letting out a soft laugh. No matter the method of move'n furniture, it wasn't a fun chore, and I felt a bruise starting to form. By the feel of it, it was going to stay around for at least a day. We walked arm-in-arm back into the house, and I finished rearranging my room.

After dinner, since the evening was surprisingly mild for January, we all decided to bundle up and sit around the fire pit outside. My Gram-pa built it a few years ago, and we got good use out of it. I brought over some logs from the back porch and placed a small log in the fire. I couldn't resist poking at it for a while. I watched the flames jump around. It always amazed me how hypnotizing it was.

Gran had made us some hot apple cider, so when I stopped poking at the fire, I took my seat and nursed my cup. I slipped off my shoes and socks. Gran hated when I did this, she always felt I would catch a cold, which by the way I never have. She was about to fuss, but stopped when my Gram-pa laid his hand on hers. I couldn't help but smile. I dug my toes into the half cold, half warm grass between the fire pit and my chair. I leaned my head back and relaxed. My Gram-pa shielded my Gran's mind making it completely silent to me.

Did I forget to mention that me and my Gram-pa are special? My Gram-pa is a half Fairy Changeling. A Changeling is a Faery term used to refer to the offspring of men and Faery unions. My Gram-pa's mother, my Great Grandmother, was human. She died almost 600 years ago. And his father, my Great Grandfather, is a Pureblood Fairy. He's still alive. I see him regularly. He's actually really excited about the changes I'm going through right now. Apparently, my grandfathers are picking up that I'm nearing my full maturity. What this means in our Fairy culture is that I'll soon be reaching a marriage-able age. Though neither has said a word, my Great Grandfather's hopeful that I'll settle down with a Pureblood like my Gram-pa's sister, my Aunt Lailah.

Yep, my family is special. My Gram-pa is actually about 700 years old now. Without his Fae aging mage, he could pass for his 30's. His face has the beginnings of some very fine and delicate wrinkles here and there. I think he resembles Brad Pitt; need I say Gram-pa is a beautiful man. His green eyes have a depth and clarity that are breathtaking. Even with his aging mage giving him the appearance of a 60ish year old man, he still looks exceptionally dashing. I can see how my Gran fell in love with my Gram-pa. Not only was he beautiful, but he's rather charming. Gran was 17 when they first met. She says it was love at first sight. She lived with her parents in southern Louisiana. She was hanging the wash out when he was passing by. He asked her for a drink, and the rest as they say is history.

My Gram-pa might be a looker hands down, but my Gran holds her own. She's been called a classic beauty. She's a tall silver blonde and lean woman with piercing blue eyes. She's surprisingly spry and lively for her age. My Gran's the one who put graceful in aging gracefully. She's the epitome of a Southern Belle. She never steps out the front door with a hair out of place. Her manners and charm are impeccable.

Besides their mutal beauty, my grandparents share a passion for gardening. I wasn't too keen on it, though I enjoyed reaping the benefits. As far as I can remember, since my childhood, they have always seemed to have a lot of fun together. I really loved hearing my Gran giggling and watching my Gram-pa twirl her. I was happy with my grandparents. They really loved each other. My Gran knew everything about my Gram-pa, she even knew that he was part Fairy and it didn't bother her.

From the start, they had a special relationship. My Gram-pa had never told his other wives what he was, but with my Gran he did. I'm not sure why, but I think he was tired of lying or something close to that. I do have to say that always having to hide what you are can be a lonely existence sometimes. So having a place and people you don't have to hide from, is liberating. That's what my Gran offered my Gram-pa, and that's what they offered me.

"How's Mr. Compton?" asked Gran. Her voice pulled me out of my reverie.


	2. Startling Discovery

**Startling Discovery  
**

**

* * *

**

Gran's question was her way of asking me to use my gift to check up on him. Old Mr. Jesse Compton was our only neighbor; our properties bumped together on the west side. He's a widower you see, and he doesn't have any living relatives. He's quite old now and sort of blind. Gran made sure we kept an eye on him.

"I'll see," I said, scanning in the direction of Old Mr. Compton's. Quickly, I picked up on his signature.

Did I mention that I'm a telepath? My telepathy doesn't necessarily come from my Fairy heritage. That's what my Gram-pa explained to me grow'n up. My heritage is a bit complicated, and rather fanciful if not far-fetched. But you know? If a true shifter owns a bar in Bon Temps, and a vampire owns a club in Shreveport, then it shouldn't be too difficult to wrap your mind around my story.

You see, there's a lot of people who make up the Faekind. There's the Fairy of course, dwarfs, ursiks, sprites, brownies, asrais, devas, elves, trolls, and so forth. Some Fae are beautiful, and some are monstrous. We come in all sizes and shapes. And all of us have something kind of close to telepathy called "Knowing". Our common spark allows us to talk to each other using only our minds.

But of all the Fae races, there is only one family, in one particular race of Fae that is very special. This family has a very unique and particular genetic mage marker. This unique mage gene creates a pure form of telepathy in them. This family my Gram-pa says is very very small. They're on the verge of extinction. They are the Eburone (è-bron) Elves. You see I'm what you would call a two natured Fae Changeling.

My Gram-pa thinks I've got this special gene. It is true that I can read people's thoughts. No one's mind is secure from me. I've learned that everyone has a natural screen around their minds. Some screens are easy for me to get through, like humans. Their screens might as well not even exist - it's like taking a warm knife to butter. The screen around supernatural beings is more robust and complex, but not impenetrable.

Like many things, with practice it becomes easier to do. I could get through Shifters. However, Fae minds are the most difficult for me. It required a lot of energy on my part. Even touching someone who is Fae was not enough to get me through their mental screens, like my Gram-pa and my Great Grandfather. But I've gotten better now that I'm older.

When I was younger, I was clumsy so they always knew when I was in their heads. Since I don't have much experience with different types of supernatural creatures, I didn't know what it would be like to read their minds. For example vampires.

I'm also unique, because I've also inherited my Gram-pa's Fairy genetic gifts. I can create different types of shields. I'm really good at these. My Gram-pa has taught me since I was little how to use my shields. He's also taught me how to use my Fae mage. I wasn't very good at it. I know how to create one spell. Learning how to use your Fae mage is an art that takes many many years to perfect.

When Fae mage is used on a small scale, it's called a spell. Spells are short lived and only last for short periods of time. But when you use Fae mage on a grandeur scale, and it's sustained for long periods of time, it's called a ward. Spells were a dime a dozen for my Gram-pa to create. You see, my Gram-pa was the master of wards. This was his talent.

"That's odd," I thought picking up an unusual register. When both my grandparents responded I realized I thought it out loud.

"What's odd?" asked my grandparents. What was odd was that I was picking up on something different and new. It wasn't an animal, and it wasn't human. I was picking up on a blank spot. But blank wasn't the right word. As crazy as it sounds, it was as if whoever it was, was dead but animated. I know this sounds crazy, but that's what it felt and looked like. The screen around it's mind was dense; this told me that what I was picking up on was a Supe.

"I think he might have company," I told my grandparents unsure because I didn't have a clue what I was picking up on. Sam gave off a unique signature. I'd picked up that similar pattern from Calvin Norris and Tray Dawson, as well as, other people in Bon Temps all my life. My Gram-pa told me they were Shifters. When I reached into their minds, I learned that Sam shifted into a collie, Calvin into a panther, and Tray into a wolf. Of course they didn't necessarily know I knew this, though they each suspected. Only Sam and Tray didn't know what I was, but they knew I was something 'other' than just human.

However, Calvin Norris and the others in Hot Shot knew what me and my Gram-pa were. The Hot Shot pack didn't have any nice stories about Fairies, and Calvin wasn't a real big fan. You see Hot Shot is located on a Crossroads. This is what my Gram-pa told me. It's a special place where several realms actually touch. It was considered by humans to be a magical place. Gram-pa told me that it's a super portal. There aren't many super portals in this world, which makes places like this exceptionally special.

The Crossroads are considered neutral places. Supes and even men have gathered here for centuries to perform special rituals, meetings, treaties, and so forth. No one owns this place. But the Hot Shot pack settled there and this caused a lot of problems. It eventually started the Crossroads War.

Gram-pa said almost every group of supernatural beings whose realms crossed was part of this war. This included the Fairies. Fortunately the war was short lived, but when it was over it left the Hot Shot Pack decimated. The pack was forced to sign the Crosswards Treaty. Heavy restrictions were placed on them. They were shunned not just by the supernatural community, but also by men. Gram-pa says they have struggled to keep their pack going ever since. With each generation it's gotten worse and worse.

Needless to say, the Hot Shot pack didn't have any nice stories to tell about Fairies. But like so many old stories they grow and become larger-than-life. By now the Fairies were grossly embellished barbaric infant eating villains in their stories. This has created in many of them bad feelings toward the Faekind.

But my Gram-pa has been good to the Hot Shot pack ever since he first encountered them. This was back when his son Jonah farmed our property back before the Civil War. Gram-pa knew what it was like not to be completely accepted, so he felt a sort of a kindred spirit for the Hot Shot pack—more so for the plight of their descendants. Gram-pa says that the Fae can gain a lot of insight into their own plight from the Hot Shot pack, if they were humble enough to see it.

"What are you seeing Sookie?" asked my Gram-pa, pulling me again from my reverie. Whatever the signature I was picking up right now over at Old Mr. Compton's, it wasn't Shifter and it wasn't Fae. One thing for sure it wasn't human whatever it was.

"I think he has a Supe visitor," I said calmly.

"That's odd," said Gran. "He hadn't mentioned he had any company. And who would he have visiting at this hour?" Gran looked down at her watch. That was a good question. He didn't normally have guests in the evening. Come to think about it he didn't often have day time visitors as well. About the only visitor he ever received was old Mrs. Bellefleur and those visits were far and few between. Other than her, he occasionally had a Shifter come to help out around his property, but that was it.

Suddenly, just like that, old Mr. Compton's signature disappeared. I gasped startling Gran.

"Dear Jesus," she exclaimed. "What's the matter Sookie?" Worry and anxiety laced her tone.

"He's gone. I can't find him," I desperately scanned searching for Old Mr. Compton's signature, but nothing. "I think we better call Andy to go and check. I have a bad feeling," I told Gran. She got up from her chair and went inside. Gram-pa and I followed closely behind her. I was still scanning for Old Mr. Compton.

"Something's over there, but it ain't human and it ain't Shifter or Fae," I told my Gram-pa. "I've never seen anything like this before."

"Let's take a drive there and see if he's okay," said Gram-pa calmly. I assured Gran that maybe Old Mr. Compton fell and was unconscious.

"Be careful," Gran called out to us as we stepped out the backdoor. "Andy, it's me Adele Stackhouse," I heard Gran say as the screen door closed behind me. I slid into the passenger side of Gram-pa's truck. Soon we were driving as fast as we could down Hummingbird Road that connected our drive with Old Mr. Compton's.

As we drove down the dirt road I was trying to remember the threshold a person has before it's too late to be resuscitated, but I couldn't remember. Whatever the odd signature was that I was picking up, the closer we got to Old Mr. Compton's house I could see it moving around.

"Can you read who it is?" asked Gram-pa.

"No, but its supernatural I'm sure of it," I told him. A few seconds later Gram-pa pulled into the circle drive in front of the house. We both rushed to the front door. I didn't even close the truck door.

"Mr. Compton!" called out my Gram-pa forcefully knocking on the door frame. I scanned the inside of the house. I could still pick-up the odd signature. It paused when it heard us and then resumed its movement. "Mr. Compton!" continued calling out my Gram-pa.

I peeked into the window alongside the door. That's when I saw something brush by inside the house. It was too dark. The flood lights now illuminating the front yard blinded me to what was inside. I couldn't see no matter how I strained. But I'd seen some movement; I was sure of it.

I reached in to get access to the strange register I was picking up on. Since we left our house I was studying the screen around the mind. The close proximity now helped, and I was quickly in. Whatever the person was, they had so many thoughts. It was like a pit of snakes, you couldn't tell where one began and ended. I felt a cold chill run down my spine. To have several thoughts running at once wasn't unusual, but these were dozens of thoughts going at once. I had to really concentrate on focusing in on one.

That's when I barely locked in on one thought about me and my Gram-pa. He hesitated and thought he would need to kill us too. He couldn't risk being found and having the murder traced back to the Queen. The little hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I felt adrenalin begin to course through my veins. I was going into flight or fight mode, and it wasn't flight I felt welling up inside my veins.

"Who are you?" I shouted. Aha! His name was Andre. I instinctively and without a deliberate thought pushed out with my mind. In one swift smooth forward motion, I cast my mental net and scanned deep into the house.

The telepathic force rattled the front of the house violently. The windows screamed a loud and high pitched cry. I saw Gram-pa give me a look and a raised brow. In that instant whoever was in Old Mr. Compton's vanished. I directed the tendrils of my mind in the direction that it disappeared in, searching to wrap around in a strangle hold whoever it was that caused the hair on the back of my neck to stand up. Whoever and whatever this Andre was he moved too fast, I couldn't keep up. He was gone.

"It's gone Gram-pa," I said breathlessly. I was breathing as if I had just run a marathon. Gram-pa looked at me with a smirk on his face. Lately, sometimes my essential spark would surge when I would get worked up. It had something to do with me getting close to reaching full Fae maturity. Like a boys voice that cracks when he's going through puberty, well it was kinda the same thing. My essential spark sometimes would peak and surge uncontrollably. After all it was a hormonal thing. I couldn't control my DNA any more than a pure human was able to. Believe me I looked forward to when it would be over.

"Mr. Compton!" called out my Gram-pa. He was knocking on the door and retrying the door knob. A few seconds later we both made our way to each of the windows with no success. By the time we came back to the front porch Andy Bellefleur was pulling up.

"Mr. Stackhouse, Sookie," called Andy as he stepped out of his police car.

"Andy," acknowledged my Gram-pa. "I just tried the backdoor, but nothing," explained Gram-pa as Andy approached us.

"It's not like Mr. Compton not to answer," I explained. Without saying a word Andy aimed the beam of light from his flashlight into the window alongside the door. I could see the tip of a foot around the corner on the floor. I knew immediately it wasn't good.

With a series of foot and shoulder motions Andy tried to force the front door open, but it wouldn't budge. I glanced over at Gram-pa giving him a skeptical look. A wry smile crossed his face. After a few more attempts, I decided to help Andy out. I telepathically pushed in sync with Andy ramming his shoulder into the door. This time the door opened and within seconds Andy was crouching over Old Mr. Compton's limp body. I reached for the light switch along the wall. It had already been over 20 minutes since I last picked up a signature from Old Mr. Compton's brain.

He was dead.

* * *

**GLOSSARY of Story Terms: **

**Essential Spark**– is the special mage in the blood and DNA that make up the Fae race.

**Fae or Faeries**– is a term that refers to all the races of creatures that possess the essential spark. There are over a dozen races that make up the fae/faeries.

**Fairy or Fairies**- is one race of fae that are angelic in appearance, tall beautiful, and fair.

**Magick**- is a dark magic of limited capability but deadly. It is a parasitic type of magic that kills its host and takes over the body. This dark magick animates the dead host.

**Mage** - is a magic that is the life force of living things. There are many different types of mage; each specific to one race.


	3. The Family

**The Family**

* * *

Days after we found Old Mr. Compton dead, he was buried. Almost everyone in Bon Temps attended the funeral. He was buried in the cemetery between our properties where since the civil war, almost every Compton and Stackhouse had been buried. Jonah who brought the Stackhouses to Bon Temps was my Gram-pa's son; he was buried there as well.

The talk in town was that Old Mr. Compton had fallen down the stairs and broke his neck. Gram-pa and I knew differently. Regardless of whether he broke his neck before or after, we knew Andre was the cause of it – not some fall.

Since I had specifically picked up on the word 'Queen' from Andre's mind, and since I had never seen a signature like his before, Gram-pa was pretty certain that Andre was a vampire. His suspicion was confirmed the day the Tracker's report came back. Emery, a talented Pureblood Fairy, was dispatched from the Realm of the Fae. He had a very special talent for tracking. Emery followed Andre's trail through several states. It took him some days, but the trail ended in New Orleans and directly to a nest of vampires.

In the meantime, Gram-pa gave me a crash course in Vampire 101. I learned how Glamour doesn't work on the Fae. And I learned about the system that Vampires had set-up to govern themselves. They even had their own taxation system. It was absolutely crazy. Not even the Fae had a bunch of stupid laws like this. Chances are we wouldn't pay the taxes if we did. You see the Fae are fervently independent, quiet, and peaceful. We like our privacy. We're a simple people – in a good way. That's why you'll tend to find us in small towns and rural places in this realm.

After Emery reported what he found, the question was whether to send an envoy to the Vampire Queen or not. Their message would have basically been 'stay away or die'. I felt an envoy this early on would be premature. We still didn't know the million dollar question: "why". Why would a Vampire Queen order the death of an old man?

Our Fairy family convened to discuss our next steps. After all, this was considered a family affair. You see, over the last several years, we've been disappearing and it was neither a coincidence nor an accident. In the Realm of the Fae our family tends to be in the limelight. We're kind of like the Kennedy's of the Fairies. My uncles, including Dilon and Gram-pa, are very active politically. And you see, my Great Grandfather is not only a Fairy Prince, but the Prince Regent.

Right now the situation in the Realm of the Fae is precarious. Have you ever seen that one movie called Elizabeth? It's a pretty good movie if you ever get a chance. Well, in our world the issue dividing the Fairies and even families isn't Protestantism verses Catholicism, but it's just as heated a philosophy as religion has been in this world. The issue is Changelings. My Fairy family, being composed of a good number of Changelings, is a large proponent for Changeling rights. Our beliefs make our family big targets to my Great Grandfather's enemies – our enemies. Believe me when I tell you, the last person they want to see sitting on the throne is a Brigant Fairy.

Sadly, the Fairy King, my Great Great Grandfather has grown increasingly weaker over the last several years. Though Fairies are long lived, they are not immortal like Pureblood Elves. When Fairies reach their maximum age as the King has, their essential spark, the magical thing that makes us who we are and keeps us alive, begins to fade. It makes them increasingly weaker until they die. This fact is kept hidden from other creatures. Actually there is a lot about the Fae that we simply can't speak about, much like a Vampire can't enter a home without an invitation.

The Fairy King reached his maximum age about a thousand years ago. He's actually almost 3,000 years old right now. He's very weak and unable to defend himself. Already the vultures are circling. Desperate men unfortunately sometimes resort to desperate measures. So my Great Great Grandfather has to be under constant guard. Needless to say, the discovery of a Vampire so close by has raised some concerns. There is a fear that perhaps our enemies might be manipulating the Vampires for their own devices.

So, a family meeting was called. A guard was left at our property; we didn't want Gran alone while we were gone. Gram-pa and I were the last to show up at my Great Grandfather's property here in this realm. I instantly felt the wards when we passed through them. It's hard to describe what magic feels like to me. It's like a residue; that's what it feels like on my skin and especially on my mental screen. Not all supernatural beings can feel and identify the magic of other creatures. This was one of my special talents.

Well, it actually had more to do with my mother's heritage than a talent. But I still thought it was a talent, because I was the only one in my Fairy family who had this ability. You see, Elves are born with a natural defense against the influence of magic. It has no effect on us. We can feel it, see it sometimes, and smell it always. The smell of any magic tends toward the sweet, and not always a good sweet smell, unfortunately. My noise wrinkled a bit when we crossed the threshold. Great Grandfather had his property heavily warded. There was more than Fairy magic at work around his property.

Geoffrey, my Great Grandfather's Brownie, greeted us when we came in. "Good evening Sir and Lady Aine," said Geoffrey in his usual cultured tone. He looked like a cherub, the kind you see in Renaissance paintings or Valentine's Cards. He wasn't any taller than four feet. His short golden blonde locks framed perfectly, his perfectly round face, with his perfectly rounded features, and rosy lips. He looked like a young boy with a three piece gray suit. The irony never escaped me.

"Hello Geoffrey," I chimed.

"The others are in the Great Room already," said Geoffrey.

When we entered the Great Room he wasn't kidding. The whole gang was there. Lailah was my Gram-pa's sister, and Liam, and Lana, and Landon and Brigit, my Gram-pa's half siblings were there as well. They were _"The Changelings" _in the family; the first. My Gram-pa and Aunt Lailah and my uncle, who no one ever speaks about, were the first born Changelings and my Great Grandfather's first children.

After his wife died, my Great Grandmother Enin, he eventually remarried. His second wife Elizabeth was also human. She gave him triplets, Lana, Liam, and Laird. Laird was stricken down a few weeks ago. And after the triplets she bore Brigit and then the twins Landon and Lailah.

Laird and my Gram-pa Fintan both have only had human wives. The others were married to Purebloods. They were there as well. Then of course there was my Uncle Dilon, the only Pureblood child of my Great Grandfather's.

After we all greeted each other, my Gram-pa and I caught everyone up to speed, leaving out no details. Of all the events of that evening when we discovered Old Mr. Compton, the one that everyone was fixed on was the part where the front door and windows rattled under my telepathic blasts. Needless to say, many minutes were spent on this before we got back on track with the Vampire issue

"We can't forget the fact that Laird was killed last week. That makes eight of us now stricken down," solemnly stated Uncle Liam. Though their deaths, including my dad's, were made to look like an accident, we all knew the truth. The Rònan fairies were behind it.

"I think every precaution to safeguard our own is warranted," stated Landon.

"I don't know if it's a coincidence, but we can't dismiss the fact that Sookie is near to reaching a mating age," pointed out my Aunt Brigit's mate, Aidan. He was a Pureblood.

My Aunt Lailah who's married to a Pureblood, explained to me some years ago about the Fairy Birds and the Bees. She said that females are highly valued in the Fae culture. More so she said Fairy Changeling females. Supposedly, we're twice as fertile as Pureblood females. When she said this I remember my Uncle Dugan poking his head around the corner and giving me a smile. I still remember the twinkle in his eye when he came up behind her and kissed her on her neck.

"The Vampires could have come for Sookie or Fintan without killing the human," said Uncle Dilon. He was kind'a creepy. His eyes were a golden color, and I think that's what made him look so strange. Fortunately, for my cousins the triplets, they came out beautiful. Good thing their mother had strong genes.

I've never met my Uncle Dilon's mother, Fionn my Great Grandfather's Pureblood wife. I was freakishly curious to see what she looked like. Don't get me wrong, my uncle Dilon isn't grotesque; he's average. Definitely, he was not beautiful like my Gram-pa Fintan or my Great Grandfather Niall.

Fionn and my Great Grandfather don't live together. Him and Edelene, my Great Grandfather's mistress who's a Changeling, have cohabited for the last several hundred years. I'm sure it sounds shocking to outsiders. But you gotta understand that this is how it's always been for me. I don't see Edelene or my Great Grandfather's relationship through scandalous eyes. Everyone loves Edelene. She's very kind and nurturing. Personally I've always liked her.

She's given my Great Grandfather four children, Aoidhean, Brandubh, Coinneach, and Dòmhnallan. Yeah, they have very old and traditional Fae names. I refer to them simply as "A", "B", "C", and "D" - well at least between Gram-pa and I. They were all here in my Great Grandfather's Great Room as well.

As you probably have already surmised by now, my family isn't perfect or ideal. If anything, a few tend toward the scandalous by human standards. My Great Grandfather for one, and my cousin Claude. But you know, this is my family and I love them.

The point is that Uncle Dilon gives me the creeps, but he is faithful and loyal to my Great Grandfather. He didn't quite have the same ideals as my Great Grandfather, but I sensed that he would be faithful and loyal to his siblings. Still, I saw that my Gram-pa Fintan would make a far greater Prince than Dilon ever would. Though I was biased, this belief was solely based on what I knew being a telepath and all. Currently as things stand in the land of the Fairies, Changelings have no claim to their heritage. This means that despite my Gram-pa being the firstborn, when Great Grandfather ascends to the throne, the title of Prince will go to Dilon and not my Gram-pa.

This may seem trivial, but there are many other more serious injustices that all Fairy Changelings have endured for centuries. Its these injustices that our family has made it their mission to speak out against and to change. Like the right to own property, the right to be represented in the Court Assembly, and so many other things that this page isn't long enough to list. I believe in what my family's doing; it's noble. And it was also the decent thing to do. Needless to say, it made our family a big target.

"Maybe this Vampire has nothing to do with me or any of us, maybe it's just coincidental," I suggested. The next several minutes it became clear that though Gram-pa had given me a crash course on Vampires, he left out one key piece of information. My aunts and uncles began to explain to me the effect Fairies had on Vampires. How intoxicating they found Fairy blood. That really creeped me out and frankly, it frightened me. My hands went to my neck instinctively when they told me this.

"Do you think they know about us?" I asked. "Do you think they want to drain us?" My family laughed at my gesture, but I didn't see anything funny about it. My Uncle Dugan always the kidder didn't let me live that down.

"We could just kill the New Orleans Vampires," said Claude. "That would solve the problem." I liked my cousin Claude. He was a straight shooter for sure. He wasn't one to mix words. It was hard for people to get past his prickly personality. What most people didn't know about my cousin Claude is that he was big hearted and actually quiet sensitive. At first glance you would think he thought himself above humans, but the truth is that he is much like my Great Grandfather in that he loves the human race. Especially the bearded variety if you know what I mean.

"They definitely wouldn't see it coming," said Liam.

"It would be simple. It's not as if they could retaliate," pointed out Aidan.

"On the surface it does appear they are plotting to make a move against Sookie and Fintan," pointed out Dilon. "If we attack first we'll be the better for it. At some point the Rònan fairies need to know we will not stand by while they take us down one-by-one."

"I'm not sure killing any Vampires is to anyone's advantage," I stated. "We don't even know what they want. Chances are there is no link between the Vampires and the Rònan Fairies. Why risk a fight, if it can be avoided?"

"Sookie is right," said Gram-pa. "We can't act out of anger or rush to attack without adequate intelligence."

"I agree with Fintan," said Kael, my Aunt Lana's Pureblood husband. "Sookie is in the best position to gather intelligence on the Vampires. In their arrogance they will not see her as a threat. She can see what they're after, and then we can make a better decision on how to move forward."

"My grandchild will not be sent into a pit of snakes," stated Great Grandfather matter-of-fact.

"Laird's last surviving daughter Margaret was assigned a Godmother days after Laird was killed," said Kael. "Perhaps it's time to appoint Sookie a Godmother or better yet a Guard."

My Great Aunt Margaret was about the same age as my dad would have been if he hadn't been killed. She was in her forties and married to some human. They lived in Cincinnati. She wasn't aware of her Fairy heritage, much like my dad wasn't. She's mostly human too like my dad and Aunt Linda. Needless to say, Margaret didn't know we even existed, but we knew she did. And we were look'n out for her.

"I agree, Sookie is more Fairy than Laird's child. She should get at least a Godmother," stated Claude. When I was little, Gran read to me the story of Cinderella. That's when I learned from my Gram-pa that Fairy Godmothers truly existed. They help guide the children of the Fairies in this realm. Rather, the human children with traces of the essential spark still in their DNA; these were the only ones who could receive a Fairy Godmother. The majority of these humans didn't even know they had a Fairy Godmother helping them. Chances are neither does Margaret. If she does suspect, she'll more than likely chalk it up to a Guardian Angel, and in some ways maybe a Fairy Godmother is.

Jason didn't get a Fairy Godmother when our dad died; unlike Margaret, Jason doesn't have a trace of the essential spark left in his DNA. The Fairy line in this particular branch of our family has come to an end. Jason and his children and their children would be human in every sense of the word.

"I agree, Sookie should be assigned a Guard," unanimously agreed my Uncles Aidan and Dugan. I didn't have to be a telepath to know that my entire family was in agreement. I wasn't naive, well maybe a little, but I knew my unique heritage made me very important politically in the Realm of the Fae; especially with our dealings with the Elves. No one has actually spoken these words to me, but being a telepath, I was fully aware of my own worth. I knew how important it would be to form a permanent alliance with the Elves. They were by far, more populous than the Fairies. And if a Fairy War became unavoidable, an alliance with the Elves would be most advantageous. Not only that, but unlike with Fairies, Elfin Changelings held the same rights to heritage, property, and position as a Pureblood Elf. And this wasn't a bad thing.

"Then it is done," said Great Grandfather.

All in all, after our two hour long family meeting, and impromptu family reunion, it was decided we would wait to see what the Vampire's next move would be. Also the scouts would stay put spying on the Vampires of Louisiana. Our home and property in Bon Temps would be warded. No Vampire would be stepping onto our porch, much less our yard, without an invitation. And I would be appointed a Guard. This would be interesting. The human woman I was, was bent on not being made to feel like I was being baby sat. The Fae woman I was actually felt honored and appreciative.

When we got home, Gram-pa gave me and Gran explicit instructions not to invite any Vampire through the wards, and we whole heartedly agreed. I knew one thing for sure, I didn't want to be fed off of or much less drained by any Vampire.


	4. New Friends

_(Disclaimer: The Southern Vampire series and characters are the property of Charlaine Harris.)  
_

* * *

**Chapter Four: New Friends**

About a week or two have passed since our family meeting. I've been reguarly scanning the area around our property and Old Mr. Compton's. But I never picked up on anything remotely like Andre's signature. On the other hand I did pick-up on the occasional faery. When I asked my Gram-pa about it, he said dwarves were patrolling our property. _Well, well, _that certainly had my interest peaked. I wrapped my arms around my Gram-pa. He was in his office going through his faery mail. I gingerly placed my chin on his shoulder.

"What do you want," slowly asked my Gram-pa a smile on his face.

"How do you know I want anything," I said innocently. "It is possible that I just want to be with my Gram-pa." This got a chuckle out of him.

"I'm your Gram-pa," he said patting the back of my hand. "I know these things."

"Are you suddenly telepathic?" I said turning to place my cheek on his shoulder. In my peripheral vision I could make out a few sentences in the letter he was reading. It was work stuff. Though it was evening and the end of another day here in this world, in the fae world it was still the same day it was several days ago. You see the fae world exists literally next to this realm, but time worked differently. It took seven days here, to equal one day in the fae realm.

"Call it Gram-pa's intuition," he said and I couldn't help but giggle.

"I want to meet the dwarves," I said softly and extra kindly. Gram-pa turned his head as much as he could toward his shoulder to look at me. I could tell he was going to let me meet the dwarves.

"You do," he said feigning surprise. I gave him a squeeze and a hug.

"I love you," I told him.

"Make sure your Gran is okay with them being in the house," he instructed me.

"Ok," I chimed prancing out of his office.

"Don't charm her," he said more seriously. My mouth dropped. That stung. I stopped in my tracks and turned to face him.

"I wasn't going to," I pointed out. If I were to be honest there were a lot of times when I was grow'n up that I did charm Gran into giving me my way. It was harmless really.

Charming people didn't kill brain cells or anything like that. Despite this when I did get caught…well put it this way, I had to pay the pipper a steep price. And you got it; the pipper was my Gram-pa. This was a prime example of why my dad and my step mom weren't capable of raising me. Believe me this was no reflection on their parenting skills.

You see, me being as much fae as I was, my dad and especially Michele weren't physically or mentally capable of disciplining me. Could you imagine? On the other hand, let me assure you, Gram-pa was fully capable of raising a Changeling like me. I was a good girl though, so I didn't get in trouble any more than the average child.

"If she doesn't feel comfortable with them in the house, then we can go to them," explained my Gram-pa.

"Ok," I said. I took the few steps across the hall into my grandparent's bedroom. Gran was reading. _Great,_ I thought when I went in. She was not just in her pajamas, but she had rollers in her hair. She was even under the covers to boot. I was now skeptical that she would okay company at this hour with her in the state she was in.

"Hello sweetheart," she smiled not drawing her eyes away from her book. I could tell she was finishing a paragraph. I waited patiently. I sprawled across her bed. A few moments later she put her book down on her lap.

"Have you ever met a dwarf?" I asked.

"No, I reckon I never have," she said pondering my question carefully.

"What do you think they're like?" I asked. "Do you think they're short like in the movies?"

"Well, I don't know," she said fully captivated by my questions now. "I think most fiction tends to have elements of the truth in them."

"I think they're short," I said. "I'm not sure about their disposition though."

"Well, I suppose they're as different from one another as people are," she said.

"It would be something to meet one though, don't you think," I asked.

"Yes, it would," smiled Gran.

"Wanna meet a dwarf or two?" I asked her. "There's two of them watching over the house."

"Really," exclaimed my Gran excitedly.

"Yep, they've been outside since dusk. Do you think they would like coming in for something warm to drink?"

"Well," she said her hands touching her rollers. "It would be the least we could do."

"Ok," I said quickly jumping off the bed with a big grin on my face. I pranced into my Gram-pa's office. "Gran said it would be the least we could do to invite them in for something to drink." Gram-pa smiled at me. He flicked open his cell phone and dialed.

"Taog (TOOK)," said my Gram-pa into the receiver. "Why don't you and Mòr (MORE) come in for a while?" He was quiet as he listened to whatever Taog was saying. "What sounds good, coffee or tea?" There was another short pause. "Sorry. No ale." A few short moments later Gram-pa closed his phone. "Get a pot of water started. They'll be here shortly." I straightened and with a smile on my face I went into the kitchen and put the pot on.

About the time the kettle started whistling I sensed two faery signatures at the front door. A few seconds later there was a knock. I got to the door at the same time Gram-pa did. He opened it and standing at our front door was Gimli from Lord of the Rings. Well, not actually Gimli, but close to it.

The dwarf with the shaggy red beard and crazy hair was wearing a blue Dallas Cowboys t'shirt, dark jeans, and work boots. He even had a pair of orange suspenders on. The other dwarf was clean cut with short dark hair. He was wearing a long sleeve plain black shirt and army cargo pants. They were both lean and broad chested. If they were taller with the same proportions they could easily play offensive tackle positions for the NFL. Wait. I take that back. Even at their present short height they would make formidable offensive tackles. I'm sure they could both easily block a semi truck without even break'n a sweat.

"Taog this is my granddaughter Sookie," he introduced the red head. He was clearly the boss.

"A pleas'ur ma'm," he drawled in the thickest southern accent possible. He took my hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you Taog," I smiled.

"This is Mòr," said my Gram-pa. The dark haired neatly groomed dwarf shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you ma'm," he said with a southern drawl to rival his friends.

"Nice to meet you Mòr," I smiled. "Can I get you both some coffee or tea?"

"Coffee would be good," smiled Mòr.

For the next few hours I sat next to two dwarves drinking coffee and discussing everything from football to work, to the latest movie playing at the theater. Taog (TOOK) seemed a bit gruffer in his manners, but Mòr (MORE) was surprisingly agreeable. He was a great conversationalist. I could tell he had a wide range of interests. He was my favorite. When Gran came out, roller free, and in all her Southern Belle airs, she warmed our new friends up some soup left over from dinner.

Mòr and I hit it off rather well. He worked for a large commercial construction company in Shreveport, Herveaux Construction. Mòr said it was owned and operated by a shifter named Jackson. I didn't know any shifters other than those from BonTemp. He was an engineer. Since my background was in drating, we had a lot to talk about. I'd made a new friend in Mòr.

We started to hang out regularly. If I had to pick two words to describe Mòr it would be fun and lively. He thought I've lived too sheltered a life. I'm to meet him this weekend in Shreveport. He said he had a surprise for me. Knowing I was a telepath he made me swear not to read him. Reluctantly I agreed. I hated surprises, but now that i had promised I couldn't break it. Literally.

Other than meeting the dwarves and making a new friend everything else in Bon Temp seemed to be returning back to normal. So much so that I thought a Guardian wasn't necessary anymore. But my grandfathers felt differently and there wasn't any point in arguing with them. I knew it was time for me to fold'em.

I glanced at my watch. I would soon be meeting my Guardian. Since I haven't been working after sundown I had some work to catch up on. I told Gram-pa I couldn't take time off, so we would be meeting at my studio. After college I worked for almost two years with the Easley Group in Monroe. They were a space design firm. I'd worked there as a junior designer. John Easley was the owner and my former boss. He was actually a bona fide witch. He never actually told me of course, and I never brought it up. It was really fun working with him.

Six months ago I struck out on my own. With help from my grandparents and my monthly stipend from a modest trust my mother left me, I had a small studio in downtown Bon Temp. From here I took and worked on projects in Shreveport, Monroe, Baton Rouge, and sometimes New Orleans. Believe me, I was far from becoming a millionaire.

I took enough jobs to earn a decent income. I owned my new car straight out and had enough set aside to pay the annual taxes on our property. Gram-pa told me I didn't have to do any of this. He was established well enough that money wasn't an issue. After all he's had 700 years to accumulate a modest amount of wealth. But just like I knew when to fold'em, so did Gram-pa.

As I waited for them, I was trying to organize my work space. I had slides and samples all over the place. I couldn't think anymore. I started to pick these up and take them over to my wall of cabinets. I'd picked up way more than I should have. It didn't help either that I was for a second distracted by the two faery registers quickly approaching the studio. I dropped the contents onto the floor.

"Great!" I scoffed audibly. I leaned over to gather the miss when I sensed one of the faery signatures close in on me. I figured it was my Gram-pa and my new Guardian. I was too busy picking up everything that had fallen that I didn't give the nearby register a second notice. I was set on picking up the mess I had made.

"Let me help you," said a smooth silky voice. The sound made my stomach flutter. The sensation was unexpected. I looked up feeling curious and met the most soulful pair of tawny eyes I'd ever seen. My heart suddenly was pounding like a sit of tympani drums.

"Thanks," I said. My voice caught. He smiled at me and I was instantly mesmerized. He was breathtaking. I mentally pinched myself and turned my attention to the photos. I slide them back into the folders where they belonged. Afterward I sneaked a peek and I had to smile at seeing him carefully gathering the dozens of slides that had scattered on the floor and under the table.

"Here," he said. Leaning near me he handed me the small box that once again held the slides. His fingers softly glided against mine and I felt a jolt shoot through me. My eyes widened and my breath caught. I knew my reaction didn't go unnoticed. I felt my cheeks heat up. I was completely horrified. I might as well have been drooling.

"Thank you," I smiled modestly and put the box back in the tote. I had to fight the urge to rub my hand where my skin was still tinkling the most intensely from the contact. He held his hand out to me. I stared at his waiting hand and then up at his handsome face. After what felt like minutes but was in actuality only seconds, I placed my hand in his. I took in a deep breath as his warm fingers gently closed around my hand. He helped me to my feet. My gaze locked with his and it suddenly felt hot in my studio. My forehead and under pits were getting damp.


	5. The Guardian

_(Disclaimer: The Southern Vampire series and characters are the property of Charlaine Harris.)  
_

* * *

**Chapter Five: The Guardian  
**

"Are you an artist," he asked. Feeling a bit dazed I nodded. I couldn't help but be struck by an eerie feeling that I knew him already, but I knew this wasn't possible. Ok, I liked him.

"I'm a space designer," I managed to say somewhat coherently.

"Preston," said my Gram-pa. "This is my granddaughter Sookie."

"My lady," he said bowing his head. His tone was formal and respectful. From his register I knew he was faery, but I couldn't read him. I took a harder look at him. It was really odd. I clearly sensed his register, but his mind was completely quiet. I couldn't feel anything coming from him. There was no screen…there was nothing for me to pick at, probe at…nothing.

"Preston has been selected to be your Guardian," pointed out my Gram-pa. I suddenly didn't feel so comfortable having this beautiful man as my Guardian. But I hesitated not having a real good reason to give to my Gram-pa except 'because he's hot'.

"Nice to meet you," I said instead.

"I'll leave you two to get acquainted," said my Gram-pa and suddenly I was really nervous.

"Why," I blurted on the verge of panic.

"I thought you would like to get to know Preston before the communion ceremony," pointed out my Gram-pa. _What!_

"Why do we have to commune?" I asked. "Gram-pa," I whispered sideways. "I don't know him from Adam."

"That's why I thought you would like to get acquainted before," whispered my Gram-pa. There really wasn't a point in whispering. The fae had keen senses.

"Oh," I said sheepishly. "Okay." In the fae language there isn't a word for religion. The closest concept would be communing. It was our way of joining and becoming one with nature and with one another.

I've never communed though I've always wanted to. The thing is that, it's dangerous for us to commune with nature in this realm. To be so closely bound to the earth the way that men treat it, is a big risk on our part. A lot of fae have died in this realm because of this. You see communing is like becoming one entity – one breathing organism. It's a very personal and deeply spiritual experience I've been told. The result is a heighten sense of empathy – a deep understanding of the other.

In some faery cultures, entire families commune with one another besides with nature. If done right, a part of each of them will live in the other. It's hard to explain. The conneciton can be renewed once a year only. It takes a lot of energy. You see, it leaves you in a weakened and vulnerable state. This is the second reason you can only commune with those that you trust.

"I'll see you both later then," said my Gram-pa. He shook hands with Preston and then he was gone. There was a long noticeable awkward silence.

"Well," I breathed, "might as well make yourself useful since you're here." I directed him to help me take the piles of samples over to the wall of cabinets and drawers. As he brought me everything I quickly sorted them and returned them to their designated storage space.

"So Preston, where you from," I asked in an effort to be sociable. He looked at me sarcastically. I guess it was a stupid question. Of course I knew where he came from. I just didn't know where he had come from at this moment.

"Well," he started slowly. "I was born in the fae realm. That's where I'm from." He paused for a short span that was not even really noticeable. "Right now I live in Baton Rouge."

"How do you spend your time in Baton Rouge," I asked coloring in some drawings I was working on for a presentation I had the next week in Baton Rouge.

"I work, and I have friends," he said simply. Somehow I didn't think Preston was a long winded person.

"What kind of work do you do," I asked.

"I'm a mediator," he said. That sounded interesting. "I help people come to an amicable agreement."

"What type of things do you help people negotiate?" I asked.

"Disputes, sometimes divorce, and sometimes the exchange of business," he said.

"Sounds really interesting," I said. Each minute that passed I admit I was feeling less nervous and less self conscious. I felt my core temperature normalize. I studied him closely the entire time. He wore his dark chocolate almost black hair sort of long just above his jaw line. It had body to it. It framed his face nicely.

"What type of space are you designing right now," he asked me.

"I'm working on a lobby area for an accounting firm in Baton Rouge," I explained. "You wan'a see?"

"Yes," he said enthusiastically. I showed him the before photos I took and then I showed him the drawing and samples. He was looking intently at it. I stared at him as he studied it. I couldn't help myself. My eyes followed the contours of his beautiful face. His jaw was slightly rounded on the corner and his chin dipped perfectly in the center.

He was really handsome. He truly looked like a Roman god. He didn't seem real. His lips were the ideal size. His perfectly concave nose couldn't have been better drawn by Leonard De Vinci or Michelangelo himself. _Where did this man come from?_

"What?" he asked sheepishly. If I didn't know better I would think he was suddenly self conscious. I wouldn't know for sure since I picked up absolutely nothing from him – not one emotion, not one thought. I couldn't even pick up on a screen. It was like he wasn't there, but he was.

"I can't hear you," I said. He looked at me confused.

"What!" he said louder. I started laughing and he looked at me like I'd just grown a horn on my forehead.

"No, I can hear you fine, I meant I can't hear your thoughts," I explained.

"Oh," he said. "Can you hear everyone else?"

"Yes," I pointed out feeling a bit irritated actually. I really felt uncomfortably ill at ease not knowing what was go'in on in his mind. "I don't understand. I can read everyone else."

He stood to his full length and put his hands in his pockets. "Maybe it's because I'm an elf," he said. "We're immune to the influence of another person's magic." To say I was now completely interested was an understatement. My eyes widened.

"Shut up!" I exclaimed excitedly. "I've never met an elf before. You know I'm part elf too."

"Yes, I know," he smiled. _Woe_. His voice was like warm chocolate being poured

"Oh," I said ever so eloquently.

"Please, don't let me stop you from doing what you need to," he smiled. "If there is something you would like me to do, let me know."

"Ok," I said. "I have some things to load in my car. I have to go into Monroe and drop them off." He nodded and busied himself with his assigned tasks. I pulled my eyes away from him long enough to get some work done myself. I needed to get to the job by three. It took only several minutes before I was ready. Before long we were in my car heading to Monroe.

"So why do we have to perform a communion ceremony," I asked because I knew that godmothers, which by the way could be a man or woman, would link their essential spark with their godchild. It was done with a binding spell.

"Well, unless you want me lurking around you constantly, which I don't think you would like," he said quickly glancing at me sitting in the passenger side. I had to smile. He was quite insightful. "A binding spell won't work with me being elf. Since your part elf, communing will be far more effective. It will allow us both to live our separate lives while staying connected. If I sense you're in danger I can be at your side within seconds."

"I see," I said. To be honest I could get use to him being around. He was nice to look at and quite helpful. "So will I be able to sense you as well?"

"Yes," he smiled.

"So how will you know I'm in danger? It isn't like danger is an emotion. Will you be able to read my thoughts?"

"No. Your feelings will call out to me," he said glancing at me again. "I'll only be able to sense your emotions. If I pick up emotions like anxiety, fear, anger, uncertainty, confusion, or sadness I'll come to you."

"We'll become like telempaths?" I asked.

"But just with each other," he pointed out. "After communing I'll know you better. I'll know what pattern your emotions follow. This way I won't intrude unnecessarily in your private life."

"So you think I'll be able to hear you then after the ceremony?" I asked. On some level I hoped not. It was exciting and scary at once not knowing what he was thinking. Like a roller coaster ride, when you stop at the top right before you plunge straight down.

"I don't think so, but we'll find out," he said smiling at me. I settled comfortably into my seat. We sat quietly for a while as I watched the scenery out my window wiz by.

"Are you pleased with me?" he asked. I was surprised by his question.

"Yes," I said matter of fact. He was growing on me. A peaceful silence enveloped us again. When we entered the city limits we went about running my errands and visiting the job site. The project was done except for a few details. Preston helped me hang the drapes and bring in some art pieces. It was about four when we finally headed back to Bon Temp and to my grandparents.

We were suppose to start the ceremony at five. There would be eight witnessing our communion. Communing took a lot of energy out of a person. The longer you communed the weaker you would be afterwards. My cousin Claudine explained to me that it would be a good tired feeling that I would have. And that I would probably more than likely sleep for a few days. The ceremony would have the same effect on Preston.

Considering all the current concern between the vampires and the Rònan fairies, four guards would be left to watch over us until we recovered. Preston and I would need to stay in close proximity to one another during the resting period. Afterwards he would go home and life would go on.

Precisely at five, we started the ceremony. Preston and I sat facing each other with our knees touching. We held hands and seconds later it felt like I was on some sort of dream walk. Or at least what I imagined a dream walk would be like. I found myself in the fae realm and Preston was a little child. Over the next several hours I watched and listened and felt every experience Preston had ever had. His joys, his fears, his disappointments, his achievements, even his most intimate memories. I watched his life from infancy to the moment he took my hands in his.

The same process began with me. I even saw things I didn't even remember. My breath caught in my chest….I saw my mother. I felt so much joy and love – it engulfed me. Communing had brought to light dormant memories I didn't even know I had. I was suddenly completely thankful for this experience. I gained a part of myself this evening. Since I'd only lived twenty four years, it didn't take us long to walk through my life all the way down to the moment that I took Preston's hands in mine.

I can't even find the words to describe what it felt like. Preston's memories and experiences were mine now. It felt like I'd lived his life. Saw what he saw. Felt what he felt. Likewise my memories and experiences were his now. There was a depth of empathy I'd never experienced in my entire life. Moments later I found myself sitting in front of Preston with our knees touching and holding hands. My eyes were different now. I saw him differently. We both sat quietly gazing at one another.

"How long has it been," I asked groggily to anyone who could answer.

"Almost four hours," chimed Claudine. "How do you feel?"

"Really hungry and tired," I breathed.

"Preston," asked another voice. "And you, how do you feel?"

"Hungry," he said simply. We were both helped onto our feet and quickly ushered into the kitchen where I ate as if it was my first and last meal. My stomach was a bottomless pit. Every bite was delicious. Preston and I didn't speak we were too busy eating. And then once we were done, I was too tired to talk. The last thing I remember was someone kissing me on my forehead. It was two days at least before I woke up again. And like before I ate as if it was my first and last meal. Surprisingly I felt rather spry and clear headed.

"Will you be okay," I asked Preston. He was getting ready to leave. I had very mixed feelings about it too, but I didn't say anything. I could feel him now, but it wasn't intrusive or anything. It just felt like I was sitting next to my best friend.

"Yes, I'll be fine," he said. "Will you be okay?"

"Yes, I'll be fine," I said. "Well…be safe and be careful. You won't be much use to me if you go off and get yourself in trouble with a wizard." Preston smiled widely and laughed. He knew exactly what I was talking about.

"I have you to protect now," he said with a smirk. "I'll be safe trust me. You be careful on your would be adventures with Mòr."

"Alright, well I'll see you when I see you," I said. I hugged him. My eyes closed and I breathed in his scent. He smelled of the forest first thing in the morning before the sheet of dew dried. I could hear his heart. We released each other reluctantly. And just like that he was gone.


	6. The Surprise

_(Disclaimer: The Southern Vampire series and characters are the property of Charlaine Harris.)_

**WARNING: There is some language in this chapter that may be offensive to some readers. Some mild profanity and sexually suggestive language.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Six: The Surprise**

For the third time in an hour my cell phone rang. It was Mòr (MORE) again telling me to get my rear end in the car. I was trying to lock the door to my studio. It was already dark outside. He was quite insistent that I couldn't be late. Tonight was my surprise. He said it would be my initiation to the quote, "real life". Mòr thought I've lived a pretty sheltered life up to now. He said since I ONLY had about a thousand years to live give or take a few, I had some "Living" to make up.

I was actually only a small fraction of fairy and almost three times more elf. It was quite common for 1/2 elfin Changelings to outlive Pureblood fairies. Though fairies are long lived, elves were immortal unless they chose to give it up. I wasn't a 1/2 eflin Changeling. But I was nearly 1/2 fae and 1/2 human. But I didn't waste any significant amount of time pondering this. I was busy with the life I had now in this moment. And I had dreams and plans for myself. For starters I want to visit Sooke, the town my mother lived in. I want to visit the fae realm. I want to meet my elfin relatives. I want to commune with nature - in the fae realm that is. And one day I want to get married and have a big family.

"I'm a honky-tonk superman. Ready or not, I'm back again," clamored my cell phone. "I'm a honk-tonk superman, that's who I really am," over and over again. It was Aaron Tippin's rendition of Honky-Tonk Superman. Mòr sent the ringtone to me specifically for me to set to play when he called me. I rummaged through my duffel bag looking for it.

"Al'right," I said into the receiver. Mòr was starting to get on my nerves. "Calling like you are is as useful as a pogo stick in quicksand." He laughed.

"You should have been on the road over a half hour ago," he snarled. "Your as slow as a hurd of turtles."

"Do I need to teleport? Would that make you feel better," I was a bit short with him. After all I was going as fast as I could and it didn't help that he kept calling me every couple of minutes. Unlike him I didn't get paid time off. I had a pre-design meeting in Monroe with a new client and it ran later than I had planned.

"Come on Gumbo, chill," he said teasingly. Mòr had started calling me gumbo. You see gumbo was made up of several different meats. He said this was his new name for me because I was fae gumbo. Get it? I was more than one kind of fae. I didn't mind.

"I'm in my car now," I said.

"No, you'll need to teleport. It'll take you a good hour before you get here and it'll be too late," he said.

"Well since I've never been to where I'm supposed to meet you, how is that possible?" I asked sarcastically.

"Where have you been in Shreveport?" he asked me.

"The wallpaper store on Roosevelt," I said.

"That's not too far from here," he said. "Teleport there," he instructed me. "I'll be waiting."

"Ok," I said. I tossed my duffel bag with my work clothes in the back seat. Mòr said dress to party. I wasn't sure what that meant, so I opted for a white satiny mini shift dress with large blossom outlines. The dress made my tone and strong legs appear longer than they were. With my small wallet, keys, and heels in hand I drew up the energy around me and opened a sort of funnel or tunnel in this realm. Kind of like a worm whole of sorts. And suddenly I was traveling at warp speeds.

I wasn't a Pureblood so I wasn't as skillful at teleporting like my cousin Claudine. She could teleport in 3-inch spiked heels with a full length evening gown with more grace than a trained ballerina.

Me on the other hand, I was a bit clumsy. The landing on my feet was tricky. And that was when I was wearing flat soled shoes. Forget wearing heels. I'd be Sookie road kill for sure.

Teleporting was quick and handy. But to teleport you have to know where you're going. Otherwise it would be like driving without a map or destination. It's easiest and safest to teleport places where you've been before. But since wherever my final destination was this evening, was top secret, I couldn't teleport there - I didn't know where I would be going.

Minutes later I saw Shreveport and slowed down as I approached the wallpaper place. I saw Mòr waiting for me. I couldn't help but smile. He cracked me up. I really liked Mòr - he was my buddy. A few pops later I was standing in front of him.

"Hey you," I said. He whistled loudly.

"Wow!" he exclaimed. "Nice dress."

"Thank you," I said. "You said dress to party."

"Well lets go, the doors will be opening up soon," he said taking my hand. I watched him draw up the energy around us and in a blink we were teleporting to his top secret location. Literally within seconds he slowed down and teleported us a safe distance from peering eyes.

"Mòr," I said disapprovingly. I felt a few dozen strange but not entirely new registers in my range. My heart stopped for a split second. They were vampire signatures. "We can't be here."

"Relax Gumbo," he said reassuringly.

"Relax," I said sarcastically.

"Look at me Gumbo," he said tugging at my arm. I met his gaze. "I won't let anything bad happen. You trust me?" I nodded my head. "You'll have fun, you'll see." Mòr took my hand and led us to join the serpentine line of fans wrapped around the building. In front was a big gaudy sign that read "Fangtasia."

"What about my fairy blood," I whispered. I stepped closer to Mòr until I was literally pressed against him. I was really working to calm my nerves.

"There's only one way to find out what sort of effect you'll have on the vampires," he pointed out matter-of-fact. It was true that it was only the fairies who the vampires had such a strong and crazed reaction to. With other faeries their reactions varied. Asrais made them salivate, but they didn't become like sharks on a feeding frenzy. Elves were like a good perfume or cologne - sort of like dogs to manure. They'd want to rub up against elves and lick them. As for dwarves, their fear of fire kept their urges in check. One touch and they would go up in flames - if the dwarf was humane. Otherwise they'd be slow cooked.

"I guess," I replied unsteadily.

"Relax Gumbo, are you forgetting I'm a fire Dwarf. They come near you, they'll turn to ash in less time it takes for you to blink."

"Ok," I said. As you might have surmised, a few of the memories I'd gained from Preston were about vampires. They were power hungry to various degrees. There weren't too many vampires who preferred a quiet and peaceful life. We all have something that drives us - you know motivates us. For the fae it's peace, quiet, and a simple life. For vampires it was war, carnage, and blood. I swallowed hard. Preston's memories of fighting in the Vampire and Fae War weren't something I would easily forget.

"You best calm dow'n Gumbo," Mòr cautioned me. "You're go'na surge otherwize." I looked down at him and nodded my head. I hauled in a deep breath and tried to relax. I focused on the sounds around me.

The air was electric. The sounds of all the different conversations and minds around me resembled the sound of a dozen bee hives. Everyone here was in obvious anticipation over tonight's long awaited venue. From the minds around me the Walking Dead the new vampire band sensation to hit the US were putting on a performance tonight inside this place. I'd heard about it on the radio. And a few weeks ago I saw a flier in Monroe advertising their show tonight.

This should tell you how big Walking Dead is – I even knew who they were. If you don't follow the music scene, Walking Dead took this year's Video of the Year Award at the MTV Video Music Awards and took home a Grammy Award for the best Alternative Music Album.

For weeks the vampire radio station, WKDI-101.3, had been promoting tonight's small venue. Of course it didn't hurt that Walking Dead's new album Deep Rooted released a month ago was on the Billboards #1 slot for the 4th consecutive week. It was actually pretty good. I had the CD.

"Can you imagine what my Gram-pa would say if he found out I was here," I pointed out.

"Tell me a'bout it," he grinned. "Why do ya think it was a surprize? I knew you'd give yourself away." I couldn't dispute his words.

"True," I said. It was hard for me to hide things from my Gram-pa. He knew me well. But I guess all parents have some sort of intuition when it comes to their kids. Since I haven't had any children of my own, I'm not sure what it is we do that gives us away.

"You really look purdy tonight, Gumbo," said Mòr. He was rewarded with a big smile from me. My hands ran along the smooth cool fabric of my mini shift dress. I'd pulled my golden blonde hair up into a tousled updo.

"Thank you," I said. I appreciated it because I was feeling a bit like a sore thumb. I was fairer than any in the crowd. All around me I was surrounded by a sea of black - Gothic, grunge, Addams Family, Dracula, Interview with a Vampire.

"Awesome," blurted Mòr. The doors had opened and the line was moving along at a good pace. Before I knew it, Mòr was presenting our ticket stubs to the pretty blonde vampire at the podium. She was all dolled up in stereotypical vampire regalia. I knew she was vampire not just by her register, but by her appearance. She was glowing. I'd never been so close to a vampire. I could sense the strange magic that made her vampire. I was completely transfixed on her. I studied every detail.

"Welcome to Fangtasia, gorgeous," purred the vampire. She showed me her fangs. Had it not been for me reading her, I think my essential spark would have surged from thinking I was being threatened. She leaned in closer and closed her eyes. I looked over at Mòr nervously.

"_It's now or never," _he thought at me. I watched the vampire closely and watched as her face relaxed with pleasure.

"Delicious," she said licking her lips. I pulled out of her mind when I saw the shocking things she wanted to do to me and with me.

After living through Preston's sex life during our little dream walk the other day, I still wasn't inclined...well you know. I was flattered and all, but it wasn't my cup of tea. Believe me, I would have much rather been on the receiving end of Preston's love making than on...well, you know, his side giving it—if you know what I mean.

One thing was clear, not even the several thousand years of experiences I had gained from Preston, was enough to prepare me for what this little blonde woman with the face of Alice in Wonderland was imagining.

"Right back at ya' purdy lady," said Mòr enthusiastically. The woman sneered at him. I thought it was funny personally.

"Dwarf," she hissed. "No trouble tonight." She said with a warning tone.

"Who me, never," said Mòr with an exaggerated innocence. The lovely blonde vampire let us pass, and Mòr lead us down the hall. My eyes widened. _"By the way, this is your surprise," _Mòr thought to me squeezing my hand. I stared in disbelief at the scene before me.


	7. New Experience

_(Disclaimer: The Southern Vampire series and characters are the property of Charlaine Harris.)_

**WARNING: There is some language in this chapter that may be offensive to some readers. Some mild profanity, sexually suggestive language, or grisly graphic imagery

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven: New Experience**

There were vampires everywhere and more than enough humans to go a'round. The buzzing of thoughts were really loud. I pushed them back to the background until they became a soft humming sound. You see, people's thoughts are a constant stream through my consciousness. But just because I can hear them, didn't mean I actually heard them.

Imagine walking into an electronic and appliance store. Every radio and television in every size imaginable is turned on high volume. Next, imagine every washer machine and every clothes dryer and every dishwasher and fan and water cooler and every vacuum cleaner running on high. Finally, imagine the shop now packed with people all talking, some louder than others trying to be heard over all this racket.

This was my world—a bunch of garbled mumbling of random words, images, and stray thoughts and feelings escaping everyone's screens like dozens of leaky faucets. It was all white noise to me. To really hear clearly what someone is thinking I have to concentrate on only one radio or one television or one person while the others are still blaring loudly. Once I hone in, I then have to 1) get through their screen; otherwise what I pick up is incoherent, and 2) once I get through I need to navigate within that mind depending on why I'm there to begin with. Oh—and proximity to people heightens the signal, and forget about touching. It's like water to electricity.

Fortunately, I'm able to turn the volume down on this white noise. I couldn't shut it off, but I could turn it down enough so it was only a low humming. And that's exactly what I did. I turned the noise down and finished taking in my new surroundings. Tonight was certainly full of new experiences. I'd never been to a vampire concert. I'd never been to a vampire bar. And I'd never been around vampires. They stood out clearly from the humans in the bar. Surprisingly, unlike most of the pale face humans, they were rosy in colour. Some were tall, some short and in various shades from the brunette to the blonde to the Anglo Saxon to the exotic.

I knew they were vampires because they glowed with the strange dark magick that animated them and made them what they were—vampire. Gram-pa had explained to me that the dark magick that created vampires is called vampirism. This was a magick that the fae were leery of because it could destroy our essential spark. To be exact, this magick if it came in contact with any supernatural creature's blood mage, could and would inevitably destroy their mage.

Once this dark magick killed its host, it gave them not only super human strength, dexterity, speed, and keen senses, as well as impressive regenerative powers, but it gave them the ability to cause intentional change in a person. This same dark magick in vampire blood if digested in controlled levels had similar side effects in humans. Too much and the human would die—the magick would take hold of them.

"So what do you think," whispered Mòr. I looked down at him wide eyed. "Study them and learn." I gave Mòr a knowing nod and then returned my attention to soaking in the commercial display camouflaging the truth.

The stage and all the instruments were at the far left corner of the bar. And to my immediate left was a souvenir counter. I told Mòr I wanted a t-shirt and he bought me one. It was white with black letters that said Fangtasia and red blood running down a set of fangs on the curly tail of the letter "g". What can I say? I'm a sucker for souvenirs.

To my immediate right was a sort of two tried platform. The lower section was lined with booths. The top level looked like a VIP section. In my range I picked up that there were a handful of vampires up there. The platform was too high for me to see with my eyes.

My telepathic gift gave me a sort of radar for a lack of a better word. It worked within a one mile radius. I could pick up registers – like blips. I could even tell from the blips what a person was: human, fae, shifter, and so on. Since I couldn't see what was up in the VIP section but the blips, I envisioned a long plush leather wall to wall sectional.

Next my eyes shot straight across. On the back center wall was the bar, which was manned by a very big Native American vampire in a black vest. He was fast. Between all this, café style tables were spread out. Mòr lead us to a table toward the left side of the bar and the third nearest to the stage.

"_The vampire sheriff of Area 5 owns this bar," _thought Mòr to me. I smiled at him not saying a word. I would have to log that piece of information. From my seat I observed the spectacle in front me.

I was surprised by how the humans were affected by the vampirism. I hadn't realized how strong a magick it was. Every human in the bar were completely oblivious that they were surrounded by predators. I was also astounded at how seductive vampirism was to humans. I swallowed hard, thankful for my elfin DNA. It made me immune to the effects of the dark magick. Unlike the humans, I saw the truth.

"I'm get'in us something to drink," said Mòr. I stood up quickly. There was no way I was staying here alone surrounded by so many vampires. "Hey Gumbo," said Mòr drawing my attention to him. I looked down at him. "Don't forget who you are."

"I know," I said not too convincingly I think.

"I'm serious Gumbo," he intently stared up into my eyes. "Don't forget. You got noth'in to be afraid of."

"I ain't staying here alone," I scoffed. Mòr shook his head.

"Come along then fairy princess," he said with a smirk. I ignored the sarcasm.

Without trepidation, remembering who I was, I weaved through the tables and crowds. Good thing I had experience working at a bar. I was a barmaid at Merlotte's between semesters during college. So I didn't balk at the various cat calls I was getting.

The handful of vampires we passed got a bit too close for comfort, but I simply acknowledged that if any of them tried anything I would just thrash them with a simple flick of my telepathic finger—make that my little finger.

Sooner than later we approached the bar. It was a good thing that I had a few minutes to soak in the impressive appearance of the bartender before he turned toward us. He was big and scary. Unfortunately, it seemed the bartender hadn't had enough opportunity to take me in before turning to face us. His eyes widen as he took in every detail that was me.

"What can I get you Aphrodite," droned the bartender completely ignoring Mòr. I couldn't help but reward the vampire bartender with a smile. After all, a girl couldn't ever tire of a sincere complement.

"Something sweet please," I requested. I watched him closely. He found me to be a conundrum. He felt something was different about me, but he couldn't be certain what.

"And I'll have a rum and coke," said Mòr matter-of-fact. The vampire nodded to him. This time the vamp knew exactly what Mòr was. It was odd to see these imposing creatures react to Mòr like he was a stink bug. They seemed to tread carefully around him.

"How long have you worked here," I asked the bartender in an effort to be sociable. Actually, it was a nervous twitch. I tended to become _Chatty Sally_ when I was nervous.

"Three years…why haven't we been graced by your beauty before," he asked as he mixed my drink. I saw him pull out a lemon. Mòr mumbled something guttural.

"No lemon please," I said quickly and politely before he touched my glass with it. He returned it to the canister but then he took his lemony hands and touched my glass. Mòr hissed loudly giving me goose bumps. "Can you please wipe the glass?" I chimed. The bartender gave Mòr a wry look.

"Thank you," I smiled widely. "I don't come out to Shreveport that often," I answered his question. Lemon was lethal to the fae. As for me, it made me really sick, but it wouldn't kill me unless I ingested it in large quantity. I had it once when I was little while I was at my dad's. The result was an instant case of really bad food poisoning.

They rushed me to the urgent care clinic in Bon Temp. Luckily there was a shifter nurse who recognized my true nature. She made a call and a demon doctor from Baton Rouge teleportedsome special medicines for me to take. It worked real quick, but I was in bed for a while before I was able to go and play again. Gram-pa was really up-set with my dad. To put it mildly, this incident turned Gram-pa into a protective fanatic. It drove my Gran crazy.

"That's our loss," replied the bartender. He placed the drink in front of me.

"Thank you," I said enthusiastically. I took a sip of the drink. "Wow! Its pretty good!" I complimented him.

"My pleasure Aphrodite, enjoy the concert," smiled the vampire showing a little fang. I nodded at him. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to make of the fang display. I kept getting that a lot.

"Hey Mòr," I said as we walked back to our seats. "Why do the vampires keep showing me their fangs?"

"Uhmm," he hesitated searching for the right words. "Well, there isn't a nice way to put it Gumbo."

"Just say it," I told him.

"They've got a hard-on for you," he said matter-of-fact. My mouth dropped. _Ooo! _There were two things vampires were known for: their lust for blood and shocking sanguinary sex.

"Ok, I don't think I needed to know that," I said.

"Well, I did warn you there wasn't a nice way to put it," he pointed out.

"Fair enough," I said.

As we got to our table the lights dimmed and Walking Dead took the stage. The crowd went wild. It was actually exciting. But I'll admit it was hard to concentrate with the humans so unaware they were in a sea of predators. I was suddenly relieved that vampires were out of the coffin; otherwise, these humans would have never seen another day.

Half way into the concert after nothing gruesome happened I finally relaxed and actually began to enjoy myself tremendously. The music and the performance was amazing. When the show was over, the two drinks I'd had went right through me. I really had to use the bathroom. Mòr said he would wait for me. He was distracted by some small vampire girl. She was actually cute, but I was a bit surprised Mòr was inclined toward her—you know her being vampire and all.

I navigated through the crowd alone and pass the bar toward the bathrooms. That is until a vampire blocked me. "Hey there gorgeous," he purred down at me. He was tall and thin with dark slicked back hair and a thin mustache. "Damn!" he exclaimed. He leaned into my personal space. I stiffened as he hauled in a deep breath. He took me by surprise and grabbed my arm a little too rough. "Come on, babe, let's go to my place."

"Ahmm…no thanks," I said as polite as possible.

"Come with me, I'll show you a good time," he said forcefully. He glared at me as if he was trying to drill a hole in my head.

"Thanks, but no," I bluntly said.

"You're coming with me," he said with venom in his voice. I sensed a pushing sensation around my screen. A fraction of a second later, my eyes widened. I sensed the dark magick behind the glamour. _Alright then,_ I silently said rather dryly.

I felt something primitive in me coming to the surface. This vampire was actually trying to glamour me. He planned to feed off of me and well other things I can scarcely repeat. He was a sadistic masochist. I almost threw up. His plan was to keep me glamoured for several days while he fed and had his way with me. Then when he was done, he'd drain me.

"Let go of me," I growled. The vampire's eyes widened at my intensity. My pupils dilated and I could see the pores on his nose. His fingernails were digging into my arm, but I ignored the pain and focused on the hairs on the back of my neck that began to stand.

_I was going to blast him across the room so help me god_. But before I had a chance the big intimidating bartender appeared. He stood to the right of the tall thin vampire in front of me. The bartender clamped his big hand around the vampire's arm—the one attached to the hand that was biting into my arm. The tall thin slimy vampire winced.

"You heard the lady," growled the bartender. His baritone guttural growl snapped me out of my trance. "Get on your way," he said lacing every word with a warning. The tall thin vampire yanked his arm loose and retracted his fangs and walked away.

"Thank you," I said wearily. The big bartender vampire actually winked down at me. He didn't have to do this. I'm sure the vampires in this bar could have glamoured the press and cops snooping around about the disappearance of a young woman. _Ouch! _I felt my arm burning. I looked down and inspected it. "Ouch," I blurted out loud.

The jerk actually broke my skin with his stupid nails. Suddenly I heard several guttural sounds. And saw various grotesque feeding images. _Great!_ I looked up and saw the bartender's expression. His nostrils flared as did all the vampires near me. _Shit! _

I suddenly felt like Daniel in the lion's den. I glanced over the crowd looking for Mòr. Instead, my gaze locked onto a vampire in the VIP section. That was all it took. In less time it took to blink an eye the imposing blonde vampire was standing in front of me.

* * *

**GLOSSARY of Story Terms: **

**Essential Spark**– is the special mage in the blood and DNA that make up the Fae race.

**Fae/Faeries**– is a term that refers to all the races of creatures that possess the essential spark. There are over a dozen races that make up the fae/faeries.

**Fairy/Fairies**- is one race of fae that are angelic in appearance, tall beautiful, and fair.

**Magick**- is a dark magic of limited capability but deadly. It is a parasitic type of magic that kills its host and takes over the body. This dark magick animates the dead host.

**Mage** - is a magic that is the life force of living things. There are many different types of mage each specific to one race.


	8. Living on the Edge

_(Disclaimer: The Southern Vampire series and characters are the property of Charlaine Harris.)_

**WARNING: There is some language in this chapter that may be offensive to some readers. Some mild profanity, sexually suggestive language, and graphic imagery.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Living on the Edge**

"Enough!" snarled and growled the tall blonde vampire. _Woe! _I thought. I actually jumped an inch and about peed my panty's. His performance was even scarier than the bartender's. It was also quite effective at snapping them all out of their feeding frenzy stupor.

"Sorry, Master," said the bartender lowering his eyes. The new vampire was handsome. The strange dark magick gave him a radiant appearance. He was tall, blond and blue eyed with broad shoulders. As handsome as he was, he scared me to death. He looked at my arm and then spoke.

"Come let's get you some first aide," he said. He placed his hand firmly on the small of my back. I was really sensitive there. As always it elicited a delicious electric current that flashed from my lower back and into my limbs. But before I could protest the vampire hurried me in the direction of the bathrooms. Suddenly I felt anxious. He pulled me into the hall and pass the bathrooms and through another door marked _Employees Only_.

That door opened into another hall with several doors. He opened one and rushed me into what looked like an office. He shut the door behind us. I swallowed hard. I started to feel the hairs on the back of my neck begin to stand again.

"May I," he gestured to my arm. I looked down and there were little droplets of blood forming in half crescent moons around my arm where the stupid vamp's nails had dug into me.

I looked back up at the scary vampire. He looked hungry. I wasn't sure what to do, so I went in his head. Like with the previous vampires I'd read, it was always startling when I first got in. Like jumping butt naked in a cold pond. When the shock faded I took a look around. He was waiting for me to allow him to lick my wounds. _Ooo! _

My stomach suddenly felt like I'd swallowed a canister of worms. I got that vampires were all about blood, but it was almost more than I could take. After all, I was a vegetarian. All the fae were vegetarians. Granted some of us tasted meat occasionally. But we lacked the enzymes to digest most meats properly.

I was able to digest fish and poultry with no problems. Red meat was another story. I felt a gagging reflex building. All I could see was the vampire crouching over a bloody carcass. He looked like a crazed demon sucking the blood from a man's belly. I hurriedly pulled out.

He was still looking at me expectantly. _Uhmm…_I struggled for something to say besides _'oh, I'm a Changeling you can't taste my blood', _or could I? As far as I knew, he was part of whatever his Queen was planning that involved me. Not only that, but he was vampire.

"No, it's not a good idea," I warned him. I knew that he couldn't help what he was, but I couldn't help what I was either. I couldn't possibly risk it. I didn't care that according to his head, all he needed was a sip of my blood to maintain his strength.

"I won't hurt you," he assured me. "You'll enjoy it, I promise." His voice was laced with velvet. My brow rose not just at his words but at how seductive his voice sounded. It was the dark magick that made him so alluring. I could taste it in my mouth. His magick was deeply rooted. He must be an old vampire and strong.

"I'm sure your right," I admitted. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that he could deliver on his promise ten times. After all he was the most seductive predator in all the realms. I think he misunderstood my words because he suddenly stepped uncomfortably closer to me. And I took a step back.

I was feeling sacred but not terrified. After all, I knew I was not completely helpless. I had Mòr who right now was flirting with the cute short vampire. And I had at my disposal my fae gifts. I also had Preston. The thought put a delicate smile on my face. Preston by the way was feeling completely confused at this very moment. He must think I was a nut case. The tall blonde and handsome vampire miss took my smile and closed the distance between us.

"I'm not bleeding. I'll heal fine," I said swallowing hard. He looked at me so intently you would think he was counting my eye lashes. His eyes smoldered with desire – desires of the bloody kind. Then suddenly I felt something pressing against my screen. _Again!_

"Let go of me," I said firmly and my reaction surprised him. He hesitated for a moment but then he took on that intentional expression and I felt the pressing again. And this time the hairs on the back of my neck began to stand. It probably wasn't the smartest thing for me to do, but I reacted out of instinct. With as much finesse as a heavy weight boxer landing a punch, I telepathically struck at the dark magick, punching through to the vampire's screen. He visibly winced and stumbled a few steps back clinching the sides of his head.

In a blink he was an inch from my face hissing. His fangs were extended long and sharp. I swore I saw his larynx. The hissing and snarling made me shudder in fear. Let me just say for the record that you haven't been properly scared until you have a vampire on you and ready to strike.

_Oh god! _I saw more bloody carcasses from his mind flash before me. I felt dinner wanting to come up. My self-preservation kicked in and I felt a surge coming. My eyes dilated; the white in them shrinking to barely a sliver. This was his last warning and it got his attention. He stopped the snarling and growling.

"I said let me go," I said more forcefully. It didn't have the reaction I had desired. He was completely turned on. I gulped and flinched at the bloody scene of me, naked, smeared in blood and him and me entwined like rabbits. I was a good girl. And I panicked at the graphic pornographic images. In one smooth motion I pulled up my shield condensing it into a tight ball and threw it out in two quick pulses.

The dangerous and gorgeous vampire flew through the air like a baseball. I narrowed my telepathic energy and at the exact moment I rushed it at him like a speeding train increasing the velocity he was traveling. A fraction later he crashed into the cinder wall. Like a dried and dead branch cracking in half, his skull fractured from the impact. He fell like a rag doll to the floor.

If the situation wasn't bad enough, I picked up a speeding blip in my range. Under a blink of an eye the beautiful blonde female vampire flew in. I pulled my shield around me. She slammed right into it finding herself being flung into the wall. _It wasn't me!_ Whatever velocity an object impacts my shield that's how much force is behind the ricochet.

The lovely vampire was instantly on her feet, just as gracefully as my cat Tina. I had two choices, either teleport out of here, or tear the place apart.

I opted to teleport out if necessary. A random thought flashed in my mind. I'll have to send an apology note or maybe flowers. I wasn't sure – maybe both. Crazy the things you think about when your life is flashing before your eyes.

The vampire Sheriff rose menacingly to his feet. I swallowed hard, but then I felt a sense of relief wash over me. Preston was coming. As the petite female came charging at me fangs extended and fingers looking like talons ready to rip into me, Preston popped in and like a seasoned quarterback caught the female vampire in a vice grip.

"Don't kill her!" I exclaimed worriedly. She hadn't done anything bad in my eyes. Preston looked at me. He took a double take and raised a brow. "What?" I asked softly. Even after the ceremony I was still not able to read anything from him. Except for the menagerie of emotions I felt him experiencing day in and day out.

"Nice dress," he said. And God help me, a big smile spread across my face. I felt like I was in high school all over again. Little butterfly flutters tickled my stomach. I instantly relaxed. For some strange unexplainable reason, I knew everything would be ok now.

"Thank you," I said. This was my favorite dress after all.

"Are you okay," he asked me still holding the struggling vampire in a vice grip.

"Yeah," I said. About that time Mòr came crashing through the door. Literally. The door came off its hinges. He was glowing red hot like a coal fresh out of the fire. That's about the time that the bartender appeared. _Great! _He didn't stop fast enough. Time unexpectedly slowed and I saw his long straight and beautiful raven black hair graze delicately Mòr's face. One second he was there and the next the vampire was a pile of dried ash on the floor. _Oops!_ I felt really bad even if he was stealing money from his partners.

I sensed more vampires approaching. "Mòr, the doorway," I said urgently. That's all it took and he placed his hot red glowing body in the center. I couldn't help but smirk. The registers came to a quick and sudden stop. I looked over at the Vampire Sheriff. I have to hand it to him. He was one cool cat.

"I don't have a bone to pick," I said gently. I wanted to assure him that I meant no harm.

Suddenly and to my shock the tall handsome vampire broke out in a belly ache laugh. We all looked at him in utter confusion. I think the knock on his head may have loosened a few screws short of normal. After a few seconds, Preston released the female vampire. Before she could even finish the thought, I pulled Preston into my shield. She wasn't getting her talons on him. The female hesitated remembering what happened to her only seconds ago.

She was smart. She slowly walked backwards toward her Sheriff. When she came to stand next to him she retracted her fangs. It took the tall blonde gorgeous and dangerous a few minutes to gain his composure. When he seemed to calm down I spoke.

"You scared me and I felt threatened," I explained.

"He threatened you," said Preston. _Oh, boy. _As my Gran would say 'he was as mad as a mule chewing on bumblebees!'

"I'll explain later," I whispered. I didn't want us getting into a fight with these vampires. Someone already died because I panicked over someone simply "_thinking"_ about drinking my blood. Well, and a lot of other things. I turned to look at the tall vampire. "I am sorry for the over reaction," I said.

"You owe him no apology," stated Preston. The firmness in his voice stunned me quiet. I had nothing to add. The truth of the matter was that if I really thought about it, the tall handsome vampire shouldn't have touched me, period. Anyway, I wasn't sorry for defending myself or that him and his female vampire knocked themselves around a bit. Or that Preston about broke her neck off. I did feel really sorry for Mòr accidently turning his bartender into a pile of embers.

"You told me to let you go and I didn't," said the vampire. He walked behind his desk and picked up his phone. It hadn't rung. "Send in someone to clean up Long Shadow. And bring me a blood." He hung up and stared at me for some time before looking over at Preston. "I won't harm her," he assured Preston and Mòr.

I went in his head and found he spoke the truth. If he was interested before things got too exciting, he was now fully fascinated on yours truly. He looked long and thoughtful at me. And hungry. He was thinking I must not be a Pureblood since my sweet scent and blood was not intoxicating, but sweet and deliciously enticing enough to want to rub himself all over me.

"You can relax now," he said. "Or not." I hesitated a second but I lowered my shield. I tried to put my best smile on my face. Preston and Mòr however, remained on alert. About this time, a waitress came in. She looked oddly at the door and then at the pile of ashes. She maneuvered around it and went and handed the vampire a bottle of synthetic blood before she left. I was freakishly fixed on him as he gulped down the contents. When he finished he wiped his mouth. His teeth were stained red. It was quite unpleasant.

"Do I disgust you," asked the vampire. I was stunned by his question. I hadn't realized my expression had betrayed me. I lied a little and nodded my head, No. He didn't disgust me, what he WAS however, did. "You owe me for my bartender," he said matter-of-fact. _Ugh?_ "It was an accident, but none the less, you owe me for his life."

"But he was already dead," I said blankly before I could bite my tongue. Something about what I said struck a funny bone, because he let out a laugh.

"His Maker will demand recompense," he said.

"Well, I think we're even," I said sorely. "He was stealing from you. If you check your books over, you'll see he's already skinned you for over $30,000. I think that's payment enough." Maybe that wasn't such a good thing to bring up. I really needed to stop shooting at the waist and asking questions later. This really wasn't like me.

"How do you know this," he demanded.

"What does it matter vampire," stated Preston with a calm and regal tone I'd never heard before. "We'll contact you. If the payment of information is inequitable, we'll negotiate a fair price." The vampire looked thoughtful for several seconds before he spoke.

"Very well," he said standing to his impressive height. He looked everything the warrior and killer that he was.

"We'll be going now," I said and I placed my hand in Preston's. I laced my delicate fingers between his. And I stepped as closely as I could. My actions did not go unnoticed by the handsome and scary vampire. I wanted to leave quickly. I didn't care where we went I just wanted to get out of there.

If you were to ask me about tonight, I'd have to say, 'I've had enough "living on the edge" for one night'. I suddenly found myself questioning Mòr's bright idea in bringing me here. And then without a word and to my everlasting relief, Preston drew up the energy around us and less than a second later all three of us teleported out.

But not before I heard the vampire grumble, "Damn fairies."


	9. A Quiet Moment

_(Disclaimer: The Southern Vampire series and characters are the property of Charlaine Harris.)_

* * *

**A Quiet Moment**

We left Mòr at his truck outside Fangtasia and Preston and I teleported to my studio. The air and energy brushing past and over me was refreshing. I felt freedom in the sweet air outside. Every muscle relaxed exponentially with every mile that we put between us and the vampires.

I hadn't realized how late it was until we got to my work studio and I was finally sitting down. The adrenaline rush from my encounter with the vampires had started to fade_._ Preston and I squeezed into the bathroom in my work studio. I sat on the hard seat and watched him through tired eyes wet a small hand towel.

I knew that the bathroom was small but with us both in it, it sure was cramped. I've never shared this bathroom before. No one but me had ever been in this part of my work studio. I always met clients' at the project site, so Preston was the first. And he made it look really nice. My eyes trailed his figure as he bent down on one knee in front of me. He brushed against my bare legs and I felt life between my thighs. I squeezed my knees together and sat up straighter.

Preston just smiled at me. Before the communion ceremony, from the very small time we had together, I liked him. He was beautiful and he was kind. But he could have left and I may have thought of him randomly but that would have been it. After the ceremony something changed. I knew him. I mean I truly and deeply knew him. You know, in that way when you know someone that the knowledge of them actually alters you. They become part of you. You worry about them. You think about them often. You want them happy. Their memory brings a smile to your face. It's like being in a world of strangers and in walks your closest and dearest friend. This was how it was for me now. And when he was gone something felt missing.

"Preston," I whispered. He had started to wipe the dried blood that had run down my arm and into my hand. I noticed some of the blood had gotten on my dress. I wasn't sure if it would come out or not.

"Yes," he said working on my palm slowly and delicately. You would think my hand were a flower pedal.

"Thank you," I said. "For coming tonight." He looked up and our gazes locked. His warm eyes had an unspoken truth about them. They were clear and had a depth to them. It was maybe his soul that I saw. Whatever it was, he had eyes that when you saw into them you felt like they were meant for you. Silly isn't it? They were safe and they were life.

"You don't need to thank me," he said softly. "I promised to protect you and I always will."

"I know, but thank you," I said sincerely.

We resumed our silence again. I could hear him breathing, deeply and slowly like when a person is calm and relaxed and lost in thought. Preston's sounds relaxed me and yet I felt a new energy building under my skin. Like an itch I couldn't scratch. It didn't make sense. But I guess getting on a roller coaster, into those itty bitty carts interconnected, and being hurled through the air at high speeds, at those heights, and moving in ways that defy gravity simply for the fear and thrill didn't make much sense either.

I quietly studied him as he finished with my hand. He was focused and unhurried. If I thought about it, everything about Preston was unhurried. But I guess when you have forever there isn't any rush in what you do. I had to smile. I was enjoying the close contact. He moved attentively up the inside of my wrist. I breathed deeply feeling mesmerized by the motion. From there he leisurely began to trail up my arm. It tingled. A little giggle slipped through my lips. Preston smiled.

"You look very pretty tonight," he said never taking his eyes off his task. A bright light turned on inside me. I adjusted my posture. "I'm not surprised the evening turned out the way it did. An orchid among weeds is hard to resist."

"Thanks, that's very nice of you," I smiled. He rose to his full length and rinsed the towel. "I guess I did stand out like a sore thumb." He huffed disagreeing about the sore thumb part.

"Do I need to show you how to play nicely with the vampires," he said teasingly.

"Perhaps," I said. "But tonight wasn't my fault," I insisted. "It started with a stupid vampire wanting to glamour me."

"He probably wanted to feed off you," he said pointing out what I already knew.

"Yeah, and a whole lot more, but then a vampire came to help," I explained. "But then that one wanted to feed off me too." Preston knelt in front of me again enjoying my retelling. He started gently inspecting me like a mother looking over her infant child. I really didn't mind. Preston was a sight for sore eyes. And I liked the attention.

"Then another vampire came to help," I continued. "But then that one took me in his office and tried to glamour me also." Preston mumbled something incoherently when he found the half crescent bloody wounds on my arm.

"It all happened so quickly," I said truthfully. "It really wasn't like I had much time to think through a good plan of action." Or for that matter come up with some sort of strategy. I was just stumbling through it.

"How did you manage to get the vampire off you?" he asked and I gave him a detailed breakdown, which he was immensely impressed with. I'll need to emphasis this part of the story when I retell it to my Gram-pa.

"He shouldn't have touched you," said Preston soberly. He was feeling a mixture between anger and irritation. I figured it was at the vampire and not at me. "You do realize that if you planned on keeping your adventures tonight secret," he said. "It won't be possible now."

"I sort of figured that one out already," I admitted. "I know I'll hear about it."

"The Prince didn't want you around the vampires," Preston pointed out. "That's what the scouts were for."

"I know," I sighed. After a short pause I said, "I did learn a lot tonight about them though. Maybe nothing about the Queen that is, but a lot about them in general."

"Be careful," he said. "As much as you may occasionally enjoy their company, you can't forget what they are. No matter everything else, their vampire first."

"You don't have to worry about that," I huffed. "I've had enough vampires for a life time, thank you."

"There," he said tossing the towel in the sink. He took the medicinal balm I had that was made of a plant extract that grows in the fae world. I kept it around for emergencies. I'd burned myself a few times on iron at the architectural salvage store.

Preston pulled up some balm with his finger and gently applied it to the cuts on my arm. The sensation of his fingers dabbing rhythmically on my bare skin was a very yummy feeling. I started wondering as I watched him if maybe he ever thought about me. You know, in that way. The way that the vampire did, except for the blood and the scary stuff. Not that I was interested. I was just curious. I couldn't help but wonder. How does a person even know, if you can't read someone's mind, if someone likes you—you know in that way?

"It should be healed by morning," he said absently and completely oblivious, thank God, to my train of thought. All alone in my small work studio bathroom Preston made one final inspection of my limbs. I pressed my knees together again when his hand brushed my thigh accidently. I drew in a quick breath.

Preston smiled at my action, but continued to inspect for any missed blood or cuts. I was too embarrassed to look at him for a few seconds. Once I felt composed again I raised my eyes to watch him again. He looked everything like a Prince should. Regal and beautiful. He replaced the small cap on the balm and placed it back in its place.

"What," he asked uneasily. I wondered why it made him nervous when I watched him? I'm sure women and men alike stared at him all the time.

"Nothing," I said softly. He rinsed the small towel and carefully draped it over the edge of the tiny sink. "I do have to say," I said, "that I can see the whole 'living on the edge' and tasting 'living' like Mòr says, but I think tonight was a bit more edge than I cared for," I admitted. Preston chuckled.

"Well," he said turning his full attention to me again. _Wow! _Even at this late hour he was still so handsome. "I think you've had enough adventures for one night."

"I agree," I confessed. "I think I'll stick to Bon Temp for a while." Truth is that after tonight I sure could use a lot of the quiet life. I'd never been in a fight before. And for my first fight to have been with vampires, it seemed unbelievable and insane.

"It's late," said Preston. "Let me take you home."

"Ok," I said. Preston stood and put his arms under me lifting me as if I were as light as a feather. My arms went around his neck automatically. He smiled and gave me a wink. My stomach filled with tangerine flavored pop rock candy snapping, and bouncing, and dancing about excitedly.

"Ready," he asked. I nodded too hesitant to make any sound. "Shall I drive you or teleport you?"

"I want to go home," I breathed too distracted by the pop rock candy in my stomach.

"Hold tight," he said. He drew me closer and more securely against his broad chest, one hand against my bare leg and his other arm wrapped around my back. It felt more than nice. The energy around us swirled up in a familiar pattern and seconds later we were in my grandparent's house.

Preston never once judged me with an expression, a word, or feeling. He could have scolded me or told me how crazy I had been, but he never did. Maybe it was because of his experiences. He'd had a lot of situations like tonight when things took a sudden and unexpected turn for the bad. I wasn't sure why these things happened to us? It wasn't like I went into the vampire bar tonight looking for trouble.

Once Preston brought me home and I was safely tucked under my sheets, sleep took me quickly. I dreamed of Preston for the first time. I also dreamt of the beautiful female vampire from Fangtasia. She wanted Preston. And not just for his blood. I decided that I probably didn't like her. Crazy how strongly a person can feel over a stupid dream. She was probably a really nice vampire lady. No. I take that back. _Stupid vampire. _

I woke up feeling irritable. I wondered if I was going to start my period. Or maybe it was the long night or the drinks I had at the concert the night before. I did feel something close to a headache. I pushed aside the sour feelings and took a nice long relaxing shower. It seemed to help. Once I put myself together I joined Gran in the kitchen. Gram-pa was in the fae realm and wouldn't be back for another week. Chances were that they've probably already heard about last night.

Gran had a fresh pot of coffee ready when I came into the kitchen. It was already eleven in the morning. I had cleared my scheduled today since I had planned on staying out late the night before. Good thing I did.

"Sam called a few times looking for you," said Gran. "He said if you could give him a call."

"I hope everything is ok," I said wondering if I had mentioned causally to Sam that I would be taking today off. Once in a while when he was in a jam he would ask if I didn't mind coming in and helping with a shift here and there. Maybe that's what he wanted. I finished my coffee and then made my way over to the phone to call him.

"Sookie?" asked the man's voice on the phone. It was Sam.

"Hi Sam," I said cheerfully. "Gran said you were looking for me."

"Chèr, we need to talk," he said ominously. "Can you stop by the bar?"

"Sure," I said hesitantly. I wondered what could be so important that he couldn't tell me over the phone. "What about I come down in an hour?"

"That'll be great," said Sam. "I'll see you then."

"Ok, bye," I said and hung up. I glanced out the window and saw my car. I smiled at seeing it outside. Preston must have brought after he left me. I made a mental note to remember to thank him when I saw him next. Merlotte's was a good 45 minute drive, so I slipped on my flip flops and I was really glad I had gotten a pedicure a few days ago.

A few minutes later I jumped in my car and drove to Merlotte's making a few calls to check on some special order items I had placed for a client's project. I wrapped up my last call just as I pulled into Merlotte's parking lot. From the look of it, they were in the middle of the lunch rush. Once I got in I made a beeline to Sam's office waving to familiar faces on my way in. I spotted Jason sitting with his work buddies. I made a note to swing by and say hi.

"Hi Sam," I chimed when I entered his office.

"Hey Sookie," said Sam. He rose and gave me a long hug. Sam wasn't a quick hugger. He tended to linger when he hugged me. "It's good to see you."

"What's up," I smiled taking the chair next to his desk.

"I'm glad you could make it in," he said closing his office door. I found this odd and I felt uneasy. What could he possibly have to say to me? I debated whether to read him or not.

"A vampire came in last night," said Sam jumping right in. This was not what I would have guessed was the reason he asked me to come in for. Unfortunately Sam had my full attention and not in a good way. After last night, the last thing I wanted to have to deal with was more vampires.

.  


* * *

_**A/N:** I've relabeled the chapters in the drop down menu. Hope it doesn't confuse things. I'm doing it to help keep me organized. My chapter numbers are not aligning with the numbering since I included a prologue. Thank you for reading and reviewing._


	10. Knowledge is Power

**Knowledge is Power  
**

* * *

"Wow," I said in response to Sam's announcement. I tried not very successfully to feign surprise.

"Well," hesitated Sam. I guess my reaction left a lot to be desired. "No one actually noticed until he ordered a blood. When Arlene met him she about peed her pants."

"I wish I'd been there to see that," I said. I also couldn't help wonder how differently last night would have been, if I had been in Merlotte's instead of Fangtasia. "What did he look like," I asked.

"I don't like him," said Sam.

"Why?" I asked. Sam liked everyone so I was a bit surprised by his comment.

"I don't trust him. The girls told me he was asking after you. Supposedly he told Arlene that you two knew each other," said Sam. I was taken aback by this detail. Prior to last night I had never met a vampire before, and believe me, I would have known it.

"That's weird," I said. "I don't know any vampires." I flipped through my catalogue of memories. My thoughts went back to the night Gram-pa and I found Old Mr. Compton.

"I figured that much," said Sam. "Arlene told him to go meet the sun." My eyes widened. I knew Arlene never held back the truth, but I was impressed that she would be so ballsie with a vampire. Or maybe just plain stupid. I shuddered remembering my own experience with the vampires last night, and decided that Arlene was an idiot. Good thing Sam was a shifter in case things had turned out bad for Arlene with that vampire.

"She's crazy," I said.

"I don't trust this vampire," said Sam. "Be careful Sookie."

"I will Sam," I assured him. "Let me know if he comes in again."

"Them vampires are trouble, Sookie," said Sam. "I don't think you should do anything extreme. I wouldn't want you gett'in yourself in a heap of trouble."

"Believe me Sam," I said. "I get that I need to be cautious when it comes to vampires."

"I'm glad to hear it," said Sam. I could tell that the appearance of this mystery vampire had really rattled Sam.

"Just make sure you let me know if he comes around again, alright," I asked.

"Sure thing," said Sam. "Just be careful, promise me chèr."

"I promise Sam," I smiled. "I'll see you." I leaned in toward Sam and in an undertone, I whispered in the fae language, _'All is right'. _And I gave Sam a fairy kiss on his cheek. He relaxed under my touch and was instantly filled with happy feelings and thoughts. I walked out of his office and went over to see my brother.

It wasn't a habit of mine to give fairy kisses, but I've been known from time-to-time to dispense them. Fairy kisses were harmless. It was a simple fae enchantment. I've given Gran fairy kisses before. When she was worried about something and couldn't shake it off, I'd give her a fairy kiss. It helped calm her heart and mind. If the person didn't fight it, it would help clear their mind.

"Hey Jason," I chimed smiling and waving to his work buddies.

"Hey Sookie," replied Jason. "I heard you went to a vampire bar last night."

"Yup," I said. How the heck did he know? News sure traveled fast in a small town.

"A guy at work said he saw you there last night," said Jason. _Figures._

"I went to see Walking Dead," I answered.

"Isn't that a vampire band," asked Rene. He was Arlene's husband. I'd always noticed something was a bit off about Rene's mind, but I'd never given it much thought.

"Yeah," I smiled. "The band was great. A friend invited me." I shared a few details and answered a few questions. Of course I made sure to leave out my near death experience with the vampires. A few times I couldn't help but glance awkwardly at Rene. I was picking up some weird signals from him.

"Did you hear there was a vampire here last night," asked Jason. His voice pulled my attention away from Rene.

"I heard about it today," I smiled. I leaned in and spoke to my brother. "Make sure you come by and see Gran. Gram-pa is out of town visiting his brother." Of course the brother part wasn't true, but he was out of town. Way out of town.

"Sure thing," said Jason. I smiled and waved and made my way out of Merlotte's. For the rest of the day my thoughts were filled with Merlotte's mystery vampire. I had no doubt it was Andre.

That night my dreams were filled of strange things. I dreamt that I was part machine and part human. It was odd. I turned over to my other side. I was just conscious enough as I turned over to pick up on the vampire register over at the Compton place. I sat up instantly. It was vampire. My heart was pounding like a set of wild war drums. A rush of adrenalin pumped through my veins. Within seconds Preston was standing in my room.

"Are you ok," he asked. From the moonlight coming in from my window, I could see Preston had been sleeping. He wore his draw string pants low…real low on his hips. _Why did he have to come in my room dressed like this? _He had no shirt on. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"No," I said working really hard to keep my eyes above his neck. It was hard. He was really…really. _Stop, Sookie. _I brought my eyes back up to his face. Once shortly after the communion ceremony I had a bad dream, which of course Preston didn't know, and he was pulled from his sleep and into my room. I thought it was kind of funny. Anyhow, I would be lying if I said I didn't like him popping in unexpectedly.

I leaped out of bed in his direction. Preston hauled in a breath, which didn't go past my notice. I leaned over and slipped on my leather ballerina slippers. I looked over my shoulder to see him standing there watching me. I couldn't help but smile. "There's a vampire at the Compton property," I explained. I stood up and grabbed my gray gossamer scarf Claudine got me for my birthday last year, and wrapped it around my neck. It weighed nothing and was virtually see through.

"How many," he asked. I turned to face him completely and couldn't help but drink every inch of the Roman God that he was standing in my bedroom. I swallowed hard averting my eyes. _I'm a good girl. I'm a good girl. _I repeated my mantra sneaking a few peeks at his flat and shapely stomach. _Wow!_ The way his muscles wrapped just above his hip bones leading down was really....mouthwatering. _I'm a good girl. I'm a good girl. _I focused on scanning the Compton property to be sure on what I was picking up. This helped distract me better than my mantra.

"Come on," I chimed stepping quickly down the steps. I turned on the ball of my feet when we hit the bottom. The palm of my hand came up and I gestured for him to stop. And he stopped all right. His bare chest pressed against my palm. It was smooth and lovely_. _A zing, zip, vim feeling welled up inside me. My eyes widened. "Ughm…wait." I croaked not very lady like as I quickly pulled my hand away. It felt like flames had licked my palm. I didn't wait to see his reaction.

I turned and inhaled silently. It didn't seem like a good idea for Preston to be coming over so late half naked. Quietly I went into my grandparent's room. As light footed as I was capable, I floated across my grandparent's room and went into their walk-in closet. Gran was sound asleep. She was in RIM, I could tell by her register. I reached for one of my Gram-pa's t-shirts. Him and Preston were about the same size. Then as quietly as I came in, I slipped out and met Preston in the living room.

"Here put this on," I whispered handing him the shirt. He looked at it for a second and then slipped it on. And yes. God help me, there was enough natural light. And yes, I watched him raise his arms over his head. And yes it was mouth watering and breathtaking. I would do it again. We stepped outside. In the direct moonlight Preston stopped in his tracks.

"What," I asked. He looked down at the t-shirt, which by the way fit him perfectly. It said _'World's Best Gram-pa'_. Is it gross to be drooling at a man wearing your Gram-pa's t-shirt? I met Preston's gaze and smiled. It was funny. Though he was old enough to be a grandfather ten times over, he didn't look one year older than me. I giggled covering my laugh with my hand. Preston's expression turned playful. "No!" I squealed running out of his reach. He came up easily behind me and my feet lifted off the ground. I squirmed like a water filled balloon under his fingers.

"Ok….ok," I said breathlessly. He'd turned me around effortlessly. Carefully he placed me on my feet. My legs betrayed me slightly. I swayed stepping toward him. He smiled at me gently. I let out a soft nervous chuckle. As lady like as I could I lowered the hem of my pink racer-back nightie. I gained enough composure and turned to head in the direction of the woods toward the Compton property.

"Where are we going," asked Preston. I came to a full stop.

"To the Compton house," I pointed out.

"How many vampires are there," he asked.

"Only one," I said.

"So what's your plan," he asked. A teasing smile spread across his beautiful face. That was a good question. I hadn't really thought it through. I was curious and Preston was here, as were two other fae signatures in our woods. It seemed harmless.

"I want a closer look," I said.

"Just a look," he asked raising his brow. It was true I just wanted a closer look. I gently bit my lower lip. I really just wanted to see who was behind the register I was picking up. "Come on," breathed Preston. He succumbed to my wish. He reached out the short distance between us and took my arm gently. I gave no resistance as he pulled me closer to him. Seconds later we were teleporting through our woods toward the Compton house. But just when we got there Preston slowed to a crawl. We hovered, and I had front row seats to the vampire.

He was alone and he was hammering away doing some carpentry work, which was odd. For some reason after my first experience with vampires, I didn't imagine them being domestic. Or doing human sort of stuff—well at least things you normally connected with humans. I was curious if this was Andre. If it was he was handsome and very distinguished. He didn't look as young as the vampires I met last night. This vampire had short hair styled very old fashion. If he had the right clothes and was cleaned up he would look like someone out of a Jane Austin book. He had real side burns and everything. His brow was strong and his jaw was hard. His hair was dark and tousled from working.

"Can you read him from here," whispered Preston.

"I don't know," I said. I had never tried or rather I'd never had the opportunity….well actually never had a need. "I'll try." With those words I pushed my telepathy through the space Preston and I occupied, and into the space the vampire and everything else was in. It wasn't as hard as I had imagined it would be.

Moments later I felt the sudden cold shock of the vampire mind. It was like having a bowl of ice cold water poured over your head. I waited a few moments for the shock to fade before I gently pressed forward. Soon I found he was no different from the other vampires. But this time I was experienced enough to stay leery of all feeding images. He was planning where he would feed tonight, so I turned real quickly and focused on another stream of unconscious thought. It didn't take me long to see that this vampire was definitely fascinating.

I think I was seeing his human life. He had children and a wife and parents. I would have never seen him for more than just a vampire, but seeing who and what he was….it somehow changed things. I wasn't foolish enough to think he was human or could be human again. I just didn't think they could yearn for their former life like this. Something about this felt tragic.

"Are we done?" asked Preston. His sound drew my attention away from the vampire. I sensed Preston was bored. I'm sure it wasn't very interesting spying on a vampire doing handyman work.

"Sure," I said. Seconds later we were standing off to the side where Mòr and Taog were stationed in our woods.

"Hey Mòr," I chimed stepping into his line of sight. It was always considered bad manners to teleport directly in front of someone. That's why you always teleported several yards away.

"Howdy Gumbo," said Mòr. He glanced over to Preston and got an odd look on his face. "Hey there Gram-pa," chuckled Mòr. Preston ran his hands down the front of his shirt giving Mòr a playful smile.

"Preston, Sookie," said Taog.

"So what's new," smiled Mòr. "Checking out your new neighbor?"

"Yeah," I said.

"What do you know about the new vampire," asked Preston.

"He showed up last night after midnight," started Taog. "We kept a close eye on that one. George and I picked up his scent at the threshold in several places." The threshold was where the wards started and ended around our property.

"He's been quiet tonight," said Mòr. "Just been work'n on that house."

"He come on out a few times to check the wards out," said Taog. "He smells us around."

"Good," said Preston firmly. I couldn't help but smirk. I knew he wasn't too keen on a vampire moving in next door. I don't think any of us were.

"Don't worry Gumbo," said Mòr reassuringly. "We'll all be keeping a close eye over there."

"Thanks Mòr," I smiled. My thoughts went back to the images of the vampire repairing dry wall and doing carpentry. Could this same person be here to hurt me?

I wanted to believe that the vampire in Old Mr. Compton's house was here, because he bought the house wanting to live a quiet rural life. It seemed to me that it was sheer paranoia to quickly assume that he was here for the worst simply because of what he was. So, I figured, a vampire kills our closest neighbor and then a few months later a vampire moves in—big deal. Right? I felt a squeezing in my chest. Preston took my hand in his and gently assured me. I forced myself to smile and to believe that everything would be okay. After all it was possible that it was all nothing. And then again, maybe it wasn't all coincidental.

The best plan maybe was to just wait. But I couldn't shake the feeling of my lungs filling with molasses. The thought of waiting helplessly was not appealing. I squeezed my hold on Preston's hand. There just seemed to be so much that was uncertain. And I hated it. I wish everything could go back to the way it was before. Before the vampires. When life was simple and I was happy. When the only thoughts occupying my mind were of summer, of reaching full fae maturity, and of seeing the fae realm.

Preston took my hand that was in his and raised it to his lips. My eyes locked on the motion. He kissed the back of my hand and it caught in the back of my throat. It was so unexpected. I felt his warm lips all the way from my hand to the inside my heart. I met his beautiful tawny eyes and I couldn't help but smile. He was so worried for me. Not worried about the vampires, but concerned over my feelings. My eyes skimmed over the _World's Greatest Gram-pa _across his chest. It brought a smile to my face. And somehow between the gesture and him wearing that shirt, warmed my heart.

There was something reassuring about Preston's presence that bolstered my resolve. I didn't want to make myself a slave by indecision and fear. And I didn't want to let the unknown drive me to hiding from nightfall. I knew somehow I had to get close to this vampire. I needed to talk to him, to be near him, so I could really read him. Nothing else would be certain until I did this. I didn't want to live, even momentarily, looking over my shoulder. I was going to read this vampire. This was the only way to get to the truth.

After all Gram-pa always says knowledge is power.


	11. Dead Serious

**Dead Serious**

* * *

I didn't have to wait long to figure out a plan on getting close to the vampire next door. Several days later he called asking for a consultation on restoring his home. Of course I didn't know it was the vampire until he told me his name and address. Bill Compton. His first name wasn't too impressive, but he sure got my attention with his last name. The appointment was scheduled for this evening well after sundown.

I would have made it closer to dusk, but I had a late appointment in Shreveport with someone's assistant. The guy's name was Bobby. He was the Executive Assistant for some businessman. Apparently his boss needed a crash pad, so he bought a high rise apartment building in downtown Shreveport. _Go figure._ From the sound of what Bobby said over the phone, it would be an extensive project. It included both the lobby area and supposedly the top level, which had already been converted into a penthouse.

It was just after dusk when I pulled up across the street from the building. As soon as it was safe I crossed the street with my shoulder bag case. Through the glass I saw a young man in a suit waiting. I figured this was Bobby.

"Hi," I extended my hand. "I'm Sookie Stackhouse, you must be Bobby."

"Good evening Ms. Stackhouse," he said politely. "I thought we could get started down here and then make our way up to the penthouse. My employer should arrive by then."

"Ok," I smiled. "What exactly does your boss have in mind?"

"Actually, Ms. Stackhouse, you came highly recommended. The job is yours," he said matter-of-fact.

"Wow," was as about as eloquent as I could come up with. "I'm flattered."

"I thought you would want to take a look at the space and do your preliminary thing," he said dismissing me. He walked over to the reception counter and was intent on whatever his Blackberry was telling him. I guess that was my queue. I pulled out a few things from my bag and began to "do my thing". It was a good space. From my conversation on the phone Bobby's boss wanted to appeal to an upper end clientele. In it's current state, that might be difficult. It was perhaps a bit out dated, but it had good bones. It was about a good half hour and plenty of measurements and photographs later before I was done.

"Can we see the penthouse now," I asked.

"Yes, of course," said Bobby. He led me to the elevator and up we went. It was a quiet trip up to the 14th floor - at least out loud it was. The elevator looked like something you would see in some military compound. It was very…..utilitarian. It was ugly from a design point of view. My eyes settled awkwardly at the numbers lighting up as we passed each floor. 9….10…11…12.…I was surprised that we never once stopped at any of the floors. The elevator dinged when we reached the 14th floor. It opened into a hallway which led to another door. One thing was for sure, the construction had just been finished. There was still both drywall dust and saw dust everywhere. Even the counters were still covered in their protective brown wrapping as were the fronts of the glass cabinet doors.

"Wow," I gawked at the spectacular views. There was literally wall to wall glass. My eyes followed Bobby as he opened one of the wall length glass panels. The whole thing swung open onto what looked like a wrap around deck. This place was amazing. It must have cost a big wad of cash to get this place redone. It was spectacular. Anyone would be lucky to live in a place like this. I could see all of downtown from the patio.

"Do you like," asked Bobby with a smirk on his face.

"This place is amazing," I agreed. "May I?" Bobby nodded for me to go ahead and take a look around. As awesome as this big and wide expanse of space was, it would be a challenge to make it feel warm. I sure hoped that Bobby's boss didn't want to go for a stereotypical bachelor pad. I had to gag. There was so much that could be done with this space if a person was just open to it. I dreamily wondered what this place looked like during the day. To be up here in the clouds—in the sky…wow. As a sky fairy I can't even begin to explain how wonderful that tasted.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up yanking me out of my dream state. It was vampire. My eyes darted in every direction. I took long steps into the main area where I left Bobby. The register was approaching fast.

"We need to go—now," I said firmly to Bobby. He looked at me like I'd just grown a horn on my forehead. What was it about that expression? _Geesh._ It seemed I was getting this a lot lately.

"My employer called," he said matter-of-fact. "He'll be here in a minute. We should wait."

"I can't," I blurted heading toward the door. But the signal was right on the other side. I stepped back several paces. Maybe I could…my thoughts trailed off as the door opened. And standing in my way was the tall blonde and dangerous Vampire Sheriff. My eyes widened. I heard a thump as my bag hit the floor. I backed off slowly the way someone backs away from a predator.

"Hello Miss Stackhouse," he smiled with a come-hither look all over his face. "You look positively lovely tonight." His eyes traveled the full length of my body. I suddenly wished I had worn pants. I fidgeted uncomfortably. "Don't get excited. I wouldn't want your boyfriend barging in on us." I felt my forehead tighten.

"What do you want," I said firmly.

"You, of course," he said. A smile spread across his face. "And I also want my penthouse furnished." _Huh. _"I made some phone calls and saw some of your work. I'm impressed." I stood dumbfounded. _Was this a joke?_ But it wasn't. He was dead serious. I wasn't sure how to feel. Flattered, offended, suspicious. He turned his attention away from me and toward Bobby. My eyes darted between Bobby and the vampire as they spoke privately. The hairs on the back of my neck were still standing, but my breathing was more manageable.

"Where's he going," I demanded at seeing Bobby leaving. I didn't want to be alone with this vampire.

"Would you like him to stay and watch," leered the vampire seductively. Bobby closed the door behind him. I swallowed hard. "I like you Ms. Stackhouse," he added. And he was sincere. He had a one track mind and that track led straight into my panties.

"I think this is a bad idea," I said. "You're a vampire and I'm—" he cut me off.

"Part fairy," he said. "Yes I know." He wiggled a brow. "There's also the small detail of you owing me."

"I don't owe you anything," I snickered. "If you're not happy with your payment, you should have said something." I knew for a fact that when he was contacted he made no requests for additional payment.

"Oh, I'm not interested in what your Prince can pay," he said closing the distance between us. "I'm interested in you." He had another kind of payment in mind.

"Don't come any closer," I warned. He remembered clearly our last encounter and he stopped.

"Shall we," he gestured to the kitchen island. "I brought you some inspiration." I stood firmly in my spot as my eyes trailed after him. He laid out a large black portfolio on the counter. "Come," he gestured. I read him and saw he had no intention in harming me. But I still hesitated. I slowly took one step and then another until I came up to the counter.

Looking down I saw a collection of photographs. I looked up curiously at him. "Please take a look," he said sliding the portfolio toward me. "I'm interested in what you think." It took everything I had not to roll my eyes. The first photo was of him and thankfully he was clothed. He knew he was gorgeous. And he was right.

I turned the pictures trying to examine each photo. The photographs were a collection of various exotic landscapes, artifacts, and a few editorial shots. From the samples it was obvious the pieces were gallery worthy. Some were absolutely striking. There was one that struck me. It was of a woman. I couldn't tell from the photo if she was vampire or not. Her face was covered in beautiful elaborate tattoos. She was in front of a vibrant green backdrop. Her eyes were deep and soulful. It moved me.

"These are some of my favorite," said the vampire. I looked up at him. He was smiling brightly at me.

"Do you own these pieces," I questioned him intrigued by his good taste. He slid closer to me until his arm pressed against mine. I stiffened, but didn't move.

"Yes, I own these pieces. Do you like?" he asked waiting for my response. I was positive these pieces cost a lot. Some would easily run a few thousand dollars.

"Yes," I said softly. I tried to avoid making eye contact with him. It was difficult though. His eyes were bluer than I remembered. And he was still as gorgeous and deadly. I slide ever so slightly putting a few inches between us.

"So what do you think of the space," he asked gazing around proudly. There was no doubt in my mind that he was a collector of beautiful things. I could see from his thoughts that his other homes were all tastefully furnished. And I also saw his desire to make me his own. Just the way he had with many other things. He was arrogant and I could see why. There was nothing he desired that did not become his in time.

"The views are spectacular," I said.

"Yes. My view is breathtaking," he whispered. I looked up and met his gaze. He was admiring me.

"I think I know someone," my voice broke. I cleared my throat feigning a cough. "I know someone who could do a great job with the space."

"I think you're the right person," he said. "And I'm never wrong." _Ok._ I could see he seemed to have great instincts about people. But then again it was only his prospective that I was getting.

"You're a vampire," I said thinking how in the world was I the right person? I took another step to distance myself from him.

"And your part fairy," he smiled wickedly. I chose to ignore his tone though it was hard. His thoughts were filled of images of what he wanted to do with me. I back pedaled away from that train of thought.

"Isn't the fact that your vampire and I'm part faery obvious enough that this is a bad idea," I said. Not only that but I couldn't forget the tiny winy little detail of his Vampire Queen having my neighbor killed. Then a thought crossed my mind. If I played this right he could be useful.

"The prospect sounds delicious," he whispered stepping closer. The tip of his tongue darted over his fangs. I pulled away. He had been so close and the whispering felt too intimate. I didn't want to be rude and granted he was nice to look at, but he frightened me to my core.

"I'll have to think about it," I told him sliding to the end of the counter.

"Good," he said. "Then it's settled."

"I said I would think about it," I stressed the think about part.

"Let me give you a tour," he said. He took two large steps toward me. He placed his hand on my back where my sensitive spot was located. I straightened as the electrical vibrations surged into my limbs. From his mind I knew he noticed my reaction and it thrilled him. He was confident that he would have me given enough time. _Right, _I silently scoffed. That would have to be seen. I took a step away from his touch.

"So you're the Sheriff of Area 5," I asked already knowing that he was.

"Yes," he said proudly. His back straightened making him a few inches taller if that was even possible.

"It must keep you very busy," I said as he led us into an adjoining room.

"Yes, it can keep me busy from time-to-time," he said casually.

"So when a new vampire comes into your area they report to you, right," I asked innocently.

"Why do you ask Sookie," he said. I sensed him grow suspicious.

"My new neighbor is a vampire," I shared. "He moved in a few days ago."

"I see," he said suspecting where the conversation was leading. I hesitated and opted to change the subject.

"So how do you envision using this room," I asked. The room had two walls of floor to ceiling glass.

"A bedroom," he smiled widely. "How do you think you would like waking up in this room?" I really wanted to say something biting and sarcastic.

"My family and I are kin to the sky and sun," I said instead. Thoughts of my fairy family brightened my heart. And one thought led to another which led to Preston. My heart dipped and rose. I wondered how he would like to wake up in this room.

"I thought I could smell the sun on your skin," he said tasting the air around me. The action was odd. He caught me staring. I quickly averted my eyes.

"I think this would make a good bedroom," I said turning to head out. He followed me closely taking advantage of every opportunity to brush against me. I would be lying if I said the sensation wasn't appealing. I felt a rush you only get from taking risks. It was a simple and instant rush of excitement and fear. We entered another room with much the same floor plan as the other room. "This I assume you would like to use as an office."

"Yes," he smiled. I casually walked around the perimeter of the room. I contemplated how to bring up the subject of my new vampire neighbor again.

"The Walking Dead concert was the first time I ever met vampires," I said absently.

"Then you'll need to come again," he smiled.

"I think once was enough," I said politely.

"One night alone with me and once won't be enough," he grinned. "You'll see that Fangtasia will grow on you."

"Visiting Fangtasia won't be necessary," I smiled. "Since it seems vampires are coming to me now." I paused for effect. "A vampire came looking for me the other night, then you called with this project, and another vampire also called me for a project."

"Who is the vampire," he asked becoming serious. I quickly sensed it was a territorial thing.

"Someone named Bill Compton," I started. The tall gorgeous blonde scoffed. Seems he knew who I spoke of.

"Is he your new neighbor," he asked somberly. I nodded passing him as I exited the room.

"Do you know him," I asked feigning disinterest.

"Is he bothering you," he asked.

"I'm not sure," I said. "Time will tell."

"I'll speak to him," he said.

"That won't be necessary," I turned to face him. "I'm not entirely helpless."

"That you are not," he grinned. His eyes sparkled. "Still I will speak with this vampire."

"It isn't necessary," I insisted knowing full well my resistance would only fuel his determination.

"It is," he said. "The last thing I need are fairy problems in my area. No I will speak with this vampire."

"Suit yourself," I said heading toward my bag on the floor. "I'll let you know tomorrow if I can take your project," I reminded him.

"When could you start," he asked.

"I can start looking for pieces in a few days—if I take the project," I said.

"Bring any samples to Fangtasia," he stated.

"If I take the project," I said again.

"Miss Stackhouse," he said. "You'll love working with me." I didn't have to be a telepath to get his full meaning.

"Yes, you've said that several times," I said sarcastically.

"You'll like working with me," he smiled leaning into my personal space. "I'll make every minute worth it."

"Ok," I said pressing him away with my hand. "I get the picture." He stepped away and I picked up my bag where I had dropped it. "I have to get going." I stepped toward the door coming to a full stop when he placed himself in front of it. He stared intently at me. What was it about vampires and staring like this at me? A fraction of a second later I felt a pressing. He was trying to glamour me. "Stop," I snarled.

"Interesting," he said studying me like a complicated map. "Very interesting."

"Don't do that," I said sternly. "If I take this project, you can't do that ever again."

"So be it. It'll only make the conquest more gratifying," he smiled seductively as he pulled the door open.

"I gotta get out of here," I mumbled making my exit. I pressed for the elevator and I was happily rewarded when the doors opened immediately. I turned my head toward him. "What's your name?"

"Eric," he said.

"Eric, I'm Sookie."

"I know," he said.

"I'll let you know tomorrow if I can take the project," I said stepping into the elevator. The doors closed and I was alone and lost in thought. Somehow I had a strange feeling that as useful as he has proven to be for my Great Grandfather, he would also prove to be just as useful to me.


	12. Bill Compton

**Bill Compton  
**

* * *

Within minutes I was driving down the highway heading back to Bon Temp. And every mile that brought me closer to home I grew more certain that I would take the project. I was certain that somehow the Vampire Sheriff would prove beneficial in any future dealings with the Vampire Queen. One thing was for sure, Eric's mind gave no indication that he knew of any plot by the Queen. On the contrary he was focused on keeping this Bill Compton in-check.

The quiet in my car was suddenly broken. Almost simultaneously I was startled and then filled with a tickling sensation of bubbles in my tummy. It was Preston. I frantically rummaged through my bag while trying to keep the car steady. It was hard not to feel gitty when he would call me. Tonight was Wednesday. I'm not quite sure how it started, but somehow it had become our routine to talk every Wednesday.

"Hi," I said into the receiver.

"Are you playing with vampires tonight," he started out. I bit my lower lip.

"Yes and no," I said ambiguously.

"Well, I'll make sure to keep my clothes on," he teased. And of course he sparked off a whole new set of images in my mind.

"You know I have the appointment tonight next door," I reminded him.

"Yes, I remember," he said. "I told Mòr and Emery. They agreed to keep your secret."

"I owe you one," I said.

"You don't owe me anything," he said gently. "But I do owe them." This was one thing I really liked about Preston. There were never strings attached to anything he did for me. "Keep in mind that if someone gets hurt tonight, there will be consequences," he reminded me.

"Spending time with you isn't a punishment," I said. After the whole Fangtasia episode came down not only did Mòr and I get an ear full, but Preston had to spent every minute with me for several days. It was a difficult consequence to live with—not. It was heaven.

"You'll never guess who I just saw," I said and began to recall every detail of my unexpected meeting with the Vampire Sheriff of Area 5, as well as my theories. Of course I failed to tell him about certain details. I figured that probably wouldn't be a good idea.

Too soon I was pulling up the circle drive in front of Old Mr. Compton's house. I turned the engine off and reluctantly ended my conversation with Preston. Within my range I picked up several fae signatures approaching. I walked toward them meeting them where the woods met the lawn.

"Mòr," I chimed. I looked over his head and saw Emery the Pureblood fairy a few steps behind him. He was as beautiful as ever. His long fine dark hair was longer than mine and it framed his delicate feminine features. He was beautifully graceful to the point of being deadly in itself.

"My Lady," said Emery. He was a tracker, but also part of the King's personal guard. My Gram-pa taught me well so with not too much hesitation I extended him my hand. Emery gently pressed his forehead to the back of my hand. "The King, your fourth father, has summoned me to your side. I am at your service."

"Thank you Emery," I said. Mòr winked at me and I couldn't help but smile. Emery being sent was quite a significant gesture. Especially in light of the fact that I had never met my Great Great Grandfather.

"You smell like vampire," snorted Mòr. He wiggled his noise.

"Yeah," I said. "I had an appointment with none other than the Vampire Sheriff of Area 5."

"What," said a stunned Mòr. "Get out! You best be careful with that vampire."

"Preston isn't a fairy," pointed out Emery matter-of-fact. _Okay, _I thought silently not following him. "He's elf. He will not share you." _Ouch._ The taste of his thoughts were bitter and sour. I felt like I'd been slapped. How dare him accuse me of sleeping around with two men. I didn't much appreciate it, even if he was mostly thinking it.

"How dare you," I said firmly. My eyes narrowed. Mòr cleared his throat.

"Hey come on now," said Mòr. "Sookie ain't that kind of girl."

"I meant no offense," said Emery. His painfully beautiful face was strained with confusion. I focused and saw he was sincere. But despite his sincerity it didn't erase his many assumptions, which I didn't care for. I was now without a doubt irritated and now I was late to my next appointment. I turned sharply and marched away from the two faeries.

"What did I say," I heard Emery's strained voice ask Mòr.

"Dude, chill," said Mòr. "I'll explain later." I nodded my head. _You have to be kidding me! _I quickened my pace to get them out of my range of hearing before I tried to telepathically uproot a tree and hurl it at the two faeries.

When I got to the door I knocked more harshly than was necessary. The door opened and standing on the other side of the threshold was the vampire. An average looking vampire if there was such a thing. He had a rugged masculine quality. His brow was as strong and his jaw as hard as I remembered.

"Good evening," I said suddenly having to muster up the will to follow through with my big bright idea. "I'm Sookie Stackhouse. We had an appointment this evening."

"_Oh my god,"_ he thought quietly. For a fraction of a second every thought in his mind went silent except for me. I felt I was suddenly standing in a sauna. The heat rose up and over my cheeks. I was flattered.

"Yes, Ms. Stackhouse," he said out loud. "Please let me help you with that." He reached out and took my large portfolio. It was filled with preliminary design concepts for the house.

"_Absolutely beautiful," _he thought privately. I couldn't help but smile. He had imagined Sookie Stackhouse would be plain, simple, short, and porkly. I followed him into what looked like his study. My eyes darted quickly assessing my surroundings. I didn't remember the wall paper being so old and peeling.

"I thought we could meet in here," he said.

"Not a problem," I smiled. I took the portfolio he had placed on the coffee table and opened it. "I hope you don't mind," I said. "Since I've been in this house before I drew up some ideas based on our phone conversation."

"No that's fine," he said watching me closely. "Can I get you something to drink," he asked. "Water or soda?"

"No thank you," I said. "I'm fine." Though I was picking up streams of thoughts here and there, this vampire was by far the hardest to read. Unlike the vampire Sherriff whose thoughts were loud, and who was also a very strong broadcaster – this Bill Compton had a quiet mind. I had to really strain to listen carefully.

"I've never worked with a designer before," he said. I looked up and met his gaze. He softened his features. I couldn't help but be fascinated. He was actually breathing though he didn't have to. He thought mimicking these subtle human movements would help put me at ease.

"We can start with a tour of the house," I said. "If you don't mind." Something about my manners seemed to intrigue him immensely. He found my lack of fear and easiness appealing, as well as a lot of other things. _Did vampires ever think of anything else?_

"I don't mind," he said extending his hand to me. I took it and he helped me up. His southern manners were obvious. Gran would be impressed.

I quickly took my hand back once I was standing. The contact made it easier for me to pick up some random thoughts. He seemed to decide almost instantly that he would seduce me instead of glamouring me. But then he noticed from the air rustling around me as I stood, the scent of another vampire. I was impressed. He actually recognized the scent. He was suddenly not so composed of mind.

I felt a bit anxious. My attention went to the fae signatures within my range and I relaxed a bit. Mòr and Emery were very close by. I crossed the foyer with the vampire and entered the dining room. The house was dark and was lit only with candles. They were everywhere. The soft light they gave off created a romantic and old world feeling. Again I felt a surge coming on. I was really uncomfortable.

"What's with all the candles," I asked politely.

"Oh," he said. "I'm sorry. There are some problems with the electrical wiring in the house."

"Oh," I said.

"I need some help with acquiring an electrician," he said.

"I can make some phone calls," I said. "Are you interested in keeping this space a dining room?"

"Yes," he said. "I'd like to keep and restore as much of the furniture as possible."

"That shouldn't be a problem. I know a great restorer. And he's reasonably priced," I said. I made the circuit around the dining room and then followed him back into the foyer. I decided it was time to get what I came for. "I couldn't help but notice that you and Jesse Compton share the same surname," I said. "Is this a coincidence?"

"Jesse Compton was my great grandchild," he said. "This home was built by my father. I was actually born in this home." His voice took on a nostalgic tone. I had to swallow hard. It was hard to imagine how someone could stand by and allow his own grandchild to be murdered. Granted there was no indication that he had any knowledge of the true cause of Jesse's death. But still he was suspicious and he did nothing.

My thoughts quickly went to my own Great Grandfather. First of all, he would never leave me a sitting duck like Bill Compton did his own great grandchild. And if God forbid I was murdered, Great Grandfather wouldn't ever sit back idly. He'd kill the whole lot of them. I had to work hard to keep my strong feelings in check.

"Jesse never mentioned you," I said as politely as I could manage. It took a lot to keep my temper in check.

"My family wasn't aware of my existence," he said somberly. Those words provided a stream of images of when and how he was made vampire. It was more than I was prepared to deal with. I respectfully back pedaled elsewhere in his mind.

"I see," I said. "What prompted you to return to Bon Temp?"

"When Jesse passed away, ownership of the house reverted back to me," he said. But what he thought was entirely different. Even his quiet mind couldn't keep the truth completely hidden. I swallowed hard as we made our way to the candle lit parlor and living room. It took every ounce of my will to keep a straight face.

What Bill Compton wasn't saying was that he was assigned to come to Bon Temp since last year. Of course he didn't want to. He made every excuse to slow his arrival. That is until he received a call letting him know that Jesse Compton had passed away. Even then he waited several more months to come to Bon Temp.

"So where did you call home before returning to Bon Temp," I asked taking a closer look at the parlor. I needed a break from the information over load. Looking around it was hard to estimate the true condition of the rooms by candlelight.

"New Orleans," he said answering my question. _Interesting._

"Isn't that where the Vampire Queen of Louisiana resides," I asked absently as he escorted me to the livingroom. My question caught him off guard. He hadn't expected me to be up on certain details of his hierarchy. This was both a good thing and a bad thing. He was now feeling leery.

"Yes, she does," he said cautiously. I figured I throw him another curve ball.

"So who's Andre to the Queen," I asked. Though his face was nothing but cold calm, his mind about chocked on my question.

"Do you know Andre," he asked me. This vampire was getting paranoid. I had to turn and hide my smile. He was thinking he was being set-up by his Queen.

"Not really. You could say.....we've never been officially introduced," I said coyly. I felt his eyes fix on my every move. "Are you interested in keeping the current functions of each of these rooms in tact?"

"Ughm," he hesitated. "Yes." I saw that though he was loyal to the Queen it wasn't out of love. Far from it. He was begrudgingly loyal and only out of necessity. He did everything to live under the radar of anyone's heavy hand.

"That's good especially if you don't plan on keeping the home," I pointed out. "It will keep its resale appeal if you keep the floor plan traditional."

"I plan on staying indefinitely," he said.

"So you don't think you'll grow restless mainstreaming," I asked again feigning disinterest as I followed him toward the steps. His eyes widened for a split second. Not long enough to have been noticed by a normal human, but I wasn't your standard human. He was re-accessing me and I couldn't help but mentally scoff. As if I would have been that easy.

"I don't think so," he said. "I'm actually quite happy to be back." He was partially sincere, I'll give him that.

One thing was becoming clear from my poking around Bill Compton's mind. He was a tortured soul. He saw himself above humans and yet he would give anything to be one again. He also believed vampires to be a superior race, yet he hated what he was.

"So have you checked in with the Vampire Sherriff of this area," I asked as we entered the first bedroom to the right. I had to smile. Both at the effect my question had on the vampire and the fact that Mòr and Emery were a lot closer than I had figured. I was surprised when I realized that their registers were from the other space. They were hovering. I was distracted and almost ran into vampire Bill. He had froze in the doorway.

"Yes, several nights ago," he said stepping out of my way. _Yep. _It seemed my knowledge would throw a wrench in his plan or maybe not.

"How do you see using this room," I asked him.

"I'd like to convert this into a master suite with a spa size bathroom," he said. I wondered if it was a vampire thing, because the Vampire Sherriff was also wanting a spa bathroom.

"Are you familiar with the Vampire Sheriff," he asked.

"Who Eric," I said absentmindedly as I made my way past him. I was really glad I had asked the Sheriff his name. "I guess that would depend who you ask," I said coyly. I had to turn my face away to hide my grin. This was way too much fun. But it was revealing a wealth of information from his quiet mind. After reviewing this room and a few others we headed back into his study.

"As you'll see I've come up with three concepts," I explained as he went through my boards. "It's a starting point. If you'd like we could take elements from each and combine to create a different option."

"I like this," he said pointing to the one I considered a throwback to the antebellum period with a modern edge. I told Bill I would draft a proposal based on that design along with some additional work he needed done. Afterwards he walked me to my car. I could sense Mòr and Emery in the woods now though the vampire seemed to be completely oblivious of them.

"If you make it to Fangtasia any time soon," I told Bill. "Please say hi to Eric's child for me." _God, this was way too much fun._ I got in my car and once I pulled out to the main road I busted out laughing.

It would seem from my probing that Bill Compton was simply a means to an end. I needed to talk to someone while my mind was still bouncing. I hit the speed dial and Preston answered after a few rings. "How'd it go," he asked. The sound of his voice put a smile on my face.

"Well I got a lot more than I expected," I said. "Do you remember when I told you about my cousin Hadley?"

"The one that fell to the vampires," he asked.

"The very one," I said. "She's been telling the Queen stories about my telepathy."

"If she's speaking about the fae," said Preston. "She won't live beyond a day." I hadn't thought about that. Hadley was my cousin. She was family, but sadly it was clear that her loyalty was not to us, but to the vampires. I tried not to think about it. But Preston was right. From what little detail I got from Bill, I'll admit that I had no idea Hadley even knew as much as she did. So there was a good possibility that she knew more. I swallowed and quickly continued.

"Because of Hadley's stories, the Queen has sent this vampire Bill to investigate me to see if the stories are true and to gauge the extent of my ability. If I could be of use, he's supposed to secure me for the Queen by any means, seducation, glamour, threats, or turning me." I felt Preston's emotions churning in a wide range of anger. I was right there with him.

"Does the vampire suspect the stories are true," he asked.

"No, but he thinks I'm good friends with the vampire sheriff," I said. "This threw a wrench in his plans. He isn't sure what to do. The Queen apparently is flying under the Sheriff's radar. He's scheduled to report to his queen in a few days."

"Once the Sheriff contacts this vampire there is a possibility that he'll be told of the Queen's plans," said Preston somberly. "He may be brought in to secure you. You'll need to be real careful." I swallowed hard.

"If he did, he would be creating the very thing he doesn't want," I said. "Problems with the fae."

"Nonetheless, be careful," he asked me.

Ok," I said softly. Maybe Claude was right, just killing the vampires might be the cleanest way. No one was immune to fae magic, not even vampires. So I knew there were ways to go about getting rid of a lot of vampires without the fae being linked to it. Which I thought was ironic because one thing was consistent in all the vampire minds I've read. They all thought themselves to be the superior supernatural race. But how could they think any different when their prey was so weak and defenseless against them. Vampires were fierce, but by far not the strongest. Even little o'l me knew this.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**

* * *

_I tried to shorten this chapter, but I just couldn't cut it anymore without losing parts I really felt I had to include. So thank you for reading it. And a big thanks to everyone who has honored me with a review. Your feedback is greatly appreciated. _

_I'm very happy that you're enjoying Changeling as much as I am. I'm also thrilled beyond words that you have welcomed Mòr and Preston into your hearts. Thank you. _

_Have a great holiday weekend._


	13. Be Careful

**WARNING:** There is some language in this chapter that may be offensive to some readers. Some mild profanity, sexually suggestive language, or grisly graphic imagery may be present.

* * *

**Be Careful  


* * *

**

After a long night of deliberating I did call Bobby the next day and confirmed that I would take on the project. Since then the last several days have been busy. Busy scheduling workers for Bill's house, having the pieces he was keeping transported to the restoration shop, and then also planning for Eric's projects. Tonight I was on my way to Fangtasia as agreed.

I was to meet with Eric the Vampire Sheriff. I had samples and concepts to present to him this evening. It was just past dusk so it wasn't too terribly late. I pulled up into the parking lot and instantly felt uneasy. The last time I was here things didn't go so good. I pulled out my bags and reluctantly made my way to the front door of Fangtasia.

"Fairy," purred the lovely blonde female vampire. Her fangs fully extended.

"Hi," I chimed patting down my nerves. The vampire leaned in and inhaled my scent. It was still as unnerving as the first night I met her. This time I stayed out of her mind. But like the Sheriff she broadcasted random thoughts very clearly. I felt my cheeks flush.

"Such a shame," she whispered her voice all raspy and sexy. She raised her hand and with her delicate finger she slowly traced the v-neckline of my blouse. My breast tinkled under her soft cool touch. The sensation made my heart race. I froze. Truly, I was totally at a loss over what to do or what to feel. "Eric is waiting for you." She dropped her hand and gestured for me to go in. "Let's try not killing any bartenders tonight," she smirked.

"Ok," I said and like an idiot I just smiled hard and tight. I didn't need to be told twice. I quickly stepped past her and then slowly navigated through the dark corridor and into the dim lighting of the bar. Once again, I felt a bit stunned at the scenery. My eyes took in every detail of the commercial spectacle that was Fangtasia in all its grays, blacks, and reds. The people were much the same as the first night I came in. The air all around still crackled with a warning. My senses quickly picked up on the scent and feel of the dark magick that was vampirism. I hauled in a breath pushing through all the warning bells ringing in my head. I was about to enter a den of lions.

The little hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I felt my body become hyper alert. Looking around nothing in the scene in front of me had changed since I was last there. Everything was exactly the same. It was as if time didn't exist in this place. That is until I spotted the Vampire Sheriff on the platform where the Walking Dead had stood. I about choked. He was sitting on a throne like chair dolled up in a black leather vest and dark jeans. The danger in the air stifled any laughter I may have had at the cliché. It also helped acknowledging that there were probably a thing or two that could be said about the fae as well.

Eric looked up and met my gaze. His icy blue eyes sent a chill down my spine. He noticed me and closed the distance between us. I felt an uneasy quiver of danger boil cold under the surface. Having him approach me was frightening but by far better than me having to approach his throne. Before there was time to say hello, Eric took my bags and placed them on the floor. The action was so quick. And before the thought even formed completely in his mind, he leaned in and kissed me. I was about to protest, but I heard one very important thought clearly. He was hoping that I would go along with the show for the sake of Bill Compton and himself. I relaxed and placed my hands on his shoulders. The flood of sensations hit me so quickly I didn't have time to process each of them.

A bit too aggressively he wrapped his arms around my waist and yanked me up and against his chest pressing my breast hard against him. _Ouch! _I felt my soft lips mold under his hard and cold mouth. His lips felt like he'd been eating unflavored Popsicles. Moments later I felt his cold tongue brush my lips and I felt my mouth salivate. Before I could fully enjoy the new sensation another feeling over came me. I felt myself go frigid. Images I got from his mind were like a bucket of cold water being poured over my head. I felt the pressure of his lips wanting to part mine, but I clamped my lips shut. _Okay._ This little show was going farther than I was comfortable with. I put my hands on his chest and pressed him away. Thankfully he took the hint and released me.

"You're so soft," he whispered in my ear. I felt a thrilling cold chill run down my neck. I met his gaze as he bent for the bags. In that moment I saw blue white flames flickering across his arctic blue eyes.

"You better have a good explanation," I whispered firmly. If that was even possible. But I gave it my best try. Eric stood to his full length with my bags in tow.

"Let's continue this in my office," he leered. A wicked smile spread across his face. Though I was planning on staying out of his head, the last several seconds made me change my mind. As I followed him through the bar I slipped into the cold slippery snake pit that was the vampire mind. A random thought about Bill had me snapping my head around over my shoulder. My eyes darted back and forth in a zig-zag pattern searching for him and then there he was. My forehead tightened. What was going on? Preston's warning rang in my ears, _"Be careful."_

The moment that Eric closed the door behind us, I turned around and narrowed my gaze on him. "What's going on?" I demanded.

"Bill is up to something," he said all innuendo and playfulness gone. "He needs to believe we are together." Every emotion I picked up was so unlike the Sheriff from several days ago. This Sheriff was all business and caution.

"What makes you think he's up to something," I asked innocently. I took a look and saw that he did have his conversation with Bill. And though Bill didn't admit to anything, his actions left Eric suspicious and nervous. A state of being the old Vampire Sheriff didn't like.

"It's just a precaution," he said matter-of-fact. I decided not to press it and stood quietly waiting for him. "Shall we," he said all business. _Okay. _I wasn't prepared for this side of Eric. I took his queue and I unpacked my bags and we wasted no time. His professionalism made interacting with him so much smoother. I was impressed that he was not at all indecisive. What normally took my clients hours and days only took Eric minutes. Quicker than this process typically lasted we were done and I was repacking my bags. My phone rang pulling my attention away. And I felt a familiar flutter at the sound of the ring tone. It was Preston. My apparent enthusiasm and the fact that my heart skipped and raced didn't go pass Eric's notice.

"Excuse me," I said and Eric nodded politely. I picked up my cell and answered the call. "Hi," I said softly into the receiver and I turned my back toward Eric.

"Hello," said Preston. My reaction to his voice also didn't go unnoticed by Eric and I didn't care. "Still working?" he asked.

"I'm done," I said.

"Sorry for the short notice, but want to go listen to some music?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said trying not to sound too excited even though I was jumping up and down in the inside.

"I'll pick you up," he said.

"Where are we go'in," I asked more to get an idea of how to dress. The truth was that I would go anywhere with Preston.

"Washington," he said. "Some friends just called. They need a drummer last minute."

"Really," I exclaimed softly trying to keep my voice down though it didn't make much difference, but the action gave me a sense of privacy. Of the many things I learned about Preston during our communion ceremony, I learned he played several instruments. Preston loved music. And from personal experience I knew he could sing. I told him some time ago that I would love to see him play. And he remembered.

"It's at a small place," he said. "Nothing big or fancy."

"Ok," I said.

"I'll be there in a half hour," he said.

"Sounds good," I said. "I'll see you in a bit." And with that we said bye and hung up. I bit my lip and hauled in a breath. I turned around and finished packing. Though my composure wouldn't reveal my state of excitement my pounding heart gave me away.

"What's the story with the fairy," asked Eric leaning against his desk next to me. He was so close, but I didn't mind. Though his attention made me uneasy I'll admit I enjoyed being noticed.

"Excuse me," I asked feeling a bit confused. I had no idea what fairy he was talking about. But I saw quickly from his mind that he was referring to Preston. He thought Preston was a fairy. I couldn't help but smile. Seems the vampire didn't know about elves.

"Your boyfriend," said Eric.

"Preston," I started, "he's…" I tried to explain that Preston was my Guardian, but the words wouldn't form. I tried again, but no sound came out of my mouth. That was really odd. There were many things about the fae that none of us could share with other races. Much like a vampire can't enter into someone's home without an invitation. It was physically impossible for us to utter the words. My eyes widened. I'd never had this happen to me before. "He's a good friend," I said and the words came out clear. Eric scoffed at my answer. He leaned toward me.

"Then I think we should be good friends too," he leered suggestively. Eric from the other night was back again. _Great!_

"I think we're fine the way we are," I said politely. He glided the back of his fingers against my bare arm. The sensation was unnerving. I turned my head toward him. "Stop."

"Do I make you uncomfortable," he smiled running out of arm. I picked up the bags and turned to face him.

"I really need to go," I said ignoring his question. The truth was that I hadn't made up my mind entirely yet when it came to the vampire. He was like fire. It served a good purpose but could burn you even kill you if you forgot the risk involved.

"Yes, we wouldn't want to keep him waiting," he leered. I watched him carefully as he opened the door for me.

"Thank you," I said and quickly made my way out of Fangtasia and to my car without one incident. Once I locked the car I teleported home figuring I would just come back for my car later. A minute or two passed and I popped in our back yard and quickly leaped onto the porch and into the kitchen. I made a bee line to the shower. "I'm going with Preston," I hollered as I rushed past my grandparents who were in the kitchen. I came to a sudden and full stop.

"Gram-pa!" I exclaimed. He wasn't supposed to be home for a few more days. I scanned at him and then at Gran. Gran looked really pretty. I suddenly got a sneaky feeling I wasn't supposed to be home yet. _Ohoo, gross! _"I gotta get ready," I said quickly and hurried out of the kitchen. I'm sorry but there are just some things you don't talk about or even think about your parents doing. Much less your grandparents. I scorched the random images I picked up from Gran out of my mind.

Once in the shower all was good with the world again. I was thankful I'd shaven this morning. I quickly washed off the grime and sweat from the day as well as the vampire scent. Once I was nice and clean I hurried to my room and quickly pulled on my silver brushed cotton skirt and slipped on my gray and white lace trimmed cami. I blew dry my hair quickly until it was just damp to the touch. I didn't have much time. I loosely plaited my hair up in a few sections to get it off my shoulders. After applying some strawberry gloss and slipping it in my little skirt pocket I saw a fae blip fast approaching. My heart did cartwheels.

I took the steps quickly downstairs. All the rushing had me flushed and thirsty. "Hi," I smiled at my grandparents as I poured myself some sweet tea.

"You look lovely," chimed my Gran.

"Thanks," I smiled. "Preston's playing in a band tonight," I said. "He got a call. They needed someone to cover for their drummer."

"How exciting," smiled my Gran. My grandparents were sitting at the table watching me. They looked at me like they knew something I didn't. I felt my cheeks heat up. I was too nervous to ask 'what'. And I didn't have to. I was rescued by a knock on the door. I suddenly felt like I just bungee jumped off the side of a bridge.

"I'll get it," I said eagerly walking past them. I noticed Gram-pa give Gran a knowing smile. I shook it off and went and opened the screen door. Standing on our front porch was a vision of perfection. Preston wore a tight fitting dark t-shirt that clung lovingly to his perfect physique. "Hi," I said breathlessly taking in every last inch of the tall Roman god on my porch. His short hair was getting longer and at present looked like he'd been having sex or something. I smelled the air around him and was happily relieved not to smell anyone but him. Forest and morning dew and soap. My mouth watered.

"Hi," he smiled. "You look pretty." I beamed. "I thought I'd say hi and then we better be going."

"Ok," I said stepping aside to let him come in. Preston and I joined my grandparents in the kitchen. He made small talk with them and one glass of sweet tea later we were outside.

"Ready," he smiled down at me.

"Yes," I nodded and turned around. He wrapped his strong arms around my waist and pulled me securely against him. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to get lost in the feeling. I'd teleported with my Gram-pa before and I knew that touching like this wasn't required. But I never said anything. Within a split second we were teleporting. The energy rushed past me at speeds I'd never felt before. But then again I'd never teleported across state lines.

As I enjoyed the sensation of teleporting I couldn't help but have a sneaky suspicion that Preston enjoyed our close contact as much as I did. The truth is that neither of us ever said anything about it. There was so much that we did that we never talked about or questioned. Like holding hands. And like him holding me tight when we would teleport together. And the many other smaller intimate gestures we shared.


	14. Radio Uprising

**Radio Uprising

* * *

**

Several minutes later the energy rushing past us stopped and Preston and I were standing off in a private area outside a row of brick buildings. "Where are we?" I asked my arms still over Preston's.

"Seattle," he said. "Come." He took my hand. And as natural as it's always been between us I laced my smaller fingers between his. Preston was buzzing with energy. He was excited. I couldn't help but smile. I'd never seen him like this before. You would think it was Christmas, Birthdays, and New Years all wrapped up in one. His joy and excitement made me happy.

Preston led us through a side door marked with large white letters that read STAFF ONLY. He told me a fairy named Caleb owned the club. When we entered my eyes darted quickly taking in everything I saw. My other 'eyes' picked up on an array of supernatural registers and humans. There were about a dozen or so fae in this place and a handful of shifters. Thankfully there weren't any vampires among them, which was a good thing because it would have been more dangerous for the vamp than the faeries or shifters.

"This way," he said smiling at me gently. We went through a door that led into a small room filled with people. Everyone was lounged in smaller groups visiting. And on the sofa and chairs sat a human, a fairy, and a fire demon. "Everyone, this is Sookie," he said introducing me to his friends that were in the room. This was the band, _Radio Uprising_**.** I remembered them from several of Preston's memories that were now mine. It's odd how different my own experience of them were from Preston's.

"Nice to meet you Sookie," they all chimed in choirs.

"Great to meet you, I'm Charlie," said one of the band members standing up from his spot on the sofa. Charlie's hair was the color of coffee and cream. It was perfectly coiffed. He wasn't as tall as Preston but he was a good height. He looked a little like a young Edward Norton. He closed the short distance between us and kissed me on my cheek. I got a clear reading from the contact. He was the lead singer. And more interesting were the thoughts around me and Preston. I glanced over at Preston. Supposedly he had never come with a date before. I wondered if that was what this was? It kind of felt like it, but we always did stuff together. I brushed it off and found the other part of that thought interesting. Though Preston always came to a gig stag he would typically leave with someone who caught his fancy.

"My Lady," said another voice. I turned toward the low rumbling baritone. It was a faery. I gave him my hand and he took it and pressed it to his forehead. He was a fae Changeling and according to him he was Lynyrd (Leonard). He was a fire demon and the base player. His nose and limbs were long and thin. He had chocolate brown curly hair and a close trimmed beard. Tattoos decorated his arms from wrist to just above his elbows. I'd never seen someone who was fae with tattoos. I knew from personal experience, our regenerative abilities made tattoos only last a few days or so. Maybe Lynyrd was more human than fae.

And last but certainly not the least was the mouthwatering fairy named Val. "My Lady," he rose to his full and lean length. For a fraction of a second I couldn't help but wonder how in the world they knew I was a Brigant fairy Changeling. I glanced sideways at Preston. I was really curious to know how the conversation of me and my heritage came up. I brought my attention back to the delectable Val. His name was actually Valanon (Vahl-ah-non). He was an earth fairy. And he was lovely. My eyes were fixed on him as he slowly and sensually walked toward me. His jeans clung really tightly to every inch of his legs and other parts too. His light green shirt contrasted nicely with his beautiful long dark amber red hair. He took my hand and touched his forehead to the back of my hand. The contact provided a wealth of information. Surprising information. Val was among the candidates that came forward to be considered for the position of my Guardian. So this is how Val knew who I was. But it seems my Gram-pa chose Preston over Val.

"Val," I smiled meeting his bright green eyes. "It's nice to meet you." His straight long silky strands of amber red hair draped half way down his chest. It was the most beautiful hair I had ever seen. His face wasn't bad either. He had delicate and beautiful features. No one, male or female, was safe from his lovely kissable full pouty lips. I wanted to lick them and bite them. I couldn't help but smile thinking of the blonde female vampire at Fangtasia. Though she preferred women I had a sneaky suspicion that she would fully appreciate Val and his beauty. His milky complexion I imagined was smoother and more youthful than even Snow White herself.

"You're a vision my lady," he said. Val's voice was liquid cream. I couldn't help but smile at the compliment. Preston's arm wrapped around my waste. This in itself was not unusual, but there was a possessiveness in his touch that I had never felt before. I looked over at him to look for the meaning, but I was at a loss. There was nothing ominous about Val – not his appearance or his demeanor. Preston's action was so unexpected, but I didn't protest. I smiled and greeted everyone else, including the cherub like fairy named Caleb. I wonder if he knew Claude. Not because he was Claude's type, it's just that, well…you know. Anyhow, he was nice.

"I'm going to get Sookie settled in," said Preston. "I'll meet you on stage." Everyone waved encouraging me to have fun and to enjoy the show. Preston placed his strong hand on the small of my back, where I liked it best. I felt the warmth radiate from his hand through the thin fabric of my cami. My insides went mushy. There was an obvious electrical charge that surrounded us from the contact. I turned and met his gaze. I searched his eyes, and as much as I knew him, I didn't understand what his eyes were telling me. They were filled of something that was mine but I didn't understand.

"Do you want something to drink," he asked as we walked through the small hall and into the main area of the club. Quickly I felt that it was more than a club or a bar. I sensed no magic. The energy I felt was coming from the people gathered. All around me I could sense the humming of life and potential. It was exciting. For the first time I understood what Claudine has always tried to explain to me and I never understood until now. The right combination of people really does give off great energy. It was exhilarating. My eyes took in every detail of the hip and fun atmosphere. Everything from the colored lighting, to the beautiful wood plank floors. I instantly loved this place the moment Preston walked me in. We weaved in and out of the crowd over to the bar that was tended by female dwarf named Maud. Preston ordered me something he thought I might like. The noise level was high in the club, but I didn't mind. It meant Preston and I had to stand really close to talk. His hand never left my back and it was nice.

"Are you sure you'll be fine," he asked not feeling comfortable that I would be unattended while he was on stage. Preston had been standing against my shoulder. I turned to face him.

"Stop worrying," I insisted. Automatically I ran my hands up and down his arms. I leaned in so he could hear me. "You came to play and I came to listen. I'll be fine."

"Ok," he smiled. "There are two bands playing tonight, us and another after us."

"See," I smiled. "You can make it up to me afterwards then."

"How's that?" he asked. His cheek brushed against mine as he leaned back to see my expression.

"You can keep me company," I chimed.

"Hey Gumbo," I heard a familiar rumble interrupt us. Both Preston and I turned toward the voice.

"Mòr," I chimed. I stepped forward and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Hey," he teased. "I don't want the prudy ladies in this joint to get jealous." I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Mòr," said Preston. "Good to see you." I could tell Preston was relieved to see that I wouldn't be alone while he was playing.

"Hey Gram-pa," teased Mòr. "I wasn't about to miss a chance to hear you guys playing together again."

"Are you going to hang with me," I asked Mòr.

"You bet," said Mòr. Preston leaned over and whispered in my ear. Every inch of my skin jumped to attention. The warm and moist sensation of his breath was wonderful. I stood taller instantly.

"I'll be up there," he whispered.

"Ok," I smiled at him. And I couldn't help but wonder what his lips would feel like against mine. Truth is that I really wanted to kiss him, but I didn't. Instead I smiled and watched him weave through the crowd and up the stage and join the other band members who were now getting ready. A smile spread across my face as I watched Preston slide behind the drums. My arms tinkled. I couldn't wait. When they all began to warm up the crowd went absolutely wild. I glanced around. The youthful and lively energy was invigorating and exciting. It was such a good feeling.

A few short moments later my full attention was drawn toward the stage. Preston twirled the drum sticks as if they were an extension of his arms. With a grace and power I'd never seen before Preston started and the other instruments followed. They were better than the _Walking Dead. _And it wasn't just because of Preston. I mean, the band was amazing. Of course I personally thought the drummer was the dreamiest. My eyes instantly dilated at seeing him up on stage. And I felt goose bumps up and down my body. Not one detail of Preston escaped my notice. The way his lips tightened. The energy that radiated from him. And the way his forearms moved. Seeing his muscles flex and contract made something deep inside me rumble. I felt something ancestral and primitive crash into me almost knocking me over. Preston glanced up and met my gaze. And I felt the sensation escalate to the point that I felt my body wouldn't be able to contain it. A swift and intense hunger rippled through me and between my legs. _Oooh my god! _I whispered breathlessly. I felt hot all over.

"Whoa girl," cautioned Mòr. "Keep your panties on." _Uhmm? _My attention went to my panties and I noticed they felt wet.

"What?" I said innocently and dreamy eyed. Mòr rolled his eyes at me.

"Preston's already b'in told not to get'ya excited," said Mòr. _What?_ I turned again and stared down at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You light up like a 40 watt bulb whenever the two of you are together," he said. _Oh my god! And not Oooh my god! _My heart raced and not in a good way. I could have crawled under a rock and died. "It's a dead giveaway that you're not entirely human," explained Mòr.

"I didn't know," I said completely horrified. I hated fae puberty. Your feelings weren't as private as you thought. I wanted to hide somewhere and just die.

"Ah, don't freak," he said. "It makes Preston go hog-wild."

"It does?" I asked feeling a mixture of disbelief and embarrassment. What did Preston look like when he went hog-wild? I looked up toward the stage and my eyes quickly found Preston again. _God, _I whispered under my breath. I had to squeeze my legs together. I couldn't look at him up on stage beating and pounding rhythmically on those drums again and again and not feel it between my legs.

"Ah," grumbled Mòr. "You're go'na light up like a Christmas tree if you don't calm down."

"Sorry," I said sheepishly. I wasn't doing it on purpose. "I can't help it!"

"Yeah, yeah," he scoffed mercilessly. "The devil's make'in ya do it." I rolled my eyes at him. It took everything I had in me to stay calm and not get too excited. I focused on the music and on the crowd's energy. Somehow I managed it—I think.

Afterwards, like he said he would, Preston was by my side the entire time. Eventually all the music was over and the crowds left. Except for a handful of us. We all sat around a table like we'd all been best of friends for years. It was great. I don't remember laughing so much in my entire life. I could feel my sides getting sore. Preston rubbed his hand soothingly on my back. I met his gaze and smiled. I tilted my neck slightly to welcome him.

"Having fun?" he whispered into my ear. I couldn't help but notice he fit perfectly in the nook I made for him.

"Yes," I said softly. He started saying something when he stopped in mid sentence. I looked to see what grabbed his attention. Standing near the entry way was a strikingly tall and majestic figure. My eyes were fixed on the form as a pair of delicate hands rose and pulled the hood back. It was a woman – a beautiful woman. She had long dark hair and a silver band around her head. She was wearing a dark blue cape that went to the floor. Something about her looked so familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. She was fae.

Her gaze was fixed on Preston. I hesitated, but I slowly looked over my shoulder and saw Preston completely spellbound by her. I fidgeted in my seat. I felt anxious and uncomfortable. My eyes darted back to the woman with the rosy lips. She never looked at anyone else, but Preston. It made me uneasy. She was being so rude. Who was she? She had the nerve to smile at him. I looked back at Preston again. He was still fixed on her. Never leaving her gaze Preston rose to his full length. My pride felt bruised.

"Mòr," he said. "I'll be back in a while," he said squeezing my shoulder gently. I didn't understand. What was up with the squeezing of my shoulder? Why did he tell Mòr he would be right back and not me? Preston walked away from me and toward the woman. She looked so familiar.

"Good luck," chuckled Charlie the human and the singer of the band. I tried not to glare at him unkindly.

"You've out done yourself this time," snickered Fred, a friend of Charlie's. I decided I didn't like Fred.

Charlie's thoughts from when we first got to the club came back clearly. I tried not to make it obvious that I was looking over at them near the door. Preston never once looked back. They were both whispering even though they were practically on top of each other. Preston put his hand on her back and they left through the front door. I felt a sick sinking feeling pulling at me. I smiled nervously. _I'm so stupid._ I felt something oppressive strangling me. I tried to fight against the feeling. My chest was aching. What a fool I had been.

Obviously Preston liked her over me for him to leave like that with her. I huffed softly under my breath remembering how concerned he was about leaving me unattended while he played and here comes in this mystery woman and he isn't so worried anymore about me. I don't think I misinterpreted what I felt coming from him. But then maybe I did. Every second I felt more deflated than the minute before. Maybe she wasn't anyone important. Whoever the woman was, she was pretty, and I'm sure she was a lovely person. I felt like such a toad. I wanted to go and get as far away from this night as possible.

Mòr's words of me lighting up like an idiot, when I was around him made me cringe. _God! _How stupid did I have to be? I wanted to cry. I wanted to hide. I wish I had never come. My smile began to tighten. _Just play it cool,_ I kept telling myself. _Breathe._I couldn't pay attention to the conversation at the table anymore. If there was ever an outer body experience, I was having it now. I wondered what everyone at the table thought, but I wasn't the type of person to rub a bleeding wound. I stayed out and faked a smile. After a few long eternal minutes of torment I excused myself and made my way to the bathroom. I splashed water on my face and I tried not to cry. I looked at myself in the mirror. _What were you thinking? _I scolded myself. There was a pain in my chest and in my gut.

I felt like I was nine again. I was riding my bike feeling confident and infallible. And then the front wheel hit a hole in the pavement. The wheel locked and I fell over landing on the tip of the handle bar just right and knocking the wind out of my lungs. For several very long and frightening seconds I couldn't breathe. And that's exactly how I felt at this moment. I needed air. Or maybe I was going crazy. I wanted to get out of here. And without a thought to where I was going I teleported away. Instantly I felt the freedom of energy rushing past me. I was hauling at speeds that were new for me and I loved the rush. I went faster not caring where I would end up.

The lights from the cities below me were white, red, yellow, blue, and green streaks. I wondered if it was possible to stay in teleportation forever. I'm sure eventually you would have to get tired or something. If anything a person would probably get hungry and thirsty and then you would be forced to stop. Eventually I felt the energy around me crack and pop. I was in the parking lot of Fangtasia standing next to my car.

"Sookie," I heard a familiar voice. I turned and was surprised out of my skin.

"Eric!" I exclaimed.


	15. Five Minute Rewind

**A/N: **_I have no plans to write another chapter from Preston's POV. This doesn't mean that I'm opposed to the idea, but I currently have no plans to do so. This chapter was a challenge and by far had the most errors of any chapter I've written (posted and unpublished). Changeling, I don't think necessarily needed this chapter; however, I felt a strong inclination to have to do so. Somehow I felt that I owed it to Preston, to fan's of Changeling, and I think maybe to myself. All the information from this chapter was taken from the original draft of Changeling. Like several original chapters before, I took it apart and divided the content and reorganized it. This chapter rewinds time in Changeling by five minutes. _

* * *

_  
_**Five Minute Rewind  
**Preston's POV

* * *

I never imagined how someone could find purpose in another's happiness. But I found it with Sookie. From the first moment I saw her, I felt that she had been created for me and I for her. Every choice I've made in my life before now, I felt had been made because it was leading me to her. But to confess such a thing so quickly, I'm sure would have frightened her. I knew I would have been.

Its hard to keep my eyes off her. She's laughting so hard. It's music to my ears. It made me feel good to see her so happy. She had no idea how beautiful and graceful she was. The line of her neck, the shape of her mouth, the way she moved her hands when she talked. Over the last five months I'd become familiar with every expression, every breathe, and every gesture she made. I knew them as well as I knew my own.

Caleb's voice pulled me from my thoughts of Sookie. He asked me to fill in a part of his story he couldn't recall. He was retelling Sookie a story of the time that we climbed into a water tower. I filled in the gap in Caleb's story and he resumed in his animated way. Sookie was enjoying his storytelling. She loved stories. I couldn't help but smile. She never got tired of her favorites. And I never tired of telling them for her. Caleb paused to let Sookie ask a question.

I loved the way her lips moved when she talked. There was nothing more I wanted than to claim her soft full lips. To love her. But even more than that. I wished for her heart. To deserve her love and admiration. She glanced at me and smiled. My mouth softened for her. The way she looked at me. I could be a king. It was a miracle that she enjoyed having me around. Truth is that I would spend every day with her if she asked me. Like her, I also felt lost when I didn't see her. She was the sun. She warmed everyone she came in contact with. She had no idea how special she was. How unique she was in equally giving her love and kindness to everyone she met. She tells me I must have hit my head too hard to say such things. It was true I've hit my head rather hard over the centuries, but I knew it didn't cloud my sight. Without a thought I reached out and touched a lock of her hair the color of golden pearls. She turned around to say something to me, but she smiled instead. I could see love in her eyes and my heart raced. I dropped my hand effortlessly and ran it along her back.

"Having fun?" I whispered in her ear. Her skin under my breath quivered slightly and I couldn't help but smile. She smelled so good. A sweet pain ached in my chest for her. I wanted to tell her that I loved her. But I didn't. _Everything in its time,_ I reminded myself. I knew I couldn't lay with her, touch her, even if she wanted me to until after the Remembering. This may not happen for her for another month or even a year. And it didn't matter.

I would wait a millennium for her.

"Yes," she answered me. Though there were many things I wanted to tell her at least for now I could tell her how beautiful she was. I leaned slowly savoring her scent and her trembling skin begging for me to touch her.

"_Brother," _I heard ring in my mind. My head snapped up.

"_Arilyn!"_ What was she doing here? How did she get here? She's never traveled to this realm before.

"_I have only a moment to spare," _she said telepathically_. "Kalonan sends me." _Why would Kalonan (KALL-an) send my sister?

"_What is wrong?" _I asked her.

Kalonan (KALL-an) and I shared the gift of transformation. We could change ourselves to appear like any race. It made us excellent spies since we could gain close access to our enemies without notice. After Sookie and I entered into a communion, Kalonan was dispatched to infiltrate the Vampire Queen's court. It had taken him time, but he somehow managed to get closer than any of us had hoped would be possible.

"_I must be brief. The danger is great," _she said solemnly. _"Kalonan was captured by the fairies Lochlan and Neave."_ A dreadful feeling settled over me.

Lochlan and Neave were known for their savagery and cruelty. Both fairies had abandoned the true nature of the faery. I could see Sookie's beautiful face in my peripheral vision. She was worried by Arilyn's sudden appearance. I stood up and tried to assure Sookie through our connection that everything was okay.

"_You did good by coming," _I assured my sister and she smiled. "Mòr," I said out loud. "I'll be back in a while." Mòr turned and saw Arilyn (AIR-e-lynn). His eyes widen and he nodded to me.

Mòr knew my sister. And he also knew that her presence signaled something was greatly unbalanced. With as much reassurance as I could, I gently squeezed Sookie's shoulder. I knew she was always discreet and would not reveal my sister to anyone. Arilyn's connection to Kalonan (KALL-an) was no secret. It was dangerous for her to even be here.

"_Has a rescue party been sent?" _I asked my sister and she nodded as I walked toward her. _"Is he out of danger?"_

"_Yes and no," _she said somberly. I reached her near the entrance and kissed her on her forehead. _"He is in Alvar, but he will not survive—," _her voice waivered. Her eyes glazed with tears.

Kalonon (KALL-an) and Arilyn (AIR-e-lynn) entered into communion almost a year ago. They had just two months remaining. I had received word that they both had chosen each other. Plans were put in place for them to renew their communion marking them as husband and wife. _My poor sister._Her happiness in joining with Kalonan would not prove to be.

"_I'm sorry Arilyn," _I told her. I knew she loved Kalonon (KALL-an) deeply. I lowered my head feeling her grief. My thoughts went to Sookie. And I couldn't breathe. To lose one half of my heart, my soul, I could hardly bear the weight. I didn't know what I would do if it was Sookie. I now understood why someone would forgo their immortality. I looked at my sister. She struggled to maintain her composure. _"Let's get some fresh air," _I told her and she nodded.

Arilyn (AIR-e-lynn) took my lead and we walked outside. The fresh air and the nearby forest had a soothing effect on us both. It was the closest scent to that of our homeland. We quietly gathered ourselves. After a short stretch of silence I could see she was ready.

"_Kalonan sends word that Queen Sophie is compelled by the Rònan fairies,"_ she started. So my suspicion that the vampires were not acting entirely of their own will was true. _"They are using the vampires and their desire for Lady Aine to distract the Brigant fairies. They want Fintan." _I'm not surprised that they would. They managed to pollute Dermott against his own family. But I knew he was simply a means to get to Fintan.

"_The attack was planned for a week from three days past,"_continued Arilyn. "_But now that they know we had a spy in their mists, this may have sped up their plans or delayed them."_

"_I understand,"_I said. My mind was a stampede of thoughts and strategies. I would need to let Fintan know immediately. Arilyn (AIR-e-lynn) turned to face me. Her expression firm. _"Do what you must Preston to protect your Lady Aine,"_ she told me squeezing my hand. I nodded to her. I knew she didn't want me to share in her grief.

"_Is there anything that can be done for Kalonan?"_ I asked her.

"_Lochlan and Neave left him in strands,"_ she said. Her usually bright eyes, were now dull. _"He is beyond the point."_ In general, elves could heal from serious and fatal wounds when our injuries were tended to quickly. But if not, we could reach a point where we were unable to regenerate fast enough. And then even we could pass over.

"_I will lay hands on him,"_ I told my sister. Perhaps with additional strength his body could heal. My sister nodded her head side-to-side.

"_Everyone has come to lay hands on him," _she told me.

"_I see,"_I told her softly. I now realized just how dire Kalonan's condition truly was. Arilyn (AIR-e-lynn) leaned toward me and kissed me on my forehead.

"_I love you brother," _she whispered and then stepped away. _"I must return." _I nodded to her. She tried to smile to assure me that she would go on even after Kalonan (KALL-an) passed over. I felt helpless. How could one fight against this fate? I watched her leave back to the fae realm.

It took a lot for me to push aside my sister's plight. I didn't want Sookie to worry. I knew that despite how much I insisted to the contrary, she would feel responsible for Kalonan's fate. I breathed deeply and pulled on a brave face. I opened the door and entered the building.

My eyes immediately searched for Sookie. But she was not there. I could feel her. My forehead immediately hardened. Someone had upset her. I walked quickly to the table. "What happened?" I asked Mòr sternly.

"What are you talk'n about?" he asked looking at me completely baffled.

"Sookie," I told him.

"Noth'in, she went to the bathroom," he pointed out. His expression read as if I'd lost my mind. I sat down resisting the urge to walk into the lady's room.

"Why is she upset?" I asked Mòr. He shrugged his shoulders and looked like I'd just asked him to explain to me the mysteries of the female mind.

"She didn't look upset," answered Mòr. _"Does she know who Arilyn is?"_ asked Mòr switching to communicating silently.

"_Yes," _I told him. _"She shares my memories." _

"Well," breathed Mòr. "Beats the heck out'a me." I tried not to worry. Mòr assured me nothing happened while I was gone. That Sookie didn't look upset. Maybe her gift had picked up on something upsetting. I glared over at Charlie and then Fred. They should have gone home an hour ago.

"Relax," said Mòr. I looked back at him. I didn't realize I was so tense. I reached out through the connection that Sookie and I shared. And I picked up a kaleidoscope of conflicting emotions. I focused on Mòr.

"Something's not right," I told him. I stood and headed toward the bathroom. I knew Mòr thought I was over reacting, but I knew Sookie was not okay. I opened the door and went in. I immediately picked up on Sookie's wonderful scent, but she wasn't in the lady's room.

I didn't sense immediate danger, but I could feel Sookie was deeply troubled. And this haunted me. I knew I had promised her that I would not infringe on her privacy unnecessarily, so I pulled my phone out and dialed.

"Hello, you've reached Sookie Stackhouse," I heard her greeting. I hung up without leaving a message. Why would she leave? I had only been gone maybe five minutes. I should have taken her with me. I dialed again and still nothing.

"Hey man," said Mòr as he entered the lady's room. "Is there anything I can do?" I nodded my head and proceeded to share with Mòr, Kalonan's message through Arilyn. We quickly decided for him to teleport to the Stackhouse property to let the guards know. I then dialed Sookie's number one last time, but again I got the same result.

Though I had promised to respect her privacy, I had to go to her. Everything in my being knew something wasn't right. Without hesitating I drew up the energy around me and teleported. I allowed the magnetic pull of our connection to lead me to her.


	16. Don't Tell

**Don't Tell**

* * *

"Eric!" I exclaimed. He walked toward me. But within a yard I saw his nostrils flare. _Oh boy._He not only smelled my blood, food, pulsing through my body, but he smelled something equally as tasty. I'd just spent time around a handful of Pureblood fairies. The Vampire Sheriff looked like an addict who just found his next score. His eyes glazed over.

With inhuman speed he shoved me violently against my car. My head snapped back and struck the car door frame hard. My hip jammed into the car door handle. He locked his mouth hard on mine. It all happened so quickly.

His cold tongue penetrated my mouth. And he had me pinned, my wrists against the car. I didn't have time to teleport to safety or to shield myself. I started to struggle under his cold hard body, but it only provoked him. He increased his force. My mind was flooded with the images of what he wanted to do to me and with me.

I heard a faint crack echo in my chest. Then a pain. Struggling was pointless. Physically he was stronger. My only weapon was my mind and my fae gifts. I reached into the black coldness of his mind prepared to bring him down, but I stopped. The image of Preston leaving with the mystery woman bit me. So without thinking of the consequences I gave up fighting. I surrendered and allowed the Vampire Sheriff to kiss me. I'd never kissed anyone like this before. He rhythmically stroked his tongue over mine. My skin came alive with an influx of new sensations. I don't know how, but he kept me teetered somewhere between pain and pleasure.

All reason started to slip away. My head whirled and I felt myself drifting away and forgetting absolutely everything. He clamped one of my nipples between his fingers. A whimper escaped my lips. The feeling was like a drug. Something stung me, but I was so completely lost and delirious I couldn't see what was happening. I only saw what he wanted me to see.

I wasn't sure how long I was a drift, but he took my mouth again and I thought I tasted something metallic. He yanked my leg hard around his hip and he shoved forcefully. The door handle dug deeper into my flesh. The thin delicate cloth of my panties was no match against the hard rough fabric of his jeans rubbing steadily between my legs. There was a consuming fire eating everything in its way.

Something was pulling me down. Dragging me. It terrified me, but I couldn't look away. The dark magick surrounding Eric whirled around me. I felt…it…towing me deeper and deeper into a horrifying abyss of darkness and terrifying pleasures.

The pulling into the dark tunnel was unrelenting. Stringing thoughts together was becoming less possible. I reached the point of never being found again. I felt my panties being torn. _No! _I didn't mean things to go this far. I wanted to stop. This isn't what I really wanted. I looked back up toward the surface wistfully, but the seductive darkness was so strong. The images from Eric's mind were intoxicating. And then my cell phone began to ring. It was Preston.

My lungs filled with air. In place of the dark pleasures the vampire gave I now felt so…so hurt. I was angry. Images of Preston flooded me. I started to cry inconsolably. And then I was sobbing and then whimpering. The damn ring tone wouldn't stop ringing; over and over again.

Nothing was the way I wanted it to be. I didn't want the first time to be like this. I wanted Preston. Why didn't he like me? I wasn't ugly or dumb. I take that back, I was an idiot. I should have stayed at home after work. Maybe things would still be the same. Why did I have to go to that stupid club? Who was that woman? I couldn't stop sobbing. I was so…I felt so tired.

The Vampire Sheriff had unlatched my mouth and was licking my tears off my face. Licking my temples, licking my cheeks, and licking along the base of my nose. Lick, lick, lick. It was so strange. All I could do was stare at him. What he was doing was so weird. I froze. There was no pleasure in what he was doing.

I wasn't supposed to be here.

For the first time, I noticed nothing coherent was coming from Eric's mind. He was nothing but pure vampire. Only three desires animated him – sex and blood and killing. And yet all three desires were one. He wielded the vampire's power of seduction and sex. It wasn't necessarily to give pleasure as a man who loves a woman would, it was more of a means to feed.

I was food.

He didn't even know who I was much less my name. He mumbled words in a foreign language that I didn't understand. And despite this I realized a simple truth. I wouldn't leave here alive. And the strange thing was that the idea didn't make the hairs on the back of my neck stand. My heart didn't race. I felt…peace…resignation. So why did I feel so miserable? Why was I crying? Eric kept licking and licking as the tears continued to stream down. It was such an odd thing. My tears had him completely distracted. I could see this in his mind.

The vampire allure was gone.

Just then something separated inside me. The sane me and the crazy me. The sane me decided to take advantage of the situation.

In a flash I slipped away.

Eric's face went blank and his eye brows pushed together. His mind was just as confused as his expression showed. He didn't understand how I was able to get away from him. I felt a cold chill run through me. His arctic blue eyes in the darkness were black pools. His fingers curved like talons and his fangs extended extra long and sharp. He pounced.

My eyes dilated. I could see every motion that he made in slow frames. A low blood curdling growl came out of his mouth. He was cutting through the space like a warm knife to butter. The friction in the air from his motion brushed against me.

I teleported.

Moments later I found myself in a familiar dark room. I felt weak and light headed. In the dark room my nose filled with the sweet aroma of my family. My muscles relaxed. I lowered myself carefully to the floor. And I buried my face in my hands. What was I doing? The phone rang again. It was Preston. Why was he calling me? He was supposed to be with that woman. I clicked, ignore. What I really wanted to do was hurl the damn little thing across the room and have it shatter to pieces.

"Sookie," I heard Claude's voice and not Claudine's. "What are you doing?" His voice was full of sleep.

"Hiding," I moaned. "Why are you in Claudine's room?" I asked. I may be crazy right now, but I could have sworn I was in Claudine's room.

"You're in my room," he said.

"Oh," I breathed. "Where's Claudine?" I asked. Tonight I wanted—no, I needed to hear her sweet comforting voice.

"She's in Breena," he said. Breena were the lands in the fae realm that the fairies were guardians of. Claude reached over and flicked the bedside lamp on. "You look like crap," he said flatly. Leave it to my cousin to tell it like it is. I'm sure I looked terrible. The pins in my hair had fallen out and I was certain my eyes were red and swollen from crying.

"Pretty close," I mumbled.

"You stink like vampire," he huffed rubbing his noise. "And blood," he snapped. In a blink he grabbed my chin and growled. This was not a common noise coming from Claude.

"What?" I asked wearily. Claude swiped his finger across my neck. _Ouch_. He brought up his hand and I could see blood. My hand quickly went to the base of my neck. Eric bit me. I hadn't realized it.

"Who did this?!" barked Claude. He examined my neck like if he was some sort of ER doctor. Each second he got madder than a mule chewing on bumble bees.

"It's nothing," I moaned.

"Sookie," scolded Claude. "This isn't nothing, this is war."

"How bad is it?" I asked thinking that Claude was just being a drama queen. I got to my feet and went into the bathroom still feeling light headed. Maybe I've had way too much excitement for one night.

I reached through the dark for the light switch and went over to the mirror. _Oh my god!_ Where the heck had I been? There were two deep cuts running down the length of my neck. Eric had dragged his fangs along the side of my neck. And at the base were two deep and wide puncture holes that were still oozing blood where he plunged his fangs. It looked horrific. I felt dizzy again. I sat on the toilet seat.

Claude knelt in front of me and began inhaling the scent of vampire. He darted his nose up and down along the length of my body. The sensation of his nose and lips brushing against my skin and through my thin cami felt weird. "Stop!" I swatted him away. He stood up and went into the other room. I slowly and carefully got to my feet and followed the noises he was making.

"What are you doing?!" I exclaimed. He had dialed someone and had the phone to his ear. _Great! _That's all I needed was to have a bunch of fairies sniffing me and going on a hunt. A hunt after Eric the Vampire Sheriff. "No!" I shouted. With my mind I telepathically took the phone out of Claude's hand and hurled it across the room. It crashed against the wall breaking into a few pieces.

"Sookie," he looked at me wide eyed.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly. "It's not what you think." The room started spinning. _Whoa._ I slowly lowered myself to the floor before I passed out. For some strange reason I was really tired. I had to lay my head down for a while. The room was swaying side-to-side. I closed my eyes and my entire body felt like I was floating. It was a weird feeling.

"Sookie," I heard my name repeated over and over again softly. I opened my eyes. Claude was holding something hard to my lips.

"What is it," I asked.

"Its juice, drink it," he urged me and I obliged drinking the cool liquid. When I finished it Claude took the glass. I didn't feel as dizzy, but my whole body still felt heavy and I just wanted to go to sleep.

I closed my eyes and I could see clouds on the ground everywhere. They were carrying me somewhere but nowhere. Then they lifted me. Wait. It wasn't clouds lifting me. I felt arms picking me up. My eye lids were heavy. I couldn't open my eyes.

"Claude," I whispered. "Can I stay with you?" I didn't want to be somewhere Preston could find me easily.

"Yeah Sookie," I heard Claude say. But his voice was coming from a different direction. And something about Claude's voice not being attached to his body was funny. I started giggling.

I thought I heard several voices mumbling, but I was too sleepy to check. I felt myself floating away and I could smell a forest under me.

"Drink this Sookie," I heard a voice telling me again. It sounded like Preston. Arms were lifting me and pressing a glass to my mouth. I drank the sweet warm creamy liquid.

"Claude," I whispered.

"I'm here Sookie," he said. I started giggling again. I wondered how he did that.

"Don't tell Preston," I said. "Please." I finished the strange drink. "And don't tell Gram-pa, especially Great Grandfather. And don't tell Claudia or Claudine she can't keep secrets."

"Ok," he said from far away.

"It's our secret," I mumbled. "Like our John secret," I said giggling. A few years ago Claude and I went to watch John Stamos on a film set. It was so much fun. Claude even used some magic to get us on the set. I even got his autograph. Claude said it was our secret.

"You're acting weird Sookie," he said sounding like he didn't know what I was talking about.

"I'm not weird," I spat. "If I'm weird you're a freak."

"Be nice," he mumbled.

"I'm sorry," I said rolling over. I reached out for him and I felt a hand. It felt so familiar. I squeezed it, I think. Somehow, I'm not sure how, I was in the forest again. Its wonderful scent surrounded me. "I love you," I said my voice trailing off.

I felt myself floating through clouds. Below I could see trees and people and roads. I tried really hard not to touch the ground. A few times I floated too close and almost touched it. If I touched it I knew I couldn't fly again.

"Sookie, what happened?" I heard a gentle voice asking.

"I went to get my car," I said barely audible. I had to concentrate to listen and I was so tired. I just wanted to fly over the forest. Clouds were gliding along my legs. I felt myself getting upset because the voice wouldn't stop asking me questions.

"What happened next?" I heard the voice ask again.

"He came up on me," I mumbled. "Fairies really make vampires crazy," my voice trailed off. I felt myself sliding back to the clouds when I heard the voice pulling me back again with his questions. "He smelled Val and Caleb and the other fairies…..he didn't know what he was doing."

I felt layers of warm fuzzy clouds wrap around me. And little by little I couldn't float as high. I felt myself dip up and down as I floated over everything. And Preston was there. He was so handsome. He took my hand and I floated with him and we could see people under us. The air was warm. I felt my legs graze a tree and then I finally landed on the ground nice and softly. Everything went blank. Something warm and soft landed on me. Time didn't seem to exist anymore.

Sometime later I was in my room and in my own bed. I looked around and I saw Preston. He was dressed in his draw string pants. He looked as delicious as the other night when he came to my room. I traced the dip and rise of his chest and his stomach with my eyes. He started walking slowly toward me until he got to the bed. I watched him as he climbed up. My heart raced. I adjusted myself under his strong warm body and he kissed me.

"Preston," I breathed.

"No, it's Claude," he grumbled. My eyes sprung open. "Quit rubbing on me."

"Sorry," I said bashfully. I must've been dreaming. I could see it was still dark. There were also at least a dozen blankets on us. "Claude," I said to his back. "Are you naked?"

"No," he spat. "I'm not naked. Go to sleep." It went quiet again for a few minutes. I was trying to remember what all happened.

"Why are we sleeping together?" I whispered. Claude huffed a bit but he answered me.

"You lost a lot of blood," he mumbled. "Your body temperature dropped."

"Oh," I said softly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he mumbled. "Go to sleep. I'm tired."

"Ok," I whispered. It went quiet again. It's strange how quiet everything goes when it's dark and your wide awake. I felt my bare legs against each other. My skirt was gone. I brought my hands to my chest and noticed I wasn't in my bra or cami. It felt like I was in a shirt and shorts.

"Who took my clothes off?" I whispered.

"Sookie," mumbled Claude. "It doesn't matter. Go to sleep." Fine, I thought to myself. I turned a little. I could feel Claude's body heat warming us. The warmth felt good to my muscles. But my mouth felt parched. I wanted something to drink.

"Claude," I whispered softly and waited in baited breath to see if he would answer.

"What?" he grumbled.

"I want something to drink," I said softly. He mumbled something incoherent. A second later I felt the bed move. I could hear Claude's footsteps leaving and several minutes later I heard them returning. He flicked the lamp on. "Thank you," I said pulling myself up. My muscles felt weak but I was able to manage.

I reached out and took the glass from Claude's hand. He was wearing a white t-shirt and white Calvin Klein boxers. His normally long smooth black hair was tousled and disheveled. I took the glass to my lips and drank the juice. It was strawberry orange. It was good.

"Do you want more?" he asked watching me drink the last drop.

"No," I smiled. Claude took the empty glass and disappeared into the dark hallway. Moments later he was back. He turned the lamp off and climbed back under the sheets. "Your feet are cold," I moaned. I should have kept my mouth shut. Claude rubbed his cold feet against my bare legs and his cold hands over my arms. I squealed and giggled until I was catching my breath. We settled peacefully under the blankets again.

"So what's up with you and Preston?" he asked breaking the silence. "Why didn't you want him to know?"

"I don't know," I said honestly. Claude huffed sarcastically, if that was possible, but other than that Claude didn't say anything more. "I went with him to see him play in a band. And then later he left with some woman."

"Who was the woman?" he whispered turning to face me. With what very little light was coming through the room I could barely make out his features.

"I don't know," I said. "But I didn't wait to find out. I left."

"That doesn't make sense," said Claude.

"Makes perfect sense to me," I said. "He saw a chance to score with someone and he took it." Claude huffed at my comment.

"He's an elf," said Claude matter-of-fact. "He's entered into communion with you. He wouldn't do something stupid like that."

"Well he did," I huffed back.

"I think you must be confused," said Claude bluntly.

"I was there, you weren't," I pointed out. "I know what I saw."

"It doesn't make sense," said Claude. He was refusing to believe what I was saying. "Why would he jeopardize you choosing him?"

"Maybe he doesn't like me," I said and the words when they hit my ears stung. I didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Your right, he doesn't like you," said Claude harshly. "He loves you."

"Now you're being crazy," I said. "I don't want to talk about it. And quit defending him."

"Why are you being such a grump?" he spat and rolled over away from me. A silence fell over us again. I could feel Claude breathing next to me. Why was he here? I wondered if he and Jeff were still together. And why was Claudine gone?

"Why is Claudine in the fae realm?" I asked softly.

"It's her fertile cycle," he said matter-of-fact.

"Oh," I said. I knew Claudine was seeing someone but since she never talked about it, I never brought it up. She was very private that way. But for her to be spending her fertile cycle with him, it had turned serious real fast. "What's his name?"

"Coinneach," said Claude.

"Coinne-," I tried to pronounce it. It was a hard one to say.

"KOIN-nyuch," said Claude.

"Oh. Does she love him?" I asked.

"Do you love Preston?" asked Claude sarcastically. I think he did it on purpose because it ended the conversation. I didn't much appreciate his tactics so I jabbed him with my finger on his back.

"Ouch," he said feigning pain. "I take that as a yes." I ignored him and rolled over. It was quiet again. Sometime later I eventually fell back asleep.


	17. Morning After

**WARNING: There is some language in this chapter that may be offensive to some readers: some mild profanity, sexually suggestive language, or graphic imagery may be present.**

* * *

**Morning After**

"Sookie," I heard Preston's voice calling me. I wasn't sure if I was dreaming or waking up. My mind was foggy and my body heavy. I heard my name again. Gradually I opened my eyes. The room was really bright. I think the sun was coming in through the windows. "You need to drink this."

I looked up from my pillow and saw Preston sitting on the edge of the bed next to me. And despite everything, I was happy to see him. "Are you able to sit up?" he asked me. I nodded. Slowly I sat up. I moaned under my breath. Partly from the emotional hang over I felt after last night. Preston handed me a cup. His fingers brushed against mine. And I felt a jolt shoot through my arm. It was bittersweet.

I really hoped that Claude was right and that I was wrong.

"What is this," I asked.

"It's a tea and elfin mage," said Preston. "It'll help you gain your strength." I brought the cup to my lips and drank. It was strange; warm, sweet, and creamy. I was really glad there wasn't a lot of it that I had to drink. I glanced up from the cup. Preston quietly waited as I worked to finish the cup. He was dressed for work and I couldn't help notice how handsome he looked.

His lips twitched, but he didn't say anything. I could tell that he wanted to talk. I knew this not because I could hear his thoughts, because I never could, or because of the emotions I was picking up. I knew this because my gut told me. And though my instincts told me to ask, I didn't. I was afraid of what he would say and what it would mean. It could be bad or it could be good. And the not knowing terrified me. But I was too afraid that I wouldn't like what he would say, so I kept quiet.

"Hungry?" he asked after I handed him the empty cup. My attention went to my stomach. I was hungry.

"Yes," I said softly. The bed moved when he got up. He told me that Claudia had left my clean clothes in Claudine's bathroom.

Slowly I rose and made my way into Claudine's bedroom and into her shower. I was thankful to have some clean clothes. Claudia had left me a pair of clean panties. I was glad since regretfully my own were nonexistent. Heat rose up in my cheeks. I was so embarrassed. No. I felt more than that. Shame.

I knew I was careless and foolish last night. I should have been paying attention before I teleported next to my car. It wasn't like me not to scan my surroundings. But more than anything I should have telepathically blasted Eric off of me. Then today I wouldn't feel so raw; both on the inside and outside.

The hot water offered some healing but not much. I carefully stepped out when I was done and stood in front of the mirror. Looking at my reflection my eyes trailed down my body starting at my neck. The long gashes where Eric had ran his fangs had healed over night. But the punctures where his fangs had plunged into my neck were still there. They were obviously much deeper and wider. By tomorrow morning I think they would be healed completely. So I studied the marks long and hard branding them in my memory before they disappeared.

From my neck my eyes trailed down to my back and chest. There were yellowish bruises on the back of my hip and on my breasts. There was also a dark yellowish looking bruise on the right side of my chest just under my arm. I think I may have fractured a rib. _Geesh_, I was a real mess. At least the bruises would be gone by morning.

There was no doubt in my mind that last night was the stupidest thing I'd ever done. I never considered myself a user, but I sure initiated myself plenty good. I had just wanted to forget the pain of seeing Preston walk out, and then Eric was suddenly there. I saw an opportunity to stop the pain and a chance to get back at him. Stupid, I know. I hauled out a deep breath. It was too late now. What was done was done.

I sure did use Eric. And he had a good feeding as a result. So as far as I was concerned Eric and I were even. So I really hoped he hadn't met his final death because then I would feel really bad.

I took the jar of the fae lavondale balm and gently applied it on my neck and bruises. After I was done getting dressed I made my way down the hall. I hesitated before I entered the kitchen.

I took a deep breath and with my heart in my hand I walked into the kitchen. I think it was clear that Preston being here was no coincidence. Especially since the triplets were nowhere to be found this morning. I sat down and quietly watched Preston pour us coffee. And I tried to brace myself.

"I'm almost done," he said placing the mug in front of me.

"Thank you," I smiled and he reciprocated. He went back to the stove and was busy again cooking. I couldn't help but smile. For anyone else, seeing him, elfin nobility, with an apron wrapped around his perfect waist and cooking over a stove would have been shocked. For me it was nice to see him so comfortable in the kitchen. He could have easily had brownies or another elf waiting on us, but he didn't.

It meant a lot that he was doing it. Then there was the thought that he probably really wanted us to have our privacy for whatever it was that I felt was coming. I felt a knot form in my stomach.

"Here you go," said Preston sitting a plate of crepes with strawberries in front of me.

"Thank you," I smiled taking the fork in my hand. He sat in the chair next to me and we both quietly ate. Every bite was delicious. I'm not sure if it was because Preston had made them or because I was just really hungry. But they were the best crepes I'd ever had. I snuck several glances at him.

There was something about Preston sitting next to me, having breakfast with me that caught my breath in my throat. I started to cry softly as I chewed on my food.

"Is everything ok?" asked Preston his face strained with worry. I nodded my head swallowing the bite I was chewing.

"It's really good," I said through the tears. I sniffled and Preston smiled gently at me. It's amazing how something so simple could mean so much. And in that instant something belonging only to Preston swelled in my heart.

Since I met him there hasn't been a day that he didn't cross my mind. That I didn't wonder what he was doing and whether or not it was the same for him. Just because we had joined in Communion it was no guarantee that either of us would want each other, you know, in that way. Whether or not he would choose me was something I had no idea of. And after last night it didn't seem like he would. Unfortunately, for me, my heart chose him long before last night.

"Do you want more?" asked Preston. I nodded my head.

"I'm full," I said softly and he took my plate. "I can wash them," I said standing up. He smiled at me. And there was a twinkle in his eyes.

"This is my favorite part," he smirked. I looked at him curiously. He opened the dishwasher door and placed the dishes in it. I couldn't help but laugh. When he was done he closed the door. He gestured as if dusting off his hands. "See."

"Impressive," I teased. It was nice that despite everything we could still share lighthearted moments like this. We exchanged smiles and then he deliberately walked toward me. My heart jumped and I was suddenly really nervous. I stood perfectly still as my gaze locked with his. I felt an array of sensations rush through me.

He stopped in front of me. Every time I was close to him I couldn't help feeling so weak. The way he looked at me with his beautiful soulful eyes. My heart pounded hard against my chest. And my breaths deepened. My entire body betrayed me. Preston's hand came up and caressed the side of my cheek. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. Everything about him was sincere. I wanted, no, I needed to believe that he was sorry for leaving me.

"What for?" I hesitated. He was so close. And he smelled so good. Forest and morning dew and soap. I hated that I noticed. My heart ached. Why did he have to smell so good?

"For this," he said his hand gesturing to my neck.

"Oh," I breathed. I felt a wave of disappointment crash into me. I had hoped that he was apologizing for leaving me. I straightened my back, resisting the temptation to cry.

"I have court in thirty minutes," he said glancing at the clock on the wall. My eyes followed his gaze. Seeing the time reminded me that I had forty-five minutes before my first appointment today. "I have to go, but I'll be back."

"Ok," I said feeling elated and sad all at once at getting to see him later.

"We need to talk," he smiled and stepped back. I nodded my head and watched him draw up the energy around him. And then he was gone. My breath quivered in my chest and throat. I had no idea what he wanted to talk about. A heavy weight pulled on my heart. He probably wanted to let me know that after spending every week with me for the last five months, he decided he didn't want me. That he just wanted to be friends. I felt sick.

I shook off the gloomy feeling. I had to get to work. And as I went to leave through the front door somehow I knew that Preston had parked my car outside and I was right. The sight of it waiting for me brought a smile to my face and an ache to my heart. It's just a car. I scolded myself and climbed in. Before long I was heading down I-20 toward Bon Temps. I was meeting the painters at Bill's at 9:00 and my wallpaper lady at 9:30.

Once on the highway I allowed my mind to relax. I scanned the mile and a half radius that I had for any signatures. When I saw the road was clear, I pressed down on the pedal and accelerated.

I was determined not to get myself into any dangerous situations that would bring Preston to me. I knew it would be impossible to get over him if I kept seeing him all the time. So if I was safe and avoided him I think my heart would eventually mend. It seemed like a good plan.

I turned the radio on and sang along to Shania Twain. And before I knew it I was in Bon Temps. After picking up a few things from my work studio I pulled into the Starbucks. The morning crowd looking for their caffeine fix had already congregated. Jason was here as well. I parked next to his truck. Then I hesitated. My neck was all gnarly and I wasn't sure how to camouflage it. I got out of my car and walked to the trunk. There was a bag of clothes I was planning on donating to the local thrift store.

"Damn, Sookie," I heard a rumbling behind me. I turned around.

"Hi Rene," I smiled pulling Claudine's hair clip out of my hair and letting my hair fall around my neck.

"_Whore_," I heard him think. The venom of his thoughts jarred me to my core. I instantly shielded myself. Good thing I was used to faking a smile. "Sookie," he said out loud. "Not you too," he sighed. "Them vampires are no good."

"What about vampires?" asked my brother as he came around the other side of his truck. He had his Starbucks in hand. "Hey sis," he smiled his face beaming. He was handsome. His eyes were as blue as mine and his hair as golden and wavy.

"Sookie here's been with a vampire," said Rene. He had a big mouth.

"Is that true?" Jason frowned. He stepped in front of me and pulled my hair back. "Fuck, Sooke!" exclaimed Jason. His coffee spilled all over the blacktop. I quickly brought my hair down to cover the fang marks. Jason was moaning and mumbling some not very nice noises. "Don't tell me you're messing around with them vamps," he said. I didn't have to read his mind to know he disapproved.

"It's not like that," I scolded him.

"Does Gram-pa know?" he asked harshly.

"Don't you dare tell him anything," I snorted. "I don't judge your life, don't judge mine."

"Those vamps are trouble," spat Jason. He grabbed my shoulders. "There's no future with a vampire Sookie." _Agh!_ What is it about people making assumptions? "This," he spat gesturing at my neck, "is all you have to look forward to." I pulled away from his grip. I had to get out of there.

"I'll talk to you later," I told Jason. I climbed into my car and shut the door. I pulled out a bit too enthusiastically and without my 2nd coffee fix; I quickly made my way to Bill's house. While on my way I checked my voicemails. Gram-pa had to leave last night but he would be back in a few days. The next message made me feel sick in a dead and pale kind of way.

"Sookie," purred a female's voice. "This is Pam from Fangtasia. My Master wishes to speak with you." This guy was something else. In the few weeks that I've had him as a client, he always relayed messages to me via his people. He was a conundrum. In person he was all flirty and interested in yours truly, but when I wasn't in front of him, he was rude and disinterested.

I rolled my eyes and scoffed. It was irritating. I've had more contact and respect from all my high profile clients put together than I've ever had from the Vampire Sherriff. Now I wished I wouldn't have told Claude not to tell anyone. I knew it wasn't nice to think like that, but I was irritated, heartbroken, and sleep deprived. I pushed the feeling away and managed to get through the rest of my messages.

When I pulled into Bill's driveway and turned my car off I glanced in the rear view mirror. I had to do something about the fang marks. _I wonder._ Using the same spell that hid my ears, I spouted a few fae words.

"**Hidden in plain sight, Cloaked from all eyes**," I whispered touching the fang marks with my index finger. And right before my eyes, they disappeared. They were still there, but you couldn't see them.

Feeling proud and tall I went in and touched based with the painters and met with my wallpaper lady. In no time I was able to swing by home and swap my car for my Gram-pa's truck. Gran's car was in the shop today and I told her she could use mine. Tonight she had one of her club meetings. I told her I would use Gram-pa's truck.

After swapping vehicles I went back to work. And despite the lack of sleep, I was glad that today my schedule was crammed. It left little time for my mind to wonder on the wonderful and painful thoughts and memories of a certain somebody I refused to think about or say his name. And for the most part it worked. Before I knew it, it was around dusk when I pulled out of the parking lot of my last appointment, which I thought was also a success.

A restaurateur was opening a French restaurant in a boutique area in Monroe. It was going to be called Les Deux Poissons. I knew I was getting the project. Not because they said so, but because I heard it in their thoughts. I climbed into my Gram-pa's truck and I couldn't help but smile. The inside of his truck smelled like him. I inhaled the wonderful and familiar and safe scent that was my Gram-pa. I really missed him. I made a mental note to give him a big hug when he came home.

* * *

_**A/N: **A special thank you and acknowledgement to my beta. Her support, fresh eye, feedback, and general beta help is greatly appreciated. _


	18. Hard Choices

**WARNING:** _There is some language in this chapter that may be offensive to some readers: some mild profanity, sexually suggestive language, or graphic imagery may be present._

* * *

**Hard Choices**

About forty minutes later I was in Bon Temps and heading home. As I came up to pass by my work studio I noticed Gran was still there; which was odd because I called her when I got out of my last appointment. She was picking up some extra spools of fabric I told her she could have for her lady's sewing club. But that was a good forty minutes ago. She should have been home already.

As I pulled up in front I could see there were two human signatures inside. My forehead tensed. Who in the world would be inside with Gran? I glanced around and saw no other cars nearby. I turned the engine off and climbed out of the truck. As I walked toward the front door a feeling of dread enveloped me. Taking a deep breath I opened the door.

The warm air from inside swirled up around me. All my senses were assaulted. My eyes dilated and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up.

Everything was wrong.

The scent of wet nickel, psychotic images and thoughts of murder and hatred hit me like a 100 ton mack truck. My pulse quickened and my heart raced.

"Gran!" I exclaimed. My attention focused on getting to her. She was in the shadows splayed out on the floor. "Gran?" I called to her with bated breath hoping that she would answer me. Her brain waves were weak, but she was still alive.

I took a step to kneel next to her and my foot slipped. There was blood all over the floor.

Just then something sharp bit into my back.

My attention was yanked behind me. The killer was on me. Adrenaline pumped through my veins like a stampede of wild horses.

I spun around and caught the blade of a knife with my bare hand. My footing gave from Gran's blood pooled beneath me. My grip tightened as I tried to keep from falling. The metal sliced effortlessly into the soft flesh of my palm. You would think that having the blade of a knife eating into your skin, muscle and ligaments would hurt but I didn't feel anything. I knew it should hurt but my brain wasn't registering it.

My essential spark surged, lighting the dim studio. My eyes widened when I saw the face behind the knife.

"Demon whore!" screamed a crazed Rene as he tried to jerk the sharp blade out of my hand. His mind was pure undiluted hatred. It poisoned every cell of his petrified soul.

I saw in his mind that he was the serial killer who had been targeting women in Bon Temps. These women were both linked with having been with vampires. But there were others besides the two victims in Bon Temps. There were at least a dozen. And his plan was to add me to his list.

He wanted to use the knife to kill me. Out of instinct my fingers clamped more tightly around the razor-sharp blade. I couldn't let it go. The cold metal sunk deeper into my palm.

"Satan's bitch!" he was shouting like a lunatic. He struggled in vain to get control of the knife again.

The wall of my chest vibrated frantically under the pounding of my heart as it pumped my life force through my body. Everything was happening so quickly. My head told me to run, but my legs wouldn't let me. Gran was still alive. I had to get her out.

Rene's opposite fist came up cutting through the air looking for my face. And without consciously thinking to do so, my free hand caught his fist. I clung on for dear life; my knuckles turning white. The force was more than my feet could bear on the slippery floor.

I fell hard to the concrete floor; Rene crashing down on top of me.

I focused my telepathy and compressed the energy as tightly as I could. With one fluid motion I flung it out striking at Rene's mind. He winced in pain; rolling off me as he clutched his head. His screams pierced my ears.

My hand twitched. I looked down and saw I was still holding the blade.

It took a few long seconds, but I relaxed my grip and took the handle of the knife with my other hand. My telepathic energy was still wrapped tightly and mercilessly around Rene's mind like fingers around a squeeze ball.

I fumbled to get to my knees.

Rene was wailing and flapping like a fish out of water on the floor. His back was arching as he cried out in pain. The screeching sounds he made, irritated me. I took the knife ready to do to him what he had wanted to do to me.

That thought and feeling such primal hatred shocked me down to the bone. What was I doing? I wasn't a murderer. Disgustedly I glared at the ugly instrument in my hand. With my mind I lifted it and flung it to the opposite side of the studio. I let up on the telepathic grip I had around Rene's mind.

I turned and on my hands and knees I crawled the few feet toward where my Gran lay on the floor. "Gran?" I could see from her mind that she recognized my voice. This was a good sign. As I reached her I picked up two fae signatures speeding toward us. Gently I began to bring her to my lap. "We're going to be okay now," I told her.

"Bitch!" roared Rene.

His voice startled me and I flinched. With a vice grip Rene's hands locked around my neck cutting off my airway. I started to struggle for breath. By my neck he dragged me away from my Gran. I saw her limp body roll off my legs and back onto the floor.

My fingers scratched frantically at his hands. The two fae signatures were now in the room. Preston and another faery appeared near my Gran. My eyes widened. They were both wielding long swords.

In a blink Preston was on Rene. I dropped to the floor. Lying on my back I stared at the ceiling as I coughed and choked trying to haul in more air to fill my starving lungs. My head was a menagerie of thoughts, but only one had my attention.

I rolled over. The other faery that came with Preston was kneeling over my Gran. I rushed to her side. "Gran," I called out. My nose tickled from the smell of wet nickel and in my ears I heard my heart pounding. Gran had to be okay. Her lifeless body lay in a puddle of blood. "Gran," I whispered. Her brain waves were faint.

She can't die.

It should've been me. Preston would have come before Rene could have really hurt me. I could also heal, but Gran couldn't. She was only human. She was more frail—breakable. I should've gotten the fabric to her yesterday or the day before when she first asked me. Then she wouldn't be here hurting…dying.

My hands hovered over her. I didn't know what to do. I felt so helpless. Her blood was all over the floor. I wasn't a doctor, but I knew the bleeding had to stop. The faery was assessing her.

"Gran," I whispered. She mumbled something softly. Her thoughts were too faint. My eyes went to Preston; he immediately came to kneel next to me. The fire demon stood and walked past us.

Preston pulled at his dress shirt. The buttons made little tap, tap, tap noises as they landed on the floor. Gran had cut marks on her hands and several stab wounds on her chest and abdomen. I looked at Preston. One shirt wasn't going to be enough.

"She won't make it," whispered Preston. She had to. Gran was a fighter. We loved her too much for her to leave us so soon.

"Yes she will," I said determined. I rose and grabbed a spool of fabric, yanking on it and bundling some of it I pressed the fabric firmly on Gran's cuts. My breathing was frantic and so were my thoughts. Without really thinking it through I laid my hands on my Gran.

Willingly I gave her my energy.

"No," cried Preston. He placed his strong hands over mine. My eyes met his. What was he doing? I had to do this. She needed strength. She still had a chance. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "It won't help her," he said gently.

"She can't die," I said my voice cracking. My eyes scanned across the room searching for a way. "We have to take her to the hospital." The stranger who had come with Preston came back and knelt in front of Gran again. He resumed examining her and I had a sense that he knew what he was doing. He took his finger and began to cauterize her wounds.

"She's lost too much blood," said the thin man. "She has only a few minutes." My gaze locked on his. He was a fire demon. I had seen this in his mind earlier.

"She can't die," I said and I meant it.

"Vampire blood may save her," he said matter-of-fact. My forehead wrinkled between my brows. There was no way she could be a vampire. She would never be able to be with us again. But I also didn't want her to be gone. It was a hard choice to be faced with. I hesitated for a fraction of a second.

"She can't be turned," I said realizing that becoming a vampire wasn't what Gran would want.

"It will not turn her unless she is drained of all her blood," explained the fire demon. He turned to look at Preston. "We could teleport her. The vampire is indebted to you."

"My neighbor," I said suddenly before my mind made the connection. "Bill Compton, he's a vampire." I took my Gran in my arms. We had to hurry. Her brain waves were slowing and her heart was hardly beating. Preston and the fire demon looked at each other intently. I sensed they were talking, but I couldn't hear. The fire demon was blocking me. "I'm taking her to him." I insisted.

"Wait," said the fire demon. I didn't even know his name. "She's human," he pointed out. I looked down at Gran in my arms.

Teleporting involved manipulating energy on a quantum level to create some sort of slit or tunnel. Our essential spark made it possible for us to do this, but it also protected us. But Gran was only human. She had no spark. The forces involved in teleporting would pulverize her.

My thoughts were racing. We didn't have 45 minutes to drive her to Bill's.

"You'll need to shield her," said the fire demon. I looked up at him. He was right! I was a Brigant. I could create shields. It didn't even register in my mind how it was that he knew that I could do that. I looked down at Gran. I could cocoon her in a shield so she could survive the trip.

"I know Bill," explained the fire demon. "I'll take you to him." I looked over at Preston. And I knew he didn't think it was a good idea, but he wasn't going to say no. He nodded giving the fire demon the go ahead.

Immediately I shielded my Gran. In less than 60 seconds, the fire demon had us in the living room of Bill's house.

"Bill!" I screamed while I pulled up a different type of screen around my Gran and me. It suppressed our scent, which I thought would be a good idea considering that we were both covered in blood. I was getting ready to call out to Bill again, but I didn't have to. He was in the room staring wide eyed at me.

"Please help," I said pleading with him. I was glowing and he thought I was an angel. And I knew this was a good thing. "The fire demon says your blood can save her," I said. Bill looked over at the faery and nodded.

"David," said Bill. It seemed he knew the…lawyer well.

"Bill," nodded David. "We wouldn't be here if it wasn't a dire situation. Will you help?"

"Bill," I said my voice cracking. "Please. I don't have the power to help her now. You're the only one that can. She doesn't have much time left."

Bill was hesitating. So I let my essential spark free and radiated a bright golden white light. Though he was a vampire, he still held onto fragments of his old human beliefs. I needed him to keep thinking that I was an angel. My conscious pricked at me for misleading him, but there was too much on the line for him to hesitate right now. Also, at this point with my Gran's life at stake I had nothing to hide anymore.

"I'll be indebted to you Bill Compton," I said deciding almost instantly that I would give myself over to his queen. It was a price I would pay for my Gran's life. "I'm more than the stories your Queen has heard, please, I'll surrender myself to you in exchange for my grandmother's life. Anything you want and I will honor my debt to you."

"No!" shouted Preston. I visibly jumped. Preston was standing behind Vampire Bill and before Bill could react Preston had him pinned by the neck against the wall. Bill's legs dangled a foot or two off the ground.

There was no time for this.

"She's dying," I said and Bill stopped growling. "Please, help me. I meant what I said." Bill glanced from me and then to Preston and then back to me. "I'll protect you from him," I promised and somehow I knew that I could.

Bill believed what I said and more so in what he thought I might be.

"Preston, please, let him go," I pleaded. I suddenly felt numb. The only emotions I could feel anymore were Preston's. "Please," I breathed.

Preston looked toward me on the floor holding my Gran in my arms. For several long seconds his warm eyes communicated as much as mine did. He was the only one standing between my Gran living or dying. And his eyes told me that he knew this. His gaze softened and I knew he had surrendered to my wish. He turned away and glared at Bill.

"I'll kill you," said Preston, his smooth calm voice filled with venom. I felt a chill run through my body. He was not threatening Bill, he was promising; promising that if Bill suggested anything that would harm me in any way, then he would pay with his life. Preston released his grip and stepped away from Bill.

Bill stood looking at us and I saw in his mind that he would do this for me. Not so much for me, but for the debt that would be owed to him. It was for the promise of repayment and for the hope that if I were an angel his soul would be redeemed. This made me feel horrible. Was I an awful person?

"She needs to drink my blood," explained Bill and I nodded my head. I looked down at my Gran. She was going to live. And the guilt of letting Bill think I was an angel left.

"Gran," I said clearly and urgently several times trying to rouse her. She was slipping in and out of consciousness. I heard skin breaking and saw Bill pull his bloody wrist away from his blood stained lips. He positioned his wrist over my Gran's mouth. "You need to drink Gran," I encouraged her softly. I held her jaw open while Bill milked the blood from his wrists. Gran slowly began to swallow. At one point she choked, which I wasn't sure was a good thing or not. But it was a noise and any noise she made at this point was better than silence.

Over the next several, very long minutes that stretched for eternity he bit his wrist several times. Before long Gran began to suck more forcefully increasing the suction and I heard Bill moan and shift. My breath caught in my chest at the sound. He was struggling to keep his arousal at bay.

I slipped into Bill's mind and pushed my will upon him. This was something I had never done before. Gram-pa suspected that I could do it. He was convinced that I was part Eburoneelf. They were true telepaths who possessed the full range of telepathic abilities. I didn't know what I was doing and Bill winced.

I let up a bit and as carefully as I could I began to alter his consciousness. And gradually his mind believed what I told him. It worked. I sensed Bill's body and mind relax under my influence.

My attention went back to my Gran. And before my eyes I saw the cuts on her hands heal. Her color was coming back. And soon even her brain waves were back to normal and more active than I remembered. And then gradually she drifted off to sleep.

"That should do it," said Bill removing his wrist from Gran's mouth.

"Thank you," I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I need to feed," he whispered. Bill had lost a lot of blood. The normal rosy and radiant appearance of the vampire was gone. He was pale and weak. I nodded and without even thinking about it I looked at my bleeding hand. It was tickling from where it was gradually healing. I raised it and offered it to Bill. His eyes widened and for a fraction of a second he hesitated.

The thought of feeding from an angel; was he being honored or tested? But the vampire and his hunger overrode these thoughts. He took my hand and brought it to his mouth, but then he stopped and let out a painful groan.

The shiny point of a sword was at his throat. Smoke rose from Bill's neck.

The tip of the blade was burning him. I looked up and followed the blade of the sword. Preston stood holding the sword firmly. I was about to protest but Preston's gaze met mine. His eyes communicated clearly to me and they silenced me. He wasn't going to budge. This was his right by virtue of our Communion and as my Guardian.

I also knew clearly that after subjecting himself to my will, it was now my turn to do the same for him. And my eyes told him as much. Preston turned his attention to Bill.

"You take one drop of her blood and it will be your last," said Preston his voice rigid and so calm that it was frightening. I brought my hand back.

"You can have the human male," offered David Cataliades the fire demon. He was a lawyer. I had forgotten he was here. "The attacker is back at Ms. Stackhouse's studio. Shall we?" he asked his voice clear and friendly. I knew that what he was suggesting was wrong, but if you saw what I saw in Rene's mind, you would understand why I said nothing. It was justice; street justice.

Preston withdrew his sword enough for Bill to step away. He walked toward the fire demon.

"Bill," I said softly. I was so exhausted. Bill turned to look at me. "Thank you again," I said and Bill bowed his head at me. I looked over at the faery lawyer. "Thank you David," I smiled weakly. This was not how he had planned to spend his evening. He and Preston were just wrapping up reviewing a case when Preston felt an urgent pull to me.

"It was my privilege Ms. Stackhouse," smiled David. He bowed to Preston and I. Turning he patted Bill's shoulder and the two disappeared through the front door.

I gazed down at my Gran and took a deep breath. I almost lost her tonight. I'd never come so close to losing someone who meant more to me than my own life. And the idea of Gran being gone was like a vacuum I wasn't prepared for. I knew one day she would die, but not like this and not so soon.

These thoughts led me to others and to the families who had lost their loved ones, and their lack of closure. I made a mental note to point Andy Bellefleur in the right direction. The families deserved this, and it was the one clear and uncomplicated good thing I could do.

"We should go," whispered Preston. His voice and his touch brought my attention back. I tilted my head to look at him. He was kneeling next to me. His gentle eyes encased me in warmth and safety. I nodded my head and shielded my Gran so he could take us home.


	19. Scare of a Lifetime

**Scare of a Lifetime  
**

* * *

Once we were home, despite Gran's protests, I helped her settle into bed and then showered. While I washed I tried not to think too much about owing Bill a favor, about Rene's fate and all the other complicated mess that was now a part of my life.

After I slipped on my pajamas and towel dried my hair I wondered through the house and found Preston fast asleep on the sofa. From his register I could tell he was sound asleep. His head rested leisurely against the back of the couch. I sat on the arm of the sofa and studied him. He looked so peaceful and absolutely gorgeous. His dark hair was much longer and unlike this morning it was now disheveled. I wanted to run my fingers through it but I resisted the temptation.

My eyes trailed down the bridge of his straight nose and slowly over his lips; I loved the way that his bottom lip was fuller; and then eventually down to the dip in the center his chin. My heart ached at how beautiful he was. I slid carefully next to him and without consciously planning it, I leaned my head against his shoulder. The heat from his body, the sound of his breathing and his wonderful scent swirling around me easily lulled me peacefully to sleep.

I wasn't sure what time it was, but it was still dark outside when I felt myself moving. My eyes were hazy with sleep, but I felt Preston carrying me up the stairs and to my room. He carefully laid me down; as he brought the covers over me, I reached up and he took my hand in his. At least for tonight I didn't want to think about anyone or anything between us.

"Don't go," I mumbled, weakly pulling on his hand. "Stay," I said softly, to sleepy to say anything more. The bed moved and I felt the warmth of his body next to me. I snuggled against him and he wrapped his arm around me. For at least one night I allowed myself to get lost in the safety and comfort of his arms.

I studied the humming of his mind allowing it to press against mine. Over the last several months I had learned the feel of his signature, his color and rhythm. Before long I was happily asleep again.

The next morning I woke up alone in my room. I could see from the registers downstairs that Preston and Gran were already up. I waited a few more minutes before I got out of bed and started to dress for the day. About twenty minutes later I was presentable.

I breathed deeply as I walked down the stairs. The aroma of fresh brewed coffee lingered in the air. Little shudders of pleasure rolled through me and I made my way into the kitchen eager for my first cup of caffeine.

"Good morn—," I chocked on the word when I entered the kitchen. "Shut my mouth," I gasped. I stood with my back facing the door, my mouth and eyes gaping as I stared at my Gran. It never crossed my mind last night to ask what the side effects of taking Bill's blood would be.

"Quit try'in to catch flies Sookie and sit down," said Gran. I looked over and met Preston's gaze. He smiled gently at me and shrugged his shoulder slightly. I sat down trying not to stare at Gran, but it was hard not to. After a short while I realized there was no point in trying to ignore the big pink elephant in the room.

"What happened?" I asked Gran. She looked…younger and amazing. She aged in-reverse about 10 or 15 years.

"I'm not sure," she said. "I got up feel'in good and took a shower and then….I looked in the mirror."

"Do you think it was the vampire blood?" I asked.

"With the amount of blood that she took last night," explained Preston. "I'm not surprised."

"Gran, you can't be seen like this," I hesitated. "No one can know."

"It would be rath'a hard to explain," Gran smiled and placed my breakfast and coffee on the table.

"How do you feel?" I asked her. Gran studied herself for a moment.

"Fabulous," she giggled and it was infectious. Gram-pa was going to be in for a surprise when he got home. But I was a bit nervous about it because I knew that if I could tell Gran smelled different, Gram-pa was sure to notice. Don't get me wrong, Gran didn't stink. It's just that she smelled a little like magick. It was subtle, but I knew what it was. Maybe Gram-pa wouldn't notice.

"Well you two enjoy now," said Gran. "I have a load to tend to." I watched as Gran disappeared through the back door to check the laundry.

"Good thing fairies aren't biters," whispered Preston and I about chocked on my coffee.

"You're bad," I giggled. We both ate and talked about our schedules for the coming days. Afterwards he helped me wash the dishes. Well, actually he washed the dishes. He didn't think it would be a good idea for me to soak my hand, so I towel dried.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"A lot better," I smiled putting up the last clean dish.

"Let me see," he said taking my hand. I willing gave it to him. He carefully un-wrapped the cloth I had bound around my palm.

"Ouch," I said softly. It was still a little tender. I closed my eyes; I didn't want to look at it. Once the adrenaline had worn off last night the cut hurt pretty badly. I had to wrap it real tight to stop it from bleeding.

"I don't like it when you get hurt," he said under his breath.

"I don't like it either," I said matter-of-fact.

"Where's the clean bandages?" he asked and I led us into the hall closet and pulled out the first aid kit Gran kept around. With the case in hand we sat in the living room. Preston cleaned it and applied a liberal amount of the lavondale fae balm before carefully and securely wrapping the clean gauze around my palm. It looked a lot better than what I had managed to do last night.

To my surprise when he was done he leaned forward and kissed my palm.

My heart leapt inside my chest.

"I spoke with your grandfather the other night," said Preston. I looked at him attentively. "Brandon," he said and I felt my shoulders tighten, "is planning on seizing your grandfather. They've been using Sophie Ann to provide the distraction, or so they hoped."

"Are you sure?" I asked my voice strained with worry. The name Brandon was a name that was synonymous with someone who wanted my family dead.

"Yes," said Preston. "That's why Arilyn came." My eyes widened at hearing this particular name.

"What?" I asked and Preston repeated himself. Arilyn was Preston's youngest sister. She's never come to this realm—my thoughts stopped in mid stream.

In less than a blink, one thought overlapped another and a different thought overlapped that one and so on and so on. My heart raced and my thoughts churned.

"Oh my god!" I gasped and I saw Preston flinch next to me.

I felt blindsided. My thoughts and especially my memories took me completely unaware.

Something heavy and hard punched me in my gut. I was such an idiot. How could I have been so blind with the truth staring right at me? I knew that the woman the other night looked so familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. This woman I thought I'd lost Preston to was actually Arilyn.

She looked so grown up and absolutely beautiful.

"What is it?" asked Preston and I softly giggled over how idiotic I had been. Stupid Sookie, I repeated silently to myself.

"I'm okay," I said breathlessly followed by tears. One moment I was giggling and the next I was crying. Heart ache was replaced by sweet relief and anguish replaced with bliss.

Claude was right! I was never so happy and relieved to have been so wrong.

"Sookie," whispered Preston. I looked up and moved toward him. Automatically I threw my arms around his neck and I melted into him.

I thought I'd lost him.

Preston's arms wrapped around me and he held me tight, pulling me closer into him until not even a piece of paper could slide between us. My breathing skipped and stuttered as the tears stopped.

"What's wrong?" he asked never letting me go.

"Nothing," I said feeling utterly delighted. My voice and insides were beaming, "Absolutely nothing."

"I like nothing," he said his voice happy and teasing. My chest was pounding and I was elated. "Promise me something," he whispered.

"Anything," I said eagerly. At this moment I would promise him whatever he asked. Hesitantly I released my arms from around him until I could see his handsome face easily.

"If you sense any new fairies, promise me you'll run in the opposite direction?" he asked and I nodded.

"Ok," I agreed. "What exactly did Arilyn say?" I asked and Preston proceeded to fill me in on every detail of his conversation with his sister.

When he told me about Kalonan I felt tears stinging my eyes again.

If it hadn't been for Hadley and her big mouth, Sophie Ann would never know about me, Brandon's fairies would have never promised Sophie Ann that she could have me, and Kalonan would have never been sent to spy. He would still be alive.

My thoughts went on and on churning like this, which eventually led to Preston. And realizing how easily it could have been Preston instead of Kalonan pierced me to my marrow. There were several people that I could not bear not having in my life and Preston was one of them.

"You can't die," I told him extending my arms out needing to touch him in some way. "You have to promise me." Preston's hand came up to caress the side of my face and I felt my heart skip a beat with anticipation. "You can never die," I told him firmly. He gazed into my eyes.

"I promise to do everything possible to avoid it," he smiled gently. I nodded.

"Ok," I breathed my fingers clinging to his arms securely. The air between us crackled and I felt my heart pounding against my chest. Something in his beautiful soulful eyes stirred something inside me to life.

A vision flashed in my mind; of me swiping everything off the coffee table, grabbing him hard, and slamming him down, and having my way with him. And I felt a seductive power pump through me. It both shocked and excited me. An invisible but tangible energy surrounded us.

I knew what I wanted clearly; but for now I wanted his kisses.

For several seconds I hesitated. I leaned in narrowing the distance between us. Preston's breathing deepened and raced fueling my own frantic pace. We sat in our relative positions motionless.

A soft smile spread across my face. We both sounded like we had just raced home. His gaze never wavered from mine and I thought he would kiss me.

I wanted him to kiss me.

Preston brought his other hand up and his fingers began to explore my skin. His thumb trailed along my lips and I thought I would pass out.

Then slowly he traced my chin and the sides of my neck. I closed my eyes languishing in the wonderful sensation. My hands clung to the sides of his arms. Every part of me felt parched and starved for his attention. When I opened my eyes, my gaze fixed on Preston's.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered his breath touching my mouth. Hope rippled through me.

I felt blood rush into my lips and I could feel them pulsating and begging to be touched. He smelled so good; forest and morning dew and soap.

"Preston," I breathed feeling myself pressing closer towards him.

Tentatively we each closed the remaining distance between us. Several times I swore I could feel his lips, but we never touched.

The beautiful anticipation was agonizingly wonderful.

"I better get up," said Preston his voice jagged.

What? I thought. Didn't he want to kiss me? If there was ever a perfect kissing moment it was now. I wasn't experienced, but I could swear he felt the same. I knew I wasn't imagining the way he reacted to me.

He lowered his hands and took mine in his. My eyes followed his down to our hands. I was glowing.

"Oh," I whispered. Preston stood up carefully.

Granted I knew I had to be careful not to get too excited. Yes, the power to manipulate energy on a quantum level coursed through my veins, but how could anyone be certain what would happen if I got overly excited? Well…I don't think a kiss would hurt anyone.

Preston gathered the first aid kit together and disappeared into the hall. He didn't return until my breathing normalized. This time he took the chair across from me. I had to resist the temptation to pout.

"After I left you with Claude the night before, I came and spoke with your grandfather," he started and my heart dropped. I thought I dreamt him that night. "We contacted the Prince and we paid the vampire sheriff a visit."

"What?" I asked under my breath. "You went hunting?" I hesitated.

"No," he smiled. "We didn't go hunting."

"Oh," I said not sure what I was supposed to think.

"The vampire committed a blood offense," said Preston and I wasn't sure what the significance of this was. He proceeded to tell me that Eric was persuaded to ensure that he and the vampires loyal to him would be unavailable to Sophie Ann when she came after me.

"And he was ok with this?" I asked and Preston said it was either this or he would kill him. And though I'm positive there was something wrong with feeling this way, I couldn't help but get excited.

A small smile spread across my face. Knowing that Preston would have done that for me sent sweet tremors through my body and he looked even more beautiful – as if that were possible.

"Is this what you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked.

"It was part of it," he smiled. "But I really do need to go, so the rest will have to wait."

"Ok," I said softly knowing that he had work scheduled for today. I followed him out to the backyard where Gran was line drying the sheets. Preston said good-bye and standing next to the steps I watched him teleport away.

"He'll be back sweetheart," Gran smiled.

"I know," I said softly following her back into the house.

"I need to run an errand," she started.

"But you can't," I reminded her and she gave me the look.

"I'll go into Monroe," she explained and I told her to take my car, which by the way was sitting in our driveway along with Gram-pa's truck.

Several minutes later Gran was off to Monroe and I was in my home office upstairs busy working, checking on the status of several orders, deliveries and working on some drawings. It was nearly lunch when I picked up Gram-pa's register.

I suddenly felt giddy and hurried outside to welcome him. When he appeared I rushed over to him and wrapped my arms around him. I took a deep breath. I loved the way he smelled; plums and honey.

"I like the way you smell too," Gram-pa said, kissing me on my head. I didn't want to let go and he didn't pull me away. We stood in the afternoon sun for several minutes.

"I missed you," I said with a long drawn out sigh, squeezing a little tighter, "So much has happened since I saw you last," I spoke into his chest.

"I missed you too Dear One," he said patting my back. "Why don't you tell me what's happened over a glass of sweet tea?" I hesitated, but I released my embrace. Once in the kitchen I started with how I was weak yesterday not bothering to discuss the Eric thing since he already was fully aware of that…well almost.

From this topic I next explained what happened yesterday making sure to leave out some details. But I made sure to explain that Gran was a lot more vigorous and youthful. After I finished rattling off uninterrupted there was a long stretch of silence.

"Let's take a walk," he said sitting down his empty glass. I nodded and followed him outside. Arm-in-arm we walked through the woods around our property. He wasn't happy that I was indebted to Bill, but he trusted what I read from Bill's mind. And he shared my confidence that Bill would not turn me into his queen. Bill's plan was to put away the favor for a rainy day.

Then inevitably our conversation turned to the Rònan fairies.

"In all my years, one thing that I've learned Dear One is the need for those like us to create our own place. What that place is for you, only you can determine," smiled Gram-pa. This was like him. He always had a long roundabout answer to everything. "You and I are testimony that there is a different way to exist," he stated.

"Do you think there will ever be peace among the fairies again?" I asked.

"The current situation isn't a normal state for us. We're peaceful by nature."

"Do you think a war can be avoided?" I asked hopeful that somehow his efforts and my Great Grandfather's would be enough.

"I don't think it can be avoided," he said solemnly.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why is there ever war?" asked my Gram-pa. He wanted me to come to my own conclusion. I took a few moments to ponder the question.

"Power?" I asked. Gram-pa smiled and with his free hand he patted my arm that was intertwined with his. "Do our enemies really feel they could rule the fairies better than Great Grandfather?"

"Well, they feel their ideology is better for the fairies," he answered rather matter-of-fact.

"Yeah, like committing genocide," I said sarcastically.

"The issue of Changelings is only one of several ideologies that our enemies do not agree with," he stated.

"Is there any way to stop the Rònan fairies without outright war?"I asked. My interest in politics was only due to the fact that life here in Bon Temps wasn't unreachable by what was happening politically in another realm. My father's death was proof enough.

"There have been some gains through the Court, but I think war will be inevitable. Brandon will not be satisfied until all Changelings are exterminated, and the Brigant bloodline is removed from the throne and the Fae Realm."

"So what do we do?" I asked.

"It's not so much what they want from us, but what they want from your Great Grandfather," said my Gram-pa somberly. "They see us only as leverage."

We resumed quietly walking as my Gram-pa contemplated our next move.

"We'll need to hide Jason," he said breaking the silence. "I would feel much better if we could hide you as well," he explained absently.

"I wish they didn't hate us," I said unable to hide my sadness.

"Our enemies fear what they do not understand. A human once said something very wise that I find applies to all creatures, be them Human or Fae. 'Nothing in the world is more dangerous than sincere ignorance and conscientious stupidity.'" My effort to stifle a chuckle didn't work. My grandfather responded by stroking my arm. "Enough of this; how are things with Preston?"

"Good," I smiled suddenly feeling bashful. Gram-pa encouraged me to elaborate. "I like him very much," I hesitated, "Actually, I more than like him."

"Do you love him?" asked Gram-pa and I nodded.

"Yes," I admitted leaning my head against his shoulder.

"I'm happy for you," Gram-pa smiled. "It pleases me to see you happy with him." He squeezed my arm. "I was certain that you would like my choice."

"Why?" I asked despite seeing it in his thoughts.

"I saw his temperament not only suited you," he explained, "but it also flattered yours. You're similar in what is important to you."

Something pulled my attention away. There were new signatures within my range. One was a Changeling and two were Purebloods; I didn't recognize them. And Preston's words rang in my ears. I promised him that I would run in the opposite direction.

"Gram-pa," I whispered. "Someone's on the property," I told him.

"Where?" he asked.

"That way," I pointed. "They're walking toward the house," I told him. "One Changeling and two Purebloods." Gram-pa took my arm and before I could protest we were teleporting.

Instantly we were being propelled through our woods. As we neared the house, he started to slow us done until we were hovering where the woods met our lawn.

We hovered and watched the fairies appear. My heart stopped. I'd never been so scared in my life. The three of them were standing along the edge of the woods on the opposite side of the clearing from where our house was.

Stealthily they made their way around the house. I could see them tasting the air.

Out of instinct, I telepathically reached into the space that the fairies were in. Carefully and delicately I began to try to get through the screens around their mind. Since one fairy was a Changeling, I decided to hone in on his mind. After a few short minutes I got through.

Just then he turned and I felt my heart drop. I focused in on his mind and despite what my eyes were telling me, he wasn't my brother. He was my great uncle.

It was clear that his intentions were not good. They were there looking for my Gram-pa. My great uncle was responsible for getting my Gram-pa to come out. The other two were there to seize him. I'd never seen any of them before, but I sensed from my Gram-pa that he knew who the two were.

_"They came to capture you,"_ I projected to Gram-pa.

"They're Rònan fairies," he replied.

"Gran is coming," I said. I couldn't help but think that Gran seemed to have an odd sense of timing.

"How far is she," asked my Gram-pa.

"She's about 20 minutes away," I told him.

Just then my great uncle and the other fairies went inside our house through the back door, and it made my heart drop sharply. I couldn't believe this was actually happening. It felt like such a violation. I felt a uneasy prickling sensation inside.

It wasn't a good feeling. I wanted them gone. A few minutes later they came back out and they all three made their way toward the woods again.

"Find your Grandmother and take us there," directed Gram-pa. I did as he said and quickly scanned for her. Once I found her I directed us to her location. As we got near to her on the dirt road leading to our house, I felt the energy around me crackle again and pop.

I placed us several yards away and directly in her path and we started walking toward her. Within a minute Gran spotted us easily enough and slowed her car to a stop. She looked at us sideways as we climbed into the car.

"Hi Gran," I exclaimed happily.

"Sookie," she said hesitantly. "Should I ask what you two have been up to?"

"Adele," breathed Gram-pa. I could tell he was happy with what he saw.

"Fintan," she whispered and Gran's cheeks reddened.

"We were just walking," Gram-pa said smoothly. But Gran knew him well. A crooked smile spread across her face. She started driving again. Fifteen minutes later Gran pulled the car off Hummingbird Road and onto our drive way.

I scanned, but didn't pick up anyone. I quickly telepathically reported this to my Gram-pa.

"You both wait here until I get back," instructed my Gram-pa. He disappeared into the house.

"What's going on Sookie?" asked my Gran. I felt her getting worried.

"I'm sure Gram-pa will tell us when we get inside," I assured her keeping my telepathic senses alert.

I wasn't too worried since the hairs on the back of my neck didn't stand up. But just in case I pulled a blocking shield around the car.

"Sookie," said Gran, her voice strained. I looked around and noticed the lawn furniture and rocks around the property levitating; fae puberty. I knew when I did this it freaked her out.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly. "I can't help it," I told her. Fortunately Gram-pa came out and gave us the all clear. His eyes widened when he looked around. I shrugged at him. I lowered my blocking shield and tried to relax.

"What are you two carrying on for?" exhaled Gran. I started giggling as the adrenaline rush began to wear off.

"Would you like some tea?" asked Gram-pa softly and I had to stifle a laugh. That was usually Gran's line.

He poured us some tea and then he proceeded to tell Gran about the fairies snooping around.

"Dermott was here as well," said Gram-pa sadly. My Gram-pa had never really talked about him.

"What is he doing with Rònan fairies?" asked Gran. I knew from her thoughts that she knew why, but her mind was having a hard time wrapping around the truth.

"Maybe he came to warn me," Gram-pa replied and I knew he really didn't believe his own words. He was trying to reassure Gran.

"The last time you picked up Dermott around our home Corbett died," said Gran sadly. "Is our family in danger again?"

"Is there a spell that would keep them out like the vampire wards?" I asked.

"Yes," said Gram-pa. "I'll make some calls." I sensed Gran was really worried and so was I. What Gran didn't know was how complicated the situation really was.

It was no coincidence that the Rònan fairies were only targeting Brigant Changelings.

Fairies have a law that permits relatives to avenge a murder or assault against a blood relative. This is good because it means that my Great Grandfather can send forces to protect us. But our enemies have used a diktat, or decree, to negate my Great Grandfather's rights.

This particular diktat dictates that no faery life can be taken for the life of another race. It was intended to prohibit any faery from being handed over to vampires or other creatures. Faeries found to have broken another culture's laws are to be punished by our kind. But our enemies have twisted this law.

You see, in Breena, the land of the fairies in the fae realm, the Court sees fairy Changelings as "another race", which means that if my Great Grandfather the Prince takes the life of a Pureblood for us, the Rònan fairies can enact the first law. They would reserve the right to kill my Great Grandfather and the rest of the Brigant line. And the act would be legally protected.

Gram-pa and I know that if Great Grandfather sends help and Rònan fairies are killed then all hell will break loose in Breena. Brandon and his Rònan fairies could wage a legal war and extermination against the Brigant fairies. And this was exactly what they were hoping for.

"I'll put up wards to hide Jason as well as his property," said Gram-pa. I know he wanted to take us all 'underground'. It was the safest for us all.

"We can all leave," I suggested and it didn't go past my notice that Gram-pa had shielded his mind and hadn't ever let me in again.

"Fintan," whispered my Gran. Gram-pa covered her hand in his.

"Everything will work out," Gram-pa promised.

* * *

.


	20. Look'n Out for Family

**Look'n Out for Family  
**

* * *

At the crack of dawn, I slowly climbed out of bed and padded downstairs for a hot shower. I washed and scrubbed at a snail's pace lingering under the shower head for some time. I couldn't bring myself to get out and leave the soothing and warm feel of the water. I closed my eyes and allowed the water to run over my face. I wish I could stay like this for at least an hour; no rush and no need to have to deal with problems, but I wasn't that lucky. I hauled a deep breath and turned the shower off. By the time I came back down stairs Gram-pa had a pot of coffee ready for us.

"Morn'in," I said walking into the kitchen. It was so early that Gram wasn't even awake yet. Gram-pa leaned forward and kissed my forehead. Today we were warding Jason's property. Actually, I wasn't, but he was. I was going along to watch him and learn how to conjure up cloaking wards. Though our family and friends offered to help double ward Jason's property, Gram-pa declined their assistance. He explained that he didn't want any scents around Jason and his property that would draw attention to him; especially fairy scents. So with Gram-pa's help, for the second time in my life, I pulled a screening shield around myself. It suppressed all traces of my essence, most importantly my scent.

Once Gram-pa and I had successfully suppressed our scents we teleported to several places before we eventually arrived at Jason's. He was at work already and completely oblivious to our family secret, and this is how Gram-pa said it had to be. Jason didn't have a trace of the essential spark left in his DNA. He was human in every sense of the word, and Gram-pa said it was our responsibility to honor and protect this.

I couldn't begrudge him this decision. In my way I understood why it was so important for him. For the last 700 plus years Gram-pa had lived a half-in, half-out existence, where he wasn't fairy enough or human enough to fit in completely with either race. His experiences have made him passionate and unswerving on certain issues; one- creating a place for me in both the human and fae realm where I can find acceptance and two- ensuring that Jason's life was not touched by the supernatural world.

"Look in my mind and watch carefully what I'm doing," instructed Gram-pa. He's kept me out of his mind since the day we saw Lochlan and Neave with my great uncle. I nodded, agreeing to do as he said. "Learn," he stated. He lowered the shield around his mind and I went in and waited.

Seconds later, with wide eyes I watched in awe as I saw fairy magic swirl and spin around Gram-pa concentrating in his hands. There weren't any magical words. Gram-pa said words were optional and demonstrated both for me. I preferred the words. They were like liquid poems flowing from his lips.

"See how I'm doing this?" asked Gram-pa and I focused on the images like a how-to-video playing in his mind.

Not only was I seeing him weave layer upon layers of magic, but I could see with my mind how he was doing it. Looking in front of us, I saw the magic drifting gradually over Jason's house and yard like a bubble sealing his home. A few seconds later his house began to fade until it looked like we were standing in a clearing in the middle of the woods.

"Where's the house?" I whispered. Gram-pa looked over at me smiling.

"It's still there," he said gently. "Once you cross through you'll see it." Cautiously I walked forward feeling the magic and smelling the sweet pungent scent. My hand went through first. "It won't hurt you," said Gram-pa. I took a deep breath and walked through.

A big smile spread across my face. He was right. I could see Jason's house.

"Does this only work for fairies?" I asked.

"Yes," said Gram-pa, "only fairies. This place will be cloaked. But if I die, my wards die with me." My back stiffened. "If that happens then you'll need to come and repeat what you saw."

My forehead tightened. I didn't like him talking like this. I went into his mind to see for myself what he was planning, but he shut me out.

"Do you understand?" he asked his tone turning serious. I nodded letting him know that I understood. "Now we go to Hunter."

"Who's Hunter?" I asked. I'd never heard of Hunter. Neither Gran nor Gram-pa ever mentioned any Hunter.

"Hunter is your Cousin Hadley's son. He's safe and hidden and it needs to stay that way for as long as possible." This was news to me. After my aunt Linda died, Hadley and her dad moved away and we never saw her again but maybe a few times. They never really kept in touch.

"I see," I breathed.

"He has traces of the essential spark," said Gram-pa. "Any gift that he might have has not manifested. It won't until he's four."

"How old is he now?" I asked curiously.

"He has just turned two," answered Gram-pa. I wondered if the reason Gram-pa was keeping Hunter a secret was because Hadley was now a vampire; that way she couldn't find him and drain him. A queasy sensation rippled through my stomach.

"Ok." I said hauling in a deep breath.

"Hadley attracted a lot of supernatural creatures to herself," said Gram-pa leading us back out of the cloaking ward around Jason's property. "The child has the essential spark, but I'm not sure which fae race the father was."

"Oh," I breathed. "Where is he?"

"He's with Hadley's former husband," said my Gram-pa.

"So is her ex-husband a Changeling?" I asked somehow figuring that the story was a bit more complicated.

"No," said my Gram-pa taking my hand. "And he's not the father either."

"I see," I said.

"Pay attention so you can find him again," instructed Gram-pa as he teleported us outside of Bon Temps. Some moments later we were north of Bon Temps and hovering over a small house. I wanted to go inside and see the baby, but Gram-pa said it was too soon to make contact.

"Should something happen," said Gram-pa somberly. "You'll be responsible for watching over him."

"Ok," I said softly.

"In two years you'll need to return," he instructed me.

"Does anyone know about him?" I asked.

"Just you and I," said Gram-pa. "When you return in a few years, you'll know what to do."

"Yes sir," I said knowing like the blood that flowed through my veins what I was to do when the time came.

My thoughts quickly went to my Great Aunt Margaret. She was in her forties and married to some human. They lived in Cincinnati. She wasn't aware of her fairy heritage. She's mostly human and didn't know we even existed, but we knew she did. And our fairy family was look'n out for her. Now we would be looking after Hunter; when the time came I would be the one responsible for him should my Gram-pa….I couldn't finish the thought.

Several moments later we were back home and to my happy surprise Preston was there. In a blink I took a personal inventory of myself feeling absolutely relieved that I was presentable. Gram-pa glanced over at me and smiled at me as we walked toward Preston. My heart was beating like never before at seeing him waiting for us. It wasn't as if I didn't see him often, which I did at least several times a week over the last several months, it's just that this time was different, because I knew that I loved him; maybe this is why my heart was beating like crazy.

At meeting his gaze I felt instantly alive and energized. He smiled back at me. "Hi." I couldn't believe that I wasn't even able to say hi to him without feeling dizzy.

"Hi." His voice made things wonderfully worse sending my insides topsy-turvy. Gram-pa interrupted our exchange. Preston and I turned our attention to him.

"I need to speak with Preston privately," said Gram-pa stressing the last word.

"Ok." I walked away from them giving them their privacy. At the backdoor I paused and I looked over my shoulder. Preston was looking; suddenly I felt like I could fly or cross an ocean.

Distracted and burning with curiosity I went into the house and upstairs to my bedroom where I started to dress for work. Several outfits later I finally settled on one, which was good because it was getting time for me to head out the door. I knew it was time because half way through trying on clothes Gran had woken up and sometime after that the addicting aroma of fresh brewed coffee reached my bedroom. Gran was a creature of habit; she was more reliable than a clock.

I had thirty minutes left before it was time for me to leave and go to work. I made my way down the stairs, and paused at the bottom of the staircase. I glanced down the hall, my eyes stopping to stare at the closed door that led into Gram-pa's office; he and Preston were still in there. Secretly I was hoping to spend time with Preston this morning, even if it was only a few minutes. I brought my eyes back, and headed toward the kitchen. Slowly I pressed open the kitchen door.

"Good morn'in," I chimed giving Gran a peck on her cheek. Breakfast was ready. _I really enjoyed living with my grandparents._

Gran and I talked about us moving. With the changes she's gone through recently, it was necessary for us to move out of Bon Temps. It wasn't realistic to expect her to be confined to our home; hidden away from contact with the outside world. Her transformation was such that plastic surgery wouldn't account for the fact that a few days ago she looked like a woman in her 60's and now she looked like a woman in her 40's. She and Gram-pa would be deciding today where we would be moving to.

I glanced at the clock on the wall; fifteen minutes. That's how much time I had left before I needed to leave. First thing this morning I was doing a last walk through at Bill's house. Last night he left me a message letting me know that his refurbished furniture had been delivered. My part time assistant, Apple (_yes that's her name_) a business student in Monroe, was scheduled to meet me at the studio first thing this morning. I liked her; she had a quiet mind and she was a hard worker. Apple was a great help to me, especially when it came to the final details of wrapping up a project. This part of a project was the most fun, but it also required the most detail.

There was nothing worse on the last phase of a project to find that you missed something, especially if it was a project outside of Bon Temps, which most of my work was. It wasn't like we could drive down the street to the studio and pick up the vase or missing curtain panel that we forgot. For this reason, Apple was a godsend; she kept me organized. Luckily for us, the night before, Apple and I reviewed the accessories that had been catalogued for Bill's home and I was glad for it. Otherwise, it would have taken us another day before I could have finished Bill's project.

After finishing my breakfast and washing my dishes, I made a quick call to Terry Bellefleur. Terry worked part-time for Sam as a bartender. He also did side jobs here and there. I hired him now and then to move and deliver all the fun stuff for projects like Bill's. Terry answered on the first ring and we confirmed our schedule for today. I was meeting him in 45 minutes at my studio, which meant I needed to leave since that was about how long it would take me to get to downtown Bon Temps. I left the house with a twinge of disappoint. I had really hoped to spend at least a few minutes with Preston before I went to work. Shrugging off the feeling I figured it was probably for the best.

Once in my car I made more than good time arriving in downtown Bon Temps. I even had ten minutes to spare. As I pulled the car around the turn, I picked up a faery signature. I parked my car in the space in front of my studio and leaning against the brick building was Preston. Instantly I felt bubbly. I reined my feelings in since I still wasn't sure if he even thought about me or much less wanted me. The only thing I was sure of was that the other day he didn't kiss me when he could have. There was no doubt in my mind that had it been Eric the vampire sheriff that day I would have been kissed good and hard. Eric was always clear that he wanted to have sex with me; he was also pretty flashy and flamboyant.

Then there was Preston.

He was always respectful and attentive. There were all these hints about his feelings for me and our relationship, but never anything concrete or clear. I wondered if this was how it was for normal people. I was in uncharted waters when it came to Preston. I've been so use to always having the advantage over others; always knowing what they thought and felt; many times before they did. But with Preston I didn't know what he thought. I knew how he felt, but feelings were too abstract to know what a person was thinking.

Despite all this I still more than liked being around him and I still more than liked talking with him for hours. Spending time with him even if it was just over the phone was like wearing my favorite pair of well worn jeans, or my bunny slippers, or a cashmere throw and a good book. There was no work involved being around Preston; from the beginning we simply fell into an easy companionship.

I turned my car's engine off; never breaking my gaze from Preston's. He was beautiful, but what stood out more was the depth of his clear tawny eyes. A woman could get lost for days in those soulful eyes. I paused for a short moment and drank him in; every last inch. I loved the way his dark hair framed his achingly handsome face. _God he was gorgeous._ I swallowed hard and stepped out of my car.

"Hi," he smiled and gave me a short wave.

"Hi," I said and the Roman God that he was approached my car and leaned against it as I opened the back door.

"Here let me get that," he said making himself useful; he always did that, made himself useful, and it was little things like this that always made my feelings for him deepen.

"Are you sure?" I asked more as a reflex than an actual question; I knew that he would insist.

"Yes, always," he smiled reaching out with his hand and brushed back a loose strand of hair that was stuck to my cheek. It was a hot and sticky Louisiana summer. Preston leaned into the back seat and pulled out the box. I turned and went to unlock the door then held it open for him. He sat the box down where I had asked him to put it.

"You don't have work?" I asked because he was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt; not his usual business attire.

"Not until this afternoon," he answered walking toward me. He stopped next to me. "I wanted to ask you if I could see you tonight." His words created nervous knots in my stomach. "Can I see you tonight?" He'd never asked before. My reaction was silly really; we hung out all the time yet there was something so formal about his asking.

"Yes," I said timidly with a big stupid grin on my face but I didn't care.

"Thank you," he said gently. "There's something particular I wanted to talk to you about."

"Ok," I said breathlessly; my heart raced with anticipation.

The door to my studio opened. "Good morning Sookie," Apple's high pitched voice echoed through the studio. Apple was a lovely petite young woman. She sort of reminded me of a young Holly Hunter, the actress, except Apple had long flowing strawberry blonde hair. Her little eyes widened when she saw Preston.

"Hi Preston," she swooned. Apple always did that when Preston or Claude were around; she couldn't help herself.

"Hello Apple," he said politely. Turning his attention back to me, he gingerly took my hand that was closest to him. His soft warm lips kissed the back of my hand, "Good bye my Lady." All I could do was smile and nod my head. I didn't understand why he was being so formal, but it was exciting. Apple and I both wistfully watched him as he disappeared through the door.

All day it was so hard to concentrate – I was filled with the pins and needles of anticipation for tonight. Isn't it funny how when you have nothing in particular to do after work the day goes quick, but when you got something waiting for you the day just drags slowly by? I had absolutely no clue what he was going to tell me, but I was filled with a certainty that something big was coming.


	21. Declaration

**WARNING: **_There is some content in this chapter that may be offensive to some readers; some __profanity, sexually suggestive language, or grisly graphic imagery.  
_

* * *

**DECLARATION**

* * *

Eventually my very long day ended; thank God. Once home I took a cool shower and washed off the remains of the hot sticky day. I spent extra time afterwards patiently pinning my hair up in sections making it pretty before I stepped into one of my nicest summer dresses; the one with cap sleeves. The extra time I took on my appearance did not go unnoticed by my grandparents; or my nervous energy, which grew to a feverish pitch when I picked up Preston's signature within my range. It took everything I had to stay in my skin. Gram-pa threw me a warning look to calm down. I was glowing brightly.

"Sorry," I said bashfully. My forehead and arm pits were damp.

"Here you go sweat heart," lovingly said Gran handing me a glass of wine. Her eyes widened when I gulped it down in one breath. I needed it to help calm my nerves. Moments later there was a knock on the door. I knew I was going to die; how could a person live like this suspended in such an agonizing heavenly feeling?

It was beyond my comprehension how I was able to make it through dinner in such a state of anxious suspense. There was no doubt in my mind that it would have been the humane thing to have been euthanized. I picked at my food having a really hard time finding my appetite. The knots in my stomach were making me feel sick.

Over dinner we talked about our upcoming move and when I heard we would be moving outside of Baton Rouge I knew it was no coincidence since that's where Preston lived. His gaze locked on mine across the table. My face got really hot. It was hard trying to control my breathing. There was something different in Preston's eyes. It made me nervous and it made me want to love him more.

"It's such a nice summer evening," said my Gran taking my plate. Dinner was over. Automatically I stood up to help clear the table. Gran turned around and took the dish I had in my hands. "I think you and Preston should take a walk," she and Gram-pa encouraged giving me a look that communicated fully that I wasn't to fuss. My gut told me they all knew something I didn't…yet. I smiled and Preston was eager to take their advice.

Suddenly I felt light headed and then I remembered I needed to breath.

Preston held the door open for me and soon we were walking hand in hand down one of the many paths Gram-pa had put in throughout the property. A few paths simply circled back toward the house and a few others ended at special places. We took the path that led to a pergola Gram-pa had built when I was four. There were canvas chairs that hung from the beams. Jason and I had spent many hours playing and swinging on them.

With the moon lighting our path we walked and talked about our day. Usually walking like this with him was comfortable and soothing, but tonight it wasn't. Preston was crackling with nervous energy. And it was mutual. I can't explain it, but I knew something big was coming. I just didn't know what it would be. No one was giving me anything to work with; not even Gran who Gram-pa was shielding from me.

"You look very pretty tonight," he said his voice smooth and liquid. I could only smile not having enough air in my lungs to speak. "I'm happy we can be alone."

"We're alone sometimes," I said absently after a noticeable silence.

"Well," he hesitated. "I'm happy that tonight we can be alone. There was something particular that I wanted to tell you." My breathing quickened. _Oh my God. _We stopped and I reached for a post to steady myself. I turned and he was standing so close I thought I was going to faint. He smelled so good.

We stood like this quietly; my hand was still in Preston's. The sparks in the air between us crackled and I knew instinctively that he wanted me as much as I wanted him; this just wasn't something you could fake.

"Preston," I said distracted by the something in his eyes that I knew was mine. If there was such a thing as an '_a-ha' _moment, I think I was having one. Could it be this simple, like writing on a wall? His eyes seemed like a reflection of my own heart. "Sookie," he whispered softly pausing.

"Yes," I said remembering to breath. Nervously I ran my hands over the front of his shirt. A rush of breath filled his chest; it was exciting and I was momentarily distracted with other private possibilities of how I could make him breathless for me. I bit my bottom lip.

"I can never teleport fast enough when I come to see you," he smiled nervously stroking my hands. "It leaves me broken when I have to force myself not to come here every moment I'm not near you." It took everything I had too keep control of my breathing. Why was he talking to me like this? Didn't he know how hard it was for me not to throw myself at him?

"Really?" I asked nervously. _Don't get too excited, _I cautioned myself. This wasn't the first time he's told me how much he missed me when we were apart. It also wasn't the first time he's told me how much he liked being around me.

"Yes, really," he said a smile spreading across his face. "When I leave you, something inside me splinters that isn't repaired until I hear your voice or see you smiling at me."

"I feel the same way," I confessed. Preston's hand crossed the short distance between us. His fingers slowly trailed across the base of my neck. I leaned toward his touch closing my eyes for a fraction of a moment while the contact lasted and a soft noise escaped my lips.

I opened my eyes and met his gaze. Something changed; I saw longing in his eyes. I swallowed hard. A soft glowing light radiated from me and it caressed his beautiful face. Could this be it? Was it possible? A small sense of knowing, something instinctive, told me I wasn't alone in feeling the way I did. Tears stung the back of my eyes. I felt I would burst with the enormity of emotions swirling between us if he didn't kiss me.

"I love you," he said tenderly.

My heart stopped at hearing his declaration.

I was absolutely terrified and undeniably happy. It was now or never. I swallowed and jumped in feet first into the deep end.

"I love you too," I breathed softly and Preston's eyes lit up.

He placed his hands on both sides of my neck. "Preston—," I breathed barely audible; my skin ignited under his touch.

I knew we weren't supposed to touch intimately. I was still going through fae puberty. It was forbidden, because my essential spark was still unstable. But at this moment the risk was worth it to me. I needed him to touch me; I needed the affirmation of everything that was stirring between us. I needed the release. And he must have known.

Slowly he lowered his head and his breath on my mouth made my head spin. I placed my hands on each side of his waist. The woods around us fell silent. My heart suddenly was beating like a sit of tympani drums as he tentatively narrowed the space between us. Then something magnificent happened. His lips touched mine. A rush of breath escaped from my lips.

We kissed for the first time.

His mouth on mine like this was so different; there was nothing simple about it. It was real.

My grip on his waist tightened and I pulled myself closer to him. Warm tears moisten my cheeks; I was crying not because I was hurting, but because every hope I'd ever had and every fear were wrapped in this one kiss with Preston. I never knew love and longing, trepidation and trust could all exist in a soft tentative kiss; one after another.

I never wanted to kiss anyone else again.

"I love you," he breathed stroking his thumbs over my moist cheeks. My heart soared at hearing the sweet, sweet words again. I opened my mouth and the tip of his tongue slowly tasted mine filling my mouth with an explosion of a new world being created.

Soft sounds rose from my chest. All thoughts and worries pressing on me vanished and the only thing that existed in this moment was Preston's mouth and mine.

His fingers slowly slid down the sides of my neck and gently up again in time with the gliding of his tongue on mine and it made my head spin. I was completely enveloped in everything that was Preston; his scent, his touch, his taste and his sounds. My hands lovingly trailed over the contours of his strong arms. Soon we were both breathing together in the slow rhythm he created for us.

Each sweet and wonderful moment that passed was an affirmation of the many unspoken words and feelings we shared between us.

I didn't know that we had moved until I felt my back pressing against the post. "Oh my god," I exclaimed breathlessly feeling his thigh nestle between my legs. His warmth stirred a consuming fire between my thighs. My fingers ran through his dark hair and I pulled him deeper into our kiss. I wanted to give him everything that I had. And as I continued to swim in the delicious joining of our mouths, I began to need every part of him.

A sweet low moan came out of my throat when he broke our kiss. He lowered his head and pressed his lips to the hollow of my neck.

Seductive noises echoed between us as he breathed sweet and wonderful declarations with each kiss and touch of his tongue on my neck. How was he doing this to me? I felt something ancient and primal boiling in my center. An aching hungry emptiness grew inside me and I was filled with a new and blind hunger only he could satisfy.

My fingers roughly caressed his hair pulling him closer as my back arched pushing my body toward him welcoming his touch – begging him to take all of me. His strong hands stroked the length of my back bringing me closer toward him; I knew I would explode.

I was his and only his from the moment that I saw him and I understood this now. I wasn't afraid. All I wanted at this moment was to give myself to him completely here under the pergola and on the soft ground underneath our feet.

His mouth lovingly trailed warm kisses along the sensitive path up my neck and up to my mouth and I grew weak. I welcomed him and he deepened the thrusting of his tongue with delicious promises. His mouth and tongue were like wine and I was parched. I wanted and needed more.

"Preston," I finally breathed. "Please," I whispered between his kisses molding myself against him. A whimper rushed between my lips as he pulled away slightly.

Through glazed eyes I met his gaze. It took every ounce of willpower I had not to kiss him again. From the glow of my skin I could see that his lips were damp and swollen. He was so beautiful.

I knew instantly that I loved kissing him as much if not more than I loved the sun.

He was mine.

"It's hard to stop," he said his voice raspy and strained; and the words made me ache. We stayed like this breathing hard. "Look," he breathed his eyes glancing around us. I followed his gaze and saw everything that was not attached to something levitating; twigs and broken branches, rocks and leaves, everything.

"Oh," I whispered. I didn't know I was doing this. My eyes went down to my hands and I saw that I was glowing as brightly as the night I freed my essential spark for Bill to see. But something else was happening. The energy around me was buzzing and crackling and swirling. It wasn't moving the way it did when I would teleport. I didn't know what I was doing. And I couldn't stop it. It kept building and building.

My eyes widened. "Preston," I cried out, my expression laced with worry and fear. The energy continued to increase and accelerate. As improbable as it was to ever feel this way, I realized kissing was probably not a good idea….well, kissing in the way we were.

"Don't be afraid," he assured me. "Slow your breathing," he instructed me his voice gentle and soothing.

"Ok," I said and focused on trying to slow my breathing.

The swishing noise of the energy around me faded and all I could hear was the summer breeze. And I did something that I'd never done before. I felt myself leaving my body little by little as I got further lost in the sounds of nature around me. I felt the earth and its steady humming of life coursing through my veins.

"No," I heard Preston's voice from a far, but I didn't listen. The wonderful warmth, the peace, the love, and the harmony I felt was to wonderful to turn away from. I felt every tree, every blade of grass, and every grain of dirt. I also heard the sweet sound of water that ran under our woods.

I felt my breathing and my mind…my entire body relax. And at some point I felt my heart beat as one with everything that was around me. There was nothing separating me from everything around – I was the earth and the earth was me. She caressed me like a mother does her infant child. She kept me safe and kept me warm and she fed me and she sheltered me; she loved me and I loved her. Time slowed and all that existed was this sensation.

Moments later I literally felt coursing through my body someone else that was joining us. I felt myself smiling. I was curious and eager to meet our new companion. It was Preston. I'm not sure how I knew this, but it was him. He was joining us. I sensed his life force blending with us until he was us and we were him.

I can't explain the place I was in. It was like the warmth of life was in me. All I could say is that I was no longer Sookie and Preston wasn't Preston and the Earth was not the Earth. We were the same breathing and existing being that was Life.

Each peaceful passing moment my awareness of the ground, the trees, the air, the water increased and began to spread out.

"Sookie," I heard the sound of a man's voice tugging. It grew louder and louder. I felt myself being pulled from the outer reaches of the woods until I was suddenly leaning against the post again.

I opened my eyes.

In front of me was Preston. A gentle smile spread across my face. "Hi," I whispered.

"I'm so sorry," he said hugging me.

"For what?" I asked gently wrapping my arms around him. He didn't have anything to be sorry for, but he kept whispering it over and over again. I hugged him tighter. "You don't have to be sorry, I love you Preston," I whispered and he held me more firmly. I knew I shouldn't have gotten as excited as I did, but I was glad he kissed me and that I kissed him back. It was wonderful.

"I'm sorry about the kiss," he said.

"Don't be," I said.

"Do you know what happened?" he asked me and I knew he was talking about what happened afterwards.

"I think so," I said. "Did I commune with nature?" I asked to make sure because it felt very different from what we had done months ago in my grandparents' living room.

"Yes," he said.

"It was wonderful," I whispered.

"You can't do that again," he said gently. "The woods around your home have never been touched by man's greed. If you would have reached any further, you wouldn't think it was so wonderful. It would have been excruciatingly painful."

"I see," I said. Growing up I'd heard stories from Claude, so I knew that it was dangerous. "I won't do it again," I promised.

"We'll need to protect these woods," he said. "Your life force is now linked to this place. If it's hurt or damaged, you'll suffer the same."

"And you too?" I asked and Preston nodded. "Why did you do it then? You didn't have to."

"I," he paused. "If your fate is linked to this place, I wanted to be linked to it as well."

"I see," I said wrapping my arms around him securely. I felt something warm growing inside me that was Preston's.

"We can't tell anyone, but your grandparents," he cautioned me.

"Ok," I whispered.

"The Prince will gift these woods to a deva," he said. A deva was an angel; they guarded and protected nature from destruction. Having a deva watch our woods was probably good since we were moving. I'm sure Gran would feel good knowing that an angel would be guarding our land.

I'd never felt such a personal link to safeguarding nature. Having your life force linked not just physically but spiritually to the earth, I understood wholly now why so many of the fae fought passionately when humans began to invade their lands in this realm. It would have been different if humans would have cherished the earth and protected it. But they didn't. They see it only for what they can take from it.

"We should get back," he said gently and we started to walk back. I wrapped my arm around his and held on tightly. Together like this we walked back to the house. "Why did you leave the other night?" asked Preston out of thin air and I knew exactly what he was talking about. I felt my muscles tense and then relax. I suddenly was embarrassed to say it out loud, but I knew I had to. I hauled in a deep breath searching for every ounce of courage and humility.

"I didn't recognize Arilyn," I whispered my heart beating loudly inside my ears. "I thought you didn't want me."

"I—," he started but I interrupted him. I had to get it all out before I became a coward.

"It hurt that you assumed I knew and then you told Mòr, not me that you would be back. All I saw was your actions and not the truth," I explained in one breath. There was a long stretch of silence.

"I should have explained Arilyn to you," he said softly and I felt his regret.

"Yes," I whispered.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"I'm sorry too," I said and I meant it. I was sorry for overreacting, I was sorry because of Eric, and I was sorry for assuming the worst. Preston unlaced our arms and took my hand in his. In one movement he lifted my hand to his lips and he kissed the back of it.

There was something about admitting out loud that I loved him and that he loved me that changed everything. It was scary but it was the most wonderful place to be. And though we had spent many days and hours enjoying each other's company over the last six months, our declaration made tonight more meaningful.

We kept walking back to the house slowly talking and laughing. I found out that Gram-pa had asked him the same question he had asked me the other day. 'How are things progressing between you and Sookie?' That was part of what his private meeting with my Gram-pa was about. I couldn't help but smile.

"Before we go in I wanted to give you something," explained Preston. Standing in the backyard under the moonlight a dark velvety box appeared in his hands; he placed it in mine.

I carefully opened the box and inside was a small pendant. "It's beautiful," I breathed my finger lovingly touching it. It was so small and yet so intricate. I was certain it was not created in this realm. The pendant was made of three of the tiniest strips of sliver that were individually curved to create a perfect sphere. In the center hovered a flickering crystal – suspended by nothing. The pendant was between the diameter of ten cent dime and five cent nickel. Gently I removed it from its box. Preston helped me put it on.

"Thank you," I said my voice breaking.

"Every time you see it," he said touching my gift that lay just below the hollow at the base of my neck. "Know that I will always be yours," he whispered his gaze lingering with mine. I wanted so much to kiss him again and I knew he felt the same, but we both hesitated remembering what had happened in the woods. His breath on my mouth was all we dared.

* * *

**A/N:** Apologies for any errors. I've revised last chapter, this one, and the next under the influence of pain killers from a recent injury and a cast on hand since they were proofed/edited by my beta.


	22. Not Without a Fight

**WARNING:** _There is some content in this chapter that may be offensive to some readers; it may contain some __profanity, sexually suggestive language, or grisly graphic imagery.  
_

* * *

**Not Without a Fight**

* * *

It was hard seeing Preston go home at the end of the night, and it was a lot harder to fall asleep. I climbed between clean sheets still floating on cloud nine. My fingers lovingly touched the beautiful pendant. I watched the flicker of light dancing inside the suspended crystal. I loved it not just because it was very pretty, but because Preston's heart was mine. I sighed deeply never imagining how hearing those three wonderful and powerful words could change everything.

My full lips gently throbbed; I could still feel Preston's lips on mine, and it was a wonderful feeling.

Slowly, I blissfully fell asleep.

Hours later it started raining. The rhythmic tap, tap, tip, tap, tap, tip sound of the rain on the tin roof filled my room. The sound increased as the rain thickened, and it woke me up. Laying sleepily in bed, I remembered that my window was open; I sprung out of bed and went to close it. Pressing down I slid the pane closed and latched it.

I padded back to my bed and slid under the sheets. I rolled over onto my other side and listened to the rain. The rhythm started to lull me to sleep when lightning struck near our woods jolting me awake again. I liked the rain, its smell and sound, but sometimes with the tin roof it got pretty loud inside the house.

Lightening was painting shadows across my bedroom floor. I watched them for a few minutes before trailing my eyes to the spot where Preston would teleport into my room. I pulled my pillow over my mouth and suffocated my happy giggles. Sitting my pillow on my belly my fingers came up and caressed my gift from Preston. I felt a wave of fireflies dancing inside me. _God I missed him._ It'd only been hours since I saw him, but still, how could anyone ever get tired of breathing?

I couldn't help but replay every word of our conversation and every detail of our kiss. I breathed a deep sigh of contentment, and I rolled back over to my other side flipping my pillow onto its cold side. The rain began to let up a little, and before long the tip, tap, tip, tap had me slipping happily to sleep again. My limbs and mind drifted and right before my thoughts went blank I heard a loud thump.

There were fairy signatures downstairs.

It was Lochlan and Neave. With my chest pounding loudly I sprung up out of bed, my legs tangled in my sheets, and I crashed face down onto the hardwood floor. Preston appeared in his spot in my room as I scurried to get my legs detangled. He kneeled next to me and pulled me free from the sheets.

"They're here," I said hurriedly. Before he could say a word I rushed past him and down the stairs. I scanned as I went flying down the steps. Gran was asleep in her room; much too soundly for it to be normal. She was in a deep sleep induced by a spell.

The fairy signatures including my Gram-pa were just exiting the house and heading outside where two more new signatures waited. I felt a sense of urgency like I'd never experienced before. Adrenaline poured into my veins and raced throughout my entire body.

They were not taking my Gram-pa without a fight.

I sprinted to the backdoor. As I stepped onto the porch I saw Lochlan and Neave escorting my Gram-pa. Why wasn't he fighting back?

"No," I shouted angrily, and without an ounce of hesitation I leapt off the back porch. The two psychotic fairies stood tall and crazy glaring at me.

In mid air and less than a foot from the ground, Preston caught me. He wrapped his strong arms securely around my waist. What was he doing? I had to get to my Gram-pa. I struggled to get loose while I egged on the fairy twins to let my Gram-pa go.

They took a step toward me.

"No," called out Gram-pa. "They belong to the Eburone." Like a reel of film spinning loose, everything over the last several days flickered before my eyes. He sure picked a bad time to be a pacifist. Why was Gram-pa doing this? Did he really think they would be satisfied with only taking him?

"Preston," I pleaded for him to do something, and his pained expression told me everything I needed to know. In his private meeting with Gram-pa, I was positive he had obligated himself not to interfere.

One thing was crystal clear, I hadn't made any such promises.

I coiled my telepathic energy, and I blasted it across the distance between me and the fairies who were trying to take my Gram-pa. And before the first pulse reached them, I shot out another one and another. Within a flash it slammed into Neave unbalancing her. Gram-pa ducked hitting the ground. The second pulse crashed into Neave knocking her off her feet. The third pulse was stronger hitting Lochlan hard. Two armed fairies stepped out of the woods and onto our lawn.

In a blink of an eye, Neave arched her back and snapped onto her feet. Before I knew it she was charging at us like a wild and crazed animal.

"Get behind me," commanded Preston his voice firm and calm. He brought me down and pressed me back in a motion to get me behind him. I opened my mouth to protest, but I only gaped. In his free hand I saw a long powerful sword appear out of thin air.

The sound of clashing metal pierced the night air.

My eyes snapped up toward the sound, and I saw Mòr and Taok locked in hand to hand combat with two other fairies. Though they were shorter than the fairies, they were just as agile and fast. To human eyes alone they would have been only flashes of light in the dark.

With my eyes dilated and adrenaline coursing through my body, every motion around me seemed to slow.

A war cry yanked my attention quickly to where Lochlan was bringing down his sword in a cutting motion toward my Gram-pa. I froze – this couldn't be happening. My chest and my mind filled with rage and fear.

Lochlan had to be stopped.

In a heart beat, like Preston had done, a sword appeared in Gram-pa's hand and he blocked Lochlan's blade. My body vibrated with energy. Gram-pa's other hand shot out magic knocking Lochlan back a few feet; just enough for Gram-pa to get to his feet. Like a warrior Prince, Gram-pa charged at him brandishing his own equally striking and strong sword. My breath caught in the back of my throat. Seeing my Gram-pa, who was by right more like my birth father, like this, scared me and at the same time filled me with pride. He was stunning.

I heard Preston grunt. As I turned I saw Neave holding a sword that she was swinging and aiming for Preston's neck. Instantly her sword made contact with Preston's. The screaming and clanging of metal echoed in my ears. I saw Preston's back and shoulder muscles ripple and flex as they absorbed the force of Neave's blows.

And seeing the psychotic female intent on killing Preston sent a fury pulsing through my limbs. Without so much as a thought, I flexed the muscle that was my telepathy, and with one forceful push I sent a telepathic blast shooting across the air like a speeding freight train.

It collided against Neave sending her airborne. As she hit the ground a satisfied grin spread across my face.

A blood curdling screech pierced the air; suddenly she was on her feet. How did she do that? Her exposed teeth, which were unnaturally sharpened to points, was disturbing. How could a faery become so unnatural?

Her eyes locked on me. What I saw in them sent a cold shiver through my body. I had to get at her mind. With dogged determination, I struggled against her mental screen. And just as I gained entrance and prepared to mercilessly squeeze, I was caught off guard.

Something struck me.

The air in my lungs escaped, and a painful cry poured out through my lips. There was an impact against my mental shield. It was some sort of energy cannon. I tumbled to the ground stunned by what just happened. Nothing had ever hurt so much. My head ached worse than a hangover and crackled like a migraine.

Something warm and smooth ran down my nose.

Clumsily I tried to get back up. Preston reached over and took my hand, which was glowing with a golden light. Why was he trying to help me up? He needed to fight instead of helping me. And before I could finish the thought, I saw Neave wielding her sword down on him. Preston couldn't see it. In that instant his eyes met mine; he was my future.

Arilyn's face flashed across my mind, and I felt a pain in my chest.

He couldn't die. I loved him and he loved me. The muscles in my throat tightened and though I couldn't form the sound, inside my head I screamed. I tightened my hand that was in Preston's, and I yanked him toward me with all my strength and will. She wasn't taking him from me.

In the twinkling of an eye, Neave's sword reached us striking forcefully against my blocking shield. White and purple sparks burst like fireworks. Embers continued to spray for what felt like an eternal moment. The clanging of metal from swords, the rushing of energy being manipulated, and the crackling sound of sparks filled the night air around our home.

I didn't understand what was happening. The inside of my head was a blazing fire. The pain was blinding making me feel like I was going to go crazy at any moment. I gritted my teeth, clinched my jaw, and I beared down.

I wasn't going to let...her in…if it was the last thing...I ever did.

My forehead broke out in a sheet of sweat, and my body started to tremble. Despite the shock of the aching pain in my body that her sword on my shield was causing, I refused to let up. I coiled every ounce of my essential spark, and I forcefully pushed out. But with all the stimulation something different happened that had never happened before.

In all the excitement my essential spark had surged, and a new energy rushed out of me. I didn't know how I was doing it, and I couldn't control it even if I tried. Helplessly I watched as I heard the air around me suction out. Then there was a short silence, and it seemed time no longer existed. A split second later the silence was ripped away.

BOOM!

The tail wind of what seemed like a sonic boom rushed past me.

Neave's blade ricocheted swinging back toward her. The sudden and unexpected force sent her launching through the air. She tried to twist herself to the side in an effort to avoid the blade, but she was too late. It nicked her on the side of her forehead before spinning past her.

She shrieked like a banshee startling me. In an instant I picked a stray thought from her mind. The sharp edge of her sword was tipped with iron. She had limited time to treat her cut before the poison in the iron reached her blood stream.

The entire scene before my eyes happened instantly.

The sonic boom and Neave's screams drew the attention of the others. And the split second that Lochlan was distracted, Gram-pa's sword cut into his side; I was glad for it.

Lochlan jerked back and away from Gram-pa, and he clutched his bleeding wound. All of a sudden Lochlan's free hand sliced through the air. My eyes widened. I saw what was like an energy cannon fire from his hand speeding toward my Gram-pa.

My breath caught in the back of my throat remembering vividly the sensation of it.

At once, though unsteady, I pulled my remaining energy creating a barrier with my telepathic energy, and I shot it through the air toward the space between Lochlan and Gram-pa, but I was too late. The force of the magic Lochlan threw out hit Gram-pa's shield propelling him through the air.

"No!" I cried out.

Gram-pa landed several yards away. Frantically I scanned his register. It was strong and I knew he would be okay; maybe a bit battered and bruised, but he was alive.

Suddenly my body was seized by uncontrollable convulsions. I didn't know how it was possible, but somehow the iron in Neave's sword was doing something to my essential spark. My eyes began to weaken. I saw over Preston's shoulder the two fairies that were engaged with Taok and Mòr break off the fight. In a flash the two fairies each held one of the psychotic Rònan twins, and they disappeared. Mòr and Taok rushed to my Gram-pa. We were going to be ok; at least for now.

I hoped Neave's blade intended for Preston and I would end her life painfully, and that Lochlan would pass the point of not being able to recover and then die. These thoughts were unkind, but it was better them than us.

My tight grip around Preston's shoulders gave as I was unable to hold myself up anymore. I fell to the ground. Laying on my back I could sense Preston's hands passing over my body. My energy was still crackling and popping from the surges I had experienced. Inside my head felt like an inferno. I had no idea what was happening to me. I couldn't move. The crackling and popping of my energy didn't hurt, but the fire in my head left me helpless to the point that I was unable to blink much less lift a finger.

Far off voices were calling out to me. They were so faint it was hard to know what they were telling me, so I gave up trying to hear.

Around me and Preston I sensed my Gram-pa, Taok, and Mòr. They were laying their hands on me, and within seconds I felt the burning inside my head begin to subside.

I stared up at the night sky. It was breathtaking. The black blue silk of the heavens was jeweled with the most magnificent diamonds. They were striking. I searched and searched for better words wishing that I was a poet. "So beautiful," was all I could say, but there was no sound. Only nature that was around me understood. She could see what I was seeing.

My last thought before everything went black was how small I was compared to all the beauty that was around me.


	23. The Awakening

**A/N:** _Hope this works. Document manager was being wierd_ =)

* * *

**The Awakening**

**

* * *

**

I opened my eyes. It took a few short seconds for my vision to clear. Once it did, I saw that I was still on the wet ground in our backyard. I was surrounded by Gram-pa, Preston, Mòr, and Taog.

They were passing their hands over me. I could feel the warm sensation of their energy passing into me. It seemed to help since the burning feeling in my head was completely gone; however, I felt clammy. Whatever Neave magically wielded at me, I'm pretty sure was worse than a face punch. My entire body had tensed and screamed with pain at being hit so violently. Heck, she gave me a nose bleed, that's how hard she hit me.

I moved my hand slightly and Gram-pa caught it in his hand. "You're going to be ok," he said gently.

"What happened?" I croaked.

"While your essential spark surges when you're overly stimulated," explained my Gram-pa. "It also recedes. Somehow when your spark ebbed, it weakened your shields for a fraction." I wondered if that was the reason for the sparks and embers when Neave's sword contacted my shield. "It was enough to allow some of the iron from Neave's sword to interact with your essential spark." That didn't sound like it was a good thing. I knew iron could burn my skin, but I had no idea what it would do if it came in contact with my spark.

"Am I going to be ok?" I asked feeling a bit achy and clammy despite the energy I had received from Preston, Gram-pa, Mòr, and Taog.

"You'll need to rest," smiled Gram-pa nodding at Preston who was kneeling next to me on my other side.

"But," I started and was momentarily distracted by Preston's arms lifting me. "What about Lochlan and Neave?" I asked wanting to make sure the psychotic fairies were not coming back.

"They're gone," I heard Mòr's familiar drawl.

"We ain't gonna be seeing them for some time," chuckled Taog.

"Gram-pa?" I called out.

"Yes, Dear One," he answered and stood to face Preston and I.

"Don't ever let them take you again," I begged. I knew he had been trying to get Lochlan and Neave as far away from Gran and me as possible, but regardless, it was a god awful feeling when I saw him being taken away. "I need you alive," I told him stifling the tears that threatened to surface.

Since I was three, he has been the only real father I've had. Granted Corbett may have contributed to my conception, but it was Gram-pa who raised me. He was my father; the man who gave me my strength, the man whose strong arms held me when I cried, the first man in my life who loved me unconditionally, and the first man who was there for me without ever being asked. He was the first man I ever loved; he was my dad.

Gram-pa leaned forward and kissed my forehead. "I won't be going anywhere," he whispered and then glanced at Preston.

A moment later Preston carried me back into the house. The movement made me keenly aware of my aching muscles. I stifled a moan, and I nestled myself into his shoulder. My body didn't feel like mine. I felt weak and tired. Preston tightened his hold around me, and I allowed myself to be enveloped by his aroma and warmth and the security of his strong arms.

"Thank you," I whispered into his shoulder where it met his neck, and I closed my eyes inhaling his scent; forest, morning dew, and soap mixed with the smell of his muscles having been worked hard.

"When you blacked out…" his voice drifted off. I sensed a flood of emotions flowing off of him. It was disarming sensing fear, worry, and helplessness rolling off of Preston. It seemed strange that this powerful man, who had just faced off with a psychotic fairy with no fear or hesitation, would now be experiencing a sense of helplessness because I blacked out. I caressed his neck with small soft kisses where his pulse was the strongest.

"Why do I feel so achy?" I mumbled softly.

"Your body is fighting the viral effect of the iron," he explained as he climbed up the steps to my room. "It might take you a few days to feel back to yourself again," he said. "Tomorrow you'll need to take in several hours of sun."

"Ok," I exhaled. I loved the sun and sunbathing.

My affinity for this past time wasn't a coincidence. Like many things when it came to the Fae, what was unknown was that elves though they had no weakness to metals, had another unlikely weakness; sun deprivation. Without daily exposure to the sun they would weaken to a point of death. So my love of the sun was a necessary love affair; my very life depended on it.

As we entered my room, I could hear a chorus of soft voices from afar. It was the same gentle song carried by a breeze that I heard right before I blacked out. The sound was peaceful and pleasant.

"Can you hear that?" I asked.

"Are they returning?" he asked quickly. I could feel his chest moving with the anticipation of battle. I knew he meant the Rònan fairies, so I quickly scanned as far as I could, but I picked up no one except Gram-pa, Mòr, Taog, and Gran, as well as, one vampire signature in the woods. It was Bill. The commotion and sounds of battle probably drew him out. And if anything I'm sure the crackling whip sound of whatever it was I did with the energy around me, was enough to draw anyone's attention to us.

"No," I said softly. "We're safe." Preston stopped when we reached my bed. He began to bend down. "Don't let me go," I whimpered not ready to leave the warmth and safety of his arms.

"Never," he said standing still. He stood holding me for a moment in my dark room, which was lit only by the moonlight filtering through my window. His feelings that came across our connection mirrored mine, and I tried not to replay the instant that I saw Neave's sword coming down on him. "Your back is wet," whispered Preston.

"Oh," I said my voice breaking. His comment reminded me that the ground was saturated after the heavy rainfall. Preston sat me on the edge of my bed. I parted my legs and refused to let him leave. He obliged me and knelt in front of me, my thighs on each side of him. We stayed in our relative positions quietly sharing the intimacy of a look. "Next time, if I fall, you can't rush to my side," I said gently.

"You were hurt," he said, his expression wrenched with so many emotions.

"I know," I whimpered caressing his face.

"I thought—," said Preston his words getting cut off. I leaned forward and touched my lips to his in a kiss.

"I know," I breathed tangling my fingers in his dark hair. For a fraction of time this evening, each of us felt we had lost the other. But there were no words to properly express the vulnerability that this had stirred in us both. Only this, our lips together, could convey properly the menagerie of emotions flowing between us.

Instantly I felt a renewed strength. All traces of soreness and achy muscles dissipated in the rush of love that coursed through me.

I gently stroked his soft firm lips with my tongue and he welcomed me. It was so easy to get lost swimming in the wonderful feelings our mouths like this created. There was no hurry or hesitancy in being tangled like this, learning how to give and receive the warm pleasure only our mouths together could generate.

With each confident exploration of my tongue on his, it brought us both comfort and assurance.

At some point too soon we reached the tipping point; I'm not sure when or how, but our gentle assuring kisses deepened and it awakened a new hunger. My breathing quickly sped as Preston's strong hands stroked my back igniting my skin under his touch. Seductive moans and whimpers rushed from my lips. He leaned forward laying me back as he followed never breaking our kiss.

A sharp exhalation rushed from my mouth as I felt the glorious warm pressure of his body on mine. With long and deep promising strokes our tongues lit a flame that began to burn hot within me. My body knew what I wanted, and it didn't fail me in showing Preston. Seconds later he broke our kiss leaving me aching in a different way.

"I love you," I whimpered. The soft golden light that my skin gave off gently illuminated his face. I gazed lovingly into his bright warm eyes.

"Sookie," he said breathlessly. "Oh Sookie," he sighed as he gently pressed his forehead on mine and our noses barely touched. I loved the way his warm sweet breath felt.

Would it always be like this with him; always wanting and needing more of him?

"When can we?" I asked him gently and he knew what I meant. When would we not have to stop? I knew my Fae puberty was one obstacle, which I hoped would end soon. After all, my birthday had come and went and still there was no light at the end of the tunnel.

"Not until after the Remembrance," answered Preston. His voice was strained. "I should go downstairs," he said after a pause. "You really need to rest." I didn't let go of him, but I knew I had to. He was supposed to meet the others outside. I could sense them using their mage to reinforce what wards were already around the house to keep the fairies out.

"Are you coming back up?" I asked. I wanted to fall asleep with him next to me.

"Do you want me to stay?" he asked.

"Yes," I smiled and suddenly I took a sharp breath in. Preston leaned forward and kissed me softly on my lips.

Before I could kiss him back he sat up. He tugged my hand for me to sit up and I did. I could see from my arm and hand that was in his that I was barely glowing. Usually I glowed a lot more brightly. Maybe my essential spark was too weak to burn so brilliantly.

"I'll see you in the morning," he said. My heart beat spiked and my breath caught in the back of my throat. He opened the palm of my hand and kissed it gently. The bed moved, and very deliberately he walked out of my room. It was good that he left. Who knows what my essential spark would have done if he would have stayed a few more minutes. Well…honestly…who knows what I would have done if he didn't leave.

I let out a deep sigh. I think unintentionally communing with nature and inadvertently wielding a telepathic whip, which I think is what happened, was enough accidents for one day. Truthfully, I knew for a certainty that Preston's lips on mine for too long was likely to create micro black holes in Bon Temps.

Once alone in my room, with my other eyes, I keep an eye on the familiar Faery signatures downstairs. Though I couldn't hear their thoughts I could sense their very intentional feelings. I studied them carefully for a while. Gram-pa was not shielding his mind, and I could see how he was creating the wards around the house. Sometime later, I'm not sure when, I slipped soundly to sleep.

Like he promised, Preston was there in the morning, but to my dismay he had one of his nasty warm and creamy sweet tea drinks for me. I knew there was no sense in arguing about it. The fact was that I did feel a little sick, and if it would make me feel better, then I would endure it. Without tasting it I swallowed it down every four hours.

Finishing up my first dose of medicinal elfin tea for the third day in a row, I climbed into the shower and stood under the running water. Despite the rest, sun, and Preston's teas I still felt feverish; almost like if I had spent a long day in the open fields in the middle of the afternoon. I ran the water on the cool side this morning and it felt refreshing. As I rinsed out the conditioner from my hair, I felt—no I heard, well I felt and heard something simultaneously.

I opened my eyes.

It was four days since our encounter with the Rònan fairies, and I was still hearing the same chorus in the distance. It was beautiful; like a song on a breeze. On the second day I thought I had just gotten hit on the brain a bit too hard, and I hoped that it would have stopped by now. Instead it was getting more frequent and clearer. I wondered if it had anything to do with my body temperature slowly rising.

I turned the water off and grabbed my towel. My brows pressed together. I could swear I wasn't going mad. The heavenly sounds seemed to be just beyond the horizon. It was close enough today to hear that it was voices chanting. The sound was compelling and almost hypnotic. I think if they were a little closer I would be able to make out the words. I stepped out of the shower and dried off. With my robe on I brushed my teeth before heading out and back to my room to dress.

On my way up the steps to my room, I stopped and turned to look over my shoulder. I thought I could hear someone calling me. Holding my breath I waited, but besides the humming of the minds that came from our kitchen there were no other sounds. I shrugged it off and went into my room and dressed in one of my summer dresses before I headed down.

As I pressed the palms of my hand against the kitchen door to open it, I stopped in my tracks. It was the sound again, but as quickly as I heard the voices they were gone. I wasn't sure what was happening, and I was trying not to worry too much about it. Maybe it was my telepathy picking up random thoughts from passing cars.

"Good morning," chimed Gran when I stepped into the kitchen. Gran had the table set with a nice breakfast spread. She always went all out when Preston was over in the mornings. I think she liked having him around. I smiled at Preston. He was good to my Gran; letting her fuss over him knowing that it made her happy.

"Morn'in," I smiled. I gave Gram-pa a peck on his cheek and then took the seat next to Preston. "Good morning," I whispered to him. He took my hand and I laced my smaller fingers between his.

"Good morning," he said kissing the back of my hand. It was silly really to be saying good morning to each other since not even an hour ago we had greeted each other. Still it was nice and we meant it.

Instinctively I looked over my shoulder at hearing the far off voices again. They had gotten a lot closer. A warm tickling sensation spread through my body. It felt like every cell inside me was waking up from hibernation. I wasn't sure what to make of the strange prickling feeling. A few seconds later the sensation faded.

"What is it Sookie?" asked Gram-pa.

"Nothing," I said feeling perplexed. I served myself a few slices of toast with strawberries and brie. Gran placed a cup of coffee in front of me. "Thank you," I smiled. I started with my coffee, and as I inhaled its wonderful alluring aroma I felt little happy shudders fill me.

Gram-pa reached over and placed the palm of his hand on my cheek. I looked up and met his gaze. He was grinning from ear-to-ear.

"It has started," he said proudly.

"What has?" I asked taking a bite of my toast.

"The Awakening," answered Gram-pa. My eyes widened in surprise. The Awakening happened when a Fae child reached full maturity. It marked the transition from the age of innocence to the age of reason. This meant that the surges in my essential spark were over. I wouldn't have to worry about glowing like a Christmas tree, accidently levitating stuff around me, or other more strange things if I got too stressed or overly excited.

"No more surges," I smiled. I can't even begin to explain the huge sense of relief I felt. This time I was the one smiling from ear-to-ear. My Fae mage had stabilized.

"No more surges," seconded Gram-pa. I glanced over to Preston my eyes cloudy with happy tears.

When my surges had started, one of the things Gram-pa explained to me was that because of my multi heritage we were not sure how the Awakening would go when it started. He assured me that the principle of Awakening was the same for all Fae races. I would feel an unwavering pull to the Fae realm. Gram-pa being half fairy, he was drawn to Breena, the land of the fairies in the Fae realm. But we weren't sure where I would be pulled to, Breena or Alvar.

"The pull to the Fae realm will grow stronger and stronger," explained Gram-pa. "You'll need to begin preparing to be gone for a while."

"How long should I plan for?" I asked since I'd never been through an Awakening before.

"You might want to clear your calendar for the rest of the year," answered Gram-pa.

"That long?" I asked glancing at my Gran.

"Now don't worry about me sweetheart," smiled my Gran. She looked at me lovingly. "You do what needs to be done, you hear me?"

"Yes, ma'am," I said.

Gram-pa rested his free hand on mine. "You'll be compelled to go to where the call is the strongest; whether that's Breena or Alvar, there's no way to know beforehand. Once you have completed the Remembrance, you may then feel the call by the lesser." I nodded my head in understanding.

The Remembrance was a major step in any Faery's life. It was as significant as a child speaking their first words, or taking their first steps. There would be two parts to the Remembrance. We would regain every memory we have had since our conception in the womb. And we would receive our genetic memories, the complete history of our people.

"Ok," I said nervously. As much as I have always wanted to see the Fae realm I was now nervous. I felt a tingling sensation building in my stomach and between my legs. I felt like I had to pee I was so nervous and excited at once.

"Don't fear Dear One," said Gram-pa. "You will be drawn to a specific place. There will be someone waiting for you."

"Ok," I said sheepishly. Gram-pa's face softened and he gently smiled at me squeezing my hand.

"Trust the calling," said Gram-pa. "There are Faery Circles throughout the Fae realm. You will be drawn to one. When you arrive, there will be those with knowledge waiting. They are the ones that care for and guard these circles."

"And they'll help me?" I asked trying to remember every detail I've ever received from Gram-pa about this day.

"Yes, they will welcome you," said Gram-pa. "Someone of your kin will be inevitably drawn to you. It may take only seconds or a day or two. So wait with those with the knowledge until they arrive. They will show you hospitality and care for you until someone comes."

"Alright," I said. We finished breakfast listening to Gram-pa's recollection of his Awakening. Some of his stories I remembered and some were new. His recollections went a long way in settling my nerves.

Preston lovingly held onto my hand the entire time. I knew Preston wished he could do more to ease my worries. He was born and raised not only in the Fae realm, but in the same area in Alvar that his people were from. So his Awakening didn't include any traveling, which meant he didn't experience the Calling or Awakening to the extent that Gram-pa was referring to.

He squeezed my hand. I knew he could sense mixed emotions on my part; primarily my uneasiness over the unknown. It was also bittersweet to have to leave my family for who knows how long of a period.

Sometime after breakfast when my grandparents had left for the weekend, I laid on a blanket that Preston had spread out for us. He was inside getting my second dose of medicinal elfin tea ready for me. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply enjoying the warmth of the sun on my skin and the happy and soothing humming of nature around me.

The inside of my lids were red and occasionally I could see little black squiggly lines. As I focused on one of the squiggly lines, I heard the gentle chorus of voices. At once I sat up; my ears perked similarly to the way that Tina, my cat's ears did when she would hear something.

The sound was so close now that I could hear them chanting something in the Fae language. Each voice was creating one layer of a beautiful sacred sound. It was transcendent and alluring; so much so that nothing else mattered except to be closer to them. I was completely captivated and lost in the heavenly sound.

At some point a hand touched my shoulder. I snapped my head to the side and saw Preston. "Are you ok?" he asked his voice filled with concern.

"Yes," I whispered nodding my head. I took the cup and gulped the tea in two quick swigs before sitting it down off to the side.

Preston joined me on the blanket, and after a few seconds of adjusting ourselves we were comfortably laid out under the warmth of the sun. I cuddled laying my head on his chest. It meant a lot to me that he reshuffled his schedule so he could be with me.

With four days of sun and Preston's medicinal elfin teas, I was gradually feeling better. I didn't feel as clammy, and the body aches were gone, but I still didn't have as much energy as I normally did.

"Is the calling getting stronger?" he asked.

"Yes," I nodded my head. "Will you be able to come with me when I go?" I asked Preston.

"No, I can't," he answered stroking my arm. "It is a trip that only you can make, but I'll come as soon as I can."

"But what if I need you?" I asked, because a girl could never be too cautious.

"As you'll find out, there are limitations to our abilities in the realm of the Fae," explained Preston. "Your abilities may not work exactly as they do here."

"How so?" I asked.

"For starters, we can only teleport between Fairy Circles," he said.

"But what if I need you?" I asked.

"When I come, I'll be by your side," he assured me. "Until then, you will have your kin securing your safety. If you're drawn to Alvar, believe me, the Eburone won't have you wondering away too far."

"Why?" I asked propping myself up on one elbow.

"You'll see when you get there," he smiled tucking my hair behind my ear. "Let me see you?" he gently asked, and I realized that I wouldn't surge anymore. A mischievous grin spread across my face, and I was glad my grandparents were gone. I sat up and placed one knee on either side of his waist.

A quick breath rushed from his chest. He hadn't expected me to do this. With a quick wave of my hands the little spell that kept my ears camouflaged was gone. Slowly I lowered myself closing the distance between us. I held myself up with the palms of my hands on each side of him. My hair fell forward concealing us in a golden curtain.

"So beautiful," he whispered raising his hands and caressing my ears. They were very sensitive, which Preston demonstrated to me once before, but had to stop when I started surging. But that wouldn't be a problem now.

I could feel blood rushing to the tips and I tried to steady myself so I wouldn't squirm too much, but it was hard. My hips began to sway.

"Preston," I breathed wanting his mouth on mine.

"I love you Sookie," he said pulling me toward him closing the last few inches between us, and we kissed.


	24. Alvar

**Alvar**

* * *

It had been my hope that with my essential spark stable, Preston and I could, you know. Anyhow, the Awakening has tended to leave me a bit spacey, distracted, and generally unable to maintain my focus, even when I have a Roman God between my legs. It's heartbreaking. Truth be told, I should have left a week ago, but there was still so much that needed to get done before I left. There was still my studio, my work, and my grandparent's upcoming move to our new home. Gram-pa was right, me postponing my leave had not been a good idea.

The Awakening had left me with little desire for food, the sun, and even Preston, which goes a long way in painting a picture of what the last several days had been like. All that has preoccupied my time, focus, and energy has been the angelic voices that now play constantly in my mind. They're the last thing I hear when I go to sleep and the first thing I hear when I wake up. The insatiable draw toward the sound is almost compulsive.

Gram-pa was not kidding when he said I would feel a strong pull to the Fae realm. His words could not even come close to describing my experience. The next day after we realized that I was going through the Awakening, I contacted John, my old boss with the Easley Group in Monroe. He agreed to help me out by taking on my projects, since I could no longer work. I was slipping in and out of trance like states. Each episode was getting longer and longer. For hours I would just sit motionless, and it really worried Gran. Gram-pa had to keep assuring her that I was ok.

It turned out that the Fae voices I had been hearing were actually telling me a story. Well, maybe more like directions and affirmations. They were telling me to come home and the more days that passed the more intense the empty hole in my chest grew. Nothing I did or ate would fill the emptiness I felt inside me. It was almost like I was home sick. Whenever I wasn't in a trance I was useless to everyone including myself. I was experiencing the onset of depression. The physical pain was almost debilitating. A few days ago Gram-pa said I couldn't wait any longer. I had to leave, and I had to leave quickly. But I postponed leaving, taking advantage of my more lucid moments to get things taken care of since chances were I wouldn't be back until December.

"Sookie," I heard Gram-pa's gentle voice. It took some time, but I was eventually able to open my eyes. Under Preston's guidance I had been laying out in the sun to rejuvenate myself. I was teleporting today. "Come Dear One," said Gram-pa. He wrapped his arms under me and lifted me.

"Gram-pa," I said barely audible, "Where are the triplets?"

"They came to visit you a few days ago," he said. "They're home now. I think Claudine is at work actually."

"Oh," I said leaning my head on his shoulder. I remembered now. They came to bid me farewell on my first trip to the Fae realm. Claudine and Claude promised to come visit me. Claudia didn't come. She called me though. She and I weren't as close as me and Claudine and Claude.

"Gram-pa," I looked at him dreamy eyed. "I have to go."

"I know Dear One," he said. "Hang on." I felt the energy around me swirl and within seconds we were in Hot

Shot.

"Why are we in Hot Shot?" I asked, but I was so distracted by the Awakening that it was all I could hear. I was sure Gram-pa answered me. It was almost impossible to be aware of what was happening around me.

"Calvin," said Gram-pa. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it Fintan," said Calvin. I could tell it was Calvin. His baritone voice was unmistakable. "I'll take her for you." I heard him tell Gram-pa and I tightened my hold. I didn't want anyone else touching me.

"No, Calvin," said Gram-pa matter-of-fact. "Thank you, but I'm the only who can do this."

"I understand," said Calvin. I could feel us moving. Gram-pa was walking steadily.

"I love you Gram-pa," I said softly kissing him on his cheek. He smiled. I could see his cheek perk up and swell.

"I love you too," he told me, then turned his attention to Calvin. "I appreciate you watching over me Calvin."

"It's the least I can do," said Calvin. "You and your granddaughter have been good to us."

"I'll be transferring as much of my energy to her," he explained to Calvin. "She lost a lot of her own energy from battling with our enemies. She'll need as much of my strength as I have to spare."

"Where's Preston?" I whimpered. I thought that he was here a little while ago, but I couldn't be sure.

"He left a few minutes ago," answered Gram-pa. "He shared his energy with you."

"Oh," I breathed. I think I remembered. I told him—not too much, because he had given me some the week before.

"Don't worry Fintan," said Calvin somberly. "The pack will guard you as one of our own. When you're done I'll take you back to Adele myself," explained Calvin. "There will be three panthers guarding your home 24/7."

"Thanks," said Gram-pa. "My father will also have guards patrolling the property, so let your pack know that."

"Sure thing," said Calvin. "My pack will need to smell the fairies so that their scents can imprint on them. Anything or anyone whose scent the pack doesn't register as a friendly will be brought down."

"Good," said Gram-pa. I opened my eyes wide. I could feel and smell and hear powerful magic. It was like a thousand tons of rushing water. The energy was crackling and popping.

"It's beautiful," I exclaimed.

"It's the portal," said Gram-pa. "I love you my sweet child."

"I love you Gram-pa," I smiled widely.

"I'm so proud of you," he said. "The Eburone and your Great Grandfather will be waiting for you. They will send word to me when you have arrived safely."

"Ok," I said. "I'll be fine Gram-pa. I can hear them calling me. It's sooo beautiful." The rushing sound of the magic in the Crossroads began to clear my mind.

"I'm going to give you some energy to help you along," said Gram-pa. I nodded remembering that he told me this several days ago. Claude and Claudine had shared some of their energy with me when they came to see me. Claude had laid his hands on me and allowed some of his energy to pass through to me. I told him not too much, because I didn't want him left in a weakened state. It wasn't safe for any of them to be too weak, but Claude and Claudine insisted.

Gram-pa lowered me to my feet. I stood still while he passed his hands over me. The warm liquid feeling of energy began to seep into me.

"Calvin," I said looking around. I knew he was near.

"I'm hear Sookie," he said. My eyes locked on his.

"Protect my Gram-pa," I said. "Kill anyone who even thinks about hurting him." Calvin chuckled.

"You got it," he said. I glanced over my shoulder toward the Crossroads. It took every ounce of concentration I had to pay attention. The calling was now more like a screaming baby who couldn't be ignored.

"It's time," said Gram-pa. He hadn't even finished collapsing before Calvin swept him up into his arms. It was a strange scene seeing big gruffy Calvin Norris carrying my beautiful Gram-pa, Rhett Butler style.

"I love you Gram-pa," I said kissing him.

"I mean it Calvin," I said somberly. "No one touches him."

"He'll be safe," said Calvin. "You have my word." I turned and started to walk into the center of the Crossroads. I turned one last time to see my Gram-pa. A split second later the Awakening drew my attention back to the portal. And following the instructions of the song I'd been hearing for days upon days, I drew up the energy around me and in an instant I was being propelled so quickly I felt a pulling away of my energy. It took every bit of strength I had to stay conscious. I could feel forces engulfing me and trying to tear me apart. I now understood why Preston, the triplets, and Gram-pa had given me all the energy they could spare.

The speed in which I was traveling at, I was certain was enough to cause a planet to cave in on itself. I was traveling so quickly that the rushing of energy passing me was almost silent except for a steady whizzing sound. As I started to adjust to the pace of acceleration I was suddenly jolted back.

Everything stopped.

I was still in the portal. Through the iridescent walls surrounding me I could see dozens of worlds. I felt them all inside me, inside my mind; I could hear the soothing humming of life. It was the most amazing and beautiful feeling. The words to describe what I could hear and see escaped me. I don't think there were words in any language that could rightly describe it all. It was awe inspiring.

"_Our child, come,"_ I heard the choirs calling to me again, _"This way."_ I turned my attention in the direction of the voices. The decision propelled me once again, jolting me forward. God this was a rush. Several long moments later, I felt and heard a thousand tons of water rushing in the distance; energy and magic surrounding me crackled and popped.

In a blink of an eye I was surrounded by perfect stillness.

I was in a clearing in the woods. From the position I stood in I turned slowly 360 degrees taking in my surroundings. I was in the Fae realm. There wasn't a sign, but I just knew. I felt it in my bones and in my blood. The sky was clear and blue. It was breathtaking. _"This way our child,"_I heard the choirs again. I turned and instantly the energy around me swirled, and I was teleporting through the Fae realm. Below me I could see villages and people, woods and meadows, rivers and oceans, hills and mountains.

Suddenly, I came to a standstill.

I was in a circle. Under my feet was grass. The ground on which I stood was at least five inches lower than the surrounding grassy mound that wrapped completely around forming the circle in which I stood. Surrounding this earthen circle were thick and lush green trees. I tilted my head and followed the trees up and up to a perfectly clear sunny sky.

"**Hello,"**I heard a gentle small voice call out in the Fae language. It wasn't the choirs, for the last minute or two that I was standing in the circle, I couldn't hear them anymore. My eyes followed the two rows of trees cut in staggering heights around the circle. I think I was inside a Faery Circle. As I glanced around and around I noticed an opening at one end. I focused my mind toward that direction, but I couldn't pick-up any registers.

"**Hello,"** I called out toward the opening.

"**Well, come along young one,"** said a happy voice. Slowly I made my way out of the circle. When I approached the opening I realized that the circular indentation in the ground was a good three feet deep. I took the three steps up to the top of the mound and then two steps down. I looked up and my eyes widened when I saw the face behind the small gentle voice.

It was a gnome!

Take away the pointy hat and long straggly beard of course. He was all but three feet tall. All his limbs and features were well portioned. He looked like a little man with a neatly trimmed bread. **"Hello,"** I said.

"**Lovely,"** said the gnome with his small gentle voice, **"Absolutely lovely. What's your name young one?"**

"Sookie," I said and then realized that really wasn't my name. Actually, that's what Jason called me when we were little. He had asked where I had come from and I told him Sooke. That was the name of the town where I had lived with my mom before she died. For some reason Jason started calling me Sook, which eventually evolved into Sookie, though Jason still calls me Sook. My real name is Aine, but no one ever called me that except Great Grandfather. It was strange how nicknames had the knack for sticking. **"I'm Laine rilynn'Eburone Aine," **I said.

"**Agh,"** he said in more of a sound than anything. He stood looking at me for at least a minute. His perfectly proportioned fingers were rubbing his forehead. He suddenly looked back at me and he snapped his fingers. **"Ainliel, (Aihn-ee-ell) the one that will bring many together,"** he said. **"Daughter of Lanmoriel (Lahn-more-ee-ell) of the House of the Eburone elves."**

Wow! "**Yes,"** I said sheepishly. I had never heard my full name properly pronounced before.

"**Most impressive…most impressive,"** he said combing his short beard with his fingers. **"It has been a great many years since I have been honored to receive an Eburone. I am most honored, young Miss," **he said bowing respectfully. **"Well come, you must be famished from your trip."** I was about to say no, but then I felt my stomach rumble. Truth was that I was starving. I think it had been days since I had an appetite to eat.

"**What's your name,"** I asked the gnome.

"**In the ancient pronunciation it is Coinneach (KOIN-nyuch),"** he said. _Boy that was a mouth full._ **"But you can call me Kenneth, Ken for short. It's the same. So many now prefer the modern pronunciations. I personally think it loses its beauty."** _Ok_. I didn't know what to call him. Did he want me to call him Ken or Coinneach?

"**Where am I?"** I asked.

"**You are in Alvar,"** he answered his little perfect back facing me.

I followed him through the trees and into a small opening only a few yards from the Faery Circle. In the small opening was his house. It was half built into the ground and half above the surface. At a quick glance it looked like a mound of earth. But at a closer look you could see it wasn't. It had a distinguishable neatly trimmed grass roof and the sides above the ground were made of mud bricks.

"**Watch your head Miss Aine,"** he said opening the front door. I had to hunch to fit through the five foot tall door. Once inside I was able to stand to my full length thanks to his vaulted ceiling. **"Well, don't just stand there,"** he said looking at me. **"Take a cushion and sit. Sit."** I obediently did as I was told and took a seat. Ken, which I figured was okay to call him since he called me by the modern pronunciation of my name, was a very dutiful host; a bit on the mothering nature if you asked me, but it was comforting. As he busied himself, I tried not to stare at him as he warmed me something to eat, so I looked around his humble home. It was quaint and homey. And very neat, just like him.

I liked it.

Ken asked how my trip was, and I shared my experience with him. He said that the next time that I traveled between worlds it would be easier, and I trusted him that it would be. My mouth started watering and my stomach rumbled. Whatever he was warming, it sure smelled good. I watched him as he brought me a bowl and spoon. I thanked him and began to eat. He took a seat in his upholstered chair on the other side of the great room that housed his main living area and kitchen.

"**So by the look of you,"** he said studying me. **"You must come from the realm of Men."**

"**Yes,"** I said delicately since my mouth was full of food.

"**So did your family see you off,"** he asked suspiciously, but I wasn't sure why he seemed suspicious.

"**Why do you ask?"** I said. **"Is something not right?"**

"**As much residual energy as you have bundled inside you,"** he said examining me from where he sat. **"Yes, very interesting."**

"**What?"** I asked with my mouth full.

"**Your family is fairy,"** he smiled proudly like he just cracked some challenging puzzle. I nodded my head in agreement.

"**Well, that Lailyn was always a bit of a rebel,"** he snickered. **"Boy,"** he smiled enjoying his own private joke.

"**What?"** I asked not getting at what was so funny. I tried to read his mind, but nothing. This fact I found most intriguing. I couldn't read him whatsoever.

"**Oh,"** he said between breaths. He was really cracking up enjoying himself. **"I'm just imagining what your grandfather did when he found out,"** he held onto his stomach he was giggling so hard. **"I sure would have given anything to see his reaction."**

"**I see,"** I said. The little man was in stitches having a jolly good o'l party of one.

"**Well...a hybrid Changeling,"** he smiled eventually gaining his composure. **"You're the first and I've lived a thousand times already. You must be very talented."** I shrugged my shoulders. **"I see your family has wasted no time joining you to an elf." **He said gesturing to my pendant. My face brightened. I couldn't help myself. I sighed wistfully thinking about my Preston. **"Very wise they were. Very."**

I sipped the last of my bean and vegetable soup. **"May I have more?" **I asked. I was still really hungry.

"**Of course you may young one,"** he said happily. He set his book down and padded to the kitchen serving me seconds.

"**You're in your Awakening. You'll be using up a lot of energy. You'll be hungry and tired for days to follow."** I was as hungry as when Preston and I performed the Communion ceremony. I wondered where he was and what he was doing. I also wondered how my Gram-pa was. When I finished my second serving I wanted to know if it was possible to reach my Gram-pa.

"**Can I send a message home?"** I asked.

"**Not from here you can't,"**he said never taking his eyes away from his book.

"**Can I send a message to Breena?"** I asked. The mention of Breena got his attention. He placed his book down.

"**Well,"** he said scratching his neatly trimmed hair. I wondered who cut his hair, and whether or not they had their version of Cost Cutters in the Fae realm. **"I don't have a messenger, but I have an owl,"** he said, and I didn't know what that meant.

"**So I can send a secure message?"** I asked for clarification. He sat in his chair lost in deep thought.

"**Well...you see,"** he started slowly. **"I don't have a messenger so, no…you can't send a message to the realm of Men from here,"** he said pausing. He was speaking so slowly I felt I would fall off the edge of my chair. **"However, I do have an owl that can deliver a message to Breena." **Good.

"**Can I send a message to Niall Brigant?"**I asked him. Gram-pa explained to me that in Alvar I would be safe. Alvar were the lands that were entrusted to the elves. I could trust the creatures of Alvar, but not foreigners. However, in Breena, Gram-pa explained I would have to be cautious. It was filled with spies and our enemies; specifically, the Rònan and the Kildare fairies.

"**The Prince!"** exclaimed Ken practically falling over himself. **"What was your mother playing at?"**

"**No, the Prince is not my first father,"** I clarified.

"**Oh,"** smiled Ken bashfully. **"Yes, the owl can deliver the message, but it will not be secure. That requires a spell."**

"**Can you put a spell so that no one but the Prince can open it?"** I asked.

"**Oh ,no. No. Afraid not,"** he said and I felt myself deflate. **"But you could."**

"**I don't know how to conjure up the spell,"** I pointed out, and yet somehow I had the feeling that he would have a solution.

"**Just because you do not know how, does not mean you are unable,"** he said standing to his full three feet. He was so cute, clean, and petite. I had to resist the temptation to coo over him.

"**Ok,"** I said enunciating the word as long as I could.

"**Come, let's go see a friend,"** he said happily. He placed his book down and leading us outside, we started walking down a path that led deeper into the woods. For a little man he was a fast walker. I followed him quietly for about a quarter of a mile until we came to a clearing. And what I saw about unhinged my jaw.

Standing in the clearing was a giant owl. It had to be at least twice the height of a grown man.

"**Miss Aine,"** said Ken. **"May I introduce you to Rhoslyn. She is my fair and loyal owl."**

"**A pleasure to meet you ma'am,"** I curtsied. I wasn't sure exactly why I did that, but she was absolutely beautiful. She was a masked barn owl. Her face was the color of undisturbed snow with a thin ring of amber feathers framing her majestic face. Her eyes were the color of coal and they sparkled with life and wisdom. The pure white feathers on her chest and shoulders were speckled with brown dots. She was royal, a princess, I thought.

"**Good day,"** she spoke and her voice only confirmed her majesty. It was regal, gentle, and liquid.

"**Rhoslyn,"** said Ken. **"My lovely and most honorable guest would like to send a secured message to Prince Niall of the House of the Brigant fairies. She has not been taught. No not yet. She is young…The Awakening," **he whispered the last part in her ear. Well at least where her ear ought to be. **"But she possesses the mage for such a spell."**

"**I see,"** she said studying me. **"Well young one."**

"**Yes, ma'am,"** I said respectfully.

"**I know the words,"** she explained. **"I'll give them to you, but you must do the rest. You see, the words are not important. They simply can be used to help you focus, but it is your intention that holds the power."**

"**Ok,"** I smiled. **"I don't have my message written yet."**

"**There is paper in the end table drawer next to my chair,"** said Ken. **"Summon it,"** he instructed me. _Ugh_. I looked at him expectantly.

"**Like telepathically?"** I asked. I'd never tried to telepathically move something I wasn't looking at much less had never seen before. I tried to get a clear image and focus on sending my telepathic energy.

"**No, young one,"**said Rhoslyn. She gave Ken a skeptical look. **"Summon it. Just call it,"** she said like it was a given that I should have known it. **"It's like teleporting, except you teleport the object to you, and not the other way around."**

"**Reverse teleportation?"** I asked not ever realizing that was how it was done.

"**Exactly,"** chimed Ken.

"**Ok,"** I said deciding to give it my best try. I swirled my energy and instead of picturing myself going to Ken's home I focused on the end table coming to me. A few pops later and the end table was standing in the clearing with us.

"**Not the table,"**bemoaned Ken. Rhoslyn broke out in laughter, which was contagious.

"**Well done young one,"** she said catching her breathe. **"You are a rather zealous one."** I shrugged. I guess I should have pictured the paper and pen coming to me and not the table.

"**Sorry Ken,"** I said sincerely. **"I'll carry it back with us."** I pulled out paper and ink and quill. I'd never written with a quill before and it was obvious in my penmanship. I felt a bit embarrassed by it.

_Dear Great Grandfather,_

_I'm in Alvar with Ken the gnome. I arrived safe but very hungry. Ken has been a great host. He fed me and I met his great owl Rhoslyn. Gram-pa was weakened from laying his hands on me. I'm very worried about him. I want to know if he is ok. Please send word to me._

_Love,_

Sookie - _Aine_

_P.S. When I'm able I will come to Breena. Tell everyone I love them._

I folded the letter the way I always saw Gram-pa do it. Ken had lit a candle for the sealing wax and stared at my hand. **"What?"** I asked looking down at the ring Gram-pa had given me when I graduated high school. It was a black amber stone set in a delicate crown of sterling silver.

"**The ring,"** he said. **"Open it."** I looked at him like he'd grown a horn on his forehead. **"It opens young one."** I looked down at my index finger and studied the ring. I carefully ran a finger nail to see if the black amber hid a compartment, and to my surprise the black amber lifted up. My eyes widened.

"**I never knew,"** I breathed. I looked at it closely, and I saw the most detailed miniature carving I had ever seen. It was the profile of a unicorn with my initials in the center. It was like Gram-pa's except with my initials and not his. My attention was distracted from the ring by Ken pouring a droplet of wax on the seam of the letter.

"**Seal it,"** he said. I took the ring, and I pressed it onto the wax. A few moments later I pulled my hand and ring up, and to my amazement the ring didn't stick and the wax didn't clump in the groves of the carving. The wax seal cooled instantly in the perfect image of the seal.

"**Cool,"** I said enthusiastically. I replaced the black amber stone and it fit perfect resealing itself around its silver crown.

"**By the air, wind, terrain, and fire!"** exclaimed Ken. **"The Royal Crest of Breena." **He instantly knelt on one knee. The majestic Rhoslyn bowed her head low. _Oh boy_. I extended Ken my hand. He stood to his full length and pressed the back my palm against his forehead. **"My Lady,"** he said respectfully. **"I am twice honored to be at your service."**

"**I'm the honored one Ken,"** I smiled at him.

**"Now my Lady,"**said Rhoslyn. **"Repeat after me,"** she instructed me **"Fasten strongly. Protect from all. Open only for the sanctioned one." **

**"I think I can do it," **I said.

**"It is your intent my Lady, that holds the magic," **she reminded me. **"When you have said the words, give the name of the one who can break the spell."**I nodded to her in understanding. It took me only a fraction of a second to focus and get intentional. Then to my amazement Rhoslyn was right. I just said the words making sure that I meant them, and I felt the magic surround the envelope; I could see it.

"**There,"** said Ken. **"No one, but Prince Niall himself will be able to open it."**Ken took the envelope and fastened it inside the pouch Rhoslyn wore.

Ken took my hand and we stepped to the edge of the clearing giving Rhoslyn all the room she needed. She was an awe inspiring vision. The sun disappeared behind her wings, and gracefully she lifted off and disappeared into the sun.

"**Come, Lady Aine,"** said Ken drawing my attention down to the ground.

"**Ken,"** I said lifting up the little table.

"**Yes my Lady,"** he smiled leading us back to his humble home.

"**Just call me Aine,"** I told him.

"**That is highly unorthodox, highly,"** he said cautiously. His little legs moved quickly down the path we had come up from.

"**Well,"** I said pausing a few seconds. **"I tell you what, when it's just us, you can call me Aine."**

"**Aine,"** said Ken. **"Let's go home now, shall we."** I couldn't help but smile.

"**Sounds good,"** I said falling alongside him.

.

* * *

**A/N: **_Again, document manager doesn't seem to be working properly. So I hope it loaded okay. If not, sorry. At some point, if I need to I will reload this chapter and the one before. Between getting a cast on my hand and finding myself in the middle of moving, updates have slowed down. It might take until next week to post the next two chapters. "Remembrance" and "First Dance". "Remembrance" was lost - eaten by my computer. I'm going to have to start from scratch. But "First Dance" is done. So if I can type quickly enough between trying to unpack with one good hand, I'll update before next week Wed. Wish me luck =)_


	25. Happy Leaves

**Happy Leaves**

* * *

**"Ken," **I said.

**"Yes, Aine**," he replied.

"**How far is Breena from here?" **I asked Ken as we walked down the path that would lead us back to his humble home.

"**By Faery Circle you can arrive almost instantly,"** he answered me. **"Rhoslyn, a few hours."**

**"I see," **I said adjusting my grip on the table. "**So where exactly do the Eburone **(è-bron) **live?" **I asked trying to figure out if the Eburone coming for me would take minutes, hours, or days.

"**I could show you,"** said Ken, and I wasn't sure if he meant to lead us there or not, but moments later I got my answer. The path curved revealing Ken's humble home. **"Come,"** he said opening the door. I ducked my head and followed him in and placed the table back in its spot.

**"Sit,"** he invited me to take a cushion again, and I did. From my seated position I watched him reposition the library ladder. Once he got it into place, he climbed up and pulled out a big leather bound book. I was certain he would fall trying to balance it while climbing down, but somehow he made it safely to the floor. He walked over to the table and placed the large leather bound book down on the table. It made a noticeable thumping sound. He blew off the dust from the cover, and then gingerly opened it. A few sneezes later, I saw that inside the big book were maps of what I assumed were of the Fae realm.

**"We're here,"** explained Ken pointing to our location on the map. **"The Eburone live here,"** he said moving his little finger to a new spot on the map.

"**How far is that?"** I asked, because reading maps was never my strong suit. By my estimation it was a ten minute walk.

"**Two days by foot,"** said Ken, and I nodded my head; I guess I was off by quite a bit. I exhaled softly. It looked like I would be crashing with Ken for a few days. He opened the book to another page. Looking down at the page, I admired the beautiful intricacy of the maps.** "This is Alvar," **he explained. **"Elves were given Guardianship of these lands."**

"**By whom?"** I asked, and Ken's expression turned to one of a story teller's.

Gram-pa said that the Faeries that took care of the Faery Circles were known as the 'Ones with Knowledge'; these were the Gnomes. And by the look of the extensive library in Ken's home, I didn't doubt that one, he probably has read every single book more than once, and two, he was probably really smart.

"**The Realm of Men, was not always so,"** began Ken. **"There are many debates, you see, but it is generally accepted that the Mankind are descendents of the high elves." **

Ken rose and poured us a cup of tea. I hesitated when he handed me my cup. My first thought was of Preston's warm creamy teas, but a quick glance inside the cup, and I saw it was the same consistency of your regular run of the mill tea.

**"In those days, from time-to-time,"** continued Ken. **"No one really knew why, a Fae child would be born without the essential spark. Of course, there were very few that were born such, but in time, eventually like so many of us, two such children mated." **Ken paused to bring over a small plate of long thin cookie like wafers.

"**Were you alive at the time?" **I asked him.

"**Oh, no. No. Not even your fifth father, Eilshalis** (AYSHA less) **was born yet,"** explained Ken. **"You see," **he said delicately as he took a bite of his wafer. **"Back in those days, the forerunners of Men bred like rabbits," **giggled Ken dabbing the corner of his mouth with a cloth napkin. **"In their short life span they easily could have 12 children." **

According to Gram-pa this was something spectacular, since Fae females, if they were fertile, could only bear maybe four children. **"Before long the number of Men grew," **continued Ken taking a careful sip of his tea, which by the way was spectacular. If I had to describe the tea, I'd say it was floral. I think it tasted like what I imagined a rose would taste like**. **

"**After the Vampire Wars and the Great Wizard War, the Mankind quickly outnumbered the Faekind." **Ken paused and then let out a short laugh of amusement over some realization. I was sure, or at least hoping, he would share, but it quickly seemed like he wasn't.

"**What is it?" **I asked eagerly.

"**You would think that with the Mankind's predator, the Vampire hunting them, their numbers would have been kept under control."** Ken fell silent. There was a noticeable stretch before he inhaled and began to speak again. **"The Mankind may have a small lifespan, but they are a resilient race."**

"**So what happened?" **I asked since he hadn't answered my first question yet.

"**The Faekind were driven off of our lands by the Mankind,"** explained Ken nonchalantly. He reached out and took another long thin wafer in his hand. **"When the Ancient Ones discovered this magical place," **he paused to take a bite of his cookie. **"Guardianship was divided among the members of the Great Assembly."**

If I remembered correctly, Preston and Gram-pa explained to me that the Great Assembly was a council made up of all the Fae races. Laws passed by this Great Assembly were called diktats. I remember this, because it was no coincidence that there were many things about the Fae that none of us could share with other races; this was because of diktats – laws passed by the Great Assembly. Much like a vampire can't enter into someone's home without an invitation, it was physically impossible for us to break the diktats passed by the Great Assembly.

"**Look here,"** instructed Ken opening the big leather book to a new page. **"The Elves were entrusted with the lands referred to as Alvar,"** he pointed to an area on the map. **"The Fairies were entrusted with the lands that are known as Breena, the Dwarves with the lands called Maurette, Gnomes were given Guardianship over all the Faery Circles and Portal Circles."** Ken continued for quite a long time explaining to me who was responsible for each of the lands in the Realm of the Fae. He eventually stopped when my eyes glazed over, and I started yawning. Or it might have been the fact that we had visitors knocking on the door.

Out of habit I reached out with my mind, but like with Ken, I picked up no register; not even a void or a blur, absolutely nothing. Looking toward the door, I waited to see who it was as Ken opened it. Standing in the doorway was another Gnome. He was short like Ken, but he was plump and round.

"**I thought we could share some Slá **(SLAW)** leaves,"** smiled our clean shaven guest. Ken turned to glance over my shoulder.

"**Come," **he grinned, and I obligingly rose and joined the men outside.

"**Ruán,"** said Ken, **"May I introduce you to my most honored guest, the fair Lady Aine." **Ruán bowed his head, took my extended hand in his small hand, and pressed the back of my palm to his forehead. Among the Fae this was a gesture of respect, and within Fae families, this gesture was also used by younger family members when greeting their much older and ancient relatives.

"**My lady,"** respectfully acknowledged Ruán. **"May I introduce you to my daughter,"** he gestured, but no one was there. I focused intently at the spot he pointed to. A a split second later I noticed tiny fingers clinging to his pant leg. As he coaxed his daughter from behind his leg, I hadn't realized I was holding my breath.

Standing before me was the smallest and most precious vision I'd ever seen. She was tiny. The top of her wavy hair came to her father's waist. **"Hello,"** I cooed kneeling down. **"What's your name?" **I asked her.

"**We call her Teamhair **(TIE-mare)**,"** said her father. It took some persuasion, but in time she warmed up to me, and to my joy she eventually came to me. I was careful; being so much bigger than her I didn't want to break her. Her tiny little hand in mine reminded me of my dolls I use to play with when I was a little girl. She was so precious. Holding her in my arms I felt a gentle tugging at my heart; my biological clock was ticking loudly.

Once I got Teamhair talking there was no stopping her. I think children are universal; whether human or fae. As Ken and Ruán sat on stumps smoking their Slá (SLAW) leaves, Teamhair filled me in on every major highlight of her family life, including the cause behind their impromptu outing to Ken's today. Apparently, her mom and dad had a spat. Dad was taking a time out. I had to smile at the use of her words, 'a time out'. I would have to remember that.

Within an hour, our visitors, who included Ruán and Teamhair, grew to include a few other Gnome men who had heard Ruán had some Slá (SLAW) leaves. Apparently Slá leaves were not native to the Fae Realm. It was highly prized for its smooth and flavorful taste, but most notable it's relaxing effect. Under some encouragement from Osán (us-AWN), Ken's neighbor to the north, I tried it. I coughed and chocked for a minute. This was the first time I tried to smoke anything, and I still didn't get the attraction. I decided I would leave the smoking of the Slá up to the men.

Ding, ding.

Out of nowhere I heard a small bell chiming from inside Ken's house. Whatever it was seemed to be some sort of reminder. From habit, Ken stood up. **"Someone is coming," **he smiled. Teamhair and I followed Ken to the Faery Circle. I wondered how the small bell knew when someone was coming. Patiently we three waited, and moments later I heard the familiar sound of several hundred gallons of rushing water.

"**Hello," **Ken called out into the Faery Circle. I reached out with my mind, but there was no one. My forehead tensed. I didn't know what was happening. Preston did tell me that my abilities might not work quite the same as it did back home.

"**Good day,"** I heard a female voice.

A few short seconds later she came into view. It was a Brownie; I was positive. Brownie features were unmistakable. They really did look like cherubs or cupids; the kind you would see in renaissance paintings. She had the perfect blonde locks, the perfectly round face, with perfectly rounded features, and rosy lips. Of course she was fully dressed and wasn't clad in a pair of white fluffy wings.

There were a lot of myths about the Fae, and the majority of them were started by them. The more horrific and farfetched they could make their stories, the less likely humans were to venture into Faery Circles, and into the areas that were still inhabited by small colonies of fae. It was for the faeries protection that humans had to believe the Fae were evil, conniving, baby eating, tricky flesh eaters. It also helped for humans to be looking for green or blue miniature winged figures.

"**I am Ciar** (Keer)**, loyal Brownie to the House of Brigant,"** she properly introduced herself. She turned her lovely round eyes toward me. **"You must be Lady Aine?"** she asked bowing her head respectfully.

"**Yes,"** I said not sounding as proper as she did. Ciar smiled at me, and then gingerly she took the steps down. Once on the same ground level as Ken, Teamhair, and me, she approached us and bowed in front of me.

"**Prince Niall sends me," **she said.** "I am most honored to be at your service."**

"**Thank you Ciar," **I said thinking to myself that there wasn't a whole lot she could do except keep me company; for this I was grateful.

"**The Prince sends word my Lady, that all is well with your family,"** she related my Great Grandfather's message. The sense of relief that washed over me was bitter sweet.

After Ciar settled her bag inside Ken's house, she came outside and sat with us. Enthusiastically, she joined the men in smoking the Slá from the community pipe. My eyes scanned over my new friends, and I couldn't help but smile at the companions I was keeping; five Gnomes and one Brownie. We all sat around gossiping, telling jokes, and with the exception of me, smoking happy leaves. It felt like I'd been friends with them for ages. I was having a great time; no worries, no hurry, no rush to be somewhere. Living in the present moment; this was the stress free way of the Fae.

The sky above us began to dim, signaling to us all that the end of the day was near.

It had been one Fae day in Alvar. This meant almost a week had passed back home. I felt an ache in my chest for my family that had been left behind. The others didn't notice the melancholy that settled on me, but they did note the time of the day. Ruán stored away the Slá and pipe into the pouch he kept them in. After saying our good-byes, Ruán and his daughter Teamhair, and Osán (us-AWN) and Laoire (LAY reh) all left for their respective homes.

Ken, Ciar, and me waved good-bye as they all walked away.

**"Is anyone hungry?"** asked Ciar.


	26. A Voice Inside My Head

**A Voice Inside My Head**

* * *

**"I'm starving,"** said Ken.

The three of us went inside, and Ciar graced us with one of her masterpiece dinners. It was absolutely delicious, and the flat bread alone was heavenly. After dinner we all sat around a warm fire sipping our bed time drinks. At the end, Ken escorted us both down a long hallway that led to a room with a large bed.

**"You and Ciar can sleep in here for tonight,"** said Ken. **"The bedcovers are freshly washed."**

**"Thank you Ken,"** I smiled sleepily. He closed the door giving me and Ciar our privacy.

She hoisted the single bag that she came with onto the bed and explained that it was mine; a gift from my Great Grandfather. The bag seemed to be bottomless. It looked like it contained a lot more things than it was capable of holding. I reached out and took the fresh sleeping gown Ciar had pulled out. Wasting no time, I slipped into my new pajamas and slid between the covers of our big fluffy bed. In our room lit only by one candle, Ciar and me whispered and giggled for some time as we got to know each other. Ciar was young for a Brownie and wasn't married yet. She dated rather regularly, Brownies, Gnomes, and a few Fairies, but she hadn't decided on one Brownie yet. Though she dated interracially, she would only marry a Brownie she said.

Ciar it seemed had a lot more experience with males than the virginal me. And though Gran always told Jason never to kiss and tell, I was sure that telling Ciar about me and Preston did not qualify under Gran's definition of _'don't kiss and tell'_. So I shared with Ciar about Preston, which was really nice.

**"I take it that he gave this to you?" **she asked, pointing at my pendant. I touched it and smiled.

**"Yes,"** I whispered. **"I love it."** Ciar began to explain to me the significance of the pendant. It was a Fae man's way to let his lady know that he had chosen her, and that his heart belonged only to her. Then to my amazement, Ciar pulled out two pendants of her own from under her night dress. **"Ciar,"** I gasped wide eyed. In the intimacy of the dim candle light, I could see both pendants were very different from one another.

Ciar explained that the design of a pendant was specific to one's family. She shared details of the two Bronwie males who had each given her a pendant. Despite Ciar assuring me that she cared deeply for both Brownies, and hadn't decided on one yet, I still couldn't help noticing that she never once used the word love in describing her feelings for either of these Brownies. I tried not to look disapprovingly at Ciar. What she was doing didn't seem right; I knew Gran wouldn't approve of it.

**"Not the same things are as important from one person to the next in choosing a mate,"** explained Ciar. I guess she was right, some women valued security above all else, some valued a great lover as most important, some pedigree was all that mattered, and others valued the heart above all else. **"When you know what is most important to you, and you find it, then love naturally comes next."**

I turned over onto my back. I guess Ciar hadn't figured out what was most important to her; a great lover or a good pedigree. With my hands caressing my pendant, I knew instantly what was most important to me—my family. Family meant everything to me, and I knew it meant a lot to Preston too. That was one reason I loved him. I let out a soft sigh; I wish I could see him now. Though we were worlds apart, I could still sense him through our connection.

**"I can hear you've found both," **she said smiling at me. I nodded my head and turned to face her. **"Have you given yourself to him yet?"** I didn't have to be a psychic to know what she meant. In a heartbeat my face heated up. Ciar's night vision was good. **"I take that as a no."**

**"I want to,"** I confessed, and both Ciar and I giggled. It was a good thing that Ken's room was on the opposite end of the house. **"I can't until after the Remembrance,"** I told her.

**"That must be difficult,"** smiled Ciar. **"Most Faekind don't even begin to think about dating until after the Remembrance. Changelings are the exception,"** she said, and I could hear the envy in her voice. **"Your 'other' nature reaches physical maturity much sooner than us Purebloods."**

**"True, but we can't do anything but suppress our needs until our essential spark matures,"** I pointed out remembering my own battle with having to suppress my own and very intense needs. If I could have, I would have taken Preston months ago. Actually, I would have taken him that one day on my grandparent's coffee table.

**"Oh,"** exhaled Ciar, **"but what sweet suppression." **We both started giggling.

The Remembrance was sacred, and the Faekind believed a person had to be pure to go through the ceremony. So, pre-Remembrance sex was frowned upon, because the feeling was that it would somehow unbalance our energy. Being unbalanced was a bad thing, because it would disrupt a person's ability to conduct energy. In the Remembrance Ceremony, the result would be incomplete memories. Gram-pa said the belief that premature sexual relations, among other things, and its effect in unbalancing our energy was all a lot of superstition, but not ones he had personally tested; not even his brother had tested the superstitions.

Personally, though I was tempted many times, I would have to be honest and admit that in the back of my mind, I was afraid that the superstitions were true. So it was a good thing my essential spark had been unstable, it proved to be a protection in disguise. Needless to say, like my entire family, I would be a virgin when I would go through the ceremony. But exactly for how long after would I stay a virgin was debatable.

Claude said that within a 24 hour human period after completing the Remembrance Ceremony, Claudia was no longer a virgin. It took Claudine a lot longer, and we're talking about years and years, before she was de-bloomed, as Claude put it. Claude said it took him a year. I had decided that I wouldn't wait years, maybe I would wait a little longer than Claudia, but definitely not a year—if I could help it.

Eventually, Ciar and I both began to yawn and sooner than later I drifted off into a deep and restful sleep.

In the morning when I woke up, Ciar wasn't in bed. Since my telepathy wasn't working, I couldn't even scan to see where she was. I sat up and saw a set of clean clothes laid out on the bed. Since they were for a tall person, I assumed Ciar must have brought them for me. I rose from bed and went over to the large bath basin. It was filled with clean water. I'm not sure how it worked, but when I touched the water it heated rapidly to the temperature I liked. I examined the tub, and I sensed there was a little magic at work; it was a pretty nifty trick.

After washing up, I pulled on the earthy blue tunic gown Ciar had left on the bed for me. It was lovely, but it had two very long slits on each side; there was no way I could wear this. What was Ciar thinking? What was Great Grandfather thinking? A quick glance at the bed revealed a pair of light earthy blue pants. I breathed a sigh of relief. Thank god.

Once I was dressed, I made my way down the hall and into the main living area. Ciar and Ken were busy in conversation. Ciar looked up and smiled at me.

**"Perfect fit,"** she said. **"It is a gift from Prince Niall."** Ciar explained that the tunic gown was traditional everyday clothing for a noble Fae woman. I thought it was elegant in style and extremely comfortable, so I was happy to wear it. **"Breakfast is ready my Lady,"** said Ciar, and boy was it ready; it was delicious.

Afterwards, wanting to be useful, I joined Ciar with some simple household chores. Her and Ken were aghast. When I asked them to give me something to do that wouldn't be so offensive to them, they told me to sit down and watch. This though, was offensive to me, so I opted to go and visit with Rhoslyn.

I headed up the path that would lead me to where I first met Rhoslyn. Halfway there, the thought crossed my mind, what if she was out? I wasn't sure what Great Owls did all day when they weren't flying stuff around. I shrugged my shoulders. Either way, I figured it was nice to get out and stretch my legs. Leisurely, I strolled up the path enjoying the peaceful sound of the woods around me. There was the same gentle breeze, I noticed yesterday, still blowing. It wasn't chilly or uncomfortable; it was actually refreshing. From somewhere in the distance, the light wind carried the faint scent of blossoms; it was pleasant.

I reached the bend toward Rhoslyn's resting place, and a few strides later, I saw her. She was preening herself when I arrived.

"**I'm sorry,"** I said. **"I can come back later."**

"**No need my Lady,"** she said straightening herself. **"To what do I owe this great honor? Have you another letter for the Prince?"**

"**No letters for today,"** I said. **"I thought I would come and visit you."**

"**It's an honor to have your company,"** she said. Her voice and presence was still as regal as it was the day before. Happily, we fell into a nice conversation. She was very open and kind. I felt she wouldn't mind if I asked her where she came from, and she didn't. Rhoslyn explained to me that she was descended from the first barn owls brought over from the Realm of Men.

**"It was a perilous journey, as I'm sure you're aware of now,"** she smiled with her eyes. **"Not all creatures survived the trip, but some did. For some of us that survived the trip, this magical place had unexpected side effects."**

**"And this is how the Great Owls came to be?"** I asked enthusiastically.

**"Yes, my Lady,"** said Rhoslyn enjoying my enthusiasm. **"Now, take the horse," **she said.** "It was a creature of this world taken to the Realm of Men."**

**"Really?"** I asked and truthfully, bone deep it made sense.

**"I heard they no longer have their horn,"** she smiled.

**"Unicorns?"** I asked her, and she nodded giggling and enjoying the exuberance of my inexperience. I couldn't help but gush like a young child hearing a fanciful and wonderful bedtime story.

Unexpectedly, in the middle of enjoying Rhoslyn's company, something caught my attention. Despite sensing only the magic from the Faery Circle when it was being used, I never once picked up on someone's mind. That is until now.

Slowly, I reached out with my mind.

_**"Hello,"**_ I heard a man's voice inside my head. Instantly I tensed and pulled out.

Whoever it was, I heard him as clearly as if he was standing in front of me. I've heard thoughts all my life, but I never heard someone's voice inside my head. I glanced over to Rhoslyn who was looking at me expectantly.

"**What is it my Lady?"** she asked.

**"There was a voice inside my head,"** I explained.


	27. The Greeting Party

**The Greeting Party**

* * *

"**It's the Eburone,"** explained Rhoslyn.

_**"Don't be afraid,"**_ said the gentle male voice inside my head.

"**They have come to gather you,"** said Rhoslyn. **"Speak to them my Lady,"** she encouraged.

_**"Hello?"**_ I hesitantly reached out with my mind.

_**"I'm Guarin, son of Aziathes (AZIA this),"**_ said the male voice.

_**"I'm Aine, daughter of Laylin,"**_ I shared with him.

_**"Laylin was my sister,"**_ said the male voice. I felt taken aback.

_**"You're my uncle?"**_ I asked.

_**"Yes,"**_ smiled the voice. _**"We've been waiting for your return."**_

_**"Oh,"**_ I whispered telepathically. _**"Where are you?"**_ I asked eager to find out if I could see myself in them.

_**"Not too far,"**_ he answered.

_**"I thought you wouldn't arrive until tomorrow,"**_ I said. Ken had sounded certain that it was a two day travel. I had been resigned not to meet them until tomorrow.

_**"We've traveled by horseback,"**_ he said, and I had to stifle my excitement over getting to see my first unicorn.

_**"Are there others with you?" **_I asked, because his mind was not the only one I was picking up.

_**"Yes, others of your family have joined me to greet you,"**_ he said.

_**"We are pleased beyond words to finally meet you,"**_ chimed a few other voices. Their enthusiasm that came through the connection was undeniable; it wrapped around me like a warm fuzzy blanket. I hoped I wouldn't be a disappointment to them.

_**"You won't be a disappointment,"**_ he assured me. How did he? Did he read my thoughts? _**"Don't worry, we'll show you how to keep your thoughts private."**_

Then, as quickly and as easily as a blink of an eye, I could hear his thoughts. His telepathic voice was very different from his thoughts; where as his voice was brilliant, like Technicolor, his thoughts were like pastels. I could read that he expected that I would be broadcasting loud and clear. Not being around my own kind, he knew I would have never had the opportunity to learn to silence my thoughts from other telepaths; he was right.

_**"We're almost there," **_said Guarin.

_**"I'm with Rhoslyn,"**_ I said standing up from the spot on the grass where I had been sitting. **"I have to go,"** I told Rhoslyn. **"They're here for me."**

**"Safe travels my Lady,"** said Rhoslyn bowing her head.

**"Hopefully, I'll see you again soon,"** I told her, and hurried down the path back toward Ken's house. Shortly after heading out, I grew impatient and took off running. I arrived at Ken's out of breath. Looking around, there was no one in sight. With my mind, I saw that they weren't in the house or at the Faery Circle.

They were coming.

I stared expectantly down the beaten pathway in the opposite direction I had come running down from, and no one was there at least for a minute or two. Then I saw them; several figures were approaching on horseback. The sun was behind them, and I couldn't see with the light obscuring my vision. They were simply dark silhouettes. Breathlessly I waited as they approached. I stepped off to the side of the path as they came up close. With the sun off to the side, I could see them clearly now.

They were on regular horses.

To say I was confused or disappointed in what they came riding up on, is probably….accurate. I was expecting white majestic horses with the single spiral horn. You know the kind that you read about in fairy tales. Instead, they were riding up on brown, very attractive, and lean horses with no horns. That is until the ebony black horse came into view. It stood a head taller than the brown mares. He was a magnificent black stallion with a single long white glistening horn.

**"Only the stallion grows a horn,"** explained out loud the man on the black unicorn. I looked up at him. First thing I noticed were his eyes. They were the deepest and truest blue I'd ever seen. Was this my uncle? **"The stallion uses his horn to mark his territory, and as a weapon when defending his band."**

I nodded my head. **"I didn't know that,"** I said. The four elves dismounted their horses and unicorn. I wasn't sure if the females were considered unicorn or not. Oh well. The man that had spoken to me slowly turned and walked the short distance between us. He beamed widely at me revealing a beautiful white Colgate smile. I looked into his deep and true blue eyes, and just like my own, his pupils were rimed with brown rings.

**"Uncle?"** I asked out loud.

**"Dear child,"** he greeted me, and I was surprised by the warmth in his voice. **"You are a vision of beauty,"** he said embracing me. **"You look so much like Laylin,"** he said. Did I forget to mention that in general the Fae are very touchy feely? They love to hug, hold hands—you get the picture.

**"I do?"** I asked beaming. I didn't have any pictures of my mother. All I had were my memories of her.

**"This is my wife, Geer** (Gear)," he said introducing me to the woman to his side. Her hair was the color of perfectly browned toast, and her eyes were an average shade of brown. I looked at her more closely; I didn't pick up on any register whatsoever from her.

**"Nice to meet you,"** I said, and she reached for me and placed two kisses on each side of my cheeks.

**"This is a great day my Lady,"** she said respectfully.

**"Yes, it is,"** I smiled at her; my eyes moistened. They both stepped aside and behind my Uncle Guarin, I would have to get use to this, were two other elves. By their eyes, I knew them instantly as my family.

**"Hello Aine,"** said the lovely woman with the long silky chocolate hair. **"I'm your sixth cousin, Ciorstan** (KIRS tin)**." **She embraced me and kissed me on each of my cheeks. **"This is my brother, Crìsdean **(KREESH jun)**,"** she introduced the elf behind her. His hair was not as long or as dark as her's. His was the color of walnut, and stopped just past his shoulders.

**"Cousin Aine,"** he said with a small smile, and he warmly embraced me showering a few kisses on each of my cheeks.

**"I'm happy to meet you all,"** I said feeling thankful to find that I had other family, but the reunion felt bitter sweet. They were just like me, and it would have been wonderful to have grown up with them.

**_"We did not know you existed,"_** I heard my Uncle Gurain's voice in my head. **_"There is plenty of time to speak of these things."_** I agreed and shook off the mood.

After thanking Ken, and fetching Ciar, we set off on horseback. I had my own horse and was absolutely thankful that Tara, my human friend growing up in Bon Temps, had convinced me to go on the horseback riding field trip with the class when we were in school. It was like riding a bike; almost. And since I wasn't as an experienced rider as the rest of my family, Ciar rode with Crìsdean (KREESH jun).

**"Hold on tightly to the reigns,"** instructed Guarin. **"Our horses gallop a lot faster than horses back in the Realm of Men."**

**"Ok,"** I said nervously hoping I wouldn't fall.

_**"Don't worry,"**_ Ciorstan said telepathically, _**"you won't, unless you want to of course."**_

_**"Be intent on not falling,"**_ silently said Crìsdean (KREESH jun). _**"Your intent is what guides your mage. So just be intent on not falling, and let the mare guide you."**_

_**"Thanks,"**_ I said focusing on being intentional about staying securely seated on the saddle. Seconds later, Uncle Guarin who was setting the pace for us, picked up speed. I learned quickly that these were no ordinary horses. Granted we didn't travel as fast as if we were teleporting, but we were traveling at a steady 55 miles per hour. The wind blew my hair back and away from my face, and honestly, it was fun. Several giggles escaped from between my lips. These unicorns were athletic, to say the least, and I didn't sense any of them beginning to tire out. I wondered if there was such a thing as winged horses.

_**"No winged horses,"**_ said Crìsdean. _**"That, I'm afraid is purely the Mankind's imagination."**_

_**"Too bad," **_I smiled. _**"It would have been a sight to see."**_

We followed a wide beaten path, worn from frequent use. As we went along we passed meadows, and even a farm. At one point we passed over a sturdy wooden bridge, which rose safely above a large stream. I wasn't sure if it was considered a small river or a large stream.

_**"Large stream,"**_ silently answered Crìsdean. Ciorstan giggled, and I could hear her inside my head. It didn't hurt, and it wasn't uncomfortable. Telepathically talking with several people, much less with one person, was a new experience for me.

_**"Everyone is so excited to meet you,"**_ telepathically said Ciorstan. _**"We're throwing a big party in a few weeks to celebrate."**_

_**"All the neighboring villages will be there,"**_ proudly added Crìsdean.

_**"It's really not necessary,"**_ I insisted, and I quickly found it was futile.

_**"Quiet now," **_said Guarin. _**"Aine isn't use to speaking like we do."**_

_**"It's ok,"**_ I insisted, _**"Really. I don't mind. It's good practice."**_ As far as I was concerned, I had a lot of make-up work to do; about 25 year's worth.

_**"Don't overdo it,"**_ cautioned Guarin. _**"You'll have a terrible headache."**_

_**"Crìsdean **_(KREESH jun) _**has a great tea remedy for headaches,"**_ chimed Ciorstan, and I couldn't help but shudder at the thought of having to drink one more warm creamy tea concoction.

_**"Oh my!"**_ exclaimed Ciorstan at getting a glimpse into the three reasons I've had to take the sweet drink; twice as a result of a vampire, and once because of a pair of psychotic fairies.

_**"Sorry,"**_ I apologized profusely working hard to pull up a much more pleasant memory.

_**"You're either very brave,"**_ said Crìsdean, _**"or very crazy."**_

_**"Or very foolish,"**_ said Ciorstan disapprovingly.

_**"I think it's all of the above,"**_ I admitted.

Thankfully we didn't keep the fast pace the entire time. At one point we even stopped in a village for lunch, and it was a surreal and a wonderful experience to be surrounded by so many Fae. How could I even begin to explain the relief in not being the odd ball out; we were all the same—close enough. I had no need to have to reshape myself to fit in; no hiding and no lying. It was safe for me to be myself, completely. My breath caught inside my chest; this was perfect.

The village was quaint; clean and neat. It looked like something you would find in a small and old European village, or in an old historic neighborhood in some east coast town in the United States. All the buildings were aligned in a grid, and a few buildings were two stories, but no bigger. The streets through the town were made of large uneven cobble stones flanked by tall oaks and a green courtyard running down the center.

After a few hours in town, we all set off again and rode straight through arriving at our next destination just as the sky had dimmed. A nice elfin couple opened their home to us. It seemed that the Eburone were revered as sacred; the balance keepers. I stored that away, to think about later. I was sure that over the next several weeks I would begin to learn everything there was to be known. After a nice warm meal and wonderful company, I quickly drifted off to sleep.

Early the next day, we were on the road again, and by mid-morning we had arrived at our final destination. We stopped at a stone house with a moss covered stone perimeter wall surrounding it. I dismounted my horse and walked through the gate. Within the seclusion of the walls everything about the house, its style, character, and charm were from another time. All the tall shuttered doors on the main level looked like they opened onto the large stone porch that seemed to wrap around the house. The porch was sheltered by a hip roof that extended out to the edge of the porch. I couldn't help but laugh at how surreal it all was. A deep relaxing breath flowed out of me effortlessly. There was something about Uncle Guarin's house that felt tranquil.

**"Actually, this was your mother's home,"** said Guarin, and my eyes widened.

My last day or so with my telepathic elf family had given me a good idea of how my grandparents back home and brother must have felt living with me. I realized rather quickly, that learning how to keep my private thoughts to myself would have to be my first lesson.

**"I think that would be a good idea,"** smiled Guarin. **"This house is an exact replica of one in the Realm of Men that she lived in about a half century before she died. It is yours now,"** he said nodding toward the house. I turned and looked at it with a new set of sacred eyes. **"Your mother sealed it the last time she left for the Realm of Men,"** said Guarin. **"The spell will allow no one but Laylin to pass." **

I looked at him. Then how could I get in if we didn't have the key?

**"Her blood courses through your veins,"** explained Guarin. **"The house will recognize you, and will open."**

**"The spell has frozen everything as it was when she left it," **gently pointed out Geer, Guarin's wife.

With some encouragement I slowly walked up to the front door. My hand touched the door knob, and I wondered what it was made of. Obviously not iron. I hesitated, and I looked over my shoulder at my elf family. Guarin and Crìsdean nodded for me to go ahead. I swallowed hard, and out of the blue, I had an image of little King Arthor in Walt Disney's the Sorcerer and the Stone; you know, that scene when he pulls out the sword from the stone? Slowly, I began to turn the knob, and I figured that it was a good sign. Then panic began to set in—what if it didn't open? What if Laylin wasn't my real mother? Then who was my mom?

**"You're making yourself sick,"** pointed out Crìsdean.

**"He's right,"** seconded Cirostan, **"You should just open it."** Fine! I thought; I finished turning the knob, and I pressed hard against it.

The door flew open.

**"It opened!"** I exclaimed. Was this some kind of test? It didn't matter, the house opened for me.

**"We'll leave you,"** said Guarin. **"We'll be in that direction, just over the hill,"** pointed Guarin. **"Until tomorrow, then,"** he said, and I was about to say something, but words failed me. Crìsdean and Ciorstan, and Guarin and Greer each kissed me. I watched them ride off. The unicorn mare that I had ridden on, trailed behind her band.

I turned and looked into the house through the doorway. I stood in the threshold as the realization hit me; the last person to ever be inside this house was my mom. Hesitantly I walked into the house feeling almost like I was stepping into a sacred temple. No other words could describe the wave of emotions that washed over me as I studied every detail inside the house.

Lovingly, my fingers gently traced the furniture, the nick knacks, and the fabrics. Tears began to stream down my face. I inhaled deeply, memorizing the subtle sweet scent that still clung to the air; it was her perfume. I made my way to the staircase and took each step slowly. At the top of the staircase was a portrait of the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Her thick dark long loose curls delicately framed the soft and perfect feminine features of her face. Her face narrowed at her chin and centered on a lovely long and elegant neck. Her blue eyes were framed by perfectly arched thin dark brows. I was amazed at the detail and intricacy of the painting. The artist even captured the detail of the brown ring that pooled around the pupils of her eyes. She looked exotic with her dark hair and piercing blue eyes. She was an angel, and yet she was also me. I saw my eyes, my full lips, my curls.

"She was beautiful," I whispered hoarsely while I lovingly glided my hand over the portrait.

I proceeded toward a short hall that led to what I think was the master suite. It had been my mother's room; everything in it was mine, even my mother's clothes filled closet. It was an emotional experience going through her things; touching her clothes, and gently breathing the faint scent on them. I wondered if it was even possible that her scent after all these years still lingered on them. A swelling throbbing ache filled my chest – I wish I remembered more. There had been memories that my Communion with Preston had restored, but there was still some blanks. I wished she would have never died. I wished she was still here, but no amount of wishing made it so. All I had of her was this house.


	28. The Eburone

**The Eburone**

* * *

Early the next day, I stood on my back terrace looking out over the green rolling land and hillside that was my backyard. Several ribbons of trees decorated the base of the hill. The entire scene was tranquil and breathtaking. I raised my mug and inhaled the aromatic hot tea. It wasn't my beloved coffee beans, but Ciar said it would have the same effect. I sipped it and was immediately impressed by the rich and spicy taste.

Gram-pa had said that once I would arrive in the Fae Realm, the calling would go away, and the Awakening would progress. He was right. The chorus calling me had become silent almost immediately, but then the first night, the dreams began. Initially, I wasn't sure if what I was seeing in my sleep was real or just dreams. This morning, I understood that what I've been seeing were not dreams, but memories.

The process wasn't anything spectacular, like a bright light coming down from the sky. Like Gram-pa had explained, it was as simple as a scent, a touch, a color, or a sound that would trigger a stream of memories. I was sure that the first wave was triggered by hearing the Fae language spoken. The second wave happened that first night I met Guarin, my mother's brother. It was a gesture of his hand when he was talking over dinner that triggered it. Initially, it was like a flashback, but after last night that particular memory had become clearer.

As I continued reflecting over my new found memories, I heard a knock at the front door. With my mind I reached out and as usual, I picked up nothing. I turned around and headed toward the front door; I could hear that Ciar had already answered it. I placed my mug down on a table, and made my way toward the door.

I went and stood behind Ciar. Standing on my modest porch was a young, tall and lean elf. He raised his gaze and met mine.

**"My Lady,"** he said bowing his head respectfully.

"**Good morning," **I smiled and nodded my head.

"**I bring a package from the Realm of Men,"** he said handing me a small brown bundle.

"**Thank you,"** I said taking the small package. The young elf's gentle pale green eyes were framed by lovely milk chocolate waves of hair. He wasn't gorgeous, but there was something else; not beautiful, maybe handsome. His high cheek bones, hard edge of his jaw, and his chiseled nose were softened by his kind eyes and the softness of his hair.

**"Eburone requests an audience with you,"** he said formally. I stared blankly at the tall elf; I had absolutely no idea who or what he was talking about. I knew the Eburone were a group of elves, so did he mean that the entire Eburone elf population wanted to meet with me? Or was he referring to one person?

**"Umm,"** I so eloquently replied. Either way I figured it was family that was summoning me. **"Thank you," **I said and waited for him to leave, but he didn't. **"Do you mean right this second?" **I asked since he was still standing there.

**"Yes, my Lady,"** he answered politely. Ok then. I wasn't sure if what I was wearing would be suited for whoever it was I would be meeting. I had on a light tunic blouse over a darker long skirt. The clothes were my mother's, as was the airy trench-like cardigan I was wearing. It was all very casual.

"**Should I change?"** I asked shyly. The elf smiled; his upper lip thinned over a fuller bottom lip.

"**It's appropriate," **he said smiling at me.

"**I'll be back,"** I said to Ciar, and I handed her my small brown bundle.

I stepped outside and followed the elf; he led us to a pair of waiting horses. We rode at a nice steady pace. The path was well traveled and meandered through the woods. Eventually the trees thinned and we came upon what I figured was Eburone's home. I assumed it was Eburone's home since our horses slowed to a canter and then came to a stop. We dismounted; the horses trotted away disappearing between the trees.

**"This way my Lady,"** said the elf. His voice pulled my attention away from the woods and toward the house. I picked up several signatures inside.

I followed him through the front door and down a naturally lit corridor. The hall was flanked by rows of tall narrow doorway windows, which allowed a nice cross breeze. The familiar faint scent of blossoms carried on the wind was lovely. Yards of creamy gossamer drapes billowed in the light breeze; it was like walking through an ocean of white waves. The airy fabric brushed up against us as we passed through.

The corridor brought us to what looked like a sitting room. I immediately spotted my Uncle Guarin and my cousins Ciorstan and Crìsdean. Including them, there were a handful of other elves in the room; all were telepaths. I knew this because I could sense several different private conversations happening. My gaze fixed on the woman who was occupying the center of the cozy room. She was striking.

My escort brought me near to her. She had two outstanding features; her long shimmery dark auburn red hair, and her deep Eburone blue eyes. There was a sense of serenity in her expression. She didn't possess what I would have called extraordinary beauty. Her jaw angled sharply at the ends; yet there was something pretty about the awkward set of her mouth and her broad pale forehead.

**"Thank you Dùhlas **(DOO las)**,"** she said to my escort. The quality of her voice was rich; it was low and warm.

"**It was my pleasure sixth mother," **he said politely.

_**"Aine,"**_ she telepathically said my Fae name, and stood up from her chair. She took a few steps forward; I was struck by the simple understated elegance that she carried herself with. _**"Come closer,"**_ she instructed me.

I looked over at Dùhlas. His expression was kind and gentle. I turned my attention to the woman and stepped closer. As I approached her, my gaze met the male elf sitting near her. His true blue Eburone eyes were bright and clear. The way he held himself sitting in the chair, along with his long salt and pepper hair, gave him the appearance of an ancient and powerful being.

He smiled at me; it was contagious. I returned his smile.

**"The eyes,"** I heard the woman say. The sultry quality of her voice drew my attention to her. Her hand came up, and she reached for me. Gently she raised my chin; she studied my face. **"Unmistakable."**

**"Yes, indeed,"** I heard a low rumbling voice. My eyes lowered, and I saw the elf with the salt and pepper colored hair studying me.

_**"May I?"**_ silently asked the woman. My eyes came back and met her gaze. Because I knew she was a telepath, I knew she was asking permission to access my mind. I thought it was very polite of her to ask.

"**Yes," **I nodded my head.

Carefully, she cupped her own feminine hands over mine. The next moment I felt a hot sensation inside my head. There was no pain associated with what she was doing. The feeling of her being inside my head was something close to having a warm gentle hand placed on your arm. It felt like she was scanning me. She wasn't looking at memories; she was looking for the essence of who I was. I didn't know this was possible.

I closed my eyes, and I tried to relax, remembering that for me it was easier to read someone when they were calm. A minute or two later she was done. I opened my eyes. A smile of approval spread across her angelic face. Being so close to her, I noticed she had very fine lines around her bright eyes.

_**"You lack your mother's rebellious nature,"**_ she telepathically said. Her voice sounded approving. She continued to gaze at me. _**"I can also see that your bond to your family runs deep,"**_ she smiled. _**"This pleases me greatly. Your Fairy Grandfather, Fintan, chose your Pledge well. The elf, Preston of the House of Pradloe **_(prawd LO)_**, is by far, better suited to you than Crìsdean **_(KREESH jun)_** could ever have been."**_

My eyes widened at the thought that my cousin Crìsdean had been, I take it, seriously considered as a contender to be my Guardian, and as a possible husband. Sure we're like sixth cousins and all, but his constant commentary on my thoughts yesterday, totally would have guaranteed him nothing more than friendship. Thank goodness for my Gram-pa.

**"Who are you?" **I asked respectfully, and I heard several soft laughs inside my head. Somehow, all of us telepaths in the room were connected. Moments before, I could only sense our minds, but now I could pick several other fae registers in the house; a handful of Brownies and other non-telepathic elves. I stared at the woman more intently.

**"I am your sixth mother,"** she said proudly.

"**If you do not need me sixth mother,"** said Dùhlas as he approached her. **"I will take my leave."**

"**You did well,"** she said lovingly. Her delicate hand caressed the side of his face. **"That will be all," **she smiled. Dùhlas leaned forward and kissed her on her cheek. He turned to face me.

"**Cousin,"** he smiled and then leaned in and placed a kiss on my cheek. I wondered why, if he was related, I couldn't hear him inside my head.

"**Thank you for bringing me,"** I said to him. Dùhlas (DOO las) nodded his head, and moments later he disappeared down the gossamer draped corridor.

"_**Everyone is eager to meet you,"**_ telepathically said my very great grandmother. Gracefully she stepped aside allowing a beautiful woman with long dark raven hair approach me. Her Eburone blue eyes were glossy, and her expression was filled with love.

In a blink of an eye, I felt a rush of images bombard me. Seeing this woman who resembled my mother and hearing her voice triggered an onslaught of flashbacks. It was hard to follow the images and voices, and still be present in the room. My heart raced and pounded fiercely against my chest. Panic was waiting in the shadows of my consciousness.

"_**Don't fight against it," **_I heard a gentle voice inside my head. _**"Your memories are awakening. Calm your breathing,**__" _she said. **"**_**Let them come to you." **_

I felt her take my hand, and something about her presence calmed me. As I felt myself relax, the flashbacks came more smoothly. In succession I could see my mother and me playing in a field of flowers; standing in a building that looked like a bank; white smoke; the sound of explosions; a house; my room; birthday cake; car rides; dancing and singing; music; seeing Gram-pa for the first time.

For of stretch of time, it went on and on like this; one reel of images after another. When it was done, I opened my eyes. I felt a little disoriented.

"_**Your safe,"**_ I heard Guarin's voice.

"_**There, there,"**_ I heard the woman's voice again. I turned and looked at her. _**"I am your grandmother," **_she said. My breath caught in the back of my throat. _**"Eburone Elspeth."**_

I studied her intently; memorizing every detail of her beautiful face. She had my curls, and my mouth. As if she read my mind, which I'm sure she had, she closed the distance between us and pulled me into a hug. My arms wrapped tightly around her.

"**My sweet child,"** she whispered into my hair. _**"I am so happy you are alive." **_I felt so overwhelmed by her love and joy. I was speechless; all I could do was hold on to her tightly. At some point she released me. _**"This is my other son, Brion **_(BREE un) _**of the Eburone," **_she telepathically said, and gestured with her hand toward the elf who had come up to us.

"_**Aine,"**_ said Brion (BREE un) nodding his head. _**"I am honored."**_ He had Dùhlas' unmistakable features; high cheek bones; chiseled nose; hard jaw. Unlike Dùhlas, who had the soft pale green eyes, his father's were the distinctive Eburone blue.

"_**Uncle,"**_ I silently said welcoming his quick embrace. He stepped aside for my next family member to greet me.

**"Granddaughter," **stepped forward another elf. His dusty brown hair was the longest of the males in the room. **"I am Anarawd **(an AH rodd) **of the Eburone,"** he said; his voice was as gentle as his eyes. I recognized his name. Gram-pa had mentioned him before. **"I am your third father,"** he said, and I nodded my head leaning forward to hug him.

Behind him came a tall lean woman with brown mahogany hair. **"I am your fifth cousin Eburone Una **(OO na)**," **she said; her voice was high and clear. I immediately saw Ciorstan and Crìsdean in her features. She embraced me, and kissed my cheek. _**"This is a great day,"**_ she telepathically said.

"**I am Eburone Màiri," **said a new voice. I turned and my gaze met an average height woman, but there was nothing average about her beauty. Unlike the others, her hair was drawn back; several delicate caramel waves of hair draped the sides of her lovely soft features. She leaned in and kissed my cheek. _**"We belong to the same clan,"**_ she telepathically explained. I nodded my head in understanding. **"**_**This is my daughter,"**_ she said gesturing to the young woman next to her, _**"Eburone Ròs**_(ROES)**."**

"**My Lady,"** smiled the young woman. She leaned forward and gently hugged me before stepping aside. In the opposite direction from where she turned, was the distinguished elf with the salt and pepper hair. He approached me. I could see he held himself with the same distinguished manner as did my Fairy Great Grandfather Niall.

**"I am your fifth father, Eilshalis** (AYSHA less)** of the Eburone,"** he said. His voice was deep; it rumbled. **"It is a great honor."**

**"I'm happy to meet you,"** I said politely.

**"As am I,"** he smiled lovingly. He embraced me, and placed a soft gentle kiss on my cheek.

"**We are the Eburone,"** declared my very great grandmother. With an elegant sway of her hand she gestured at the telepaths. Everyone gave a small nod of their heads. _**"Your second mother, Eburone Elspeth," **_she telepathically said. _**"Go to her. We will talk later." **_I nodded my head in understanding.

My Grandmother Eburone Elspeth wrapped her arm around mine. **"Come,"** she said. I gave her no resistance, and I allowed myself to be lead through one of the many open shutter door windows.

We stepped outside onto a peaceful clover and stone checkered terrace. I noticed the others had not followed us outside.

_**"We had seen that you were curious as to why Dùhlas (DOO las) had referred to us as Eburone,"**_ she telepathically said as we came upon a bench. _**"Let's sit,"**_ she gestured, and we sat under the warmth of the morning sun; our arms still intertwined.

_**"Yes, I wondered about that,"**_ I admitted, since there was no point in trying to hide my feelings and thoughts. For now I was resigned to the fact that my thoughts were public property.

_**"I understand you were raised in the Americas,"**_ she said. _**"I know English. It has been several centuries since I last spoke a tongue of the Mankind." **_Her words must have conjured up some private memory; a school girl's grin spread across her feminine face. _**"I think the last tongue of the Mankind that I spoke was French."**_

_**"I only know a few words in French,"**_ I explained. _**"But I speak English very well."**_

_**"Then let us speak English,"**_ she said. "When you came near enough," she spoke out loud in English. "We heard in your thoughts that you were wondering why Dùhlas (DOO las) referred to us as Eburone, as if we were all one entity."

"Yes," I said. I noticed her voice had an unusual and distinct inflection. She spoke with what I thought could have been a centuries ago French accent, mixed with the customary Fae sound that my ears were accustomed to hearing.

"As you have seen, there are only a dozen Eburone elves remaining," she said pausing and enunciating her words carefully. "The Eburone are those with the Gift of true telepathy. But only those that can pass the Gift carry the title Eburone." Her unique accent was fascinating, but it made it hard to follow what she was saying. I had to pay extra attention.

"Brion (BREE un)," she said, "he has the Gift by virtue of me. Thus he is an Eburone elf, but," she paused. "His son Dùhlas (DOO las), whose mother is not Eburone, was not born with the Gift. Thus Dùhlas does not carry the title Eburone," she explained.

"Is this why I couldn't pick up anything from Dùhlas' mind?" I asked her, "Because he doesn't have the Gift?"

"Yes," she answered. "Our male children cannot pass the Gift intact to their children. Thus any child that Guarin has with his wife, who is not Eburone, will not have the Gift. If it shows itself, it will be weak and fragmented." I nodded my head letting her know that so far I was following her.

"I see," I said hesitantly.

"Laylin, your mother," she said smiling. "She was Eburone, you will be Eburone, your daughters will be Eburone, and their daughters will be Eburone," she padded my arm. "The Gift is only passed through the unbroken female line," she explained.

"How many of us are there that can pass the Gift?" I asked. From what Gram-pa had explained to me, I understood that the Eburone were 'True Telepaths'. They not only could read minds and thoughts, but they could affect the world and those in it with just their minds.

"There are only three, including you," she explained, "Eburone Ròs and Eburone Ciorstan."

I was greatly enjoying hearing the sound of her wonderful accent; I only hoped I was following her correctly.

"Dùhlas didn't call me Eburone," I pointed out.

"No," she smiled. "Not until after the Remembrance. Only then will you be addressed as Eburone," she said proudly.

"So, is Uncle Guarin, Eburone?" I asked.

"He is of the Eburone, but he is not Eburone," she explained. "Only the unbroken female line are Eburone."

I think I understood what she said, but I was confused about the Gift. She was pretty certain that I had the Gift, yet everyone's mind, but the Eburones' were silent to me.

"Since I've been here," I explained. "I haven't heard anyone's thoughts," I explained. "I can't even pick up anyone's mind, that is until a moment ago."

"Life is quieter for the Eburone and their children here," she said, and I could hear a sense of relief in her voice and expression. "In this magical place here in this realm; the only ones we unwillingly can read and sense are each other."

I let out a thoughtful breath. It's been really nice not hearing or sensing anything. I'd never been able to feel as entirely relaxed as I have been since arriving. For the first time in the past 20 some years, I've had peace of mind—literally.

"When the Eburone come together," gestured my grandmother, "we can hear and sense many things unwillingly for the most part."

"I see," I said.

"This is the only difference between being here and in the Realm of Men," she explained. "In this place, the principles of energy vary only slightly. Learn those principles, and you'll be able to use your Gift," she said. "When the Remembrance is triggered, you will learn, and you'll know how to quiet your thoughts."

"I would like that," I eagerly admitted, and she giggled softly.

"We learn much about you, my dear Aine," she happily said. I suddenly felt self conscious. "Your mind never stops; even in your sleep."

"Sorry," I said sheepishly. I hadn't realized I was such a clear broadcaster.

"No apologies," she said. "You visit with me each day that you are in Alvar."

"I would like that very much," I said.

**"I will teach you about the Remembrance,"** she said switching back to the Fae language. **"We have only a day before the full moon."**

**"I don't understand, why the full moon?"** I asked. I didn't know of any significance or link between the full moon and the Remembrance.

**"The full moon marks the peak of energy,"** she said. **"Our telepathic energy reaches a pinnacle only experienced during this time. Your sixth mother will place her hand on you,"** she explained. **"She is the oldest of the elves and of the Eburone. This makes her the best one to share the memories of our people with you." **

"**I understand," **I said.

"**Ideally, it is best that the Awakening is complete before this happens," **she said. **"But I know you're eager,"** she smiled. **"When you go home, tend to your package," **she said. **"At full moon we will come to you." **

We stood, and I followed her back into the house. Lunch with my Eburone family was…interesting. I've never been in a house filled with other telepaths. It wasn't so bad, once I got use to it. When my visit was done, Dùhlas escorted me back home. And I would have to admit, the farther away we got from my Grandmother Eburone Elspeth's home, the silence was priceless.

I knew the peace and quiet I found in Alvar would be something I would miss when I returned to Louisiana.


	29. Sweet Reunion

**WARNING:** _There is language and adult content in this chapter that may be inappropriate for some readers: some mild profanity, strong sexually suggestive language, and graphic imagery are present._

_

* * *

_

**Sweet Reunion**

**

* * *

**

I thanked Dùhlas for bringing me home, and absently I made my way into the house. Happily, my meeting with my Eburone family gave me a lot to digest. New memories had resurfaced, and I knew there would be more to come. Overall, I was eager to have my very great grandmother share the memories of our people with me. The full moon would be tomorrow, so I wouldn't have to wait too long.

**"I placed your delivery in your study," **said Ciar as soon as she saw me enter the house. **"I'm stepping out,"** she said hurriedly brushing past me. **"Bye," **she said teasingly. There was a twinkle in her eyes as she shut the door.

My brows pressed together. "Ok," I breathed. I wondered why she was acting so strange, but in the middle of that thought I stopped. Since I've been in the Realm of the Fae, my connection with Preston had been faint. Yet, in this moment there wasn't anything faint about it.

I slipped off my sandals. The stone floor under my feet was cool and refreshing. With the sun directly above Alvar, it was the warmest part of the day. It wasn't unbearably hot, but your body was aware of the rise in temperature. I sat on the small bench next to the door and placed my warm feet in a wash basin filled with cool water. These beautiful earthen basins were the niftiest things. It knew instantly at making contact with your skin, what temperature you desired. I rinsed and dried my feet. Slowly, I padded barefoot across the cool stone to the study.

Carefully, I pulled off the cardigan. I was glad that Ciar had the doors open in the house. A nice cross breeze helped to cool things down inside. The gentle Alvar wind caressed my lightly moistened skin; I felt goose bumps blossom. I couldn't help but notice that right at this moment my connection with Preston was feeling strong and vibrant. My heart raced and my breathing quickened. Was he in this realm? I stepped through the threshold into the room, and my eyes locked on a pair of familiar soulful tawny eyes.

"Preston," I cried out dropping my cardigan to the floor. He was sitting behind my mother's desk; my desk.

The air between us crackled, and my breath caught in the back of my throat. For me it had been only three days, but for Preston it had been three weeks.

A bright smile spread across his face. Without a thought or hesitation I rushed toward him and leapt into his arms. I pulled myself as tightly as possible against him. His strong arms slid around me pulling me securely against him. The feel of his body against mine was overwhelming; it was exquisite.

"I missed you," he said and the smooth tenor of his voice sent a delicious quiver down my spine. His strong hands pressed firmly against my back, and my body willingly molded against his. My senses came alive with the sheer delight at being reunited with him. I breathed him in; inhaling his wonderful scent; forest, morning dew, and the faint aroma of soap.

"Oh, Preston," I whispered leaning down and trailing gentle kisses along his smooth jaw. When I reached the delicious dip at the center of his chin, I gave it extra loving attention. He felt so good.

"Sookie," he said breathlessly as I tasted his lips with the tip of my tongue. My heart raced and pounded against my chest. I was so happy to see him.

"I missed you," I said softly. Preston pulled me forward and without a word he claimed my mouth. There was a desperate heat to his kiss. My lips parted, and I hungrily welcomed the sweet reunion. There was an instant explosion of colors and flavors in our joining. An awakening of a different kind was happening inside me. Our kiss was filled with a wild hunger that ignited and set me aflame. What had been a kindling ember was quickly becoming a wild fire. The gliding of his tongue over mine was intoxicating. A muffled moan escaped from between my lips.

He'd never kissed me with such fervor; such need. My head spun. Nothing else existed. Only our mouths locked in this elaborate dance.

Being apart from him for this long had been too much. Eagerly, I drank everything he had; like a starving child I took from him with my eyes, my hands, my nose, my mouth. Feverishly my hands claimed every inch of his body. I couldn't get enough. Hungrily, my tongue pulled him harder and deeper into me, showing him what I wanted; what I needed. Muted seductive groans filled the crackling air around us.

"I love you," I moaned running my hands eagerly along the contours of his arms, his shoulders, his back.

"I need you," he breathed into my neck. His words and the warm moist heat of his breath sent seductive shivers through me. I felt an eruption of life in the deep and secret parts of my body. I didn't want to stop. Impatiently, my fingers encouraged him to continue his exploration. His lips found and trailed slowly along the sensitive path along my neck drowning me in a warm and decadent sensation.

"I'm yours," I whimpered again and again. My head swayed under the sensation of his moist kisses. Arching my back, I met the teasing of his tongue as he trailed dangerously and heavenly farther down the front of my neckline. I could see the point of no return, and we were quickly reaching that glorious edge. "Don't stop," I begged him sensing he was about to pull away. "Please don't stop," I said through glossy eyes. He met my gaze. A flame flickered in his beautiful tawny eyes. "Please," I begged him.

I gasped as he hungrily claimed my mouth again. His sweet tongue gliding on mine was maddening. With the same urgency I returned his kiss; fire for fire, air for air. His hot hands were like magic over my skin; through the thin fabric of my clothes smooth seductive liquid spread and widened. I never wanted to be away from him again. Nothing worked the same when he wasn't near.

My feelings for him were undeniable. I loved him equally with the serenity of a soothing stream, to the scalding of a raging fiery furnace. There was sensuality in the realization that this man would be the father of my children, my husband, my lover, and my companion. My hands slid under his shirt exploring his masculine body. The warm smooth contours of his chest were enticing; luring me further along. His kiss deepened pushing me to the brink of a delicious delirium. Slowly I explored until I came upon hard buds; my hands tingled under their hardness. Erotic whimpers filled us.

"No," I gasped; he broke our kiss. My head and heart were racing. I pressed seductively against him, rousing him to take everything he needed. Without a word he knelt in front of me. I had no idea what he was doing. He was being so mysterious. Through cloudy eyes I watched him. He grew his beautiful dark hair out. It touched his shoulders.

"I love you," he said his gaze never leaving mine. His strong hands glided up my bare legs. My head gently rocked back as I was overcome with the most glorious and seductive sensation.

"Preston," I breathed raggedly. My hands dropped to his shoulders. Moments later I felt the fabric of my skirt moving up as his strong hands slowly came to rest on my waist. He firmly gripped the sides of my waist, and in one smooth motion he lifted me placing me on the edge of the desk. "Preston," I whimpered.

He sat down in the chair and came forward gliding his hands over my panties. Effortlessly he freed me, exposing me. Wide eyed I waited breathlessly. Air rushed out between my lips when he brought my ankles up to rest my feet on the arms of the chair. Preston's gaze met mine. There was something wild in his eyes; it was thrilling and I felt a delicious quiver between my legs. Being like this, I felt helpless, vulnerable, and excited. I could see him watching me; admiring his prize.

Slowly, he lowered his head, and I trembled at what he was about to do. "Preston," I sighed.

"I love you Sookie," he said looking up at me. Moments later I cried out wildly. My thighs opened willingly for him.

I was overwhelmed with an agonizing and delicious sensation. My body bucked and quivered under Preston's special caresses. "I love you," I cried. My voice was like a woman intoxicated on wine. He drew my hips forward and he deepened his secret kisses. Seductive noises echoed through my body and into the room.

Fast and deep he led me to a new world he alone had created. His sweet and incandescent kisses pushed me further and further until the only word I could speak was his name.

As each luxurious wave rolled through me, somewhere, somehow, I had surrendered completely to him. Everything I was, was his. My cries grew louder and louder as the delicious and maddening tension he was creating reached its breaking point. An explosion erupted and he propelled me to another place; an undiscovered world.

His warm and moist caresses continued long and slow as he brought me back to my body. I laid on my desk breathing deep and slow. My limbs were weak from his love. I had only imagined, but I never knew love could be like this. Warm tears trailed down my temples.

"Did I hurt you," he said leaning forward. I nodded my head. He didn't hurt me.

"It was wonderful," I whispered through my tears reaching out for him.

"You were like sweet nectar," he breathed wrapping me lovingly into his strong arms. His words made me quake with indescribable needs. I wrapped my quivering legs around his waist. His hot arousal through the rough texture of his jeans rubbed against my swollen flesh. Though I was perfectly exhausted, every inch of my body was alive and electric and ready for more. My hips reached for him, rubbing the delicious hardness between my legs.

"Sookie," he said hoarsely. I kissed him deep and hard as my hips gyrated meeting the slow pulsing thrusts of his hard mound. I could feel his chest rising and falling with quick deep breaths. "We can't go any further," he said incoherently.

My unwavering gaze met his; there were other ways to receive and give pleasure. He had just taught me that, and I wanted to love him as he had loved me. I pressed my hands against his chest. I knew he saw in my gaze that I would not be deprived of what I wanted. It was my turn to love him. Never breaking my gaze, he obediently heeded me and nervously sat back in the chair. His breath caught inside his throat as I knelt in front of him. My instincts didn't fail me. Hungrily, my hands slowly freed him. The corners of my lips pulled back into a satisfied smile. He was magnificent; he was mine, and I greedily took from him. I explored and tasted him again and again. Feeling him writhe and cry out under my secret kisses filled me with a renewed abandonment. I felt my Brigant stubbornness surface. I was determined to share with him the world he had showed me.

"Sookie," he gasped piercing the air around us. The sound was exciting; even more satisfying were the waves of exquisite quivers that rippled through him. He was wonderful.

A breath escaped from my lips.

In less than a blink, his faery speed had me gently on the cool stone floor. His strong warm body pressed down on mine. My skirt had folded exposing the softness of my bottom to the cool hard stone. It was all heavenly; lying between his hot body and cool stone.

With our recent love making on our lips he claimed my mouth, and I welcomed and met his passion. Thrust for thrust; suckle for suckle. Feverishly my hands slid under his shirt exploring the country that was mine. Happily, without debate, he lifted his arms and allowed me to free him from his shirt. As he deepened our kiss, my hands glided along the hot contours of his hard smooth back.

"I love you," I breathed as he trailed sweet warm kisses along the sensitive path along my neck. His hands were everywhere. I relished in the hot and smooth sensation that streamed inside me where his hands slid over the softness of my belly; over my ribs, and teasingly alongside my chest.

Willingly, I raised my arms and allowed Preston to slip off my blouse. There was something erotic and wonderful in the sensation of hot skin on hot skin. He kissed me whispering sweet declarations over and over again. As his mouth pressed hard and eager against mine; his hand claimed my breast. I cried out from the marvelously excruciating sensation. His fingers expertly found their way under the lacy fabric; he found his reward. Involuntarily, my back arched meeting his touch.

I writhed uncontrollably under his hot body; it was divine.

"We should stop," he whispered raggedly and unconvincingly. We'd passed the edge a long time ago; there was no going back. I met his mouth again arching to meet his caresses. I fervently pressed my hips against him grinding to the rhythm he set with his tongue.

"I know," I moaned feeling the heat of his arousal along the inside of my thigh. My fingers eagerly slid between his jeans and his warm masculine mounds. _'To hell with superstitions_', I thought to myself. My fingers dug in, and I pulled him into me as I wrapped my long legs around his waist. I moaned into his mouth as I felt his hard heat lean against my own.

"Sookie," he whispered. I felt the muscles of his body quiver. Erotic and seductive noises slipped through my lips; my hips meeting his; begging to be completed.

"Oh god," I breathed feeling him positioning to take claim of what belonged to him.

"We," he rumbled. My center blossomed for him. "Have to stop," he moaned, and I felt an exquisite silk pressure below.

"I think that's a good idea," I heard my Great Grandfather's voice.

I gasped; instinctively my hand cupped my mouth to stifle the shriek.

Preston's arm protectively came up shielding me under his wide shoulders. The sound of my great grandfather Niall's voice was like a bucket of cold water. It sobered me quickly.

"Your highness," breathlessly said Preston; his voice still hot and ragged; his muscles trembling with restraint.

"I'll wait to be received in the next room," said my fairy great grandfather.

I was so embarrassed. "Oh god," I groaned, cringing at the thought of him walking in on us sooner than he had.

"How are you?" whispered Preston. His warm breath made my head spin. He smelled and felt so good.

"Get up," I whispered hurriedly not bothering to answer his question. Preston obliged me; a smile never leaving his face. In all his glory he sat back on his feet. Oh god, he was gorgeous. I gently smacked him on his bare chest. "Put your clothes on," I said trying not to stare.

"You're wonderful," he said gently leaning forward and giving me a tender kiss. I tried not to watch, but it was hard. He stood up and was struggling to get himself tucked back into his jeans. I bit my lower lip, and busied myself in search of my blouse and panties. My blouse was easy enough to find, but the panties, well….who knows where they landed.

Once dressed, I smoothed out my skirt and blouse, and ran my fingers through my hair. Preston helped me into my cardigan.

"Do you think we're in trouble?" I asked Preston.

"No," he smiled. Gently he took me in his arms and kissed me. "After tomorrow," he whispered. "I swear nothing will stop us."

His promise made me ache between my legs. I squeezed my thighs trying to calm the sensation. If I've made it this long without spontaneously combusting, I figured I could make it another night.

I swallowed hard and stepped into the foyer. I wondered if it was a good thing that my great grandfather's voice was laced with joy and humor at catching Preston and me in the throes of passion.

I wagered that it was.

* * *

**A/N:** _Sookie and Preston have been begging me to consummate their relationship, but it wasn't quite time yet. They wouldn't take no, so I gave them an opportunity to express their love enthusiastically. This was a sort of sneak preview for them of things to come. This is my first real attempt at writing lemony scenes. I hope, despite the interruption, that you enjoyed it. I welcome any constructive critisim to help improve or point out what worked or didn't work. I read that one key to good story telling is, editing/cutting, and I hope that I cut enough so that this scene was not so over the top. Hope you liked. I'm not so sure how this rating system works. I think it's so subjective. So if I need to change my story rating, please let me know, since there will be at least one - maybe two more lemony chapters in this story._


	30. The Remembrance

**The Remembrance**

**

* * *

  
**

I shifted awkwardly inside my skin as I made my way across the foyer. It was a pretty small vestibule; I wished it was grander. Several steps, too soon, I swallowed hard and stepped into the next room. My Great Grandfather Niall was waiting for us. It suddenly felt like I was chewing on a new piece of hot and spicy cinnamon gum. A heat spread up my neck, over my cheeks, and into my ears. Great Grandfather's eyes followed me. Suddenly, my modest sitting room felt like a wide expansive room. I had a tough time looking at him in the eye, even though he was beaming with the same gentle affectionate smile that he had always reserved just for me. Hesitantly, I looked in his eyes and with some embarrassment I returned his smile.

Seeing Great Grandfather's eyes triggered a flashback; an awakening of my own dormant memories. My breathing quickened and I tried not to focus on the various reels of moving images bombarding my mind. I tried to relax and not fight it as the flashbacks played out. I was under a bush hiding; Great Grandfather and Gram-pa were arguing; I'm being held in Great Grandfather's arms; he's kissing my forehead; I'm walking on the beach; I'm giggling; Great Grandfather is reading me a story.

"Are you ok?" I heard Preston's voice. When the images faded I looked up at him.

"I'm fine," I breathed.

"Did more memories awaken?" asked Great Grandfather.

"Yes," I smiled temporarily forgetting my embarrassment. "I was remembering our walks on the beach when I was four."

"I remember our walks," Great Grandfather reminisced. "Well, I'm happy to find you well," he said, "and vibrant," he teased holding out his arms.

"Hello Grandfather," I bashfully smiled leaning into his warm embrace.

"Blood of my blood," he whispered squeezing me gently. "Patience Dear One," said Great Grandfather, "after tomorrow you can have him." Of all things to say; I just wanted to slither away. He placed a soft kiss on my forehead. "Would it help for me to work a spell?" he asked teasingly.

"No sir," I nodded my head. By the airy and playful quality of his voice, he seemed to be treating the whole episode as common place.

"Your highness," respectfully said Preston.

"I know from personal experience," reflected Great Grandfather. "No supernatural creature can resist a Stackhouse woman." I felt my cheeks flush with a new hue. "My first wife, she was a Stackhouse," he reminisced. "I could deny her nothing," he wistfully said drawing in a thoughtful breath. I quickly glanced over at Preston and saw in his eyes a shared experience with my Great Grandfather.

"Would you like something to drink?" I asked trying to divert the conversation to a new topic.

"That would be nice," smiled Great Grandfather. I headed toward the kitchen just as Ciar appeared with a tray of ice drinks. She gave me a wicked wink, and I knew instantly that she knew what Preston and I had been up to. I breathed a sigh of resignation, turned, and followed Ciar.

"Hello Ciar," said Great Grandfather. "I hope you have been indispensible to my granddaughter."

"I have done my best your highness," said Ciar handing out our drinks.

"I'm confident," said Great Grandfather picking up his conversation with Preston, "that you and my granddaughter will have many children."

"Thank you," said Preston respectfully. His gaze met mine, and I felt a warm tingling in my cheeks. Our gaze fixed until the very last moment as I took the seat next to him.

"When did you arrive?" asked Great Grandfather.

"Only just," answered Preston. "I wanted to see Sookie before my family received me." Hearing that he had come straight to see me first, well…it made me feel all warm and gushy inside. Preston placed his hand over mine.

I met his parents once; the night Preston and I performed the Communion Ceremony. They were very kind. Preston had his mother's soulful tawny eyes and his father's god-like masculine beauty. They were the ones that had presented Preston as a candidate for my Guardian.

In the Fae Realm, when it came to finding that special someone, a Faery's family served like one of those match-making services you see television advertisements about. It was customary, when an elf wanted to get married, to let their family know. The family would search for a good match; this sometimes took only weeks, months, or years. Once a compatible match was found, the families would enter into negotiations. And just like back home, it sometimes took several tries to make the love-marriage connection. This was the old way. For the most part, when two elves met, and if they liked each other in that special way, they would let their families know.

Preston chose the old way. That was several years back. At the negotiation stage or rather the screening phase, things never panned out for one reason or the other. That is until they entered into talks with my Gram-pa Fintan. I was the first Preston ever entered into Communion with.

"I'm on my way to meet with the Council of Alvar," said Great Grandfather turning his attention to me. "Since your lovely home was on the way, I came to let you know I was in Alvar. I hope you do not mind me arriving early."

"You came for the Remembrance?" I asked.

"With Breena filled with my enemies," he said somberly, "It was safer for me to travel to you." I nodded my head in understanding. Breena was not experiencing the same tranquility and harmony as the other Fae nations.

Skillfully and charismatically, Brandon was able to congeal all the fears that the Fairies had, and give it one name – Changeling. We suddenly were the cause for what Brandon called the breakdown of Breena. The solution, according to Brandon, was to exterminate all human remnants from the Realm of the Fae. This included the wondrous and majestic Great Owls, like Rhoslyn.

The craziest thing is that somehow, over the many long years, Brandon's philosophies gained momentum. The "why" and "how" such idiotic thinking found footing among some of the Fairies, I was sure would be debated for decades to come. Gram-pa said, Brandon's rants about the inherit evil of all things human was just a carefully constructed mask; a mask hiding his true motive—a lust for power.

Gram-pa was confident there would a Fae War within two years. Grandmother Elspeth shared with me that the Eburone sensed it coming in a year. With my joining with them, she said it would strengthen the strange effect we have on the world around us. However, this would only postpone the war a few months.

"I'm happy that you came," I told Great Grandfather shaking off the woes of Breena. "Will you be staying with me?"

"If it's not too inconvenient," smiled Great Grandfather.

"I would like that very much," I said feeling my heart lighten at the prospect of having quality time with him.

"Then it is settled," beamed Great Grandfather. For the next hour or so, we leisurely passed our time with lively conversation. I asked after Edelene, who technically was his mistress. Sounds shocking, I know; let's just say it's complicated. We also talked about my other fairy family, and before long, Great Grandfather excused himself. He had a meeting to keep with the Council of Alvar. Then he would be back.

"I will see you for dinner," smiled Great Grandfather. I walked him outside where his small entourage had been waiting for him. I felt bad for being such a poor hostess. If I knew they were out here, I would have invited them in; offered them something to drink; offered them something to eat.

"Until then," I said giving Great Grandfather a hug.

"You are beautiful beyond words," he whispered in my ear. "Do not temp your elf too terribly." Instantly, my cheeks felt red hot.

I stood just outside the stone wall that wrapped around the house, and watched Great Grandfather disappear with his entourage into the trees.

"I'll have to leave in the morning," said Preston from behind me. He wrapped his arms around my chest. I breathed out a long contended breath; my body relaxed as the warm softness radiated out from my chest.

"When will you be back?" I asked working at not sounding disappointed.

"I'll be back for the celebration," he said. I nodded my head. Preston lowered his hands and caressed my soft belly, trailing soft kisses along my neck. His moist lips and warm breath on my neck did something wonderfully wicked to my body.

I heard Great Grandfather's words inside my head for me not to temp my elf, and I thought to myself, 'he should have told my elf not to temp the Changeling'.

"I love you," he breathed into my neck; my hands slid down over his.

Over the next hour or so, snuggling with Preston on my terrace I read my letters that had arrived in the package this morning. Gran and Gram-pa were doing well. A month after moving into their new home, Gran's social calendar was filled with various club activities and causes. She even started giving piano lessons to children out of her and Gram-pa's new home. I also learned that there was a slight possibility that Jason might have gotten some girl pregnant.

Just as shocking, was Preston's latest supernatural news. Two vampires had met the sun on national television. Every major news program had covered it. It caused a lot of hullabaloo not just in Dallas where it happened, but across the nation. Especially since there's reports that one of these demonstrations might have been a murder; the authorities fear vampire retaliation.

Luckily, in Bon Temps, vampire activity had been minimal, but in New Orleans, there had been a lot of vampire commotion. Preston thinks it's in response to what happened in Dallas. On a somewhat good note, Preston said he wasn't sure how I did it, but that I'd won over my neighbor, Vampire Bill. He's been assisting with patrolling the Stackhouse homestead. I didn't say anything, but I knew this was Bill's self imposed penitence for what he was.

As the day came to an end, the house was buzzing with activity. I washed and dressed for tonight while Ciorstan (KIRS tin) and the others were setting up the sitting room for the Remembrance. With the house filled with the Eburone, my telepathy had switched on; there was a steady stream of muted white noise from the humming of registers. And for the first time since I met Preston, I could see his signature. In my room, as I readied myself, I studied him memorizing the smooth pattern, and flavor that his mind emitted. I had a sense that with my temporary heightened telepathy, I could read his mind. Though I was tempted, at the last moment I hesitated. There were just some places too sacred, and Preston's mind was one of those places. I respectfully stayed out of his thoughts.

"**Is Aine ready?" **asked Ciorstan as she entered my room.

"**Yes,"** said Ciar (KEER).

"**That Preston is a hottie,"** Ròs (ROES) gushed as she entered the room behind Ciorstan. **"Can you imagine what his third father Padloe **(Pad LOWE)** must have looked like?" **

"**What do you mean?"** I asked eagerly.

"**It was his third father who** **inspired the gods Eros and Cupid,"** casually said Ciar.

**"I didn't know that,"** I smiled.

**"In the old country, the Mankind," **said Ciorstan, **"sometimes would see us traveling through the woods, and they would think we were gods. They created religions in our names, and prayed to us."**

**"Who," **began Ciar, **"do you think inspired the religions of the Greeks and the Celts?"** she asked rhetorically.

**"I think I would have liked being adored and worshiped,"** chimed Ciorstan (KIRS tin).

**"Not me,"** I blurted. Ciorstan and I were different. I liked the quiet and private life; Ciorstan enjoyed the lime light. I had no doubt in my mind that she would have relished being a goddess.

**"I would have loved to meet the Fairy who inspired Zeus,"** wistfully said Ciar, and we all chuckled.

"**We should head down,"** said Ròs, **"They're ready for you."**

"**Ok," **I said and followed the girls down stairs. With my mind, I could see that outside there was a Fae United Nations convened. Sentries made up of various Faekind were posted around the house. Very great Grandmother Eburone Flòraidh (FLO ree) and I would be vulnerable during the actual Remembrance.

Of all the registers I picked up outside guarding us, there was only one that had my attention as I stepped into the foyer; it was Preston. I reached out pressing against his mind, and through our connection I sent him a wave of love. I turned the corner and entered the sitting room. My eyes darted over the entire scene. The first thing I noticed was the missing furniture. Then I saw the Eburone and those of the Eburone; where they stood they had formed a circle. My very great Grandmother Eburone Flòraidh was waiting in the center. In very precise locations, four candle stands were placed along the perimeter of the circle. Ròs, Ciorstan, Màiri, and Grandmother Elspeth each went and stood in conjunction with each candle.

I glanced toward Ciar and smiled. She looked like a proud mama bear as she turned and left; the Eburone Remembrance was a 'member's' only ritual. I took a deep breath and carefully, I stepped into the center of the circle. Once I was in, those of the Eburone closed the circle by interlocking their hands. They slowly walked the perimeter. As they completed the full circuit, I felt and saw the energy around us form a dome over us. The world went absolutely silent. I could only pick up Grandmother Flòraidh.

"_**Aine,"**_ telepathically said Grandmother Flòraidh (FLO ree).

"_**I'm ready,"**_ I told her and closed my eyes. I felt her take my hands in her's. With controlled breaths; slow and deep, I relaxed. Within moments I felt a warm colored energy fill the space inside the circle. It swirled, the way water moved when filling a bucket. None of it passed into me; it was like we were swimming in it.

Then suddenly, Grandmother Flòraidh was inside my head. The sensation gave a whole new meaning to a head rush. There were no thoughts, only purposeful energy. Her telepathic presence inside my mind began to waken something within me. My own essential spark and energy began to hum. I felt it radiate through me and out of the shell of my body. It was a good thing we were safely inside the dome. The colorful energy cushioned my essential spark. And that's when I began to feel it; see it.

A tingling sensation, like millions of tiny little bubbles rose up inside my head.

My nose tickled and my eyes began to water. Gradually, like a reel of film playing, I first heard my mother's voice, and then I could hear my father's. It was a memory; a first memory. I was warm and safe and loved. Several seconds later I realized I was hearing them for the first time inside my mother's womb.

Grandmother Flòriadh pulled out leaving me alone inside my mind.

Still surrounded by the warm energy they cocooned us in, I was granted privacy to watch my entire life replay in a new vibrant detail I had never before experienced. A cascade of memories gradually came to life, and the remaining gaps in my memory began to fill; all my memories quilted together forming a complete life; my life.

Unexpectedly, a rush of new images inundated me. It was uncomfortable; painful; like a brain freeze. My chest jolted outward and my hands dropped to my sides. My essential spark reacted to the intrusion and I felt a flash of white light.

_**"Your safe,"**_ I heard Grandmother Flòraidh's voice inside my mind. _**"****Don't fight it."**_

I told myself repeatedly that it was safe, and gradually, the protective white energy of my essential spark eased back, but it never retreated. From the tips of my toes to the top of my head, my entire body tensed and convulsed as a torrent of millenniums of history and memories that were not mine fused with my own. I tried to control my breathing; slow and deep. My body struggled painfully to conduct the rush of energy passing through my body. If my breathing sped even the slightest, the astringent sensation of new memories coursing through my veins was almost unbearable.

Preston and I shouldn't have fooled around. I couldn't imagine how much more painful it would have been if Preston and I would have consummated our Communion. I could sense what I assumed was my sexual energy; it was denser. It unintentionally created resistance. The lighter energy and magic from the Remembrance flowing through me would back up; when enough pressure formed, it broke through the denser pockets of energy; it was painful.

As the energy and magic of the Remembrance flowed through me, my eyes rapidly moved under my eye lids. I felt my mind struggling to absorb the new and vivid memories; from the smell of the ground a thousand years ago; to the scent of the air; to the sound of rivers and streams; to the clamoring of men and weapons in battle; to the music and laughter of many; to the voices and faces of people I never knew. Thousands of memories were gradually and agonizingly fusing and becoming part of me. Like two metals under the heat of a welder's torch.

I knew the memories had finished when everything went black, and my body stopped thrashing, as did the pricks of a thousand bee stings on my head. A few moments later I opened my eyes. Slowly I became aware of my surroundings. I was staring at the ceiling, and my brows pressed together. I took a quick inventory of myself, and noticed I was on the floor. Grandmother Flòriadh was holding me. She dabbed my forehead and wiped my nose. Though she moved the handkerchief quickly so I wouldn't see it, it was red with my blood.

"_**It is complete," **_she telepathically said. Her eyes were stressed with worry. _**"You should have waited before allowing your Pledge to touch you," **_she paused. She gently wiped a strand of hair away from my cheek. Her eyes filled with sadness and relief. _**"You would not have suffered as much."**_

"_**I know,"**_ I admitted.

"_**The good thing is you are well," **_she smiled pulling me into an embrace. I could sense her relief and happiness that I made it through the telepathic transfer intact. My arms weakly wrapped around her.

"_**Yes,"**_ I said hesitantly, feeling weak the way a person did after recovering from a serious illness.

In my peripheral vision, I saw movement; it drew my attention away from Grandmother Flòraidh (FLO ree). Those of the Eburone walked in the opposite direction along the perimeter of the circle. The dome of energy protecting us thinned and disappeared. With some help I got to my feet. It took a few moments to find my legs. Hand-in-hand, we stepped out of the circle. The candles were almost completely burned down.

As soon as I stepped out of the circle, I was met with one embrace after another. Each of my Eburone family passed a few ounces of their energy into me. By the last embrace I didn't feel tired or weak. This Remembrance was nothing like when Preston and I Communed. Unlike, the exchange of memories Preston and I shared, the Remembrance was like a painful injection of information. It was strange; I didn't live or experience those memories as I had Preston's. These memories were like ones acquired through extensive reading or studying.

"**Shall we,"** beamed Ròs (ROES).

My very great grandparents, Flòraidh and Eilshalis (AYSHA less) took the lead. The rest of us followed them outside onto the terrace. Wide eyed I admired the transformation. The terrace had been turned into a romantic and moody outdoor dining area. There was a long table, set with candle sticks and floral center pieces, and a crystal dinner setting to rival any back home.

On the terrace were also our waiting family members who were not Eburone. My eyes darted over the familiar faces; Dùhlas my cousin and his mother, Geer (Gear) my uncle Guarin's wife. Then to the head of the table where my Great Grandfather was standing. I rushed toward him and fell into his warm and loving embrace.

"**Great Grandfather," **I smiled. **"I'm so happy you're here."**

"**How do you feel?" **he asked.

"**Well enough," **I said.

"**I'm glad to hear it,"** he said placing a kiss on my forehead. A warm spark from his gentle touch spread across my skin. That had never happened before; I figured it was probably something residual from the ceremony.

"**When will we perform the Fairy Remembrance?"** I asked feeling absolutely no hurry to rush into it. Honestly, I hoped we could postpone it. The strange warm spark that was on my forehead began to spread over my ears and down my cheeks and down my neck.

"**I'm afraid," **he said gently, **"it is not as ceremonial or as intrusive as the Eburone Remembrance."**

"**But you will perform the Fairy Remembrance?" **I asked, and he smiled ear-to-ear.

"**It has been done,"** he said, **"with a kiss." **My fingers went to my forehead where he had kissed me.

"**I don't understand,"** I admitted. The heat from the spark was now traveling down my chest and over my shoulders. I felt a wave of anxiety rush through my body; I hoped it wouldn't hurt.

"**The history of your kin is locked in your blood,"** he said. **"My spark has begun to awaken the stored memories."**

"**It has?"** I asked. The warm heat was radiating into my arms and down my torso.

"**Elegant and simple,"** he smiled. **"Let's eat," **he said,** "as the process continues you will get very sleepy."**

"**For how long will I feel sleepy?" **I asked.

"**Fintan slept for two days,"** he said.

A pair of strong hands pulled my attention away from my Great Grandfather. A delicious sensation sparked in my lower back; I felt every inch of my skin tingle. From the register, I knew it was Preston before I even turned. And though I knew it was him, my breath caught in the back of my throat when my eyes met his.

"**Your highness," **respectfully said Preston.

"**Preston,"** said Great Grandfather. **"Shall we eat now," **he said and everyone who had been waiting for Great Grandfather took their seats. Like any other large family gathered around the dinner table, the air was filled with warm laughter and conversation.

Before dessert was served, Great Grandfather's spark had reached every part of my body, and as each minute passed I felt my core temperature steadily rise. I was sick tired, that's how tired I felt. My eyes were heavy.

"**I'm sleepy,"** I breathed. Before I knew it, I felt myself being swept up. Though my mind was heavy with sleep, I knew it was Preston's arms that carried me through the house and into my room. Great Grandfather wasn't kidding when he said I would get really sleepy. It felt like I drank an entire bottle of antihistamine or some other sleep inducing drug.

"**Are you leaving?" **I yawned. It had been wonderful having Great Grandfather and Preston here for our Eburone family dinner.

"**In the morning,"** whispered Preston. Under the sheets, I felt him pull me towards him. I melted into his embrace and breathed his wonderful scent; forest, morning dew, and the light scent of soap.

"I love you," I breathed. I decided I would never tell him how painful the Remembrance had been. The next moment I blissfully slipped into the comforting dark silence of sleep.


	31. First Dance

**First Dance**

**

* * *

  
**

When I woke up Great Grandfather and Preston were at my side. Ciar told me that it had been several days since I had fallen asleep. Apparently, while I was in my Fairy Remembrance induced sleep, I was having what almost sounded like night terrors. She said it seemed like I was awake, but I wasn't. I'd bolt up out of bed screaming and feverish. After some time, I would stop, and lay back to sleep as if nothing happened. The fever would subside until the next episode.

According to Ciar this lasted for a day and one night. Though the terrors stopped, and I was sleeping like an angel, Great Grandfather sent for my fairy cousins, the triplets. They came and each of them laid their hands on me. Ciar said she didn't know who had been worse, Great Grandfather or Preston. I was relieved that I had been unconscious for the entire thing, but I felt bad that my condition had made so many worry.

The day after I woke from the Remembrance, under a lot of pressing from my very great Grandfather Eilshalis (AYSHA less), Preston had to leave to meet his father. Though I missed him, the time went quickly; the Eburone and Great Grandfather Niall were at my side answering the dozens of questions that I had. And to my everlasting joy, they answered every one.

Happily, a few days before, Great Grandfather Niall's private doctor gave me the all clear. I had no doubt that he would, since I felt as healthy as a horse, but Great Grandfather insisted it was best to have me thoroughly examined. With the doctor's green light, I was up and about enjoying the buzz of excitement over the celebration. Everyone, my family and the surrounding villages, had been busy over the last several days getting ready for tonight's feast. It was going to be my first official Faery shindig, which was exciting. Not to mention that Preston would be back this evening.

**"Here let me,"** insisted Ciar. It seemed that she didn't like the way I had draped my wrap gown. "**You want to make sure Preston can remove it with one easy pull,"** she winked at me. I didn't protest, since the prospect was very yummy.

The ethereal and feminine gown had been a gift from the Asairs of Alvar. I'd never seen Asairs before, but Ciar told me I would think they looked like fireflies. According to Claudine and Claudia, the enchanted dress had the ability to heighten the contact between lovers; sort of like an aphrodisiac. Supposedly, as long as Preston and I didn't resist its effects, the gown's special qualities would work on us.

**"Something doesn't look right,"** protested Claudia. She stood back with a critical eye and studied me.

**"I think she's perfect,"** chimed Claudine who was sprawled out on my bed. Her legs were swinging absently as she looked over my appearance.

**"No. Something's definitely off,"** insisted Claudia. **"Hold on Ciar,"** she ordered, and Ciar stepped aside. Claudia walked over and spun me around pulling my dress down to my waist. It was so quick I didn't have time to protest. **"Take this human restraint off,"** she commanded flinging off my bra. My hands automatically came up and covered my bosoms.

**"Why did you do that?"** I gasped. It was a beautiful lacy bra; a gift from Claudine.

**"Are you going into battle?"** she asked sarcastically not waiting for an answer. **"Or are you taking Preston to your bed?"** I couldn't think of anything snappy to say. Instead I stood looking cross.

**"Let me see mistress,"** gently said Ciar wrapping me and the girls securely inside the dress. **"There. Perfect,"** said Ciar admiring her handy work.

**"Thank you,"** I smiled. Instinctively my hands ran over the soft thin fabric; it felt like powder against my skin.

**"It's absolutely lovely on you,"** smiled Claudine. **"Preston's going to love it."**

**"Do you think so?"** I asked. Claudine enthusiastically nodded. I turned and walked over to the full length mirror. As I moved with the dress on, the feel of the airy fabric made it seem like I was wearing nothing; it felt sexy. **"Wow,"** I breathed admiring myself in the mirror.

The color and draping of the delicate fabric reminded me of a Greek or Roman alabaster sculpture of a woman. Ciar had wrapped the dress forming an asymmetrical neckline; one sleeve had been twisted so it looked like a cord, while the other resembled a cap sleeve. It created an interesting and tempting neckline.

**"I told you, you look beautiful,"** said Ciar**. "Preston won't be able to keep his hands off of you."** Little flutters danced inside my belly. I wasn't sure what time Preston would be here; all I knew was that he would be back tonight.

**"Something still doesn't look right,"** blurted Claudia sounding disgusted with how I looked. Her abrupt comment made my self confidence fade.

**"She looks perfect,"** insisted Claudine giving me a reassuring look. **"She's absolutely —,"** Claudine's words were cut off.

Claudia rushed at me. My heart suddenly raced.

**"Get away from me,"** I demanded, but she ignored me. With her fairy speed, she reached under my dress, and tore my panties off. **"Claudia!"**

**"There,"** she smiled victoriously. **"Now you're perfect,"** she said proudly.

**"You can be so brash sometimes,"** said Claudine.

**"I'm right,"** insisted Claudia looking for Ciar to second her opinion. Claudine and I turned and looked at Ciar.

**"She is right,"** said Ciar sheepishly. **"If she's taking Preston to her bed this evening, then she should dress to heighten the pleasure."**

**"I think she should make him work for it,"** insisted Claudine. The little Italian lace panties and bra were really expensive. Not just that, but I really liked the set; now I only had the bra.

**"They're almost here,"** I announced breaking up the feud over what I should wear under my dress.

There were several signatures approaching my house. I knew it was Gurain, Crìsdean, and Ciorstan; they were a few minutes away. Guarin said they would swing by for us; now that I was Eburone, I was never to go without an escort.

We all headed downstairs to meet them. My stomach filled with anticipation. I think Claudia was right about the bra and panties. The delicious and naughty sensation was arousing. Gran would probably think I was being a wanton woman, but she wasn't here. And anyhow, it wasn't reckless dressing or feeling this way for my Preston. It was sexy.

As we all headed out of my house, there was still some day light remaining. It was a nice stroll. My dress moved fluidly under the gentle Alvar breeze; it felt good. Just as the sun was setting, we arrived in the small meadow near the river. My eyes went wide at the vision before us.

The most extravagant banquet I'd ever seen was spread out artistically in a long row that almost seemed to go on and on. There was every conceivable vegetable dish, fruit, herbs, breads, noodles, cakes, beans, mushrooms, pies, and honey glazed treats, and plenty of other foods I'd never seen before. There were also several large bowls filled with punch and barrels of ale and beer, as well as an assortment of wines. In the center of the banquet, was a large fruit arrangement shaped like a bouquet of flowers.

Within moments, the meadow filled with guests upon guests. I didn't recognize all of the creatures that had joyfully joined us. Ciar pointed out the Hobgoblins, Trows, Ursik, Sprites, Asrais, and even a Deva. Uncle Guarin situated me between him and my aunt Greer, and Ciar right behind me to my right as a procession of guests lined up to be greeted by me. I was deeply touched to see how many had come to welcome me.

Everyone greeted me with hugs and kisses. I especially loved the Asrais Faeries. They were delicate female Faeries who looked like beautiful young maidens. They were about 3 to 4 inches tall with perfect delicate features. Their wings resembled bumble bee wings, and they sparkled as they flapped.

**"We are most honored Lady Eburone Aine,"** they sang in unison.

**"Thank you for the dress,"** I smiled brightly. **"It's absolutely beautiful."**

**"It is our pleasure,"** they chimed placing tiny feather light kisses on my cheek. I watched them intently as they flew away. Ciar was right. The way their iridescent wings caught the light from the canopy of stringed candles, they looked like fireflies.

Our next and most honored guest was the Deva, Brìghde (BREEju), whose name meant goddess. A Deva was more commonly known as an angel. Claudine was working toward evolving into a Deva. I think she would make a perfect angel.

**"Lady Eburone Aine,"** said Brìghde in her angelic voice. We both respectfully bowed our heads. **"I am Brìghde, the Guardian of the lands of the Eburone in the Realm of Men and of the Fae,"** she said. I stared at her, mesmerized by her ethereal beauty. Her eyes were clearer than a mountain lake, and the color of healthy green grass; long ebony curls that came down past her waist, contrasted beautifully against her alabaster skin.

**"I'm honored to meet you,"** I said sincerely. Though she had taken a physical form, her skin still radiated; it was almost as if she was being lit from within by a bright white light. It was hard to resist the urge to kneel before her. Everything about her presence vibrated; she was an angel.

**"I understand from the first Eburone," **she said, and I knew she was referring to my very great Grandmother Eburone Flòradh, **"that you are pledged with Preston of the House of Pradloe."**

**"Yes,"** I admitted freely.

**"I wish you a happy union, and a bountiful womb,"** she blessed me, and then bowed her head.

**"Thank you,"** I said. When she hugged and kissed me, I felt a warm and safe sensation wash over me. Though I tried not to be rude, I couldn't help staring at her. That is until our other guests came up.

I had a difficult time keeping my wits about me when the Hobgoblins, Trows, and Ursiks greeted me. The Hobgoblins and the Trows were about the size of a short human, and the Ursiks were really tall. These Faeries were the grotesque, ugly, and peculiar in appearance. But bless their hearts, these Faeries were hands down the friendliest, open, and kindhearted guests. The Trows, I would soon learn, loved to dance so we got along really good.

Shortly after meeting them, Mòr's parents came and welcomed me. Earc (ERK), meaning speckled, which I assumed was a reference to his heavily freckled face, and his wife Maon (MOON), whose name meant great. There was a lot I learned from my short visit with Maon. Mòr was her first son, and his name, which I didn't know before tonight, meant hero. I smiled knowing it was a fitting name for my dear friend. Besides his parents I also met Mòr's sister Beathag (BEH-ak), whose name meant offspring of life. Mòr's entire family, were stocky and short. They stood about 4' to 4' 8" tall. With the exception of Mòr, all the men had full beards.

**"It was wonderful meeting you all,"** I hugged Maon, and she reciprocated. As her and her family stepped away, I glanced up to meet our next guest.

**"Taog!"** I exclaimed at seeing him. I practically fell into his arms. Taog returned my hug. **"I'm so happy you came,"** I told him. He coughed and cleared his throat.

**"You're a vision Lady Eburone Aine,"** he said all properly; all traces of his thick Southern accent gone.

**"How are things in Bon Temp?" **I asked eager for any news.

**"It's late autumn now," **he said. "**It's begun to cool down at night, but your Grandmother Adele makes sure we have plenty of warm drinks."**

**"I'm glad to hear that,"** I beamed.

**"How is she, my Grandmother?"** I asked.

**"She is in good health, and in good spirits,"** he said. **"She's tutoring the human children."** I nodded my head. In her letter she told me she had started giving piano lessons again. She even wrote me one entire page describing the new piano Gram-pa had bought her.

**"It's very good to see you Taog," **I said again squeezing his hand one more time before letting it go. Ciar whispered in my ear that Taog's name meant red hair. Let me tell you, he had plenty of it, and it was bright. His hair was still crazy like the first night I met him.

**"This is my youngest brother,"** he said introducing me to Ròidh (ROY). They both graciously excused themselves and joined in on the dancing.

By mid evening, every Fae creature imaginable had gathered in our woods. As I sipped on my punch, my eyes scanned the scene before me. Everyone was eating, drinking, dancing, and having a good old time. We were all one big family. A wide smile spread across my face. These were my people. As I watched them all, I knew that I would vehemently protect them and their own. It was deeply moving knowing that they all were present tonight to meet the new Eburone, me, and to welcome one of their lost children.

The family is very important to the Fae; their entire society was centered on the family unit. They even took meticulous measures to safeguard and watch over their part human children. But despite all their efforts, occasionally, in part because of the independent nature of the Fae, the constant moving between worlds, and their human families relocating, a part Fae child would be lost. The majority of these children were not harmed by the absence of their Fae relatives. But for some of these children, those who fell on the precipice between having enough of the essential spark to feel the Awakening, but not enough to make the journey, their lives were tragically affected by their absence.

My Grandmother Eburone Elspeth shared with me a few stories of the lost children. Some of these children ended up living out their lives in institutions, or living in a perpetually drugged state. Then there were the stories of those that ended their lives; unable to live with the terrible gaping loss of something they knew was real, but intangible. Others lived in a constant trance like state forever lost in the bittersweet song of the Awakening, and unable to heed it.

I was lucky, because though my elfin family had lost me, I was by a series of very fortunate events, brought to the doorsteps of a Fairy Changeling—my Gram-pa. For a brief moment, I wondered what my life would have turned out like without my Gram-pa by my side.

Chances were, I would more than likely be serving the vampires this very moment, doing God knows what for them. And the frightening part about this alternate life is that naively I would probably believe I was my own person, when in reality I'd be living in a gilded cage. But I wasn't, I was here in Alvar.

_**"Come, cousin,"**_ telepathically said Crìsdean breaking my reflection. He was reaching out for me to take his hand**. "We're going to do the Narah** (NARA)**."**

**"I don't know the Narah,"** I said silently.

**"It's a traditional Fae dance. I need a partner,"** he said gently tugging on my hand.

**"I don't know the steps,"** I warned him as he hurried us to the dance floor; it was actually an area of harden earth. The soil was tightly compacted and from the looks of it, it was probably from all the dances they've had over the years. Greer, Guarin's wife, told me they had four large festivals every year marking the seasons; not to mention the births and the marriage celebrations, as well as each of the harvest festivals.

The band that was made up of various Fae with their assortment of instruments, familiar and foreign, started playing a very jovial tune. Within seconds the little Asrais swarmed around me, and there I was dancing with three Trows, an Ursik, a handful of Elves, and two Dwarves, and a Brownie. I loved every second.

With dozens of Asrais flying around me, I looked like I was surrounded by a million fireflies; each of them calling out instructions to me. After a few minutes I had the steps to the Narah memorized. Then, it figured, the music was over.

**"Again, again,"** I chimed happily, and since Eburone asked, the band obliged me. My aunt and Guarin, as well as Brìghde and Doolan the Ursik, joined us. The band started up the music again, and in seconds we were all happily bouncing, gliding, and twirling in sync.

After the Narah was done I didn't even reach the edge of the dance floor when Ailean (E-lun), the Ursik asked for a dance; happily I agreed.

The Fae musicians started up another jovial tune as we made our way to the center of the dance area. I recognized the tune as the Ondar (ON-dar). Of all the dances I learned tonight this one was my favorite. It was one of those dances that required equally matched partners, since there was a lot of lifting in this dance. Your dance partner would lift you straight up and turn you both clockwise before placing you back down. Not only was it visually beautiful to watch, but it was fun to dance.

As Ailean spun me, the tiny Asrais lovingly swarmed around me. They seemed to have some sort of affinity to me, since they didn't seem to swarm around the others.

**"They like you,"** Aliean noted.

**"I think so,"** I said.

**"Oh yes,"** they chimed in unison with their little song like voices. **"We like Lady Eburone Aine,"** they sang as they danced around us.

**"I like you too,"** I smiled at them as Ailean lifted me for the last sequence, and soon the music paused, and the dance was over. Everyone clapped appreciatively. Ailean escorted me off the dance floor.

**"Thank you my Lady,"** he said slightly bowing to me. I watched Ailean walk away. He was so tall and gangly yet his movements were graceful and fluid.

Suddenly, a set of strong arms crabbed me from behind and lifted me a foot off the ground. _Who in the world?_ I thought to myself. I'd been so distracted that I hadn't noticed the signature behind the hands. As I reached out with my mind to see who it was, whoever had me, released me and twirled me around by my waist.

"You're look'n purdy snazzy Gumbo," said Mòr, and I squealed like a happy pig in mud. I gave him a big hug and several kisses on his cheek. "Hey now," he teased. "I've got a girl here."

"Sorry," I said giggling with joy.

"Dance this one with me," he said and I nodded. Mòr lead me with his strong hand into position on the dance floor. This time it was the Tallae (TAY-a). I was glad for this dance; there was no leaping or lifting. The Trows had taught me the steps to the Tallae earlier in the evening.

"Did you just get here?" I asked my dear friend.

"Just," he said as we stepped away from each other. "This place suites you," he said as we passed back toward one another.

"You think so?" I asked.

"You're glowing," he said and my expression fell. "Relax, not that kind of glowing," he laughed. "You look happy."

"Thank you," I smiled.

"You're hairs gotten a lot longer since I last saw you," he said.

"It hasn't been that long," I said.

"It's been several months for us back in Bon Temps," he reminded me.

"How's life with the Mankind treating you?" I teased.

"I ain't complaining," he said trailing off as we pulled away again. As I took the steps to make my way back toward Mòr, my connection with Preston was suddenly getting stronger. He was coming. My heart started to race. He was getting closer. The pounding of my heart sounded like a set of drums inside my ears.

Bottle rocks started shooting off inside my stomach.

The dance reached the finale. On the last sequence, as I passed Mòr, I froze. A chance glance through the parted crowd, I saw him. I stopped breathing.

"He must be here," Mòr smirked. The music was over.

"Yes," I smiled appreciatively at Mòr as he respectfully led me off the dance floor.

"Well," he said, "Get along."

"Thank you," I beamed at him.

"Make sure to do everything that I would," he teased as I stepped in the direction I had seen Preston in.

The band started up another tune. It sounded like it was going to be the Narah (NARA) again; an obvious favorite. The dance floor was suddenly rushed upon. I was in the wrong position. After some bumps here and there, I made my way safely and hurriedly off to the side near the tree line that surrounded the dance floor. It was impossible to see through the crowd of happy dancers. I stood on my toes, but it was useless. Following closely along the trees, I carefully made my way toward where I felt my connection with Preston the strongest.

He had the same idea, and within moments I saw him coming toward me dodging a few enthusiastic dancers. I beamed when I saw him. He looked every part the Roman god that he resembled; my heart ached. Watching him made me want to speak sinful things in Italian. For a second he disappeared behind a tree. My breath escaped me. He was trying to avoid a collision with a Fairy couple.

When he reappeared our gazes locked. His beautiful soulful tawny eyes beamed, and I felt the warmth of his loving eyes inside my heart. Every inch of my skin felt electrified. The air crackled. With no thought or hesitation, when he was close, I practically jumped into his arms and molded myself against him. He let out a soft laugh wrapping his arms around me.

Preston's touch seemed to melt away the barrier of clothes between us. There was something special about my dress. Our contact felt like skin on skin. I exhaled a slow ragged breath.

"Sookie?" he sounded surprised. A quiver rippled through my body as his hands glided down my back; slowly inching further down. The dress seemed to dare and encourage him to touch; to claim the flesh that was hidden beneath it. "Oh, Sookie," he moaned.

Under the privacy of our embrace, his lips touched the sensitive skin along the side of my neck. He wasn't resisting the alluring effects of the enchanted dress.

"Preston," I whispered feeling dizzy. He trailed soft moist kisses back up the sensitive line of my neck, and when he reached my ear, he gently nibbled my ear lobe. Between his teeth and warm lips, I couldn't withstand the fabulous sensations. My legs gave out. His strong arms braced me.

"I missed you," he confessed, and before I could say another word, he gently kissed me. One sweet lingering kiss followed by another. Being in his arms felt like home; safe; loved; needed; wanted. But there was more. It made me want him to do wonderful decadent things to me.

"How are your parents?" I breathed between his crazy gentle kisses. I felt like my lips were candy.

"Good," he whispered nibbling on my lower lip. It was insane; I wanted more. Slowly his fingers inched along my thighs as he lightly sucked on the tip of my tongue. My fingers dug into his arms; I felt hot and wet between my legs.

Preston drew in a deep breath; he sensed the perfume of my arousal.

A low groan rose from deep inside his chest. He gracefully turned us until we were hidden behind a tree. His hands firmly cupped my bottom caressing me hard and soft. My cries were muted by the music that the band was playing. Preston holding me like this made every part of my body feel like warm honey. I arched my neck as he leaned forward reclaiming the sensitive skin over my neck.

"You feel so good," he breathed.

"Mmm." I felt weak and defenseless. With his tongue he made sweet promises as his hands seductively kneaded my bottom. I forgot my name. My body remembered the private things that his tongue could do, and I ached inside. My fingers laced through his soft dark hair welcoming him.

"I like your dress," moaned Preston as he trailed kisses along the neckline of my dress. I replied with a muffled sound. His lips curved into a smile against my skin. He stood up.

Through hazy eyes, I saw his gaze trailing over my dress. His hands roamed over my curves teasing me; eliciting whimpers from deep inside my throat. "You're the most beautiful creature I've ever seen," he said and I felt myself redden. "I want to be inside you," he said. Hearing him confess this did things to my body, and I was ready for him to do that right here up against the tree. Teasingly, he ran his fingers just so, around the curves of my breasts; little by little, up and down; touching everything but the hardness in the center.

"Preston," I begged. It wasn't fair; I was like butter in his hands. **"Take me home,"** I whispered raggedly in our native Fae tongue.

**"Can I have a dance first?"** he asked. My eyes opened wide. How could he touch me like this; kiss me with his lips; tease me with his tongue; then he wants to dance instead of taking me home?

**"No."** I nodded my head. He smiled; his lip thinned above his fuller bottom lip. I wanted to ravish his mouth. Instead, he took my hand and led us to the dance floor. The Ondar (ON-dar) was playing.

"You'll have to wear this dress again," he whispered into my ear, and every surface of my skin tingled from the top of my head to my toes. He brushed his hand down the side of my torso, and we started to dance in step with the music.

The dress became nonexistent everywhere he touched it. I felt goose bumps budding over my skin.

In one smooth movement, Preston lifted me. Instinctively my hands went to his shoulders. His eyes were fixed on mine. My breathing was fast and shallow. Through the thin fabric of my dress, I felt each of his warm fingers and his palms against my skin. Why was he torturing me?

Each time he lifted me, he held me so close. I tried to control my breathing, but I couldn't. With every subtle brush of his pelvis, his thighs, his hands, his breath, I felt myself grow weaker. The dance floor began to spin; I felt dizzy. I knew he was acutely aware of what he was doing to me.

"I love you Sookie," he smiled. A warm hot liquid radiated through my body making my secret parts ache.

"You're a tease," I pouted. A warm flame danced in his eyes. His strong arms lowered me, bringing me down so that my breasts seductively grazed against his chest. A seductive whimper escaped my lips as the tempting sensual feeling spread wide over my body. Nothing else existed; none of the dancers around us nor the music. All I saw and heard was Preston.

Again, he firmly pressed his hands at my waist, and he lifted me in one long smooth motion. I looked down and allowed myself to drown in the warm heat flickering in his beautiful eyes. As he slowly brought me down again, he held me just above his wonderful mouth. The warmth of his breath brushed against my lips. It was clean and masculine.

**"He likes you – the elf likes you,"** giggled and chimed the dozen tiny Asairs. **"Do you like him?"** they sung. **"We think you like him too."** Giggle, giggle.

Preston smiled, and his warm eyes sparkled.

One of the tiny Asairs landed on my shoulder. She held on to my earlobe. **"Are you the Lady Eburone Aine's Pledge?"** she sang.

**"Yes,"** he answered. **"I'm Preston."** He bowed his head slightly to her. I heard her let out a soft laugh. **"What do you call yourself?"** he asked the tiny Asair on my shoulder.

"**You can call me Blossom,"** she chimed.

"**It's an honor to meet you Blossom,"** smiled Preston.

**"The elf Preston is beautiful,"** Blossom swooned with her tiny sing song voice. The other Asairs giggled. **"Lady Eburone Aine is beautiful,"** they all sang in unison. The musical quality of their voices was actually very pretty.

**"Preston loves Lady Eburone Aine,"** they chimed. **"And Lady Eburone Aine loves Preston."**

**"Thank you for the gift,"** smiled Preston. The tiny Asairs sighed with pleasure at Preston's appreciation.

**"We're so happy the elf Preston enjoys the gift,"** they rang in chorus. Blossom fluttered away joining her Asairs sisters. **"Lady Eburone Aine loves the gift," **they sung flying in circles before they disappeared.

The music stopped and somehow, I'm not exactly sure, Preston managed to place us off to the side as everyone started a new dance. For a few seconds I stood there unsteady and dizzy. He had made certain that I would never forget our first dance.

**"Thank you for the Ondar,"** said Preston his voice warm and smooth. He took my hand and pressed his wonderfully warm, soft, and firm lips against the palm of my hand. My breath caught in the back of throat. I felt his kiss between my legs.

My head was in a tail spin. I felt lightheaded. We needed to go home.

"Preston," I breathed.

**"I heard you were arriving today," **I heard Gurain's voice interrupt us.

_**"Guarin,"**_ I telepathically said, and Gurain's expression didn't once give away that he was having two conversations; one with Preston and one with me. _**"I want to go home, now."**_

_**"Of course,"**_ he said silently, and I could see that he was privately smiling. _**"I'm sure you both wish to be alone."**_

_**"Yes,"**_ I admitted.

**"Well, Preston,"** said Guarin. **"I hope you don't mind. But it has been a long night, and Aine needs to go home now."**

**"I understand,"** said Preston.

**"Of course she needs to tend to some obligations,"** pointed out Gurain. Preston nodded his head.

Reluctantly, I joined Gurain. We went through some customary farewells with our special guests and sometime during the good half hour or so Preston and I were separated. He had gotten held up in a conversation. When I was finally done, Guarin and I made our way through the crowd, who respectfully allowed us to pass.

My stomach did a summersault at seeing Preston. Standing tall and regal, he turned from the conversation he was having and watched me. His eyes and that mouth of his; I felt my heart skip a beat. He had me wound up so tightly I was ready to burst. As gracefully as I could, I walked toward him never willing myself to look away from his gaze.

Moments later, with my family behind us, we headed through the woods, and toward my house. Quietly, Preston and I walked side-by-side never daring to touch; he knew it would undo me.

.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Sorry to leave you in suspense. The next chapter, Preston will completely undo her. I promise._


	32. Taking Preston

**WARNING: ** _There is language and adult content in this chapter that may be inappropriate for some readers; sexually suggestive language and imagery are present._

_

* * *

  
_

**Taking Preston**

**

* * *

  
**

As we walked down the path, my dress gently fluttered back and forth under the Alvar breeze. The sensual fabric sent little tingling waves over my bare skin. I inhaled deeply; the faint scent of blossoms lingered in the night air. Preston was walking so close to me; at one point his side lightly grazed my arm. My mind raced. I could hear his breathing as loud as mine. The sweet torture of being unable to surrender to the flames that raged inside me made the forest spin. I had to focus on something else other than the aching and throbbing in my forearms and in my more private places.

I looked up; the canopy of branches above us parted enough to reveal the night sky. The black blue canvas was filled with diamonds. It was beautiful. "I love it here," I whispered hoarsely; my throat tight.

"These woods are among my favorite," said Preston. The smooth tenor of his voice washed over me like warm silk. It would be a voice I would hear for the rest of my life. This realization made my heart fill and swell with pure joy. "The Asrais admire you," he said.

"They're beautiful," I admitted chancing a glance at his face. A smile gently spread over my face as my eyes trailed his profile; over the straight line of his nose and over the rise of his lips as they moved under the words he was forming. I felt a possessive instinct course through my veins; he was mine. No one else but me would ever feel the warm pleasure of that mouth.

"It's the human in you that attracts them to you," he continued. "They've bonded with you."

"What do you mean?" I asked averting my eyes to stare ahead of us.

"They don't attach themselves to other Faeries, and though they're attracted to humans, they can't bond with them without terrible consequences," he explained somberly. "They can only have a special relationship with certain kinds of Changelings. I think it has something to do with the right combination of their make-up."

"So they're bonded to me, how, are you sure?" I asked. I didn't quite understand how it had happened.

"I saw how they clung to you," he said. "They touched you. When they did that their essence linked with yours."

"I don't understand," I admitted. We didn't commune or anything remotely close, so I wasn't sure how that was possible.

"By touching you they've chosen to link a part of their essence with you. They now share a connection with you," he explained as his soulful eyes and beautiful mouth smiled. I suddenly had a flash of his lips touching me. The aching between my thighs was beginning to hurt. Preston smiled; he was aware of how I was feeling. "Their happiness," he continued, "and their survival is now linked to yours. They'll come to you when they sense you need them."

"Why would they do that?" my voice caught in the back of my throat. I was having a hard time focusing on anything but the glorious feelings that my dress was amplifying.

"It makes them happy," he smiled. "It's not meant to be a burden; it's considered a blessing. Their mage is special."

"I see," I said softly, and a few minutes later the house came into view.

"How long can you stay?" I asked Preston wistfully.

"Unless I'm called, until you return to Louisiana," he said, and his answer made me perfectly happy.

"Ok," I smiled. Preston fixed his eyes on me, and I felt a white heat rise from my core. I was glad he was here. We stopped at the front of the house, and after several hugs and kisses my family said good-bye, and continued their moonlight walk toward their respective homes.

We were finally alone. A wave of nerves washed over me. This was it; I'd dreamt about this night for so many months. I suddenly felt nervous. If we did this, there was no going back. It sealed our commitment; we would renew our communion. Preston's hand touched my back where I was most sensitive. The instant jolt washed away any hesitation I may have felt.

"I've loved you from the beginning," he said softly. My heart skipped a beat at hearing his declaration. I turned and under the moonlight I looked up at his achingly beautiful face. Lovingly, his hand caressed my cheek. "As much as I want you," he said gently. "I would wait a millennium for you. Nothing has to change tonight."

"Oh, Preston," I sighed. There were so many wonderful and frightening emotions that lived inside me; each of them only he could save me from. "I love you," I said looking into his eyes. "I want to do this," I said steadily. I slid my hand into his, and I remembered the first time that he held my hand. Gently, he wrapped his strong hand over mine.

Quietly, he allowed me to lead us to the front door. As I turned to close the door behind us, Preston wrapped his strong arms around my waist and pulled me securely against him. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to get lost in the feeling. My stomach filled with the same tangerine flavored pop rock candy I always felt when he wrapped his arms around me; snapping; bouncing; dancing.

I leaned my head into his chest wrapping my arms over his. He nestled into my neck fitting perfectly in the nook I made for him. His lips found and trailed slowly along the sensitive path along my neck. His lips; his tongue; engulfed me in a warm and decadent sensation. Wearing this dress, the sensations were intensified. It was hard to stay inside my skin.

Preston's arms slide under me and lifted me as if I were as light as a feather. Automatically, my arms went around his neck. He smiled at me and closed the door. A moment later he carried me up the steps, down the short hall, and into my room. It was lit in the intimacy of the moonlight streaming in from the three long and narrow door size windows. The long drapes fluttered lazily under the gentle Alvar breeze.

Carefully, he lowered me to my feet. My gaze fixed on Preston's. In his warm and soulful eyes I saw that something that belonged only to me. It was the warm and sometimes wild flame that flickered in his tawny eyes when he would see me. At this moment the flame was hot and wild. His gaze filled me with a thrill that sent a delicious quiver between my legs. We were never going back.

"As much fun as your dress is," he said confidently pulling the fabric where it was secured. "I want what we feel, to be of our own making." The corners of my mouth curved up gently. It meant a lot to me that he didn't want anything influencing what we truly felt for each other. My eyes lowered and I watched the dress open effortlessly under his soft touch. I felt my heart pounding hard against my chest as he slid his strong warm hands under the fabric. I closed my eyes, and allowed the luxurious warm liquid to spread out where his fingers touched my bare skin.

He stopped. I opened my eyes and through glossy eyes I looked up at him, and then at his hands. I watched as the shape of my dress relaxed under his fingers. His hands carefully pulled the dress away exposing my nude torso. My nipples instantly hardened at being admired by him.

"Beautiful," he breathed and I felt every inch of my skin heat up. I stared at his handsome face; he was more than happy, and it made me feel amazing. The way he looked at me, I felt I had been molded and created just for him. With the back of his fingers, he tenderly glided his hand over my breast.

"Preston—," a quick breath rushed out of my mouth. My fingers dug into his strong arms. He gave me a moment to catch my breath and relax my arms. When I wouldn't faint from the flood of sensations, he leisurely slid his strong hands up slipping the dress over the curves of my shoulders. His hands were like a match igniting everything in his path. I felt the powder soft fabric give and glide against my skin and puddle around my feet.

"You make my heart ache," he whispered; his gaze trailing over every dip and rise of my body. "Do you know how beautiful you are?" he asked gliding his fingers under my chin. "You were made for a king," he said fixing his eyes on mine. I felt tears begin to form. "When I first saw you on the floor in your studio," we both smiled. "When I looked into your eyes, I found my purpose."

"Preston," I said his name like it had been a prayer that was answered. Bone deep I knew I loved him. For good and for bad, I was his and he was mine. It was frightening and splendid. We had everything to lose, and so much to gain.

"I've waited so long to find you," he said leaning toward me. Tenderly, he caressed the sides of my face stroking my sensitive skin. Slowly and unhurried he hovered over my lips. His clean male breath touched my mouth. I felt a groan from deep inside my chest. He smelled so good. My lips filled with blood swelling with anticipation. I titled my chin to meet him.

"I love you," I breathed and the next moment standing in my moonlit room, naked, and vulnerable, Preston's mouth touched mine. Hard and feverishly he claimed my lips. My arms eagerly wrapped around his neck. His wine tongue filled me, coaxing me to drink, and I took willingly and eagerly all that he gave. It was intoxicating.

His hands trailed down my back and over the softness of my bottom. Soft seductive moans permeated the air around us. He caressed me, pulling me up and deeper into our kiss. A thunderstorm of erotic sensations exploded inside me. Nothing was in our way; we didn't have to stop until we were both equally and happily loved.

"Preston," I breathed raggedly as he lifted me. My long legs wrapped around his waist. "I want you," I said desperately clinging to him, sucking on his tongue seductively. My body pressed and swayed against him showing him what it needed from him.

It took only a few steps to reach my bed; our bed. Preston lowered me onto the sheets. Standing over me he lifted the hem of his shirt. I watched him raise his arms over his head. He was mouthwatering. The way his smooth muscles grouped over his chest, the planes of his stomach, and the way his muscles wrapped just above his hip bones leading down.

He knew I was watching, and he didn't hurry. His hands undid the button of his pants; teasingly he slowly lowered the waist band. My eyes lingered where the muscle over his hip dipped, forming a wonderful and erotic place that held promises of wonderful and beautiful dreams. He leaned forward and slipped off everything he had and stood over me; he was magnificent. The way he was carved; soft steel; he was beautiful and powerful.

"Does it hurt?" I asked staring at his form wondering how it would all work.

"Not exactly," he smiled. "I won't hurt you," he said gently and reassuringly. "I promise."

I reached for him, and he took my hand. He leaned forward; a rush of air filled my lungs. His body on mine was divine; skin on skin. Hungrily he claimed my mouth. His hot and greedy tongue gliding on mine was maddening. With the same urgency I returned his kiss; thrust for thrust, breath for breath. There was no going back. His hot hands roamed freely over my body claiming me as his. It was magical. My body responded to him like a musician playing an instrument as his fingers expertly caressed the hard buds of my breasts.

"**Don't stop,"** I begged in our native Fae language as he pulled away.

"**Do you like that?"** he asked his smooth velvety voice made me go wild. He moved lower until I felt his hot breath over the soft firm mounds of my chest. A moment later he claimed it. I screamed an exotic song into the darkness; tears streaming down my temples.

"Oh god," I cried. This was new and powerful. We hadn't tried it quite like this before. My hips bucked, and as he continued to bite and suck and tease my sensitive skin. I felt a sweet tension building. It was too much; how long could this decadent feeling last? **"Yes,"** I mumbled unable to think coherently in any language.

My head swayed helplessly as he continued to suspend me in the sweet pain of his hungry caresses. I was going to burst.

"**You're absolutely amazing,"** he said flicking his tongue. **"Beautiful,"** he breathed leaning in and claiming the other mound with his warm wet mouth. I don't know if it was possible for it to be more sensitive, but it was. I felt the heat over every inch of my body. Animalistic noises permeated the air around us; it seemed to encourage him because he deepened his caresses. My fingers ran through his beautiful tousled hair encouraging him. His tongue swirled and twirled in ways that made me moan and sing his song. I played every note that he asked with his tongue.

"**I'm yours Preston,"** I moaned. I never wanted anyone but Preston to ever touch me. Warm gentle tears slid down my temples as he spoke a language only my body understood, and it followed his every command. Inch by inch, he placed soft kisses along my flesh, teasing my skin as he slid further down reaching the world between my thighs. Willingly, I opened my heart and my soul sharing everything I had left to give him.

"**Yes,"** I encouraged him as he claimed the soft sensitive flesh.

"How I love you Sookie," he breathed. His strong hands clamped firmly down on my bucking hips. My fingers frantically clung to the sheets, as I writhed with a million white hot sensations. His secret kisses were those you dreamt about with your eyes open. His tongue glided in a maddening sensual rhythm. Gradually, with each pass of his delicious kisses, the soft pedals between my legs parted willingly and allowed him to enter.

"**Preston-,"** I cried out his name as his tongue plundered me; again and again. The room filled with an erotic song of moans; soft whimpers; heavy breathing. His confident private kisses pushed me further and further toward the sweet and clinching pleasure. **"I love you,"** I screamed as my back arched with a violent eruption.

I was breathless from his private caresses. As the waves of his kisses subsided, I was acutely aware of the emptiness at my core. My body instinctively knew that only Preston, in the glorious design that he was created in, could touch and fill the aching void. Through hazy eyes, I watched him move over me. Gently, Preston pressed his firm and warm body against mine sending delicious shudders through my body. I'd dreamed of this moment for so many nights, and now here I was. It was more than I could have possibly ever dreamt.

"Sweet Sookie," he said gliding himself into place with a delicious and tempting rhythm. I felt myself blossom for him.

"Please," I begged him, my hips reaching for his touch. And when the time was perfect, flesh on flesh, Preston leaned forward and captured the world between my thighs. My hips rose eagerly to meet him as he gained entrance. Ever so gently he lovingly glided inside me taking his rightful place.

My head went back as I was overcome by the slow and sensuous feeling of being filled by him at last.

"**I love you Aine,"** he whispered my Fae name breathlessly placing moist kisses on my neck. I felt my body welcoming him and caressing him from inside. It was an amazing way to be with him. **"Anything you want is yours," **he said trembling under my arms. I felt myself grow marvelously weak under our union, and his many sweet and honey kisses.** "Am I hurting you,"** he asked between his smooth creamy kisses.

"**It's wonderful," **I smiled. His muscles rippled with restraint as his lips found the sensitive flesh of my ear. Soft moans rose from deep inside my throat. He answered my whimpers by trailing warm kisses along my neck finding the sweet sensitive path he had marked those many weeks ago when we first kissed. His hot breath from the sweet words he whispered sent seductive whimpers at the renewal of pleasure his mouth on me ignited. My hips pressed eagerly toward him, begging him for something that was unknown to me.

When I thought there could be no more pleasure gained in our joining, Preston glided out; then in; stroking me from inside. My eyes widen at the gloriously wondrous sensation. Instantly I brought my legs up and wide. He began to thrust long and slow filling me with an ecstasy unimaginable. I sang with pleasure as he rhythmically drove further and further into me. My legs lay over his hips encouraging him; granting him permission to gain deeper access.

"**Preston,"** I cried out over and over as he increased the pace driving me deeper and deeper to the edge of insanity. My begging grew louder and more frantic. With a frenzied pace my fingers gripped his hips begging him for more. **"Yes….yes," **I screamed and he answered my pleas. With each driving force, a deliciously crazy pleasure deep inside me where he was touching me began to build.

My back arched sensing something powerful on the horizon, and then suddenly there was an explosion of the most exquisite, beautiful, painful, and delirious sensation. It teleported me to a plane of existence I never knew was even possible. Could this be heaven? It was divine. As I felt myself returning, my body jerked and writhed from the aftershocks of a new and marvelous sensation. Preston continued driving deeper inside me creating another powerful wave of pleasure. I felt myself being propelled toward the divine. My entire body pulled at him, and moments later he had his own sweet release sending a beautiful ripple through us both.

A fulfilled breath delicately streamed from my chest. I was loved, and I was satisfied.

As we laid entwined in a bundle of tangled limbs, I was filled with happiness. I would never belong to anyone, but to Preston, and the thought made me love him even more. Quiet tears rolled down my temples. My arms wrapped tightly around him never wanting to separate from him. Preston rose up enough to kiss me gently over and over again.

"I love you," I told him my voice breaking. I allowed myself to savor the feel of his safe and loving arms.

"I'm yours," he said and his words were like kerosene to the embers inside of me. I kissed him back, lacing my fingers in his tousled hair. Our long and sensual kiss led us back down the path to another wondrous and magnificent explosion.

.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Our couple is definitely satisfied now__. I hope you were too ;)_


	33. Magnetic Pull

**Magnetic Pull**

**

* * *

  
**

Sprawled over Preston's chest, my entire body felt like liquid. "How was that?" I whispered weakly feeling perfectly satisfied for the third time tonight.

"Perfect." He said breathlessly. "Break time," he said softly. I nodded my head too exhausted to form anymore words.

We quietly laid tangled, waiting to find our breath. Soothingly, his hand glided up and down along the length of my back. It was wonderful exploring the new and wondrous feelings that our bodies together could create. Gradually, I began to feel the boundaries of where I ended and Preston begun. My skin was dewy, but I didn't feel chilly under the gentle Alvar breeze coming in through the windows. Preston's heart was working hard, but as time passed it settled into a steady rhythm. Lazily my fingers traced circles over his chest and shoulder in time with his heartbeat

In one seamless motion, he turned us over so that he was above me. Was he ready for round four? I needed a little more time to get my second wind. "I'm not ready," I breathed. He laughed softly and kissed me gently on my lips.

"Me too," he smiled.

"Where are you going?" I asked as he leveraged himself to get up.

"I'm thirsty," he said. "Do you want a glass of water?"

"Yes," I smiled rolling onto my side. In the blue glow of the moonlight streaming in through my windows, I watched him walk over to the table where Ciar kept a drinking pitcher filled with the sweet water of Alvar. A gentle smile spread across my face; his hair was messy, and he looked like he'd been loved good and hard. I studied his movements, and the angles of his body. All of it silently spoke of the masculine power coiled beneath his firm body. He was inspiring. There was no doubt in my mind, that he had been descended from the elf that inspired the gods of love, Cupid and Eros.

"Come here son of Cupid," I teased. My words brought a bright smile to his face.

"You heard," he grinned.

"Yes," I said with a twinkle in my voice.

"I take it you want to see my wings?" he asked, and I wasn't sure if he was teasing me or if he was for real.

"Seriously?" I asked with a wide eyed innocence.

"Yes," his eyes quickly scanned the room calculating the space. "We should go outside. I don't want to hurt myself."

"Ok," I said needing absolutely no further encouragement. I bounced off the bed grabbing my dress, and wrapping it around me. "I'm ready," I announced. Preston slipped on his jockey shorts, and with a wide smile I followed him down the stairs and outside.

Under the bright blue light of the moon, I stood perfectly still. I'd never seen Preston transform before. Expectantly, I waited, but after a minute he did nothing, and soon I was beginning to think he was teasing me.

"Are you pulling my leg?" I asked crossing my arms across my chest.

"No," he laughed. "Would you like me to pull it for you?" he asked with a teasing expression. "We can try that when we get back," he leered as I sensed the mage behind his gift begin to work. A smooth aura spread out over him.

Without warning, two powerful and splendid wings appeared from behind him stretching out on either side of him like an archangel.

"Shut my mouth," I whispered feeling utterly dumb founded. "Do they work?" I asked, and he gave me a raised brow. "I mean, can you actually fly?"

"Come here," he gestured for me. I walked toward him, and when I was near him he scooped me up with his sturdy arms. "Hold tight," he said placing a kiss on my lips. I felt his muscles contract, and a swooshing sound surrounded us.

We were in the air.

"Preston!" I exclaimed as the ground beneath us began to shrink. Below us, I could see the glistening black string that was the river that cut through our woods. As Preston carried us over the land below, the Alvar breeze caressed my face. It was all amazing. I turned and stared into his face.

"I never knew," I whispered not remembering from our Communion that he was able to do this. His gaze fixed on mine, and he kissed me. It wasn't fair; his mouth could undo me every time.

"I," he breathed breaking our kiss. "I always knew I could."

"Why haven't," I said kissing him softly, "you ever done this….before?" I asked.

"Well," he said thoughtfully. "I knew about all the trouble my fifth father went through, so I figured it was probably not a good idea to be seen like this by people," he pointed out.

"Oh," I whispered. I hadn't thought about it like that. He would be hard to miss.

"Also, I wasn't too sure if I could do it," he admitted. "Or even fly for that matter."

"Preston," a soft breath rushed out from my throat. "Well," I thought not certain how I felt about us flying this high off the ground on his first try.

"Look," he gestured down, and I turned to look.

"Oh my god," I gawked. Below us, in the meadow was a band of horses. And the unicorn; the stallion, was white. "Preston," I beamed looking into his handsome face.

"Do you want to take a closer look?" he asked.

"Yes," I enthusiastically answered. Several yards from the stallion, Preston brought us safely to the ground. The mares had no fear of us, and their curiosity led them over to inspect us. It took some time, but my patience was rewarded. I felt my body tingle with a million tiny carbonated soda bubbles under my skin. The magnificent white stallion came up to me, bumping my hands. I glided my fingers over his velvety soft coat, and combed my fingers through his mane.

"He's not afraid of us," I said knowing that back home wild horses would never do this.

"They have no reason to fear us," explained Preston. "We live in peace together."

"He's beautiful," I yawned.

"We should get back," said Preston.

I was tired. Willingly, I stood in front of him allowing him to lift me. My head rested on his shoulder as he flexed his strong muscles lifting us up off the ground, and back to the house. There was no round four. When we got back, with his loving arms around me, I slipped into a deep and restful sleep.

In the morning, the sound of the birds from outside my window greeted me. Gradually, I opened my eyes, and realized I was alone in the bed. I propped myself up and saw a small delicate blossom on the pillow next to me. A smile graced my face. Carefully, I picked up the white bell like pedals. At its center where the pedals congregated, a pink streak feathered out disappearing against the powder white pedals. It seemed so frail. I breathed in its fragrance.

"Oh, wow," I whispered. This tiny delicate frail flower was the blossom whose scent was carried across Alvar on the breeze.

I dangled my legs over the bed taking the glass of water on the night table. Stretching my arms away from me, I hauled in a breath and stood up. There was some slight soreness in my muscles, which I didn't even know I had. It wasn't uncomfortable. Actually, there was a sort of freedom in the sensation. Happily, I went into the bathroom.

Lovingly, my fingers brushed over Preston's used towels. He had left them lazily draped over the chair. I turned and started the bath water. There was only one setting for the water. Cold. It was the bath basin that heated the water. Well, it was the magic it was made with that heated the water.

"**Mistress."** I heard Ciar's disapproving voice. **"I can do that."**

"**Nonsense,"** I said.

"**I meant to come up earlier to draw your bath,"** she said. Ciar always had the tub filled for me in the morning when I woke up. She would have flower pedals in my bath water and candles lit. I'll confess it was really nice; something I found easy to get accustomed to.

"**It's fine,"** I insisted. **"I can turn the faucet myself." ** After all, I wasn't helpless or lazy.

"**I enjoy having a nice bath for you to wake up to,"** she said proudly. **"I would have been up sooner, but the Master didn't want me waking you."**

"**Well," **I sighed. It was nice of Preston; I always heard Ciar in the morning drawing my bath. **"I understand,"** I smiled. **"Where is Preston?"** I asked.

"**He received a message from the Realm of Men,"** she said, and I felt my heart drop. **"For some time he's been in the study. Niall was here, but left a short while ago."**

"**I see,"** I said softly trying not to think the worst. I hoped it was just work stuff; maybe a case that wasn't going so well. He occasionally took cases with the fire demon lawyer in New Orleans. **"Has he eaten yet?"** I asked remembering that he would sometimes forget to eat when he had his head buried in a case.

"**He said he would wait for you," **said Ciar sprinkling aromatic pedals in my bath water. **"Breakfast should be ready when you come down."**

"**Sounds good,"** I smiled appreciatively at her. **"Thank you Ciar."** I really loved Ciar; she was a wonderful companion. We exchanged a few more words before she left me to my bath. As soon as I touched the water in the bath basin, it warmed to the perfect temperature; just the way I liked. The aromatherapy pedals helped invigorate me.

Once I was thoroughly washed I stepped into the closet. The space between my brows scrunched. I scanned the floor on his side of the closet. He had some clothes carelessly scattered beneath where his clothes hung. Hmm, I breathed thoughtfully. I didn't remember him being so sloppy. The few weeks I spent with him at his place in Baton Rouge, it was always clean and tidy. Granted, I never saw the inside of his bedroom, and I had my own bathroom so we never shared it in the mornings. I hauled in a breath. This wasn't going to work. Picking up his shirt, I inhaled his scent. A low groan came up from deep inside my chest. I loved the way he smelled.

Sometime later, I made my way downstairs dressed and ready to face a new and wondrous day. I felt healthy, loved, and satisfied. Crossing the foyer, I stepped into the study. He was sitting behind the desk. His warm tawny eyes met mine; he was forgiven for the mess he left in the closet. A bright smile lit my face.

"Good morning," he smiled reaching for my hand. I leaned into his arms and sat across his lap.

"Morn'in," I breathed melting into his soft firm lips. His strong hands slid under my blouse stroking my back long and slow. Oh, he was for sure forgiven. And in the privacy of our study, our morning kiss led to other glorious morning things. We were truly making remarkable use of the desk. Breathlessly, my legs around Preston flexed and relaxed as the ripples of our love making ebbed.

After a few soft kisses we both dressed making ourselves presentable. This was definitely a morning ritual I was looking forward to.

"Ciar said you got a message from the Realm of Men," I casually mentioned as I slipped my skirt back on.

"Yes," said Preston averting his eyes. It was always the little subtle things he did that gave him away. "I need to go back for a little while."

"No," I said softly. He had just gotten back last night. I swallowed the tears threatening to come to the surface.

"There's a matter I have to attend to," he said, "then I'll be right back, I promise." Though I was curious, I hesitated to ask him what was so important. Truth is, I understood. Gram-pa was many times called away because of his responsibilities, and I knew that Preston had responsibilities as well. Though he didn't sit on the Counsel of Alvar, he had other Counsel responsibilities. Preston's expertise and interpersonal skills made him the perfect Ambassador of Alvar. The majority of the negotiations he helped mediate, which he had mentioned to me when we first met, involved cases where a citizen of Alvar violated another creature's supernatural law.

"I'll hurry back as soon as I can," he promised.

"Ok," I smiled not feeling it. Though I had always sensed Gran's pain every time Gram-pa had to leave, I now understood her sadness.

"Sookie," he took me into his arms. I knew he didn't believe my smile. Our Communion gave us a sort of empathic or telempathic awareness of each other.

Though we couldn't manipulate or influence each other through our connection, we could sense each other's emotions independently from our own. We knew clearly which feelings belonged to whom. But feelings were abstract and sometimes hard to read and understand; it wasn't an exact science. Emotions were complicated. Preston said that with time and practice, we would get better at reading each other.

"Don't worry," I insisted stroking the front of his shirt. "I really do understand. You need to go, so do whatever it is you need to do, and hurry back."

"I love you," he said leaning in. He took my lips in the way that made me melt. Breathless and weak, he took my hand and led us to breakfast.

"When do you have to go?" I asked hoping we had more time.

"I'll leave this afternoon," he said with sad eyes.

"That gives us some time," I whispered feeling determined to enjoy every minute, since I wasn't sure how long he would have to be gone. And that is exactly what we did. Leisurely we passed our time talking, and planning my return to the Realm of Men, and other wonderful pleasant things regarding our future. However, time had no consideration for us; it passed at its own pace without any regard to Preston or me.

Hurriedly, we rushed to our room and made love one, two, three more times before he had to leave. Granted the third time was up against the bedroom door right before he left. All I have to say, since Gran said never kiss and tell, is that Preston is a very earthy lover. I stood outside and watched him ride away. Though I tried not to linger on the feeling, I knew instinctively that whatever it was that drew Preston back to the Realm of Men, it was serious.

I went back inside and took a chance; I joined Ciar in the kitchen. This part of the house was her domain, and she was very particular about it. She would throw a fit if I tried to do anything. After some small talk, I eventually left her to her experiments. She was working on a new receipt.

As the day progressed unhurried, I found myself on the sofa trying to read a book. Purposely, I had nothing scheduled the next three days. Preston and I were supposed to have spent the time together, undisturbed. Now I had nothing to do, and I found myself feeling restless. I let out a loud sigh, and closed the book I'd been trying to read. There was nothing I disliked more than feeling idle.

There was a knock on the door, and my heart skipped. I had company. Before Ciar could get to the door, I rushed past her with my longer legs, and I answered it. Dùhlas was at my front door.

"**Cousin,"** I chimed happy to see him.

"**Hello," **he smiled. **"Grandmother Eburone Flòraidh **(FLO ree)** understands that your Pledge had to return to the Realm of Men."**

"**Yes," **I said faking a smile.

"**Since I found you alone," **he said. **"She's requested an audience with you." **

"**Of course," **I smiled, and after a few minutes I was on horseback riding alongside Dùhlas. We made our way through the woods that were now after so many weeks, becoming familiar to me. I knew I would miss this place when I left to go back home. Though Preston and I would return for small periods, like vacations, we agreed that as long as my Gran lived we would live in the Realm of Men. And when the inevitable day came when she passed away, we would return to Alvar making it our permanent residence, if his responsibilities made this possible.

Before long, our horses came to a stop in front of my Grandmother's home. It was a ritual now. I dismounted and walked into the house and down the long corridor of gossamer drapes. At the end I stepped into my very great Grandmother Eburone Flòraidh's sitting room. She greeted me with a kiss.

"**Good day my granddaughter," **she beamed. **"I thought," **she said, **"With your Pledge being indisposed, that we would start your lessons."**

"**I would like that,"** I admitted happy to have something to distract me.

"**Very well,"** she smiled gesturing for me to join her on the settee. Sitting next to my Grandmother, I began my first lesson into the strange ability the Eburone had when they came together. With our hands joined, I was able to sense the overall well-being and conditions around us; in nature and with the Fae. It was amazing. She explained that when we joined hands it gave us some sort of psychic sensitivity to all the life around us.

Over the next several days, I would, through practice, learn how to do this on a grandeur scale. For now I would practice with Grandmother before I joined with all of the Eburone. Grandmother explained that we would all be students. With the addition of me, we would all have to learn together how to manage our heightened awareness.

After dinner Dùhlas escorted me back home letting me know that everyone was going to the clear pool tomorrow if I wanted to join them. I really hoped Preston would be back by then, but just in case, I agreed to join them. Spending time with my Grandmother, I hadn't felt Preston's absence as keenly as I had trying to read a book. So I knew that going to the clear pool with the others, would probably help pass the time quickly. And since I was supposed to return to Grandmother's to continue my lessons, the plan was to go to the clear pool afterwards.

By the time I returned home, Ciar was in bed already, so I headed upstairs. After changing into my pajamas, I slid under the fresh sheets. In the stillness of the night, I was acutely aware that Preston was gone. I missed his sound, his touch, his scent, his face. Grabbing his pillow I inhaled. Ciar had changed out the sheets, so there was no trace of him.

Silently, inside my mind, I repeated my schedule for tomorrow over and over again, and before long, with Preston's pillow between my arms, I fell asleep.

Sometime after I fell asleep, I woke up to the sounds of several maki (mah KEE) squabbling outside my window. Maki (mah KEE) were small animals that lived in trees. They were a type of flying squirrel native to the Realm of the Fae. It was their mating season. And by the sound of it, two males were fighting over a female. I walked over to the window in an effort to hush them. It seemed to work since they quieted down that is until I reached the bed. Didn't they know I was Eburone?

Unexpectedly, a freight train ripped into me. I collapsed onto the ground in anguish.

"**Mistress!"** Ciar rushed into my room with panic on her perfect lovely cherub face. I couldn't answer her.

There was no air to spare between my agonizing screams. Ciar hovered over me helpless. It went on like this for what felt like an eternity of hell. Could this be what purgatory was like? Every bone in my body felt like it was being pounded into powder.

"**Lady Eburone Aine,"** worriedly cried out the Asairs. **"What is happening to her?"** I heard them pleading for Ciar to explain why I was in pain.

"**Preston,"** I breathed sucking in the pain that inundated me. Eternity passed before me again. The pain was unbearable. I bit my lip tasting my blood. Don't pass out. Don't pass out. I repeated to myself again and again. My heart thundered inside my chest.

I felt a tearing away of my skin, muscles, and ligaments from the bone.

Preston was in danger. His feelings though they were faint from us being worlds apart, told me he was in danger. I sensed the menagerie of emotions he was feeling; they were like a kaleidoscope.

Our connection was pulling me to him, but I wasn't able to teleport. Its magnetic pull, was peeling my flesh away from my bones.

"**What can I do?"** asked Ciar. I grabbed her delicate arm, tightening my grip from the pain tearing through me.

"**Preston,"** I said trembling. **"Have to go." **My jaw clinched.

Gran always told me that a Southern woman could bear anything in order to do what had to be done. So I focused on this and cut through the pain. I steadied myself as best as I could. I knew, like I knew my own reflection, that I had to go. There was no choice. If I stayed, he might die, and if he survived I wouldn't.

I had to get to Preston.

"**Get Rhoslyn,"** I told the Asairs. **"I have to,"** I struggled to put the words together. **"Realm of Men quick." **

The Asairs knew what I meant. They wasted no time. Their tiny features set with determination. Without a word, like a flash of lightening, they flew away to accomplish their mission.

There was no way I could get to the portal by foot or by horse. I would have to wait for Rhoslyn.

"**Mistress." **Ciar's voice was strained.

"**Preston is in danger," **I tried to explain. **"I'm being pulled." **Ciar helped brace me as she sat me on the edge of the bed. **"I need to change,"** I said giving her a task. My forehead dripped with sweat, and I felt a chill coming on. Ciar disappeared into my closet and returned with a change of clothes.

"**I think these will be appropriate for your return,"** she said. Carefully, she helped me out of my sleeping gown and into a pair of pants and long sleeve t-shirt.

"**Thank you." **My voice splintered. Tears were streaming down my face.

The pain from the magnetic pull of my connection with Preston was hurting me. I couldn't teleport from here, but the magic of our connection didn't know this. There was nothing I could. The rules of quantum physics varied just enough that I couldn't just open a worm hole and go to him.

"**I have to go outside,"** I whimpered pathetically.

"**Of course,"** said Ciar and as best as she could, she helped steady me. Somehow we made it through the ordeal of the steps, and outside to the stone gate.

"**Lady Eburone Aine,"** sang the Asairs. **"Rhoslyn is here." **I looked up, and my eyes fixed on the majestic Rhoslyn. Gracefully, she landed only a yard from me.

"**My Lady," **I heard Rhoslyn's regal, gentle, and liquid voice. **"Climb up,"** she instructed me. **"Hold tightly, and I'll get you to the Faery Circle." **Rhoslyn lowered herself to the ground. Ciar helped me up, and with some effort I held onto Rhoslyn's snow white feathers. I suddenly hoped it didn't hurt her that I was clinging to them; then I hoped I wouldn't pull out a feather.

"**Mistress,"** said Ciar snapping my attention out of my strange ponderings. **"Use your mage so you do not fall. It is your intention that gives it, its power."**

"**I understand,"** I said softly. With the Asiars around me, Rhoslyn lifted us up. I felt her muscles under me flex as she flapped her wings. The wind rushing past us stung my eyes. I buried my face into her warm soft feathers shielding my eyes from the wind. She had a musky, but pleasant scent.

A lot sooner than it was ever possible by horse, Rhoslyn landed me directly into the Faery Circle. I could hear and feel the rush of thousands of gallons of water. Rhoslyn flew up and out of the way.

"**Safe travels my Lady,"** I heard Rhoslyn's elegant voice. Before I could thank her, the magnetic pull of my connection with Preston yanked me away. It was like being on an out of control and rough roller coaster ride. There was no controlling the pull; I was at its mercy.

In the cover of night, in the Realm of the Fae, I was propelled at in human speeds toward the Gate. I didn't mind being warped through the tunnel. Compared to the unearthly pain of my flesh pulling away from my bones, the jerking from the force of being pulled by our connection was nothing.

Below me, I watched the land and the rivers flash by. The pull was so strong that when I reached the Portal Gate, I didn't even have a minute to catch my breath. It flung me back to the Realm of Men. As I streaked through the portal, the energy around me rippled and rushed over me. I didn't feel the energy around me pulling or peeling away like I had the first time I made this trip. Ken had been right; the trip between worlds was easier this time around. I wasn't sure why this was so; maybe it was because I was being propelled in the direction of the grain, so to speak.

What seemed almost instantaneously, the sound of a hundred tons of rushing water was up ahead; moments later I was in Hot Shot.

A sudden flash of a dozen random thoughts hit me. It was the Hot Shot pack. I'd gotten so use to the peace and quiet in my mind from being away from home that I almost forgot the sensation. It was odd how having lived for so long with the noise, how easy it was, in such a short time, to have forgotten the discomfort. I would have to get use to the white noise again. Before I could adjust the volume, my connection with Preston wrenched me forward. The sense of urgency began to increase. As I got closer, I felt a vigilant army marching through my veins. It gave me a jolt of liquid steel strength. I wasn't sure what situation I would find myself in when I reached him, but I steadied for the worst.

Below me I saw our woods; I was being pulled toward my grandparents' house in Bon Temps. At seeing my destination, the pounding of the army of adrenaline marching through my body silenced for a fraction.

For one frozen moment in time—I had no heart beat.


	34. Vampire Attack

**Vampire Attack**

**

* * *

  
**

_For one frozen moment in time—I had no heart beat._

At once, the wormhole I was traveling through opened.

I landed on my feet.

All my senses were assaulted. I was violently engulfed in the smell of blood and of strange magic. The sounds of savage growls and the screaming of metal colliding rang in my ears. I gripped my head; so many vampires. It was like I had fallen into the middle of the dark Arctic Ocean. Every vampire mind hit me like a billion cold razor blades slashing at my mind. What was happening? I didn't understand.

"Preston," I whimpered. Desperately clutching my head, I dropped hard to my knees. Wrenching in pain, my eyes stung with tears and my nose began to drip. All the minds around me were clearer and sharper than they ever were before. It was too much; an overload. I felt fractured; confused from the chaos my mind was picking up. There was so much to process.

I couldn't understand how the vampires had gotten through the wards.

My instincts screamed at me to retrieve; to get away from the pain. But I couldn't. Preston was in danger. Gradually, I began to compartmentalize the mayhem; lowering the volume on the white noise. Panting from the exertion, I frantically scanned over all the registers, searching through the dozens of signatures in our field. One. Then another.

A sharp pain pinched my heart. Gram-pa. I recognized his signature. He was somewhere in the middle of this bedlam. And the smell; burned flesh. Mòr and Taog were here too. But there were others.

"Oh god," I breathed in despair. Fae signatures were disappearing, and not in the teleporting sort of way.

Above me, in the other space, were more Fae. What were they doing just hovering? Something was wrong. I could feel it. My eyes desperately darted over the bloody scene looking for Preston. Several very long seconds stretched out.

"Preston." His name rushed between my lips.

Two vampires were on him. They were trying to over power him like lions on a wounded buffalo. One was on Preston's back, drawing blood from his shoulder; another engaged him in a calculated dance trying to grip Preston by the waist. There was no time. I staggered to my feet.

A blood curdling growl filled my ears.

The little hairs on the back of my neck stood up. From the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of something. I turned; it was vampire. His mouth foamed with fresh Fae blood. My heart raced. Automatically, I went to pull my shield up, but I was too late. My head jerked from the impact, striking the hard earth. On the ground; long sharp fangs came down on me.

Reacting on impulse, like putting your hands up to protect your face, I coiled my energy and released it in one short focused burst. It struck the vampire with such force; one split second he was over me, and the other I was covered in its blood. He was pulverized.

I sprung up.

A bitter burning sensation stung my eyes. My lashes were soaked in vampire blood. Frantically I wiped away the blood from my eyes and mouth. I coughed up spit and blood. On my hands, facing the ground, my diaphragm contracted and I hurled; over and over until I was dry heaving.

A sharp pain shot through my chest.

I struggled to breath from the sharp pain drowning my lungs. Something hard, like a boulder, rammed into me. I hit the cold ground with a cracking sound inside my ears.

It was another vampire. Where were they all coming from?

A set of cold fingers tore at my pants. No! A fear like I'd never experienced before gripped me. This was my body; a place I gave only to Preston.

"Get off," I growled. My eyes narrowed. A boiling rage surfaced. I reached into the vampire's mind.

It was gone.

Two vampires tumbled to the ground next to me.

"You need to end this now," I heard a clear and steady voice command me.

I stared blankly at the face. Bill? He was looking up at me from over the vampire he was holding down. I wasn't sure where he came from; he had obviously not been fighting. He was clean; spotless. I didn't understand. My eyes fixed on Bill, and without blinking, I watched. He violently tore the vampire's head away from its body. Blood sprayed across Bill's clean face.

There was no remorse in my soul for the creature. Did this make me a bad person?

Without an expression, I stared at the dark puddle on the ground. I was glad Bill ripped the monster's head off.

Instantly, Bill had my hand, and I was on my feet. I stared wide eyed into Bill's cool dark eyes. The gentle illumination from my skin reflected off of him. When teleporting, we freed our essential spark, which protected us from the forces we traveled in, and when we weren't teleporting, our spark flexed back inwardly within the confinements of our flesh and blood. This process was automatic, but not necessarily an instant transformation; that part took a certain amount of control, and time to develop.

"Your kind is losing the battle," said Bill somberly. He was touching me. "You need to finish it." I nodded my head. His thoughts were clear. Bill trusted me. I sensed his determination. He believed. The night he saved my Gran, I reached into his mind, and I altered him. The change seemed to be permanent. He found hope in this transformation, and faith that he was a good man; redeemable despite his condition. My friendship gave him something honorable, something he was willing to defend. I didn't' know what to say.

Bill spun away from me. He caught another attacking vampire, and threw it as if it were nothing more than a plastic Frisbee.

Preston's agonizing groans yanked my attention. I turned.

My body trembled. He collapsed onto one knee. With quick shallow breaths, I moved toward him. Bill cleared the path.

I fixed my eyes on Preston, and I felt the mage that was my gift come to the surface. In one swift thrust of my telepathy, I ripped away one of the vampires off of Preston. It went propelling into the night sky. Instantly, Preston reached over his shoulder gripping the vampire on his back. So quickly, human eyes alone wouldn't have seen it, Preston flipped the vampire off of him crushing it hard against the ground.

The vampire went limp.

Inside my chest, a war drum pounded frantically. Preston gripped his blood stained sword and stood. My eyes transfixed on him. He was powerful; beautiful; frightening. His entire body rippled with adrenaline. Why was he naked? But in one swift strong motion, Preston brought the blade of his sword down making one clean cut where it mattered. He turned and faced me.

Streams of blood ran down his shoulder, and over his bare chest.

"Sookie," grunted Bill. I didn't take my eyes off of Preston. "You have to end it," he said passionately.

I felt torn between rushing into Preston's arms, and turning and doing my part to end the battle. In my memory I heard my own voice telling Preston all those months ago, "Next time, if I fall, you can't rush to my side." I knew I should focus on helping the others, but….my need to make sure Preston was safe was winning me over.

He stood tall in front of me.

I was paralyzed. Preston's chest was heaving with exertion. Pure adrenaline animated his muscles. His chest was streaked with blood from the various sets of bite marks he was suffering from. It was clear to my inexperienced eyes that he had lost a lot of blood. His dark rimmed eyes scanned my full length. I felt his anger when he saw my blood drenched clothes, and the tear in my pants. The rage wasn't directed at me, but the emotion was so pure and strong it startled me.

"**They brought a wizard,"** cautioned Preston. He might as well have said evil incarnated was here. I knew I was sensing something not quite right. It was the wizard's strange presence that I had picked up. Wizards were able to artificially simulate Fae Magic. It was short lived and couldn't be sustained for extended periods of time, but it was effective. If the vampires had a wizard, chances were pretty good that he wasn't on our side. This would explain how the vampires were able to get through the wards.

"**What do I do?"** I asked. But there was no time for strategizing; more vampires came charging at us. How many were there? It was like the flood gates of vampires had been unleashed. Before I could finish the thought, Preston turned shielding me with his body. His long powerful sword slashed mercilessly at the new vampires.

Standing behind him, my chest vibrated.

"Sookie," I heard Bill's strained voice. "Finish it," he urged me.

"**Lady Eburone Aine,"** called out the little Asairs. Did they follow me? I looked up. They surrounded me like dozens of fireflies. Several of them landed on me.

Preston heard. He quickly glanced over his shoulder. His beautiful battle stained face lit up with a smile. I remembered what he told me in the woods. Their mage is special.

"**We will help you,"** sang Blossom. **"We can enhance your gifts,"** she chimed.

A painless electrical current shot through my entire body.

"**Now Lady Eburone Aine, now,"** Blossom implored me. Her tiny urgent voice spurred me on.

I pulled my shield over us. Several charging vampires ricochet off of my shield. Bill looked back at me in amazement.

Without hesitation, and to my surprise, I reached out to every last vampire mind on my grandparent's property. Like tentacles, I wrapped my telepathy around their cold icy minds. With the steroid effect of whatever my tiny Asairs friends did, I squeezed with imaginary flaming fingers.

A sudden fearful tremor rattled me at my core. Startling and piercing shrieks of death cut through the air. It was a terrifying sound. My bones shuddered.

_"__**Hurry,"**_I urged silently through the Knowing. I wasn't sure how long I could control all the vampire minds at once.

The Knowing connected all Fae creatures. Our common spark enabled us to speak to one another using only our minds. It only worked for one-on-one communication, and not one-to-many. I wasn't sure if it was the Asairs or my gift that helped me reach them all simultaneously. But I knew they all heard me. The field began to clear as vampires began to fall.

One by one, inside my mind, it got quiet.

I lowered my shield.

My eyes fixed on the back of Preston's figure. It wasn't noticeable to anyone, but to me; he was exhausted. His shoulders were not as strong as I remembered them. I stepped forward and laid my hand on his back. Instantaneously, some of my energy flowed from me to him. It was effortless.

His breath caught inside his chest.

"Sookie," he breathed. "No," he said turning around to face me. His hands came down around my wrists. "You need your energy."

"You're weak," I whispered looking into his eyes. He had lost so much blood. Dark rims circled his heavy eyes.

"I'll heal," he insisted; his eyes determined. "You need to stay strong."

"I have plenty to spare," I said softly.

"**We need to stop the wizard,"** said Great Grandfather. Preston and I turned to face him. Gram-pa was with him. I stepped toward him, and he welcomed my embrace.

"Gram-pa," I whimpered into his shoulder. He tightened his embrace. His usual wonderful scent of faint plums was laced with the smell of war.

"Dear one," whispered Gram-pa. I sensed his sadness and concern for me.

**"Reinforcements are not able to come through," **said Great Grandfather. His words cut my reunion with Gram-pa short.** "And we're unable to retreat,"** explained Great Grandfather. This explained why there were Fae in the other space hovering. They weren't able to come through.

Great Grandfather, Gram-pa, Preston, and Taog began to work out a plan to undo the cage the wizard had erected around us. My eyes darted between them. Their clothes were battle worn and bloody. Like Preston, they were all running on pure unadulterated adrenaline.

I scanned the battle field, but there was no wizard. Well, nothing that would indicate a wizard. Truth be told, I wasn't sure what I was scanning for; something unusual. I reached out further and further until I found something different along with two other vampire signatures.

"**He's over there,"**I blurted out. They all turned in the direction I had indicated; even Bill turned to see what we were all looking at.

"**Preston,"**stated Great Grandfather. **"You and your elves will need to go without us, and dispatch the wizard."**

As they continued to strategize, I effortlessly slid undetected through the minds of the two vampires that were with the wizard. Well, well. It was none other than Andre, and the Vampire Queen. They were here for me. The plan had been for her vampires to seize me, and take me to her where she was waiting for me. She wanted to be the one to turn me into a vampire.

A jagged breath rushed out from deep inside my chest. Not again.

More vampires were approaching; well rested and fed. Within the magical cage that the wizard pulled up over the battle, we were out numbered.

"They're here," I said into the night.

The tiny Asairs perched on my shoulders shuddered.

Great Grandfather ordered all the remaining Faeries to take their stand. Everyone, including Gram-pa stood with their backs against each other forming a circle. My eyes glanced down Gram-pa's arm. The fabric wrapped tightly around his hand was blood drenched. I quickly scanned their faces; soiled and battle worn. Even in their tattered and blood stained clothes, they were all still beautiful.

Preston took my hand. I laced my fingers securely in his strong hand. He led me into the center of the circle.

"Pull your shields up," he told me leaning in closely. "And no matter what, stay inside." I looked unblinking into the sea of his soulful eyes. "Promise me," he whispered. "Promise me, if things take a turn for the worst, you'll go back to Alvar."

"What?" I asked not sure if I heard him right. I couldn't leave them. They were all exhausted; barely able to wield a sword, much less their mage. "No," I said softly shaking my head. "I'm not leaving."

"Promise me," he pleaded with me, placing his hands on my arms. I kept shaking my head. If I promised I wouldn't be able to break it.

"Stop talking like this," I insisted squeezing my brows together. He was making me mad. "I won't leave you," I insisted in the hushed tones we were whispering in.

"Sookie," he gently said my name. "Please."

"Then you do the same," I demanded softly. "If I have to leave, so do you."

"Why are you so stubborn?" he whispered. I opened my mouth and was silenced. Preston leaned forward and kissed me. His mouth, my mouth; embers ignited. His wonderful tongue loved me. I wanted to wrap my arms around him, but he held my hands securely between us. As quickly as he kissed me, he released me. "I love you," he said emphatically, fixing his eyes intently on mine.

I stood silent, afraid to talk. He turned from me and joined the others standing next to Bill. Preston held out his hand, and a beautiful clean sword appeared.

"Bill," he said holding out the sword. "Or do you prefer to use your hands?" Bill reached for the sword.

"The sword will be fine," he said somberly. I heard Bill's thoughts. He was right, in for a penny, in for a pound. Bill took a big gamble placing himself between his Queen and her object of desire; me. There was no middle ground, and he saw this. He would see his decision through.

Preston reached his hand to the elf standing on his other side. The elf handed Preston back his sword.

I stood silent; surrounded by my male kin and one vampire. This wasn't exactly how I wanted my first night back home to go. Under the cool Northern Louisiana darkness, I listened to my own pounding heart. For the first time since arriving in Bon Temps, I noticed the crisp autumn air.

My thoughts went to Gran and to Jason. I wondered how they were, and what they were doing. Were they safe? I was sure Gran was peacefully asleep in her bed in Baton Rouge. Jason was probably home asleep next to his girlfriend.

A cold chill quivered down my spine.

The voids that were the vampires were getting closer. Then closer. Everyone readied themselves. I knew they saw them.

Like clock work, the vampires stepped through the threshold and surrounded us. The moment they entered the cage, they caught the scent of blood. In a blink, the peace of the night air was cut. Frightening growls filled our cage. The vampires became like deranged animals. Breaking their ranks, they charged. It was like a scene from one of those flesh eating zombie movies. Several catapulted through the air.

It was raining vampires.

Someone reacted and shot a wide range energy canon. It hit the vampires coming down from above sending them spinning through the air. My eyes widened. The canon continued its forward momentum, ricocheting off the walls of the cage.

It came barreling toward us.

In a flash I threw up my shield. Great Grandfather, Gram-pa, and Claude had the same idea. It hit our shields punching us with so much force it would have pulverized an average human. The artificial environment of our enclosure, caused the energy canon to ricochet between the walls of our magical cage and our shields. For the span of eternity, it went on like this gaining momentum. It struck us harder and harder; again and again.

"**Change your forms,"** commanded Great Grandfather. His voice was strong and clear. Around, me everyone freed their essential spark.

"Bill," I whispered throwing my shield over him.

The next second, with the energy canon coming at us, I braced myself to reabsorb it. And that is exactly what we collectively did. A flash of light enveloped us. Like an injection, the enormous needle of energy pierced us. Unkindly, the energy pressed down on the syringe. The building up of pressure hurt and burned. Not fast enough, the pain feathered out as my body reabsorbed my share of the energy. Eventually, all I felt was a little throbbing. This was something I didn't want to have to do again.

I glanced up. Our surviving enemies hesitated. A few daring vampires moved their hands from over their faces and stared at us.

We roped in our spark, and my Faery kin gripped their swords.

"**Now Lady Eburone Aine,"** charged Blossom. They touched me, sending an electrical current coursing through my veins.

On the edge of panic and sanity, I dove into the vampire minds with no finesse. They winced as I pushed hard against their minds, bending them to my will. Their shrieks were disturbing. Goosebumps formed over my arms.

It was a noise, thank god; I didn't have to here for long.

Blinded, the vampires were defenseless. With faery stealth and swiftness, silently, the Fae struck down the remaining vampires.

The second wave of the attack was over.


	35. New Regime

**New Regime  
**

* * *

Something inside me went numb. I stood in my spot blankly staring at the others collect themselves; some walked around while others stepped over the spots that use to be vampires. I wasn't exactly sure what to feel or think.

It was beyond me, why the Queen of Louisiana decided to come and seize me. What puzzled me the most is why she thought I was here? Everyone in Bon Temps had been under the impression that I took some time off to travel. If she sent scouts, which I'm sure she would have, she would have known that I wasn't in town. And how is it that Preston and the others were here when she showed up?

I stared at Preston's nude figure. He was making his way over to me. I had some inkling that the fact that he had no clothes on, held the key to why the Queen had thought I was back in Bon Temps.

My breath quickly escaped me.

Suddenly, a void streaked past us. It was vampire. His thoughts were clear. He'd been on the other side of the threshold; a sentential charged to bring back a status report to the Queen. And this is exactly what he was on his way to do. Sophie-Anne's backup plan was to call in her reinforcements; the Area 5 Sheriff and his vampires.

He had to be stopped; now.

Preston was a few feet from me. My eyes fixed on his.

In a flash, my energy rose around me, and I teleported out and in the direction of the vampire. A split second later, inside the wormhole, I easily passed the vampire. In his direct path, I teleported a few yards ahead. Instantly, he jerked to a stand still. My sudden appearance surprised him.

An ominous and dangerous growl filled the air between us.

The hairs on the back of my neck prickled, and a battle drum raged inside my chest. The terrifying sound silenced all the small creatures in the woods. His long sharp fangs extended to their full length. I felt a cold shiver run down my arms and back. Before I could swallow, the vampire lunged at me.

With long talon like fingers, he clawed at the air as he sliced his way toward me.

My eyes narrowed into slits, and I shot my hands up. At once, the energy wrapped around the vampire stopping him in mid air. Suspended, he hissed and growled like a demon possessed animal. The black pools of his eyes burrowed a hole inside my soul. This time I swallowed hard.

What now?

I hadn't really thought this out. The only thought that coursed through my veins was stopping him before he reached Sophie-Anne and the Wizard. Now I wasn't sure what to do next. I could kill him, but I wasn't a murderer; not even a soldier.

"**Oh my,"** chimed the Asairs. Their lovely eyes widened at seeing the vampire hanging by nothing.

"**You teleported so quickly," **rang Blossom. She landed on my shoulder. **"What will you do with it?" **she asked, holding onto my ear lobe. Her pretty eyes darted between the vampire and me while the others flew around it, inspecting him.

"**I'm not sure,"** I frowned. The vampire roared, jerking us a little. Several of the tiny Asairs lost their balance rolling through the air a few times.

"**He's fowl,"** pealed the Asairs.

The energy near us moved. I recognized the signatures. Preston and his elves appeared in front of us with their swords drawn. The vampire's hisses and growls grew louder. His thoughts were a jumble of confusion. He had no idea how we had gotten through. Apparently, certain details about elves were a well guarded Fae secret.

Preston and his elves looked at the strange sight of the vampire floating, and then back at me. Smiles crossed their faces.

"**What should we do with him?"** asked Aston, one of the elves. Expectantly, we all turned toward Preston, and waited on his decision.

"**He was on his way to alert the Queen,"** I explained. **"She's waiting on Eric, and his vampires to arrive." **Preston huffed.

"**She'll be disappointed,"** he said sarcastically.

Eric's payment for that dreadful night in the parking lot was either his final death or his cooperation. There may not be much mutual respect among supernatural races, but nonetheless, we are all sensitive of "supernatural laws". And that night in the parking lot, blood laws were broken. By right my family could have killed Eric. Instead, they offered him a plea bargain, if you will. Eric refused to take up arms against his own kind, but he agreed not to be available to assist with any vampire plots against yours truly.

"**Should we dispatch it?"** asked the elf named Kreag (GRAY-g). We looked to Preston. His tired expression was contemplative.

"**Yes," **he said. I didn't dare look, but at the corner of my eye, I saw Kreag nod. Moments later, the vampire's shoes, pants, and a shirt cut through the air. Preston caught them all. Instantly, I felt his gift working. Effortlessly, he transformed into the mirror image of the vampire I was holding prisoner above the ground.

Wide eyed I stared at Preston. His signature went from Fae to a void; vampire. I wasn't sure if I should be frightened, alarmed, or awed. Seconds later, I held nothing but air; the weight of the vampire under my telepathic hold disappeared. The vampire was gone. Kreag came and stood next to Camharan (KAM uh run).

"**What exactly are we going to do?" **I asked.

"**I'll get close enough to dispatch the Wizard," **answered Preston. The others nodded their head. **"Aine,"** I heard his voice, and there was something about hearing him say my Fae name that filled me with tiny sparkling feelings. I nodded my head unable to look him in the eye, looking the way he did. **"You stay back until I get close enough to take him. I'll need you to keep the vampires from leaving," **instructed Preston, **"until the others take them." **

I nodded my head understanding clearly what my part in the plan was, but I wasn't too thrilled with the fact that Preston would have to get within arm's reach of the Wizard. Though the Wizard could not manipulate us with his spells and charms, he could manipulate the energy around us. If he was a powerful wizard, he could send us catapulting into another realm; chances are it wouldn't be any of the Fae lands. And let me just say, energy cannons, which they could replicate, were no fun on the receiving end. It was a like a steel fist crashing into your face.

After discussing a few more details of our plan, I scanned the woods in search of our targets. Once they were in my sight, I lead the way. The others followed me as we cut through the woods in the direction of where the Wizard, the Queen, and Andre were waiting. There were a lot of fallen trees, and the ground was uneven. Preston said we couldn't teleport. The ripples of energy that teleporting created could be picked up by the Wizard; if he was strong. So by the light of the moon, we made our way by foot.

"**Let me help you,"** offered Preston giving me his hand. Seeing him like this, a vampire, made me uneasy. He sounded like my Preston, but he didn't look anything like Preston. I stared at his hand, and hesitated. He didn't even smell like my Preston. **"I won't bite,"** he smiled playfully. I took his marble hand. It was cold and hard. Preston helped me step over a large fallen tree.

"Do you crave blood?" I asked, figuring it was pointless trying to hide my uneasiness.

"No," he smiled gently at me. "But if you'd like, we can try that later when we're alone."

"Preston," I whispered feeling my cheeks redden. In the corner of my eye, I saw him smile. He was trying to put me at ease by distracting me. It worked.

"What does it feel like?" I asked innocently.

"To bite someone?" he asked rhetorically. "I've never tried it before."

"Not that," I blushed realizing his thoughts, despite our current situation, was still on other sinful possibilities. "How do you feel?" I asked, "Transforming like this?"

"Oh," he smiled sheepishly. "I'm not sure," he shrugged. "Inside I feel the same. It does take more concentration to look like someone else, than just myself as a vampire." I nodded my head. My mind was racing with a million different things, including Preston's playful suggestions.

"Well…maybe," I breathed after a noticeable pause, "we can try…only if you look more yourself." Preston smiled. I was happily relieved that the others were discreetly playin' as if they weren't hearing our conversation.

We resumed our quite and contemplative trek through the woods, making our way steadily toward our destination. I tried to walk as quietly as the others. Occasionally, you could hear a tiny branch breaking under my feet, whereas, with the others, nothing.

"Wait," I whispered. We all stopped. Any closer and the Queen and Andre would be able to see us coming. "They're over there," I pointed giving Preston a rough estimate in yards.

"**Kreag,"** said Preston. **"Help the Lady Eburone Aine."**

"**Yes, my Lord,"** respectfully replied Kreag (GRAY-g)

"Be careful," I whispered to Preston. If he hadn't looked like the vampire I had hovered in mid air, I would have kissed him. Preston nodded and walked away from us. I felt an enormous sense of trepidation as the distance increased between us.

I regretted not kissing him.

"**If I may, my Lady?" **respectfully asked Kreag, gesturing to me. I nodded my head and allowed him to lift me into his arms.

Vampires, like the Fae, had keen sight and hearing. A few more yards and we would be close enough for them to pick up any sounds we might accidently make, or any obvious movements. So, since I wasn't completely light on my feet or as quick as the others, I had to be carried the last several yards. Silently, we trailed after Preston making sure to keep a safe distance, and making doubly sure to stay hidden.

Before long we came up on the signatures. The trees thinned, and in the faint light of the night, I could make out an abandoned road. Parked on this road, where nature was gradually taking over the pavement, was a dark limousine. It didn't take a brain surgeon to know that it didn't belong out here in the middle of nowhere.

Without hesitation, Preston confidently stepped onto the abandoned road. The limousine door opened, and a heaviness settled in my stomach. I didn't want him to get in.

I scanned inside the limo and immediately picked up the signatures within.

"_**Preston, the Wizard is closest to you on the right,"**_ I said through the Knowing. _**"The Queen is on the back seat, and Andre is across from her next to the Wizard." **_

The Asairs and I stayed hidden in our position whileKreag (GRAY-g), Camharan (KAM uh run), and Aston stealthily made their way around the woods, and over to the other side positioning themselves to attack. I kept a close watch on the minds inside the limousine.

In bated breath I watched. Preston approached the open door, and leaned in.

Too quickly, Preston reached in and yanked the Wizard out.

All I saw was the Wizard go limp and collapse to the ground. He didn't see his death coming; it was so quick that his mind never even registered what was happening. Andre, on the other hand, instantaneously recognized what was going on. He jumped out of the limousine, while the driver put it in reverse. He was supposed to take the Queen to safety.

The long dark limousine pulled out; it was my queue. Instantly, I reached into the vampire driver's mind and forced my will on him. Inside my ears, I could hear my pulse racing.

The limousine came to a stop, and the engine turned off.

Carefully, I stepped out from behind the tree. Kreag and Camharan (KAM uh run) were on Andre with their swords drawn, while Aston wrapped sliver bindings around Andre's wrists. I had expected him to be bigger. Instead he was short, well shorter than the elves, and he looked so young despite the fact that he was over a thousand years old.

Preston brought Sophie-Annie to stand next to Andre. She also wasn't anything like I had imagined her to be. She was neatly groomed, wearing a very expensive midnight blue suit and high heels. Her long reddish brown hair was pulled up and away from her pale and youthful face. She was an old and powerful vampire, yet she didn't look a day older than fifteen.

I stood in front of her; she was about five inches shorter than me. Looking down at her, I studied her face. Her large tilted eyes were impenetrable; dark blocks of ice. She gave nothing away in her face or body language. Her expression was like a cold shimmery stone; hard to the touch. Without really thinking about it, I reached out and touched the side of her neck.

Just like my very Great Grandmother Eburone had done to me, I searched the heart and mind. I wanted to know and maybe understand her. As I sifted through her mind, I saw her human life and the terrifying years leading up to her becoming a vampire. Tears began to sting the back of my eyes. I felt so much pain for her, but I also saw that she was no longer that young girl, Judith.

She was now Sophie-Anne Laclerq, the Vampire Queen of Louisiana. So many centuries had passed since she was made vampire that there wasn't much humanity left inside her. I'm not sure what I expected to find. Growing up all my life being able to read minds, I knew even the best of people were capable of bad things. So I had no illusions when I reached inside her mind. Yet, I hoped that she would prove me wrong.

She had a gift for endearing her vampire children and her followers to herself. This power made me sad, because she skillfully took advantage of all who fell under the spell of her gift. She was unpleasant and cruel, and I had no doubt that she wouldn't hesitate to take me even now.

"Bind her," I said cold and flat. Aston didn't hesitate; he bound her wrists with silver. Her lovely and youthful face winced as the thin cord of silver burned into her delicate wrists.

"You must be Sookie?" Her voice was accented and hard like a diamond.

"Yes," I admitted. "You shouldn't have set your eyes on me."

"You would have been compensated handsomely," she said, and I huffed. I knew clearly that she would not have accepted my saying 'thanks, but no thanks'. Her dark eyes intensified.

Seconds later, I felt her pushing against my mind. There was one sure fire way to get me upset, and that was trying to mess with my head. Telepathically, I pushed back at her. She let out a gasp. Andre moved to help his maker, but he flinched as the silver bands dug into his wrists.

"Your pride will be your downfall," I pointed out at seeing that she had been told clearly by my Great Grandfather Niall's envoy that I was not to be collected like some trinket. But she was too proud and ancient to be commanded or threatened by anyone; even the Fae. She had been blinded by her desire to add me to her collection.

With our prisoners in tow, we made our way back to the others.

"**Are you okay?"** gently asked Preston. He was back to looking like himself.

"**I think so,"** I smiled wearily wishing I could take a shower. **"You?" **I asked.

"**I've seen better days,"** he smiled.

"**Whose idea was it for you to masquerade as me?" **I asked. Looking inside the vampire whose shape Preston had taken, I saw that someone had been impersonating me. And I was sure it was Preston. **"I hope you don't do that often."**

"**No," **he said. **"It was a brilliant idea,"** he continued after a short pause, **"We weren't aware that she had a wizard, otherwise, it would have worked perfectly."**

"**Was this why you left?" **I asked.

"**Yes," **he said softly. **"I received a letter from your Grandfather letting me know things were set in motion."**

"**I see,"** I breathed. **"That's what you and Niall were talking about in the study?" **Preston nodded. **"You could have died," **I pointed out.

"**I'm truly sorry about that,"** he said. **"I tried very hard to keep my emotions in control. Are you alright?"**

"**I wasn't,"** I whispered. **"It was painful, but I'm fine now. I would be angry with you for keeping this dangerous plan from me, if I weren't so relieved that you were alive."**

"**I understand,"** he admitted. After a few minutes of silence he continued. **"If I had thought for one second that the plan was likely to fail miserably, I wouldn't have promised." **

"**I know," **I whispered. Preston was cautious when it came to making promises. The Fae were physically unable to go back on their word once they gave it. For this reason we didn't make promises lightly. **"It was a good idea."** I admitted. My voice was soft and gentle. Preston raised our linked hands and kissed the back of mine.

Quietly, we trailed behind the others. Eventually, by the look of the trees, I knew we were close to reaching the Stackhouse farmhouse.

As we got closer, I noticed the smell of smoke; it was between burnt grass and something else I couldn't put my finger on. Once the clearing around our old farmhouse was in view, I saw that Taog and Mòr had burned down the blood drenched grass turning what little remained of the vampires and fairy dust into ashes.

Through the thinning smoke, I could see what my mind had picked up some time ago; more vampires. It was Eric, Pam, and others I didn't recognize. The idea of seeing Eric again made me uneasy in an embarrassing way. Last time I laid eyes on the Vampire Sheriff, was months ago in the parking lot of Fangtasia. Foolishly, I kissed him, and we both paid a high price.

A hard ball lodged in the back of my throat.

"You're safe now." Preston assured me. He gently squeezed my hand. Bone deep, I believed him. Gram-pa, Great Grandfather, and Preston's plan to ensnare Sophie-Anne had assured that the vampires would never be a threat to me again.

As we closed in on the group, I noticed instantly that Great Grandfather and Gram-pa had their shields working to suppress the essence of the Faeries gathered. It was a good idea.

Kreag and the others brought our prisoners to stand in front of Niall.

"You've violated the treaty," stated Great Grandfather. He wasted no time, and cut right to the chase.

"The treaty does not apply," calmly responded Sophie-Anne. "She's just a human."

"That's where you're wrong," he smiled stretching his hand out for me to take it.

"**Great Grandfather?"** I asked.

"**Show your self to the Queen," **he instructed. Hesitantly, I pulled my dirty and matted hair behind my ears.

My eyes quickly darted over to Preston. His emotions were like a splash of bright colors. I'm not entirely sure why, but he really enjoyed it when my ears were uncovered. Under his gaze, I felt exposed. Our ears were very sensitive. He could easily bring me to a happy completion with his intelligent fingers and kisses.

As Sophie-Anne took in my appearance, suddenly, our woods were surrounded by dozens of elves. They had just arrived from the Realm of the Fae, and armed for battle. In unison, the cavalry stepped into view encircling us. The vampires all turned their heads and scanned the surrounding tree line that wrapped around our old house.

Eilshalis (AYSHA less) and Anarawd (an AH rodd), my elfin Eburone grandfathers, and Éamonn (AY-mon), Preston's father came toward us and took their place next to Niall.

"What is this?" asked Andre, but no one answered him. Every vampire mind was buzzing. The older ones, Sophie-Anne, Andre, and Eric, recognized the Faery Princes.

Suddenly, a strong wave of emotion hit me. My eyes darted toward Eric. He was outraged at Sophie-Anne's foolishness. He had warned her that her ambition toward me was misplaced and dangerous.

"Sophie-Anne." Eilshalis, Anarawd, and Éamonn respectfully greeted her.

"Eilshalis, Anarawd, Èamonn," acknowledged Sophie-Anne, "it has been centuries. Time has been good to you."

"As it has you," replied Eilshalis. "Prince Niall is correct," he added, "You have violated the treaty."

"Her pointed ears prove nothing," calmly retorted Sophie-Anne.

"We assure you," Éamonn (AY-mon) told her, "She is a child of the Fae."

"_**Eburone,"**_ telepathically said Eilshalis. _**"Release your essential spark."**_

"_**Sure,"**_ I replied silently. Doing as I was instructed, I gradually freed my essential spark illuminating our informal tribunal.

"A fairy trick," she said coolly, but her mind told me a different story. She was fully aware that I was off limits, but she had been overly confident. Through conniving, she had been certain that she could seize me and turn me before my kin would know it. Even now at this dire hour, her pride would not allow her to admit her mistake.

"Your majesty," Preston addressed her diplomatically, "You have the word of four Princes. What further proof do you require?"

"Vampire?" said Great Grandfather Niall turning his attention to Bill. "You know my grandchild; is she what we say she is?"

"I testify that she is," clearly and strongly stated Bill.

A week after Bill saved my Gran we had what you could have called a heart-to-heart. When I probed inside his mind to control his arousal at having someone feed off of him, somehow, I changed him. The lust that was normally associated with feeding was gone. It broke my heart when I had to tell Bill that I didn't have the power to make him human again. I explained to him that the dark magick was very slowly eroding away what I had done to him. Bill was disappointed, but he thanked me for being honest with him. He vowed to be always grateful for the gift of releasing him, even if temporarily, of the burden that came with being a vampire.

"And you?" Anarawd (an AH rodd) asked Eric. "You have tasted her blood."

My elfin Eburone Grandfather's words sparked a series of memories flashing across Eric's mind. Through the haze, I saw the extreme effect that my blood had had on him. My eyes darted between him and Pam. Quickly I averted my eyes, and I pulled out giving him the privacy of his own memories.

"She is Fairy," reluctantly admitted Eric.

Sophie-Anne hissed.

Eric knew Sophie-Anne had violated the treaty. Centuries ago a vampire had claimed a Child of the Fae. The culprit had kept him like a pet; feeding from him, raping him, nursing him, and repeating the cycle. His refusal to release him, eventually led to the bloody Vampire Fae War. Eric fought in this war when he was just a newborn vampire. He had first hand account of this bloody period in their history. At the end, the vampires suffered a cruel defeat and were forced to sign the Vampire Fae Treaty. This treaty prohibited a Child of the Fae from being kept against their will by any vampire. It gave the Fae swift authority to execute a vampire found to be keeping or seizing a Child of the Fae.

I sensed Eric struggling. He was loyal to his Queen and would fight for her to the end, but he knew they were outnumbered. He was an excellent vampire politician with centuries of experience. War with the Fae would be costly both in lives and money; he knew that to maintain the peace of that treaty, he had to allow us to execute Sophie-Anne, and her coconspirator.

Andre immediately picked up that Eric would not fight for their release. He franticly began to struggle, but his efforts were cut short with a nod of Niall's head. Without hesitation, Kreag swung his sword. It happened so swiftly there was no time to react.

Eric's emotions and thoughts were fierce and overwhelming. His cold mind was boiling. It took every ounce of restraint that he had to keep from attacking us.

In a flash, Kreag's sword made contact with Sophie-Anne.

Eric's cool marble veneer broke. His growls escaped from deep inside his chest. If he disliked Fairies before, he now absolutely abhorred us. Not even my beauty or Fairy allure were enough to dissuade him.

To his left, Pam, his beautiful blonde lieutenant, was the model of perfection and decorum. She was as cool as crisp celery. Her emotions were calm, giving her thoughts the clarity that Eric in his internal fury did not have.

"Your area is now without a sovereign," announced Éamonn (AY-mon) directing his attention toward Eric. "You are the oldest and most powerful sheriff of this state."

"I don't want to be king," firmly stated Eric. He vibrated with dark magick. The Vampyrum had rooted deeply and firmly in this centuries old vampire; it made him powerful. But he was restless and unruly.

"Either announce a new regime, or leave your state vulnerable to seizure," pointed out Niall. The Fae Princes fixed their gazes on Eric. They respected him; he was powerful, and they had no wish to undermine him or the vampire structure. Their actions tonight were solely driven to protect their own.

Expectantly, I looked at Eric. He was quiet. I probed his mind; he would offer the throne to Pam.

Quickly, I reached inside her mind and searched to see if I could find anything to indicate if she would accept.

And I did. Pam was gonna be Queen of Louisiana.

* * *

**A/N: **_Just a friendly note. I'm doing some maintenance on Changeling. I apologize for any confusion in alerts that this may cause. Hope you're enjoying the adventure. =)_


	36. Untitled Side Chapter

**A/N:**_ There are many chapters that never made it into Changeling. Most of these chapters were written in third person. And since I didn't want to rewrite them in the first person (Sookie's POV), I excluded them. However, browsing through my files I found this miss labeled chapter. I enjoyed reading through it. And since the next update is taking me longer to finish, I decided to give you this bit of background information. _

_This untitled chapter takes place hours before "Be Careful" happens. In "Be Careful", Sookie comes to Fangtasia to show Eric samples. It's the only "sober" time Eric ever kisses Sookie, and it's the night that Sookie goes with Preston to Seattle to hear him play in "Radio Uprising". _

_I hope you enjoy it. And I promise to work diligently to bring you the next chapter in Changeling, "The Favor"._

* * *

**Untitled Chapter: Just Before "Be Careful"**

**_written in third person_**

* * *

Eric had just fed his hunger for blood and sex very well, and he was feeling satisfied and relaxed. He was now able to focus. A quick glance at the clock told him he had less than an hour before he would have to start hearing cases and dealing with Area 5 issues. So with vampire speed he settled on the task of dealing with the piles of invoices and bills for the bar. He quickly was absorbed at the task at hand.

Unexpectedly, there was a popping sound.

Eric looked up and saw standing in his office none other than a Fairy. Eric, leery of the Fairies, was cautious. He casually moved his hand and laid his pen down on his desk. His gut twitched in a familiar way that told him something, and he always listened to his gut. He knew without a doubt this unexpected visit was concerning the delicious Sookie Stackhouse.

"Vampire," the Fairy addressed him. His regal and commanding voice made it clear to Eric that the man in front of him was not one to be trifled with. Power radiated off the ancient Fairy dancing along Eric's skin.

"Niall." Eric nodded. He recognized the Fairy Prince. His reputation as a fierce warrior preceded him.

"I'm sure you know what brings me this evening," said the Fairy; his tone was arrogant and entitled. This irritated Eric, but he knew he was outmatched. "Your kind has taken an interest in my granddaughter."

_"Well, well,"_ thought Eric Northman. He hadn't known that the beautiful Sookie Stackhouse was a Brigant Fairy. He leaned back in his chair. It made perfect sense considering that the markings on the Fairy representative who was sent to negotiate a price for Longshadow, had what he knew to be a royal insignia.

"She did cause the death of one of my vampires," Eric pointed out, and Niall let out a laugh. "That does tend to draw attention to a person."

"It has come to my knowledge that your Queen has taken an interest in my child," Niall said. This was indeed news to Eric.

"Where did you hear this?" he asked. He hadn't been aware of any such information. Not only that, but it didn't make sense to Eric that if this information were true, why had the Prince come to him instead of to the Queen.

"Your Queen believes my child to be human." Eric nodded still not sure how this all concerned him. "She has sent a vampire into your area to take my child as one of her own."

"I see." Eric straightened in his chair. From his conversation with Sookie at his penthouse, he had a good hunch of who this vampire might be. _"Damn Bill Compton,"_ he thought.

"In the matter of those who are mine," Niall said somberly. "I will not hesitate to create an unbalance in Louisiana."

Eric understood the full meaning of the Prince's words. Eric was well aware that the Prince was capable of manipulating vampire affairs like a puppet master. What confused Eric was why he was chosen to be the messenger.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked the Prince point blank.

"The vampires listen to you," Niall said matter-of-fact. "All who keep their claws out of my children will keep their existence."

Eric was about to say something, but the Prince disappeared.

Alone in his office again, Eric was left with a lot of questions. It was a state he found no enjoyment in. What baffled him the most was the cryptic meaning behind the Prince's words. He wondered exactly what unbalance the Fairies were planning for Louisiana.

Several hours later, as Eric sat on throne duty, Bill Compton made his way into Fangtasia. The bar was unusually crowded so he didn't see Bill. It was Pam who approached him under orders that alerted him. He watched patiently as she closed the distance between them. A smile played coyly at the corners of his mouth. She was adorned in her usual Fangtasia regalia, but even under it all, her beauty was not altered. With a look and a nod she effectively communicated to him Bill's arrival. She stepped aside to take her place next to him when he spotted the vampire approaching him.

"Eric," Bill greeted him as he approached and stopped a safe distance from him. "You summoned me."

"Bill." After a moment or two of verbal niceties that Bill was so fond of engaging in, Eric eventually grew tired and got to the point. "I understand you've taken an interest in your neighbor Sookie Stackhouse."

"I've met her," Bill admitted. "I've hired her to help restore my family home."

"You are in my area now Bill. You'll do well to heed my orders," he said firmly. "I will not jeopardize peace in my area for a mere curiosity."

Bill always calm and collected didn't reveal in his countenance his growing uneasiness. He wasn't sure if the Sheriff knew what he was in Bon Temps for. The Queen had given him strict orders to keep his assignment from the Sheriff. As far as Bill was concerned, the matter of Sookie Stackhouse did not concern Eric.

"I don't understand," Bill said, refusing to show his cards.

"Sookie Stackhouse is off limits," Eric warned.

"Do you have a claim on her?" Bill was feeling a growing sense of irritation. He didn't take well to threats, and as far as he understood, Sookie had not been claimed by any vampire.

"She is mine," Eric snarled.

Bill was surprised by the venom in Eric's claim, but he didn't once drop his cool demeanor. He also couldn't deny Eric's scent on Sookie the first night they met, and she did seem familiar with Eric. So, cautiously, he decided not to press Eric's claim

Eric knew the moment he made the statement that Sookie was his that he was taking a risk by letting Bill and subsequently the Queen think this was true. But he had to believe that the Fairy Prince would hold up his end of the deal. Whatever was going on, he understood clearly that to keep peace, he would have to ensure his vampires left Sookie alone. After all, in all his dealings with the Fairies, they had always kept their word. Despite his self assurances, Eric still felt uneasy. Fairies were too secretive and sneaky.

Just then, Sookie appeared in the bar like the Northern star in the night sky. If Eric hadn't known better, he would have thought it was all planned. She didn't belong in his bar or in his world, just like he didn't belong in hers; instinctively he knew this.

Weeks ago, when he thought Sookie was just marginally Fairy, he had mused over his planned conquest of her. Now, with the appearance of the Prince, he suspected Sookie was more likely only marginally human and like her grandfather, she had the ability to suppress her scent. A small quiver rippled down Eric's spine at the thought of tasting even one drop of her blood. Venom pooled in his mouth. He rolled his tongue over his fangs. He was all to familiar with the addictive quality of fairy blood. She was a conquest he would have to forego.

Eric's fixed gaze did not go unnoticed by Bill. He immediately turned and saw Sookie.

Knowing that Bill was waiting to make a liar out of him, Eric moved his hand for Bill to step aside. Calmly and unrushed he made his way toward Sookie. It was the longest several feet he'd ever traveled. His thoughts were bombarded with conspiracy theories. He didn't know what the Queen was up to. The secrecy made him uneasy.

Reaching his target, Eric leaned forward and pulled Sookie into a kiss. He felt her stiffen instantly under his hard embrace. Not wanting Bill to suspect, he turned them just enough to shield her reaction from Bill's view. Eric was desperately hoping that she wouldn't fight him. She needed to go along with this show; his life and the life of the vampires in his area depended on it.

Almost, as if she had read his thoughts, he felt Sookie relax. What he didn't know was that she really had. Her arms went around his neck. Despite her efforts to suppress her essence, Eric's senses were assaulted with the faint yet tantalizing Fairy scent, and the sweet taste of her lips. The hunger that he had quenched earlier was back. His kiss grew more passionate and demanding. Always the opportunist, he milked their kiss for everything it was worth. Lustfully, he stroked her mouth and drank her as deeply into him as was possible. An amused expression spread across his face. Her small palms were flat against his chest. She was pushing him away.

Bill's eyes were fixed on Eric and Sookie. He watched closely making sure this wasn't some ploy to mislead him. But everything he observed in their exchange had indicated to Bill that Eric was being truthful. He would have to report what he found tonight to the Queen.


	37. The Favor: Part One

**The Favor  
**Part One

**

* * *

**

Just about the time I had hoped to be on the highway, I headed north to Bon Temps. The last time I was there was the night of the vampire attack. After everything had been settled that night, Pam gave her assurances to my grandfather Princes that no vampires that owed her fealty would bother yours truly. Yet despite Pam's assurances, we still warded our property against vampires and fairies. A person could never be too careful. Not only that, but since Preston was too weak to teleport, we stayed at the farmhouse that night. I felt a lot safer with the wards in place, not to mention the elfin guards that were posted outside around the property. It seemed that after that night, all my vampire troubles were in the past.

The next day, when Preston was strong enough to teleport, we returned together to Alvar. And when I was finally able to join hands with the Eburone, we felt nothing untoward any of us, as far as the vampires were concerned. However, we did pick up a lot of uneasy energy around the vampires. We had a feeling that they would be seeing a lot of trouble in the coming year.

I pulled Preston's car into the parking lot, and parked in front of my old work studio. It was a strange feeling; bitter sweet. Apple had gotten everything packed while I was in Alvar, so when I got back to Louisiana, it was just a matter of meeting the moving truck at my new studio. My new studio was in a boutique area of Baton Rouge. It was nicer; well, a lot quainter than my old one.

After I parked, I opened the door for the last time. The mail basket inside was overfilled with mail. My brows arched and I hauled in a deep breath. It was a good thing I stopped in to make sure nothing had been left behind. I walked passed the mail and took a short walk through the small studio. In all, it probably only took a few minutes. On my way out, I picked up my mail. Inside the car, I started going through the mail one piece at a time. It was all mostly junk mail and a small package.

Carefully, I picked up the padded package and inspected it for any identifying marks, but there wasn't any sender information. I took the envelope opener and tore it open with one swift perfect swipe. Tipping it slightly, I reached in for the contents. Something landed on my lap. Looking down, there was a strange key like device on my lap. My forehead creased. I picked it up and examined it. It looked rather benign except for some sort of code that was etched onto its side. Inside the package I found a note.

It was from Bill.

The note was simple. He said I was the only one he could trust with the contents. And when the time came, he said I would know what to do with this information. On the corner of the letter was inscribed an alphanumeric number. And that was it. I wasn't sure what to make of it, and I knew it was pointless calling him to ask about it. After all he was in his daytime slumber; literally dead to the world.

I sat the mail down on the passenger side seat, and headed to the leasing management company to drop off the forms they asked me to go through, as well as the keys. Once that chore was done, I personally dropped off to Tara a wedding invitation. Preston and I were having a small and private ceremony in Baton Rouge in about three months. Then we would be going to Alvar to perform our second Communion Ceremony. Unlike the first time, our second Communion was going to be a big production. It would officially mark us as married.

"Sookie." Tara greeted me with a big hug when I came into her boutique store. I had been prepared for the contact so her thoughts weren't such an intrusion.

"I came for a special dress," I smiled brightly handing her the invitation. She looked at it with a raised brow and then squealed like a happy pig in fresh mud.

"Oh my god Sookie," she chimed. "I'm so happy for you."

"I need a dress."

"Of course," she gushed.

"Something simple," I insisted. "We're having a small garden ceremony."

"How romantic," she smiled. "Well let's see." She took a closer look at the invitation. In her thoughts I could see where she was going and I was happy. After several hours, we settled on a strapless dress with rouching and a pleated bodice. There were very tiny blue crystals that were sparse on the bodice, but enough to add some interest. It would need some minor tailoring, so I set-up an appointment to take care of that.

Eventually, after several goodbyes and hugs, I was back on the highway and heading to Baton Rouge. During my drive back, Gran and I chewed the fat over the phone. We covered everything from tonight's dinner, Christmas, Jason of course, and the wedding. It made the drive go by quick.

Just when I pulled up into the driveway, I felt myself jerk. My cell phone rang after a mile of complete silence. One look at the caller ID, and suddenly a hard knot formed in the back of my throat. "Hello," I choked out.

"Ms. Stackhouse this is Bobby," said the voice. "Mr. Northman has requested a meeting with you." Immediately my mind was racing over every detail of when I had joined hands with the Eburone. Everything I felt, that we felt, gave every indication that the vampires were done with me. "Sookie," I heard Bobby. He cleared his throat.

"I'm here," I droned out after a noticeable silence.

"The matter relates to your relationship with William Compton," explained Bobby. "Mr. Northman says it's urgent." The letter, I thought quietly. I knew he was in trouble. "Do you have a message for him?"

"What?" I asked confused.

"Where should I say you have agreed to meet?"

"Who?"

"Mr. Northman of course."

"Oh," I breathed audibly. I knew I never wanted to step foot in Fangtasia again. "Merlotte's." It was the only public and neutral place, almost, that I could think of. "Right after sunset," I said. Preston and I were expected at my grandparents for dinner. I just hoped whatever he had to say wouldn't take long.

"Very well," said Bobby. "Good bye." From my previous experience with Bobby and Eric, I had expected some sort of objection, but I got none.

"Well," I thought. "At least I was able to go a full month without any vampires."

Preston got home an hour after I did, and like I had expected he wasn't too happy about Eric's call or Bill's package. Reluctantly, at sundown we headed out to meet Eric at Merlotte's. When we arrived, he was already there sitting toward the back, in a corner booth, when we entered. I swung by the bar to say hi to Sam. His nostrils flared at picking up my scent. He gave me the glare that indicated to me that he didn't want any trouble. Innocently I smiled and assured him he wouldn't hear a thing from us.

"Preston, Sookie," nodded Eric. Instantly I suppressed our essence. With Preston and I living together, I wasn't too sure how strong our combined intoxicating scent would affect the vampire. Eric stood up all 6 feet of his gorgeous vampire self. He stared at us with his cold arctic blue eyes. I wasn't sure why he was smirking, but a quick glance at his thoughts said it all. I didn't understand the vampire fascination with seeing Faeries in some sort of sexual content. Eric Northman could keep dreaming; Preston and I would never be inviting him into our bedroom.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I've called you this evening," said Eric. "Bill has gone missing." He cut right to the chase.

"And how does this concern us?" asked Preston, even though we had a feeling that Bill was cashing in his favor. This had been a day Preston dreaded.

"Three days after he went missing," Eric handed us an envelope. "We found this in his home." Preston opened it. Before I looked at it, Eric's mind told me the contents. It was a card with one word. 'Sookie.' I knew this was Bill's way of telling me he was ready for me to make good on my favor.

"What have you found out so far?" I asked.

"Not very much," commented Eric and then he turned his attention to Preston's questions. "Bill was working on a special project for Louisiana," explained Eric. "I was hoping since I found this note with your name on it, that you may know the whereabouts of his work."

"What work?" I asked instantly making the connection to the package Bill sent me. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that the account number and key, led to this 'work' thing Eric was talking about. Eric's answer to my question was ambiguous, but I saw his thoughts clearly. In Bill's package, he had said I would know what to do when the time came. And that time was here. Eric hadn't contacted me to ask me to help Bill out, but to locate the 'project'. I needed to get as much information from Eric, so that I could find Bill and pay back my debt to him. "Do you have any idea where Bill might be?" I asked.

"Taking his close relationship with you," pointed out Eric, choosing to ignore my question. "I'm sure you know. Wherever Bill's project is, Bill will be there as well." What he didn't say is that Pam, the new vampire Queen, suspected the vampire King of Mississippi may have had something to do with Bill's disappearance. In the precarious position that her new regime was in, she couldn't risk offending this King.

"Then why do you need Sookie?" asked Preston. "I'm sure your Queen then knows the whereabouts of your missing vampire." Eric prickled at Preston's line of questioning. He had hoped with my inexperience, he could have gotten what he wanted, but I put a dent in his plan when he saw Preston walk in with me. What is it about some people, they take one look at me and immediately think I'm clueless? What does a person have to do to get some respect; some good ol'fashion fear?

"Bill has hidden his project," said Eric; his face a cold stone.

"From your Queen?" asked Preston skeptically. Bill knew that the only leverage he had was his simple but dangerous project. It had the same potential as the FBI's fingerprinting and DNA database. Bill's project was not something vampires wanted to get into the wrong hands.

"It seems that when Bill disappeared, so did his project," pointed out Eric.

"So were you hoping I knew where Bill was, or where his project is?" My question was sarcastic. Eric smiled. His eyes playfully twinkled.

"The project would do," smirked Eric, "but with Bill it would be a bonus."

"I don't know where either one is," I said flatly. My blank expression gave nothing away, which frustrated Eric as much as my prickly mood. "In order for me to help Bill," I stressed. "You need to tell me everything you know." Halfhearted, Eric gave us what he knew; it wasn't much.

"If and when he's found," said Preston, "where do we take him?"

"Fangtasia," said Eric. "It won't be easy. Russell's compound is heavily secured."

"If he's there, his extraction will be discreet," confidently said Preston.

"If you do locate him, chances are he'll be damaged," pointed out Eric. "There will be a chamber set-up for him. Under no circumstances take him home or to the Queen."

"Where does this King of Mississippi live?" I asked. Eric pulled out a pen and quickly wrote something on the back side of the envelope. With his fingers he slid the envelope across the table toward Preston. Throwing down some bills, he got up. "It's on me, I insist." With a big grin on his face, Eric walked away before we could object.

Leaving our drinks untouched, we left. Without a word about our meeting with Eric, we teleported back to Baton Rouge. It was nice being with my grandparents, but I would be lying if I didn't admit that the weight of the favor I owed Bill pressed on me the entire time. After dinner as the evening began to wind down, we went into Gram-pa's office. Preston handed Gram-pa Bill's package and the note that Eric had given us.

"Where do they think he's being held?" asked Gram-pa. Preston told him that the vampires believed the King of Mississippi was holding him at his compound.

"I can easily scan to see if he's there," I suggested.

"And if he is?" asked Preston meeting my eyes. He wasn't happy about any plan that involved me going within a mile of anymore vampires.

"I can teleport in and out," I pointed out. "No one would ever know."

"We," stressed Gram-pa. "This is as much my debt as yours."

"Neither you or Sookie need to do this," said Preston. "I can have someone else go in and extract Bill."

"The Fae can't be implicated," said Gram-pa. "If you send someone in, their scent as altered as they could manage, could eventually be tracked back to the Fae."

Gram-pa was right and I could see in Preston's eyes that he knew this. Through our connection I sensed the emotional wrestling happening inside him. He hated the logic because it led to what he didn't want; me risking my life for a vampire. Even if Preston went in my place with Gram-pa, for Gram-pa to suppress Preston's essence would take energy. And Gram-pa wasn't a Pureblood. He couldn't replenish his energy as quickly as a Pureblood. He couldn't afford to be weakened before they even got in there.

"You'll need to stay behind," I gently said. Immediately, the intensity of Preston's feelings surged.

"No," he bolted out of his chair. My heart sped up anxiously. His gaze locked on mine like a tractor beam. There were so many thoughts and feelings swimming in his soulful tawny eyes. If he came with us, and we were caught, what would happen? He was the Alvar Ambassador. It wouldn't look good if he was caught abating us.

"It's the only way Preston," I said softly.

"Sookie is right," second Gram-pa. "We'll use too much energy shielding your presence."

"There has to be another way." Preston's face was tortured. His eyes pleading.

"If we fail and we're caught," I swallowed hard at the frightening prospect. "I need you to negotiate our release." Preston paced several times before dropping heavily into his chair.

He let out a slow and deep sigh. His elegant and straight shoulders slumped over as he buried his face in to his palms. The urge to fall into his arms and to tell him I wouldn't go pressed unkindly against my chest. But I couldn't; I gave my word. My expression and my heart were strained. A sick pain in my stomach made me feel like throwing up.

A strong hand cupped mine. I peeled my attention away from Preston and turned around. Gram-pa's eyes were confident and clear. He squeezed my hand and filled me with his strength and assurance.

"I'll go say goodnight to Gran and then we'll go." Gram-pa gave me a hug and kiss.

"_I'll see you tomorrow,"_ projected Gram-pa. We would be leaving in the morning.

"_Tomorrow." _One corner of my mouth peaked in an apprehensive smile. I took several deep breaths. Once I joined Gran I plastered on a bright and happy smile.

"Is everything okay?' she asked.

"Peachy keen," I beamed kissing her on her cheek. "Preston and I will bring the pie and sweet potatoes. Don't forget."

"That isn't necessary," insisted Gran.

"It'll make me happy." We passed several minutes talking and making plans while Gram-pa spoke with Preston.

Needless to say, the 20 minute drive back to our home was quiet and dark. I couldn't shut off our special connection, so I sensed every single emotion Preston was feeling. It was exhausting. A few times I glanced over at him wondering how it was possible that he hadn't passed out yet from the intensity of what he was feeling. Silently he parked the car and unlocked the house. Once inside, I made my way to the bathroom to shower before bed. Normally the hot water would relax me completely, but not tonight. Though I tried not to, I watched his signature pacing through the house. With the same sick hard sensation in my stomach I had back at Gram-pa's office, I slipped my camie and matching panties on before sliding under the sheets.

I wadded up the pillow under me and muffled my tears.

Seeing Preston so torn and upset broke my heart. It was hard enough to deal with my own feelings; having Preston's pressing against me was more than I could bear. I would give anything to make it all go away, but I couldn't. Bill saved my Gran, and now I had to pay back the favor.

"Sookie." Preston's smooth tenor vibrated through me as his hands wrapped themselves around my hips. He turned me to face him. My breathing was jagged and shallow from crying. "I'm so sorry." He leaned forward and nestled in the opening I made for him. I hooked my legs around him.

"Don't be mad anymore," I whispered my voice breaking.

"I won't." He kissed me.

"I'm scared," I whimpered. "Please, don't make it worse." He gently wiped the tears away from my cheeks. Softly he kissed my swollen lips.

"I'll be here for you." I felt my head swishing and swirling with his scent; his gentle touch; his taste. "I will always protect you." Through my tears, he kissed me again. One kiss. Then another. "My sweet, sweet Sookie." My small hands caressed him etching every inch of his handsome face onto my memory. I laced my fingers through his dark soft hair, and he deepened his intoxicating kisses. "I won't go to work tomorrow," he breathed.

"Why?" I asked breathless from his wine kisses.

"I'll be here waiting for you," he whispered.

I gasped.

My back arched, pushing my chest into his welcoming warm and wet mouth. Through the fabric of my camie he lovingly worked the hard bud. "I love you," he moaned. Flashes of bright lights flooded my vision blinding me. For the rest of the night, Preston made all the badness go away.

I forgot about everything; vampires and favors.


	38. The Favor: Part Two

**The Favor**  
Part Two

* * *

In the morning, Gram-pa came over. Preston insisted on laying his hands on me to give me some of his energy. I didn't fuss about it; I couldn't deny him this one thing. After my coffee and a good serving of nerves, Gram-pa and I stepped a few feet away from Preston. He was standing next to the counter watching us. My eyes locked with Preston's until the last moment when Gram-pa and me teleported out. With lightening speed, we were teleporting across state lines. It was that part of the morning when everything had that ethereal glow signaling to the birds to begin their morning song. After several minutes we slowed down as we came to what looked like Graceland.

"He's in that building," I told Gram-pa. It had been many months since I last saw Bill's register, but like faces, I never forgot people's registers.

"Make sure to suppress your essence," instructed Gram-pa.

"I will," I assured him. The next second we teleported between a pair of trees that stood tall off to the side of the gabled building. It was actually a three car garage. We followed the side of the building, stopping when we reached the corner. Even though I scanned the area, I figured it wouldn't hurt to take a second look. "Its all clear," I whispered back to Gram-pa. The farthest garage door from us was half open. Carefully, we stepped lightly making sure to stay low so that we couldn't be seen over the cars parked in the driveway. The cars were all clean and shiny. Even the black tires were polished. Isn't it strange the stupid things you notice sometimes?

As we walked and half crawled toward the partially opened door, I smelled chlorine. I wondered if behind the hedge was a swimming pool. Gram-pa stopped and looked inside the garage. While his attention was turned inside, I stared down the long driveway. It was a straight shot all the way down. The drive curved and disappeared behind the house. Or should I say mansion? My nerves were so tight I imagined they would break if plucked. There weren't any cars parked in this lane. For several long seconds that stretched to infinity, we had nothing to hide behind. It wasn't a good feeling. We were completely exposed.

Out of nowhere stepped out a dark figure.

My heartbeat hitched. "Don't turn," I pleaded silently. "Don't turn."

I hadn't realized I was holding my breath until the figure, the man, the Were, turned and walked in the opposite direction. He never looked over toward us. With my mind I reached out toward him, and I quickly listened to his thoughts. He hadn't noticed us. Something tugged at my shirt sleeve jolting me. "Shhh," motioned Gram-pa with his finger. With his hand he waved me to follow him.

Crouched close to the ground, I slipped under the garage door.

"Hey Frank," called out a voice from inside. In a flash we took cover behind the canary yellow car.

"_What do you see?"_ silently asked Gram-pa through the Knowing. I was already reaching out with my mind. _"If we're seen, they can't live."_

Preston and Gram-pa had made sure I understood this very clearly. Even though I could impose my will on people, I couldn't necessarily erase their memories. If we were seen, I could bend their thoughts and feelings about us, but the memory of us wouldn't disappear from their minds. For this reason, Preston was empathic with me that if someone saw us, they couldn't live. He then showed me the special room with no doors and no windows. It was a room that housed weapons. "Remember what you see," he told me, "call what you need to yourself." Then he had me promise that I would.

"Are you really gonna see that Felicia gal again?" asked Were #1.

"Yeah," said Were #2 who was called Frank. "Why?" The two started walking toward the garage door. As carefully as I could in my squatting position, I moved forward following Gram-pa along the car that was shielding us. Somehow, my stupid idea to wear my sneakers backfired. My laces on one shoe loosened catching under my foot.

I hit the floor with my face. It seemed the sound of face smacking cement was loud enough to be heard. A split second later, even before the stinging had faded, I heard a gun being cocked.

"Who's there?" snarled Were #1.

Gram-pa reached out and helped me off the floor. In a blink, the Weres were on us like beans on rice.

"What the f***," blurted Were #1. His buddy was right behind him.

"Fairies," growled Were #2. Gram-pa stood up to his full lean length. His arm came across me pressing me to get behind him. In Gram-pa's open hand appeared a long sword.

"Oh—," I whispered silently. Preston's words to me, that no one who saw us could live, replayed inside my mind. The war drum in my chest started beating fast and loud inside my ears. I knew that if I got too worked up, my connection with Preston would pull him to me. Somehow, us trying to conduct a break out, and getting caught with the Ambassador of Alvar with us, didn't play out too good in my mind.

"That sword won't do you any good," snickered Were #1. I could see him clearly from where I stood. He pointed the stubby mussel of his gun at us. In his mind, I saw Gram-pa smile wryly.

A streak of light sped through the air. It happened so fast. Gram-pa brought his strong sword down and swift, making one clean and strategic cut.

Were #1 howled in pain as blood sprayed everywhere. The next thing I heard was another gun cocking. In a flash, before I finished the thought, Were #2 went barreling toward the side wall. His gun dropped to the floor letting out a series of bullets ricocheting off the nice canary yellow car. Before the last bullet found its resting place in the drywall, I flung him into the ceiling; his neck broke on impact. With my next breath, I released my telepathic grip. He fell like a limp rag to the cement floor.

"Let's hurry," instructed Gram-pa. I jumped over Were #1 and followed Gram-pa through the open door, which I assumed led to a back room. All I knew for sure was that Bill's fading signature was on the other side of that door. I stepped through the threshold and froze.

Nothing would have prepared me for what I saw.

The brain signature of the creature tied up was Bill's, but it didn't look anything like him. Dozens of small gaping wounds folded like pedals, exposed the raw flesh underneath. It wasn't a person. "Untie his legs," said Gram-pa. I hesitated for a fraction before I kneeled to free one of Bill's ankles. He was strung like the image of the Vitruvian Man. His arms and legs were spread apart, tied at the wrists and ankles to a beam frame.

Bill began to shriek. The sound was ghastly. My body didn't seem to know whether to vomit or cry. The silver cords that held him to the beams had dug deep into his skin, touching bone. My expression was wrenched. I reached into his mind and numbed his pain. It seemed to work; the agonizing groans stopped. As quick as I could, I unwound one ankle and quickly moved to the other.

"Another Were is coming," I told Gram-pa.

"Help me," he grunted. As he held Bill's weight, I frantically worked on his other wrist.

"Ok." The word came out rushed. Gram-pa laid Bill down, and hurried to stand off to the side of the door. As he waited for the Were that was hauling it into the garage, I unwound the silver cord around Bill's other ankle. Seconds later I dropped the cord to the floor kicking it with my foot away from Bill.

The first Were blindly came charging into the room. He never saw it coming.

Gram-pa took his fist and jammed it into the Were's jaw. The crisp sound of bone cracking was loud. Before the large Were could recover, Gram-pa knelt down like he was about to pray. Instead his strong arm, rammed his fist hard and quick into the Were's thigh. He would have eventually died, but Gram-pa stood over his body and with one quick jerk, the Were was dead.

"There's more coming," I cried out. With everything I had, from where I knelt next to Bill, I pulled the canary yellow car in front of the door blocking their entrance.

"What is this?" a cold accented voice came from behind us. I jumped up tripping over my feet, landing hard on my ass. I thought vampires couldn't be up once the sun came up. Before she could take advantage of my position, I shot up and side stepped, following her in the half circle she walked around us. I felt Gram-pa come up behind me.

"_Get him out of here,"_ I said firmly. Bill was too heavy for me to try to carry. _"I'll be right behind you."_

"He's mine fairy," growled the beautiful blonde woman. The brown pits of her eyes were as scary as Dante's inferno. I felt Gram-pa pull the energy around him and in less than a heartbeat, him and Bill were gone. "No!" screeched the vampire.

The hairs on my arms and neck prickled.

She surprised me. Before I saw it, she sprung at me tackling me to the ground. I'd never seen a vampire move so fast. Her long fangs came down on me. My arms were no match for her strength.

"Ou—." I felt the tips of her fangs cut through my soft skin. Through my connection I felt Preston coming. "No." This was the only word I could think of.

Telepathically, I rushed at her with everything I had. And like a bullet, I shot her off of me. Her small body struck one of the beams that Bill had been strung to. It broke under her impact. She crumbled to the floor.

'_No one that sees you can live.' _Preston's words rang in my ears. The small and intense vampire, I knew would heal in a few minutes. I opened my palm, and like I had done all those months ago in Alvar with Ken's desk, I called Preston's sword. It was heavy. Clumsily, it took me two hands, but I raised the sword unsteadily. The next second, I let the weight of the sword fall against her neck. In the corner of my eye I saw her head roll.

There wasn't any time left; Preston was almost to the building.

Quickly, I pulled at the energy around me. The next instant I was teleporting across state lines with a force that would have put to shame any man made jet. As the energy rushed past me, I saw and felt Preston following me.

Several minutes later I was in the middle of Fangtasia. It was practically dark; there weren't any windows. The only lights were coming from the bar.

I sat on the floor, my legs tucked under me, motionless. Somewhere in the back, I could pick up a handful of human registers, Gram-pa, and Bill. My hand started to cramp. I looked down and stared at my white knuckle grip on the sword. It was like my hand hadn't registered that it was all over.

"Sookie," I heard Preston's voice.

"Preston?" I whispered almost forgetting what my voice sounded like. His beautiful face was in front of me.

"Here," he said. Gently he opened my hand, and took the sword. It disappeared. I still thought it was the coolest thing ever to see an object poof into thin air.

"Where exactly is Gram-pa?" I asked.

"I'm here," I heard his regal voice. "I've placed the vampire in the chamber," said Gram-pa. "The humans will tend to him now."

Preston's hands slid under me, and he lifted me into his arms.

"What happened?" asked Gram-pa. His fingers brushed my hair back so he could inspect where the blood on my shirt had come from.

"I killed her." I told him.

"Good," said Gram-pa, squeezing my hand.

"I'll take her home now," said Preston. Gram-pa kissed my hand.

"Be safe," he said.

"I will." The next moment, Preston took me home and cleaned the fang wounds on my shoulder.

Several weeks passed before I saw Bill again. It was actually a few days before the New Year. I met him at his home in Bon Temps. He was weak, but he looked much better than he had when we found him in Mississippi. After a little small talk, I gave him back his package. "We're even now," I told him. Bill nodded his head.

"Thank you Sookie." His voice and expression were sincere. "You know the Queen has offered you a reward."

"Well," I said thoughtfully and let out a slow breath. "Maybe one day I'll take her up on that reward." Bill looked at me with a knowing smile. Favors owed to you were always a good thing to accumulate. You just never knew when they might come in handy. I leaned in and gave Bill a Fairy Kiss on his cheek. **"I wish you serenity,"** I whispered in the Fae language. Though Bill and I were even now, I would always be grateful for what he did for my Gran.

I stepped back a safe distance from Bill so I could teleport back home. His hand was still caressing his cheek where I kissed him.

"Good-bye."


	39. Breena

**Breena  
**

* * *

A few weeks after I had given Bill his package, there was a knock on our door. Claudia, my cousin had been murdered. Immediately I thought it had been our enemies. The truth, I found out, had been a greedy human woman. Since it was a matter that the human authorities couldn't help with, Supernatural justice applied.

Despite Claudine's insistence that Claudia wouldn't want me to postpone anything, I couldn't see trying to plan a wedding in the middle of this tragedy. So I postponed everything for a few months and I never once in the last six months regretted that decision. Nor my decision to interfere in Jason's love life; something I'd never done before.

Jason brought his girlfriend, Crystal, to our family Christmas meal at our grandparents. When she entered the house, I about choked on my eggnog. A quick glance at Gram-pa and I knew he had noticed. Jason's girlfriend was a Were-panther; a fact he was oblivious to. Oh, and she knew when she shook hands with Gram-pa and me, and of course Preston, that we were Faeries. Her tiny nostrils flared and not loud enough for Jason or Gran to notice, she let out a low growl; it was more of a reflex than something ominous.

Preston wasn't fazed whatsoever at having dinner with a Were-panther. I couldn't say the same about me and Gram-pa. This was one reason I loved Preston so much. He was so accepting of people; not that Gram-pa or me were closed minded. It's just that he had worked so hard to protect Jason's human life from the supernatural world, and for him to waltz in with his Were-panther girlfriend; lets just say it didn't go over so well. Needless to say, Christmas was a grueling event. Jason didn't much appreciate us frowning on his relationship with Crystal. Of course Jason blamed Gram-pa, and that led to some good ol'fashion Stackhouse drama for the last several months. He blames Gram-pa for Crystal breaking up with him.

Truth is, he should be blaming me.

While she sat next to Jason across the dining table from Preston and me, I reached inside her mind and probed. Before we got to dessert, I did something I rarely do. No one asked me, but the trickery I found inside her made it clear what I had to do. I loved my brother, and I wouldn't let anyone, no matter how good of a lay Jason thought them to be, endanger his life. I used my Fae gifts to make sure none of us, specifically Jason, would ever be seeing her again. Oh, she's still breathing and living; just not with my brother. The morning after Christmas, Jason and Crystal were done for good. I'm pretty sure, not that I talked with him about it, that Calvin, the Hot Shot Were-panther Packmaster, was the happier for it.

"It was a lovely ceremony," smiled Mr. & Mrs. Catalaides. Mr. Catalaides was the fire demon lawyer Preston occasionally worked with.

"I'm so happy that you could make it," I hugged her back. I knew that they would be coming to Breena for our official Fae Ceremony, so it meant a lot that they came to share our human ceremony as well.

"David and I will be going now," she wrapped her arm around his. "You have a long journey. Be safe."

"As always," said Mr. Catalaides. "You were breathtaking."

"Good night Mr. Catalaides," I kissed him lightly on his cheek.

Gradually, all our other guests one-by-one, left. It had been a long day; a garden ceremony; dinner; cake; dancing; drinks; hors d'oeuvres. The entire event had been a private affair. Though I told Preston the wedding was more for Gran's benefit, I had to admit that it meant a lot to me too. We had only invited our close family and friends. And much too my relief and Gram-pa's, Jason's new girlfriend was 100% human.

After Jason left, the rest of us lazily sat on the deck looking out over the backyard. There was a lot of clean up. Though Gran insisted it wasn't necessary, I was very glad that Preston arranged for the backyard to be cleaned. It went a long way at relieving me of my worries when we left tonight. It would have really eaten me up at leaving the mess for Gran.

"We really should get going now," whispered Preston. I breathed in a full and happy breath.

"Yes," said Gram-pa. "Preston is right." He stood up, followed by Preston. "It's almost mid day in Breena." When we planned the time and day for our human ceremony, it was done so it synced with an afternoon arrival to Breena.

I walked over to Gran and hugged her tightly. "Thank you for everything Gran."

"You're welcome." She lovingly padded my back. Her emotions were a rainbow of love and happiness. "Enjoy your long honeymoon."

"I will," I promised. Our trip to the Fae Realm was under the premise of a honeymoon. We would be gone just over a month from the Realm of Men, which equaled a week in the Fae Realm. Gran, being human, wouldn't be able to join us; this was a big reason why we decided to plan a human ceremony. "Don't worry about the mess," I reminded her. "You let the workers take care of it."

"I will," gently insisted Gran. I knew Gram-pa would make sure she would. He wouldn't be joining us in Breena until the day of the ceremony. After all, he was my Herald.

My last hour in the Realm of Men was spent with Gran. In the privacy of the guest room, she helped me get out of my satin white wedding gown. In place of the gown I slipped on the dress Gram-pa gave me. Gram-pa said it was a traditional dress worn by Fairy women. Specifically, as Claudine had pointed out to me, it was appropriate attire for our family status. The fabric was heavier than what I was accustomed to wearing in Alvar, but it wasn't cumbersome. It also held magic in its fibers, giving the dress a durability that far surpassed any bulletproof vests policemen or soldiers wore. I tried not to think too much about why I had to wear such a dress.

Instead I focused on how lovely it was. It was long, covering my ankles and the lines were simple. The fitted sleeves came down to my wrists, and the bodice hugged my chest and torso. The waist line of the dress hit low on the hips. The dress was comfortable. I wrapped the golden embroidered belt low on my hips, the way Claudine had shown me. It coordinated with the eggplant color of the dress. Then sitting down I slipped on the low boots. Gran helped me lace up the straps.

Once done, we joined the others downstairs. As I came down the stairs, Preston stood up from his seat. His gaze fixed of me. My insides beamed; the way Preston would look at me always filled me with pride. I knew he appreciated how flattering the dress clung to my body. The scoop neckline was low, but modest. Before long, Preston and I were outside. Stepping off the deck, I turned around, and like we'd done so many times since we first met, he wrapped his strong arms around my waist. "Ready?" he whispered into my ear. He held me tightly against his body making sure I felt the happy effect I had on him.

"Yes," I breathed. The next moment I felt Preston pull up the energy around us. I would never stop being amazed at how smoothly and effortlessly he did it. Within seconds he was catapulting us to the Realm of the Fae. In Preston's arms, the trip was so much smoother than my solitary trip months ago.

Soon we were traveling over Breena. My gaze was riveted over the landscape below us. Unlike Alvar, which was decorated in pearls of forests cutting in and out across the land, Breena was a series of beautiful rolling meadows. All the homes we passed over were crowned in golden brown roofs. Between villages and farms, neat and clean roads, the color of over toasted bread, like an artery, connected them all.

The next moment, the familiar sound of water rushing surrounded us. Preston and I stood in a Faery Circle. He gave me a few seconds to take in my surroundings. Unlike the Faery Circle in Alvar, which was bordered by green earthen mounds and trees, this Faery Circle was encircled by a stacked stone wall. "Are you ready my love?" asked Preston. A wave of nerves formed knots in my stomach. "We'll be ok," he assured me. I glanced at him. He gave me a reassuring expression. Breena wasn't a safe place for Changelings or anyone who supported our cause.

"Ok," I whispered. Lacing my fingers through Preston's we walked toward the opening. We took a few steps when I picked up a register; an Eburone. _**"Crìsdean?" **_I asked telepathically.

"_**So much for surprising you,"**_he teased.

"_**Whose all here?"**_ I asked.

"_**You'll see,"**_ he said. When Preston and I stepped out of the Faery Circle, Emery was the first to greet us.

"**My Lady,"** he respectfully bowed his head. It was nice to see a familiar and safe face. I knew Emery was loyal to the Fairy King and to my Great Grandfather Niall. He took my hand that I offered him and pressed the back of my hand to his forehead. Straightening up he looked over at Preston. **"My Lord." **Emery respectfully nodded.

"**Lady Eburone,"** I heard a familiar voice. I glanced behind Emery and saw a pair of gentle green eyes. It was Dùhlas(DOO las). The bright smile I gave him was sincere.

"**Cousin."** I gave him a big hug. **"I am so happy to see you." **

"**Grandmother wouldn't allow you to enter Breena unguarded,"** he smiled. I turned and looked at Preston. His knowing smile told me he knew they would be here waiting for us. **"I present you your guard,"** proudly said Dùhlas. I looked to where he gestured. The Elves, were distinguishable not just by their clothing and smaller ears, but also by their slightly darker features in comparison to the alabaster complexion of the Fairies. I immediately recognized Crìsdean, Aston, Kreag, and Camharan.

After some brief formalities, we mounted our horses. Preston rode along side me. Our Elfin and Fairy guards flanked us front and back. Being with familiar faces and ones that both Preston and I trusted unflinchingly put me at ease. We took a gentle pace as we made our way through the countryside. The overcast skies gave the landscape around us an otherworldly blue glow. I breathed deeply the serene aroma in the air. On the breeze was carried the cool refreshing scent of water. The source was too far too been seen.

About the time that the sun was beginning to sit on the horizon, we approached a tall stone manor. Lit from behind by the sitting sun, its outline was clear. It was also unmistakable; it was the only structure on the horizon. It was still a ride between us and where the large house stood, but from our elevated location, the stone of the manor was the color of ash and coal. The brilliant rich green of the hill that it resided on contrasted sharply against the manor. And not too far from the large house, was the ocean. Preston leaned over and explained it was an inland sea; the Artagan (ART ug an). It meant 'place of stones'. Considering all the beautiful boulder formations that rose from the thick lush green tapestry, and all the homes I saw built of stone, it made sense.

As the path we rode on curved, I saw that the manor was shaped like a standing "L" surrounded by a stone wall. Several more yards and we passed through the gate. The house was lined with rows of large windows. Outside the main entrance to the house one by one, figures appeared. At the center was my Great Grandfather Niall. At seeing him, I felt myself light up with a welcoming smile. As soon as I dismounted my horse, I walked to my Great Grandfather's waiting arms.

"Blood of my blood."

"Great Grandfather," I squeezed him.

"How was your journey?" he asked.

"It was good."

"**My Lady Eburone,"** greeted Edelene, my Great Grandfather's mistress. Her beautiful brown auburn hair flowed in shimmery waves that framed her fair complexion. She was a Changeling. Her and Great Grandfather have been together for the last several hundred years. I'm sure it sounds shocking, but this is how it's always been for me. I didn't see Edelene and my Great Grandfather's relationship as something scandalous. Everyone loved her, including me.

"**Edelene,"** I smiled and welcomed her embrace.

"**Come,"** her pink lips stretched thin into a welcoming smile. **"Let's get you settled." **I turned to Preston.

"**After the Ceremony,"** smiled Great Grandfather. It was Fae tradition for the engaged couple to be apart three days before their Ceremony. Since Preston and I were just married hours ago, I thought Great Grandfather would make an exception; obviously not.

"I'll see you soon." Preston took my hand and kissed me gently. I held him tightly letting my senses fill with every detail that was him. He was leaving to Alvar. "Don't be nervous," he spoke softly into my ear.

"What if you see something in me," I explained, "and you decide you don't want me."

"If I saw that you didn't love me," he whispered. "I would still love you." My arm's clung more firmly around him.

"I do love you," I quietly spoke into his neck.

"Sookie," he quietly breathed in my ear. "There's nothing that would stop me from loving you." He kissed me again. "I'll send you word when I arrive. Your guards will remain with you." I nodded.

"Be safe," I said looking at his handsome face.

"**Come," **softly urged Edelene. **"We don't want Preston traveling by nightfall." **She was right. I turned from Preston and followed her into the house. When we reached the large wooden double doors, I turned to look at Preston one last time. He was on his horse. If he rode fast he would beat nightfall back to the Faery Circle.

The next several days were filled with pre-ceremony formalities. For one, I was presented to my Great Great Grandfather,Alberich**, **the Fairy King. He looked exactly the way I had seen in my Gram-pa's memory. Everything from his long butterscotch brown hair, to his long noise, to his gray eyes were all the same. Several fine lines framed the corners of his eyes and cut across his forehead. Though Fairies were long lived, even their angelic faces eventually showed the strain of the centuries they had lived.

By looking at the King and listening to his clear and accented voice, I wouldn't have known that he was weak. But when he took my hand in his, I instantly sensed that he would pass away before this time next year. His essential spark was nearly gone. When Fairies reached their maximum age as the King had, their essential spark, the magical thing that made us who we were and kept us alive, faded. They grew increasingly weaker until they died.

Once the last of the King's spark was gone, he would leave this world. I didn't share what I had sensed with him though I knew he felt his end was near.

"**Are you aware of the importance of your marriage?"** asked the King.

"**I know that joining the Brigant House to Alvar comes at a good time." **My Great Great Grandfather King Alberich smiled. **"Alvar is a strong nation,"** I pointed out.

"**Yes they are,"** wistfully said Alberich. **"Tell me, what do you sense?"** he asked. I knew he was referring to what the Eburone had seen.

"**Well,"** I hesitated.

"**Speak freely my child,"** he said. **"Time is no longer a commodity I have much of."**

"**The war will be swift."** I said softly.

"**We've been urged to be prepared,"** explained the King. **"How do you sense that should happen?"**

"**I'm,"** I said nervously. **"I'm young and I'm not an expert in these type of things."**

"**You are Eburone,"** he pointed out. **"Speak of what you feel."**

"**I feel,"** I took a thoughtful pause. **"Cut off the head of the snake." **He softly laughed at my answer. I knew more than anyone that Breandan wouldn't strike first. His strategy has always been provocation. Months ago when Lochlan and Neave showed up in Bon Temps for Gram-pa, I knew the time for restraint was over. Breandan would never stop.

"**You my child," **said the King. He gently took my hand in his. **"Aine, the one that will bring many together." **I studied his expression. **"You are joining Breena and the House of Brigant to Alvar and the House of Pradloe. But even more, you are joining to our people the sacred House of Eburone."**

"**I'm fortunate that my happiness brought my family the advantage we needed," **I said. As far back as I could remember, I knew how important my decision to marry would be. Though I had the freedom to chose to love whomever I wanted, my family was more important than anything else. So even though I never confessed it out loud, I knew in my bones that I would one day marry a Faery. I just imagined that it would take me as long as it had taken Preston. I never imagined it would happen so soon for me.

"**You,"** explained the King**. "By joining our great houses will be like cutting off the head of the snake."**

"**I don't understand."**

"**As we speak,"** he explained. **"Many are pilgriming from the far reaches of Breena to come and see you, Eburone, the hybrid Changeling."**

"**They are?"** I asked disbelieving. My mind knew that the Eburone were treasured and sacred to the Fae. I just never saw myself that way.

"**You are important to our people," **he said. **"Once they see you, they will all love you." **If I hadn't been nervous before, I was now. It seemed too surreal. I was just a Changeling; a simple country girl. **"Follow your heart,"** he advised me.

"**I'll try."**

"**Our enemies will be present to witness the Ceremony," **he pointed out flatly. My eyes widened. **"There is nothing to fear."**

"**Nothing to fear?"**

"**Your Ceremony will take place on sacred ground," **he explained. **"Diktats prohibit violence. Even if our enemies wanted to, they would be unable." **

"**That's good,"** I commented. He let out a gentle laugh. We didn't talk politics or anything remotely close for the rest of our visit. Our time together was spent like any other grandchild and grandparent. He shared with me stories and adventures of his youth. And I shared with him what it was like for me growing up in the Realm of Men; my job; my friends. Our visit meant a lot to me. Especially, because I knew I wouldn't have him for much longer in my life.


	40. Ceremony

**Ceremony**

* * *

Ciar reported that the nearby villages were filled with Fairies from all over Breena. The thought that they were here to get a glimpse of me was a strange reality. What did they want from me? I just couldn't wrap my mind around it. Great Great Grandfather explained that I was a powerful symbol. I embodied what Breandan was against; a Changeling. But I was also Eburone; a part of a group viewed as sacred by all the Fae. In me, a part Fairy Changeling, Breena found its own national treasure; a link that intimately connected them to the Eburone. Because of this my Communion with Preston, which would have been public no matter what, was now an Event.

"**There,"** chimed Ciar. **"You're ready."** She stepped away from me to get a better look at her work. Several of my Fairy relatives all stood next to her examining me. One by one they each gave their approval.

"**A few more flowers,"** said Claudine. Ciar carefully placed more flowers in my hair and my Fairy relatives let out a unified, "Awe," in approval. I had to giggle. I never grew up with a large extended family, so at first I felt overwhelmed when I first arrived in Breena. But after spending a few days with them, I was undeniably in love with them all.

"**Can I look now?"** I asked. I had seen the breathtaking ice blue gown laid out, but not since I put it on.

"**Of course,"** chimed Claudine. I stood up and holding on to the fabric. Like my other dresses, my gown had the same magic in its fibers.

"Wow," I froze in front of the mirror. I almost didn't recognize the reflection. I blinked several times to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Ciar had weaved a ribbon into my hair around the crown of my head, and placed perfect blossoms no bigger than a small ten cent coin around my long blonde hair. I couldn't stop looking at my reflection.

"**Perfect,"** smiled Ciorstan (KIRS tin). I nodded my head in agreement.

My eyes darted over my dress. I ran my hands over the front of the gown. It fit like a glove where it was meant to. The off the shoulder neckline exposed the delicate curves of my bare shoulders and collar bone. It was elegant. The way that the sleeves clung tightly around the length of my arms was flattering. I liked how it cinched my waist high where it was the thinnest. And the layers of billowy fabric draped elegantly down to my feet camouflaging my ample bottom.

"**Preston will be breathless,"** said Claudine. Our giggling was cut short by a knock on the chamber door. We all turned. The doors opened and Gram-pa entered. Everyone bowed their heads respectfully to him as he walked straight toward me with a carved wooden box in his hands.

"This is yours Dear One," said Gram-pa handing me the box. I took it and held it. Carefully I examined the beautiful design and opened the top.

"Gram-pa," I whispered. He was pleased by my reaction. It was beautiful. Inside laid a necklace; Gran's. She let me see it once years ago when I was 13.

"This was a wedding gift your Great Grandfather had presented to my mother Enin." My eyes glossed over. He took it out and did the honors of putting it on me. I turned and faced the mirror and watched him. "When I became a man, she gave it to me," he explained. "I presented it to your Grandmother Adele on our wedding day." My fingers gently ran over the iridescent pearl like stones. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Knowing that Gran had worn this on her wedding day, and that my Great Grandmother Enin also, brought tears to my eyes. I felt tremendously honored to wear such a wonderful family heirloom. "Now", said Gram-pa, "We both present it to you."

"Thank you," I softly cried.

"I'm pleased that you like it."

"I love it." I turned and hugged him. He held me tightly and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"It's time to go now." I nodded and took his arm.

The other heads of our family were waiting for me. The double doors were opened and they took the lead outside. When I stepped through the threshold I about fell over with shock. My eyes widened at the crowds that had gathered. "Shut my mouth," I breathed softly. The path that would lead us to the ceremonial platform was lined with crowds of Fae.

"It's ok," whispered Gram-pa. He gently urged me to take a step forward. I hauled in a breath and nodded. Slowly he took his arm away from me. "I'll be right here," he calmly assured me stepping forward. I hesitated to follow.

"_**It's time Aine,"**_ I silently heard Ciorstan. _**"It is rare for the Eburone to be seen away from Alvar. They just want to get a glimpse of us."**_

I mustered all the courage I could find and willed myself to take one step then another. Ahead of me was Gram-pa, Uncle Dilion and his wife, Grandfather Niall and Edelene, my Grandfather King, and my very great Eburone grandparents. Behind me was the rest of my Faery family. As we approached the gate I could hear dozens of soft voices, and I was suddenly relieved that everyone's thoughts were quiet.

I stepped through the gate and a perfect silence enveloped us. I felt a nervous pounding against my chest. My eyes quickly scanned all the beautiful faces. Their expressions were those of religious people.

"_**They won't hurt you," **_interjected Crìsdean (KREESH jun)._**"Each would die to protect you." **_I knew that Crìsdean was trying to assure me, but I'm not sure it worked.

I nervously smiled and continued to walk.

"**She's lovely,"** I heard a small child's voice break the reverent silence. In a blink, flower pedals landed on my feet. Like dominos, a sheet of pedals was created every so many feet in front of me. I felt overwhelmed and speechless.

"**We wish you serenity,"** said a Fae woman as I passed her.

"**Thank you." **I said looking at her kind face.

Slowly, our wedding procession made their way along the path that led to the ceremonial platform. I hadn't known why we had to start out so early, but I understood now. We took a leisurely pace to give everyone an opportunity to see me and wish me well. It took some time, but eventually in the distance, I saw towering over the crowds tall stone pillars.

A happy realization washed over me; my heart skipped a few beats. Preston would be there waiting for me.

When we neared the closest pillars to us, the sound of a hundred stomping feet enveloped us. My eyes frantically scanned around me. _"Its tradition to announce the approach of the bride,"_ projected Gram-pa. Suddenly my eyes caught a startling sight; I stopped breathing. It was Breandan and Dermott. I willed myself not to go into a fight or flight mode. Breandan was tall, his shoulders broad, and his jaw wide and sharp. He was like a brick wall. His dark eyes stared unblinking at me. He was attractive and frightening.

"**My Lady,"** his voice rumbled. I was mute. He bowed his head in a motion that felt exaggerated. Silently my wide eyes fixed on the scene, so that as I passed, my head turned. At the last instance I looked away.

"_**Don't fear,"**_I telepathically heard the Eburone speak in unison. My attention fixed on their voices. _**"You're safe; we all are."**_

"_**Good,"**_ I silently breathed a sigh of relief. Mentally I brushed myself off.

Our procession eventually pasted Breandan and into the ceremonial area. Inside the circle created by the tall stone pillars was a round platform that looked like white alabaster. The stomping suddenly stopped. Gram-pa took my arm and escorted me to the center. Quietly the crowds watched. Gram-pa kissed me on my cheek and stepped away.

Standing alone in the center I glanced around. The ceremonial area reminded me of Stone Hedge with the tall stone pillars encircling us. Through the open spaces between the pillars, there were faces that went on and on. Several parents had their children on their shoulders to get a better look. As I made my way from face to face, I stopped when I saw Preston's parents. They stepped opposite of each other and Preston stepped forward.

At seeing him my breath caught inside my chest. The moment he stepped onto the alabaster platform, our eyes met and never wavered. I could hear my pulse inside my ears.

Everything and everyone disappeared. All I saw was Preston. My heart raced faster than my breaths could keep up with. His straight shoulders were draped in a long tunic coat in the loveliest shade of the palest green I'd ever seen. He was more beautiful than the first time I had seen him. His long beautiful dark hair was pulled neatly back revealing his delicately pointed ears. The silver twined crown that wrapped around his forehead contrasted nicely against his dark hair.

I lifted my chin; my gaze was willingly a captive to Preston's eyes. Standing half an arm's length from me, he gently smiled in the way that made his eyes sparkle, and I knew in that instant that I wouldn't have resisted if he took me on the platform. Despite my human side, every cell in my Fae makeup confirmed that I was his; I belonged to Preston. I would always be his.

Great Great Grandfather, the King took his place before Preston and I. We turned, never touching, and bowed. **"We are here to witness the joining of our great Houses," **his voice carried clear and loud, **"the House of Brigant, the House of Pradloe, and the House of Eburone." **

The low drumming of feet filled the air around us. The corners of my mouth pulled up in a gentle smile. This Claudine explained was agreement by the families to permit the joining. With our heads still bowed to my Great Great Grandfather, we waited to be herald.

"**Who announces those to be joined today?"** asked Great Great Grandfather. To our left my very great Grandfather Eilshalis stepped forward.

"**I,** **Eilshalis** (AYSHA less)** of the Eburone, ****son of Eburone Flòraidh** (FLO ree)**, of Eburone Ana and Oberon of the Eburone, present today Eburone Aine, daughter of Eburone Laylin, of Eburone Elspeth, of Eburone Flòraidh, of Eburone Ana and Oberon of the Eburone."**

Gramp-pa stepped forward.

"**And, I, Fintan of the House of Brigant, son of Niall, of Alberich, of Ánrothán **(AWN ruh hawn) **of Breena, present today Eburone Aine of the House of Brigant, daughter of Corbett, of Fintan, of Niall, of Alberich, of Ánrothán of Breena."**

To our right, Preston's father approached.

"**I, Éamonn** (AY-mon) **of the House of the Pradloe, son of Ewan, of ****Padloe, of Argon****, of Oberon of the Eburone, present today Preston of Éamonn** (AY-mon)**, of Ewan, of Padloe, of Argon, of Oberon of the Eburone."**

Great Grandfather gestured to Preston and I. We rose our head to face the King. **"Do you enter willingly and wholeheartedly this sacred place to join your Houses?" **he asked. Preston and I both stated yes. **"Before these witnesses,"** instructed the King. **"Join and renew your Communion." **

Preston and I turned to face each other. Two Fae approached and placed cushions at our feet. Preston extended his hand to me. Willingly I placed my delicate hand in his. Touching; skin to skin, I was home. With his help, we knelt on the cushions. My eyes locked with his as he took my other trembling hand in his. I was nervous and afraid. Nothing; my feelings and actions of this past year would be secret from him. As much as I was nervous by the intimacy and nakedness of having everything revealed to Preston, there was no one else I wanted to share this with.

"**Do you still want to do this?"** whispered Preston.

"**Yes,"** I softly answered remembering his words to me that even if I didn't love him anymore, he still would love me. I squeezed his hands and relaxed.

Like we had done over a year ago, with our hands linked, I felt the familiar dream walk pull us in. I watched and listened and felt every experience Preston had this past year since our first Communion. His joys, his passion, his fears, his love, even his intimate memories of us. Though I couldn't see, I knew by the swelling of feelings inside me that my cheeks were damp with tears. I saw the instant that he fell in love with me; every time he struggled not to kiss me.

Sooner than later, the same process began with me. We started from the moment that I opened my eyes after our first Communion, down to the pain of my misunderstanding at seeing Arilyn, my terrible mistake at letting Eric kiss me, rescuing Bill from his maker Lorena, to my fear at seeing Breandan. Preston also saw the instant that I fell in love with him; it surprised me that it was sooner than I had realized. He felt and saw how much I craved his touch; each time my heart skipped when I heard his voice or saw him approach. Even the sacred feelings I had when we were finally able to be completely intimate. He also experienced my moment when I saw him step onto the platform and take my hand.

Since we only had a year to share, our Communion was done. I slowly opened my eyes. Preston was in front of me holding my hands. We both quietly gazed at one another. I can't find the words to describe the magnitude of the experience. How intimate and how binding it was. Preston's memories and experiences were mine now, and my memories and experiences were his. There was no part of me this past year that was private. Everything was laid out on the table; the good and the bad. It was terrifying, liberating, and so many other dozens of things at once.

So gentle, as if he were touching the pedals of a rare flower, Preston wiped my tears away. Without a word, his eyes communicated a magnitude. He loved me even more now than before. With his help, we rose to our feet. His gaze held me until the last moment when he turned us to face the King.

"**Eburone Aine of the House of Brigant, what say ye my child?"** asked Great Great Grandfather. Through hazy eyes, I looked over at Preston.

"**I freely and willingly choose this man of the Fae as my own."** My voice came out jagged, but my words were clear. Swimming in his tawny eyes, I saw the familiar something that was mine.

"**Preston, what say ye?"** asked the King.

"**I choose this woman of the Fae as my own,"** he told my Great Great Grandfather. In that instant, hearing his voice and his words, I inhaled deeply.

"**Declare your joining,"** said the King. I raised my eyes again to see Preston, and his beautiful smile took my breath away.

"**Preston, you are my chosen one,"** my voice soft and broken. **"From this day on, I give ye my spirit 'til our life shall be done." **Preston gave my hands a gentle squeeze the way he sometimes did to reassure me. **"From this day on, I give ye my living and my dying. My body will only know your touch from this day forward."** With tears of joy I presented Preston with the inside of my wrists. He gently took my hands; a symbol of accepting my offer. He placed his soft chiseled lips on my pulse. Slowly, he kissed my skin. In a white flash, my body quivered with ecstasy. Sharp and fast, my breath caught deep inside my chest.

I was mesmerized; my eyes watched as he took my other wrist and kissed it with as much love and acceptance as he had the other.** "From this day forward,"** my voice trembled, **"it shall be your name I honor with my lips." **Preston carefully took my face in one of his hands and pulled me into a kiss. I gasped as his my lips gave and molded under his. When he pulled away a soft moan escaped my lips; he smiled. The platform started to spin and I felt light headed. He held me so that I wouldn't lose my balance. His eyes smoldering.

"**Aine, you are my chosen one,"** began Preston. **"From this day on it shall be your name I cry out in the night."** Hearing him say the words made my skin quiver with want for his touch. **"From this day forward it shall be your eyes into which I smile in the morning."** At that moment an Elf came forward to stand beside Preston. He handed Preston his sword. **"From this day forward I pledge my sword to you,"** and he presented it to me. Like Claudine had explained, I placed a gentle kiss on the blade of the sword. This symbolized of my acceptance. **"From this day forward I pledge my shield in your defense."** He handed me his shield, and I placed a kiss on it.

The King took a cord offered by Preston's mother and Grandmother Eburone Elspeth. Taking the cords, the King loosely wrapped them around my hand and Preston's joining us. Claudine had said that these cords proved our marriage was legitimate, and for me to take good care of them.

"**Ye my child, are Blood of my Blood,"** said the King. **"I bless your bond to this Preston of the House of Pradloe."** He turned his gaze to Preston. **"Preston, I bless your bond to Eburone Aine of the House of Brigant."** Both Preston and I bowed our heads to the King. He stepped back motioning to both sides.

Preston's father and mother came up and placed their hands over ours. **"May blue be the skies above you,"** they said. Great Grandfather Niall came up and did the same. **"May pure be the joy that surrounds you," **he said. Then Gram-pa came up. **"May true be the hearts that love you."** After him my very great Grandfather Eilshalis and Geer did the same. **"May green be the grass you walk on."** The last was my very great Grandmother Eburone Flòraidh. She placed her hand over us. **"May the laughter of children grace your halls."**

Stepping in front of us again, Great Great Grandfather leaned down and kissed my forehead and then Preston's.

The stone hedge was then filled again with the low drumming of feet against the platform. The King removed the cords that had bound our hands, and gave them to Preston. He in turn draped them over one of my shoulders, and he kissed me gently. Holding my hand, Preston turned us to face the King.

"**We swear by peace and love to stand together with the Royal House of Brigant,"** proudly declared Preston. **"Mark o' sky and hear us now confirm this, our sacred vow,"** and with those closing words the drumming enveloped the ceremonial area. Great Great Grandfather acknowledged our pledge and instantly we were surrounded by our family's embraces and kisses.

The procession back through the meadow was led by Fairies with bells and ribbons at the end of long handles. Preston took my hand and we followed them. Close behind us was our family, followed by the Royal Breena Houses, and all the crowds that had gathered. Claudine said after the ceremony there would be a traditional feast in the village. And she wasn't exaggerating.

When we arrived, there was the largest horse shoe shaped table I had ever seen. I wondered if there was a Guinness World Record for the biggest table, because it would have made it into their book. The table was beautifully draped in linens and decorated with bouquets of flowers. It was a dream; it was so lovely. Above this entire scene, were draped from one building to the next strings of lanterns.

Preston and I were seated at the center of what formed the bottom of the "U". Family were then seated along the table next to us, then the Royal Houses, and then the masses who had gathered. There was easily at least several hundred Faeries at the feast not including the Fairies dressed in brown tunics who began to serve everyone.

Shortly after the third course, Fae musicians and dancers began to play and dance for everyone gathered. They were all amazing. As the evening progressed, every time Preston's gaze met mine, it felt like tiny carbonated bubbles were dancing in every direction possible inside my belly. I don't think my feet once touched the ground.

"**Are you having fun?" **asked Preston leaning in so I could hear him over all the music, conversations, and laughter.

"**Yes—," **my voice trailed as he brushed his lips against mine. Instantly my lips swelled with the intimate contact. My hand rested on his shoulder as I leaned into his mouthwatering kisses.

"**You're so beautiful,"** he whispered. My voice left me. All I could do was swim in his warm tawny eyes.

"**Preston,"** a male voice called him from behind. **"Preston,"** the voice called again. It was Val, one of Preston's friends who lived in the Realm of Men. This time Preston turned around. Free from the magnetic pull of his beautiful eyes, I came up for air.

While Val had Preston's attention, I watched as the lanterns draped above us lit and the candles on the tables began to burn. I'm not sure if they just knew that it was getting dark or if someone had, with a flick of their finger, lit them. It didn't matter. The entire area was illuminated in a gentle romantic light. It was beautiful.

"**My Lady,"** I heard Ciar. I turned and she leaned forward. **"It's time,"** she discreetly said. But not discreet enough so that Preston couldn't pick up on her words. I knew not because I could read his mind, but because under the table his hand gently brushed my fingers stopping my heart.

"**Thank you Ciar,"** I smiled trying to hide the effect Preston's touch on my bare skin had.

It was tradition for my female relatives to escort me to our wedding chamber. The wedding chamber was where all the Brigant marriages over the centuries had been consummated. This had been the custom for hundreds of years, and it was a tradition Preston and I would continue.

While Ciar went to let the King know, under the table Preston continued to seductively stroke my little finger. His soft touch made every nerve in my hand ignite. For several seconds I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. Slow and long he stroked the sensitive skin.

"I can't wait," he whispered into my ear. "Say my name." His fresh breath on my neck about made me faint. All evening during dinner, dessert, and the entertainment, Preston had been enticing me.

"No," I teased. "I'm busy," I smiled. Shielded by me from the crowds, he replied by taking my earlobe between his lips. My free hand gripped his forearm.

"Say my name," he breathed passing his tongue over my lobe the way that melted me.

"Pr—," I whimpered and was immediately interrupted.

"**Eburone Aine,"** said Great Great Grandfather. I turned around quickly and away from Preston. **"It's time,"** he proudly smiled taking my hand. Preston rose from his chair with me. The King acknowledged the significance to the people of Breena my union with Preston. For his closing comments he gave Preston and I a blessing. **"Like the Rose bush and the mighty Oak, may your union be fertile."**

"**Thank you fourth father," **I smiled and welcomed his embrace and his blessing. The silence that had fallen when the King spoke erupted into happy cheers. I turned to glance at Preston.

"I'll see you soon," he said. The next moment Great Great Grandfather placed my hand in Grandmother Eburone Elspeth's hand. She led me toward my other female relatives and I followed them to the wedding chamber. I hadn't seen the wedding chamber before, so my imagination went wild picturing an ornate room, but the truth was far from it. When I entered I was struck by the simplicity and minimalist décor of the large room. The floors were covered in large stone tiles. The bed was pretty big, and draped in layers of soft linens. It looked as soft as I imagined a cloud would be.

Ciar started the bath in the adjacent walk-in bathroom. Grandmother Eburone Elspeth helped me out of my ice blue gown. I was a bit uncomfortable stepping into the bath basin with people still in the room even if they did avert their eyes. Family traditions meant a great deal to me, so I just sucked it up. I didn't once roll my eyes or refused the pampering that they gave me. By the time they were done, I was squeaky clean and I smelled real good.

"**This is a gift,"** said Grandmother Elspeth. My hands were crossed over my chest. **"You can turn around if you'd like,"** she smiled at my modesty. I turned so that my back was toward her. Carefully, she helped me slip over my head the sleeping gown. She assured me it had no magic and she was right.

"**It's really low,"** I said gazing down the front of the silky fabric. The V neckline went all the way down to the midriff; back and front. Talk about cleavage.

"**You're so beautiful,"** softly said Ròs(ROES) when I turned around for them to see. I felt my cheeks heat up as her eyes trailed over my body. **"They're absolutely amazing,"** she gestured to my bosom.

"**Ròs,"** I blushed again. **"Please."**

"**The gown is very pretty," **said Ciorstan. To my everlasting relief, everyone's attention went to the sleeping gown. The fabric wasn't quite sheer, but it was really light. And the lace that trimmed the neckline and the backline was beautiful.

"**Sit down so we can brush out your hair,"** ordered Claudine. When I sat down Claudine busied herself with my hair. I especially enjoyed this part because though I was the bride this evening, all our attention momentarily turned away from me and onto her. She had chosen her mate already. In a few more months she would be the one sitting in my chair.

Unlike Preston and I who chose to wait until after our marriage was official to start trying to have a baby, Claudine and Coinneach had started several months ago. According to Claude, they were still trying. I knew Claudine really wanted a baby.

Tonight Preston and I would try, but I was nervous that it would take us only one night to get pregnant. Not because I didn't want to have a family of our own, but because I didn't want Claudine to be heartbroken considering that she's been trying longer. Then again, unlike humans, Pureblood females were only fertile a few times a year. She's only had one cycle since her and Coinneach started trying.

Preston and I had talked a lot about this and because I really wanted Gran to know her grandchildren, we decided not to wait. So starting tonight we would start trying. Though Preston and I had been together for months, he had made sure that that particular part in the Elf male's anatomy that released their seed, stayed closed. You see, male Elves are born with a sort of built in birth control, which is really nice.

So for the first time, both for me and for Preston, he would let that particular part of his body take its natural course. We were both a little nervous. Preston told me that according to his parents, the experience would be like nothing we both had experienced before. Considering that Preston had never tried this before with anyone, we weren't sure what his parents meant. But we would after tonight.

"**Here," **said Ciorstan. **"Put some of this on."** She took a small bottle and dipped her finger inside. **"Give me your wrist,"** she said. In two movements she dabbed the perfume on my wrists.

"**Smells good,"** I said brushing the inside of my wrists past my nose. The scent was something faint between rose pedals and musk. Just then our girl party was suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door.

In a flash my stomach filled with dozens of tiny fireflies.

It took everything in me not to run to the door. Just the thought that Preston was only a doorway away from me about made me explode. Everyone around me gushed and scurried. I nervously stood at the foot of the bed as they all made their way to the door; each whispering their happiness for me and Preston. When the last one was gone, Preston stepped into the room.

"Oh my god," I breathed sharply. Instantly, I was mesmerized. He was breathtaking. His dark chocolate hair was loose and rested on his strong shoulders. Unhurried, he patiently approached me giving me time to soak in every inch of him. And I did. My eyes trailed along his jaw line, down to the mouthwatering dip at the center of his chin, up to his perfect lips that knew how to send me to heaven.

Every inch of my skin felt electrified. His gaze filled me with a thrill that sent a delicious quiver between my legs.

Even after all this time, he still had the same effect if not stronger on me as he did the first time I saw him. **"I love you **Sookie**,"** he smiled. His eyes roamed over every bare surface of my skin. A warm hot liquid radiated through my body making my secret parts ache. **"So beautiful,"** he whispered. He was so close, and he smelled so good; morning dew, forest, and soap. He took his fingers and trailed a path down the length of my arm. I exhaled a slow ragged breath. The air between us crackled. A luxurious warm liquid spread out where his fingers touched my bare skin.

**"Preston,"** I whispered feeling dizzy. I felt hot and wet between my legs. Preston drew in a deep breath; he picked up on the perfume of my arousal. A low groan rose from deep inside his chest; it was the sound of decant promises. A wild flame flickered in his warm tawny eyes. He was a lion and I was his meal.

In a flash Preston's strong hands gripped my waist pulling me up. My toes barely touched the floor. He leaned down and claimed the swollen tender flesh beneath the thin fabric. "Ahh," I groaned. My head swayed back; overcome by the intensity of the sensation.

Savagely, I screamed with ecstasy as he took as much of me into his mouth; lavishing the hard bud. Tears streamed down my temples. Breathless and listless I watched with hazy eyes as he pulled back and slid the delicate fabric over my shoulder. He freed my swollen breast. **"I love you,"** he breathed as I whimpered his name begging for more of his sweet torture. With a smile of victory on his beautiful face he gave me exactly what I wanted and more.

* * *

_**The End**_


	41. Last Thoughts

**Last Thoughts  
**

* * *

Happily, the simple life that I remembered before the vampires, was mine again. And I wouldn't want it any different.

As for my human brother Jason, he's safe in Bon Temps and still oblivious to all things supernatural, including the existence of Faeries and Shifters. This is exactly how Gram-pa and me intend it to stay.

Preston has reported back to Alvar and to the Great Assembly that if Breandan makes an attempt on any Brigant, Pureblood or Changeling, it will be seen as a gesture of war. This is a frightening prospect, but with the life that I sense growing inside of me, my instinct to protect her and those I love, supersedes all of my human and Gran's Christian sensibilities. If others have to die so that we can live safely, I have to admit I've accepted that reality.

The Eburone, which includes me, have been monitoring the situation. We'll be joining hands again in a few months. So far, peace seems to be holding sway over Breena, but like a sea, the tide can change at any moment. Preston and our family have already discussed it. If and when war does break out, me including our child, as well as every other Eburone, will be taken directly to Alvar where the Eburone Guard will be waiting for us.

But back to now. Preston and me. It's impossible to think or say his name without a bright smile lighting my face. I'm sure from the outside looking in, our life may seem boring and uneventful, and maybe it is. But to me, I think our life is glorious. I love everything about being married. I love sharing my life with Preston. I love our lazy Sunday mornings laying in the hammock enjoying the sun. We think we might be pregnant; it's still too early to be certain. But I sense a small spark inside of me. I won't celebrate yet until we're 100% certain. In the meantime, we're still trying and it's been wonderful.

There hasn't been a day since I met Preston that I don't wonder and hope that somewehere out there someone is as happy as me.

.

* * *

**Author's Note  
**

* * *

**_I want to thank everyone who found my story, read, reviewed, and loved it. Thank you. =)_**

_**Changeling was never intended to follow Sookie for more than a year. Her life for now is relatively quiet. You know, that mundane daily life sort of stuff. Not a lot of gripping activity to write about. ****I do welcome your last thoughts, so please share your feedback. What did you like and why? What did you dislike and why? **_

_**If you have any unanswered story questions, please let me know. If it's warranted I am welling to create an Appendix to include additional chapters to answer your questions; otherwise, I'll PM any answers to you. **_

_**As for the Fae War, it'll eventually happen in about a year into the future. It won't be an actual war; more like a two day skirmish. And of course the Brigants will be victorious.**_

_**Thank you. **_


End file.
